The Life They Took
by EndlessHopeXx
Summary: What if it were Valtor who freed Marion and Oritel only to lure Bloom into his hands? Valtor and Diaspro will steal the life that rightfully belonged to her when the King and Queen of Domino begin the exhaustive search for their daughter and keeper of the ultimate power. Can the winx and specialists uncover the truth? Will Bloom claim her life back? All couples included, R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi people! By the way something I might have forgotten to mention is my screen name used to be Smiley94, I changed it since I chose that name when I was about 14 lol.**

 **Since my other story "Brandon and Stella: A new Beginning" is coming to a close, I decided to start on a new one I´ve had in mind for a while now.**

 **Summary: What if it were Valtor who freed the King and Queen of Domino only to lure Bloom into his hands? Valtor and Diaspro, will steal the life that rightfully belonged to her without her knowing it as the King and Queen begin the exhaustive search for their daughter and keeper of the ultimate power. Can the winx and specialists uncover the truth? Does Bloom have what it takes to claim her place? All couples included, R &R**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **He remembered that moment so very clearly. It was engraved into his mind. The moment he faced off against her in the realm of Andros. It had only been a brief moment that they were left alone. But it was enough for him to be mesmerized. The beautiful red haired girl, despite her appearance, seemed to be simple, humble, she entranced him. She had a fierce look in those piercing blue eyes that was all too familiar to him. He had recognized that very same look twenty years ago in the eyes of a queen just as beautiful. Queen Marion of Domino. He never admitted it freely but he had always taken a liking to the young, brave queen. And he knew King Oritel noticed. It had been quite amusing really. Now nothing filled his mind up more than the face of that girl, their daughter.** _ **Bloom**_ **was her name, as her friends called her. For years, the whereabouts of the second daughter of Queen Marion and King Oritel had been a mystery. Many believed she hadn't survived the attack, but only a few knew that Daphne had somehow managed to send her away. But where? There was really no explanation. And what was worse? The ultimate power- that of the dragon- had left with the child.**

 **She was more important to him, she had more meaning for him than she would ever know. For days the ideas echoed in his mind. He had to find a way to get to her -** _ **no**_ **\- to bring her towards him. He had been spying on her through the three witches for days now, studying her every move, her motives, her goals, her friends, and most importantly her greatest desire…her parents. He knew that the King and Queen of Domino were the only way to bring Bloom close to him, but his interest wasn't for the royal family to be reunited. All he needed was to lure her, he would let the royals of Domino live freely after twenty years, and they could do as they wished. His interest was one and one only. But he couldn't do it alone, he would need assistance. Not the trix, they were more of a rock in his shoe. There was a professor at Alfea, according to the three sisters, who was apparently helping the girl learn more about her blurred history. But he was on her side, and a dear friend of Faragonda´s, he wouldn't do. He needed someone, driven by the same motivation, someone who could keep the royals busy once he had used them as bait.**

 **He looked into a mirror on the cave wall, a mirror that allowed him to observe her only when he was fully concentrated. At the moment she was sitting calmly with her friends. He chuckled.**

" **How naïve Bloom…" he nearly whispered.**

The winx were at Alea, contemplating the attacks on Andros. Both Headmistresses Faragonda and Griffin, along with Headmaster Saladin were currently investigating the case, as a way not only to help the King and Queen of Andros, but in fear of what was in store for the magical dimension if Valtor were to continue his mysterious mayhem. Thankfully, Layla had her sight back and all was almost back to normal. _Almost_. The winx were currently in their dorm room, finding themselves in a low mood.

"I don't get it, none of this makes sense! No matter how my parents or the authorities search on Andros, they just can't seem to figure out what that man is looking for", Layla said, flopping down on her bed, she let out a deep sigh,

"It's frustrating", she concluded,

"Well, for all we know, it could be anything. He doesn't seem to have a motive in particular", Tecna chipped in. Bloom sat on the edge of the bed and put a comforting hand on Layla´s shoulder,

"Whatever it is Layla, we´ll find it. Don't forget that both headmistresses and headmaster Saladin are also searching", Bloom told her comfortingly,

"Well we won't get far with this attitude, I think that's _exactly_ what he wants", Stella told them, completely serious in the matter. Stella hardly ever let her worry show, she had the ability to be her same bubbly self even in the worst of circumstances, but she certainly didn't like it when her friends moped around before the battle even started. Flora and Tecna nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter Musa, you seem so out of it today?" Layla asked her, sitting up. Musa really _had_ been distracted, and with the attacks on Layla´s home realm, it worsened. She couldn't concentrate on just one thing, and what else was on her mind? Riven…

"I´m fine I just need some air", she said walking out of the dorm for a moment, the girls only nodded, knowing exactly where her mind had been.

"Poor Musa", Flora commented once she left,

She walked out of the dorm room and through the corridors of Alfea, making her way out to the court yard. Musa was torn up and she couldn't hide it. Not from her friends at least. Why couldn't he stay with her? Just when her dreams seemed to be within reach. His last words to her had been that he wanted to find himself…to be worthy of her. She let out a deep sigh she´d been holding in for who knows how long, and sat on a nearby bench. She had to be strong without him. At least for now…for Layla.

Suddenly two hover bikes rode up, which she recognized to be King Sky and Jared. _Jared?_ _With Sky?_ Sure they were both students at Red Fountain but they never actually hung out together, not that Musa knew of anyway.

"Hi Musa", Sky greeted warmly, Musa kindly returned the smile.

"Hey Sky, hey Jared", Jared nodded, the smile on his face never faltered.

"What's up?" She said casually, not really in the mood for conversation. But mainly for Sky, she didn't want to be rude. The young King was always a real gentleman, _Bloom was fortunate_ , she thought.

"Oh I was just stopping by to speak to Bloom, and to see how Layla´s doing", he said casually, Jared didn't say word as to why he was there and shifted his look from Sky to Musa, as if signaling for something, Sky cleared his throat and excused himself immediately. Jared took the opportunity to sit by Musa. _Of course_ , she thought _, he had to have known that Riven broke up_ _with her_. At Red Fountain, as well as it was at Alfea, it was hard to keep everyone out of your personal business. She couldn't help feel a certain annoyance bubbling up inside her.

"Musa, I…can we talk?" he asked,

"Jared, I don't mean to be rude, but maybe this isn't the best time, maybe-"she began, but he insisted,

"Musa, please. It won't take up much of your time, I promise I´ll only be a minute", she sighed as he pleaded.

"Sure" she answered, reluctantly.

"Would you like to walk?" he asked with his usual smile, showing his dimples. Did he always have to be this gentle? Any other girl would've seen Jared as the perfect type. He was sweet, considerate, and also very well mannered. He never spoke in a louder tone and was cute, she guessed, why not. Heck, she had even seen Helia become upset a couple of time. But never Jared, but still…he wasn't Riven.

Sky walked up to the door room and knocked, waiting for Bloom to come out. As soon as she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist strongly, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Bloom", he greeted, she giggled at the feel of him tucking his face in her neck.

"Sky, I missed you", she breathed. Hopefully the girls wouldn't come out of the dorm room any time soon. They hadn't seen each other in a while with all his occupations now as king. And all she wanted was some time alone with him, if only for a few minutes. He planted kisses along her neck, getting her to laugh.

"You wouldn't believe how I missed you. Being King is a lot more work than I thought it would be. But my father agreed that I needed a break and let me leave Eraklyon for a bit", he said. Since Sky was King he constantly had meetings, not only with his father and their royal court but also with the royals of other realms, concerning greater issues. Aside from that he continued to take classes at Red Fountain but had special permission to miss class when there was an important issue on Eraklyon, and then he would catch up on what he missed later on. He trained the double now, at both Red Fountain and at the palace where he had private lessons. A king was expected to be an expert fighter and judging from his broad shoulders and his toned and very muscular figure, she knew he was really working hard. Without warning, he pulled her harshly against him and kissed her, she kissed back feeling that it had been the first kiss they shared in weeks. One hand went behind her head deepening the kiss. Bloom kissed him back just as passionately, still fearing in the back of her mind that someone could arrive and see them like this. Although Sky didn't seem to mind, the usual composed and poised ruler had lost control. They separated after a few minutes to take some air. He grinned at her, planting a kiss on her jaw and she blushed. One thing she could never deny was that Sky had a smile that could light up a room. Bloom wasn't unaware of how other girls looked at him, despite knowing that he had a girlfriend. Even Mitzy was rather surprised and envious when she had introduced Sky to her.

How she went from being a simple girl on earth, living a completely normal life, and even being bullied from time to time by Mitzy….to having best friends through thick and thin, magical powers, and a gorgeous King for a boyfriend was beyond her. It still felt like a dream, and at times she felt too small for it. She wasn't being ungrateful, but there was one thing, just one thing that needed in her life. She had found out just recently that she was adopted. Her real parents were out there. And she would do whatever it took to find them.


	2. Threat

**A/N: I had to re upload the chapter due to a few minor errors, I apologize!**

 **Chapter 2: Threat**

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner Bloom, we had an important meeting this week on the realm of Zenith, and then I had to attend an interview with MagixMagazine" he explained. They had opted to go to a nearby meadow. Currently sitting on the grass, watching the lively colored sunset and the feel of the cool afternoon breeze. Knowing she would see Sky today, Bloom let her red hair completely loose, and wore a dark blue dress that almost reached her knees. Stella had given it to her for her birthday, and knowing how Bloom liked simplicity, it was the perfect fit.

The Headmistress had spoken to the entire school that day and told them it was best not to leave school grounds until further notice, but she never said it was completely forbidden. Besides, she´d be leaving in a couple of days to Earth anyway. Ever since her parents revealed to her that she was adopted, she was worried about them more than she was about her own doubts. Her mother cried that day, she remembered it all too well…

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _It was so strange mom, I could've sworn the fire obeyed me! But the strange thing is I don't have control over my magic yet…" she said hesitantly. Her confusion first sparked when the witches started talking nonsense one day during one of their fights. Claiming to know things about her life and origins when they had only just met. At any other moment in her life, prior to her arrival at Alfea, she wouldn't have given it any thought. But given the circumstances, she had begun to ask questions even though it pained her to think she could be falling into their trap. Why did she have magic in the first place? And there was the fact that her parent's hadn't had a single photo of her as a baby. The trix had mentioned that single detail even without knowing her for more than just a few months._

 _Vanessa took a deep breathe putting down the dish she was washing. She knew her daughter would only continue to ask questions, if not this one, then it would be another. But she knew it wouldn't be long before her little girl put the pieces together…_

" _Vanessa, its time she knew…" Mike said, taking her by surprise. He had been standing in the doorway listening to their conversation. It couldn't be time, Bloom wasn't ready,_

" _Mike, not yet", she pleaded gently not wanting Bloom to understand what they were talking about,_

" _Not yet, what mom? Dad what is it?" she asked, looking from Mike to Vanessa and then back again,_

 _Vanessa took her apron off slowly, setting it down on the counter. Mike walked over to the table and took a seat across from Bloom while Vanessa sat in the seat next to her. She loved her daughter more than anything but she had to be realistic, Mike was right. If she didn't know today, she would tomorrow or eventually. They couldn't avoid this forever. There were certain details Bloom had picked up on, innocently, as a child. Her bright red hair color for instance, the color of her eyes. Growing older she had figured they were traits passed on by her grandparents, and they had let her believe so. But then there were the pictures. Or rather the lack of them. Nevertheless, not having her baby pictures was still something they could cover up. But what they weren't aware of or prepared for, was what Bloom would discover on a tranquil afternoon. She had magic. Every little detail they had tried to ignore or cover, had seemed so insignificant compared to this new realization. How could they possibly explain the fact that she had magical powers, that not a single other person on Earth, had?_ _ **Even then**_ _, Bloom didn't ask any questions concerning her origins. Did she have suspicions or had she made implications? They never knew. But this was it,_

" _Bloom, there's something your mother and I haven't told you", he paused as Bloom waited, expectantly,_

" _I want you to understand something first. We´ve always thought of what was best for you, always put your happiness before anything else", he said, taking her hand. Now, Bloom became suspicious,_

" _Dad…what is it?"_

" _Bloom" he paused, looking awed all of a sudden, "You know I´ve worked in the fire department for about 23 years now, don't you?" she nodded, anxious to listen to what he had to say._

" _Well, one night I was called to help put out a fire. It was in an old abandoned building. Nobody in the neighborhood knew how it started, the fire department had sent over fifteen firefighters but nothing worked._ _ **Nothing**_ _could put out the flames! So they called for backup. As soon as I got there, I tried to help my companions to extinguish the fire until…until I heard crying. When I realized someone was inside I quickly asked one of them to back me up and we hurried inside, despite the flames. And that's where we found…a baby, just a few months old placed in the middle of the flames. The moment I picked her up, the flames extinguished on their own. In all my years of service I´d never seen anything like it", he said, completely amazed._

" _But what about her? Where was she sent?" Bloom asked, eagerly. Vanessa looked away, knowing very well that her daughter, despite all the differences, had never had a single suspicion that they were not her biological parents._

" _Bloom…that baby…was you", Vanessa would never forget Bloom´s blank expression when those words left Mike´s mouth._

 _ **End of flashback**_

That day had changed Bloom´s life. For good. The only thing her adoptive father handed to her was a beautifully carved medallion with symbols on it that they couldn't decipher. She clung onto it, it was her only clue at the moment.

"It's okay", she sighed, "I don't like being away from you for so long, but I fell in love with a prince who´s now King. So I´ll have to understand", she said, laughing a bit. Sky laughed along with her and put an arm around her shoulders. As the sun continued to set the air became slightly colder.

"So what have you done Bloom? How are your classes? Is Ms. Griselda giving you a hard time?" he asked grinning, Bloom laughed.

"Nope. Not this year, this time professor Avalon's back to giving us Magical Self Defense class", at the mention of that name, Sky stiffened.

"He´s really been helping me to understand these weird dreams I´ve been telling you about. Although I haven't managed to see the faces. It's always a blur", she told him, although he didn't seem as pleased as she thought he would. He was one of her biggest supporters in trying to find more about herself and yet today it looked as though he couldn't care less. _Was it his responsibilities that had him this way?_ She thought.

Of course Sky cared! What he didn't like was how much time that Avalon guy was spending with _**his**_ girlfriend. It didn't bother him as much when he was prince, since he remained permanently at Red Fountain during the school year, giving him more time to be with Bloom. But now as King, he spent little to no time with her, and she seemed to be spending more and more time with him! It was even more frustrating that Avalon lived at Alfeas grounds, like the other teachers did, meaning he saw her every day. Luckily he also had Brandon tell him how Bloom was doing or what was going on with her from what little information Stella gave him. He sighed and hugged Bloom tighter, rubbing her arm up and down to make sure she didn't get too cold. He was King now, and distance was one of the tough prices he had to pay.

"Sky?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Of course I did, and I'm happy to hear that, sweetheart", he responded quickly and rested his chin on her head. He didn't want Bloom thinking her problems weren't important to him. But he couldn't seem to control his jealousy lately and _that_ could be a problem, as Brandon had put it.

"Bloom?" he asked, suddenly remembering what he´d been meaning to ask her,

"Hmm?"

"Has Alfea discovered anything else about the man who attacked Andros?" he asked, immediately Bloom looked up at him,

"All we know is that his name is Valtor, but other than that the teachers haven´t said a word. Coming to think of it, we´ve barely seen them", she said perplexed. _Now that she gave it some thought, it really was strange…_

"Tomorrow we´re meeting up with the royals of all the realms in Solaria. I´m sure King Radius will be calling Stella in for the meeting, if he hasn't already. Everyone's worried Bloom. This Valtor guy is more dangerous than any of us thought, and I have a strong feeling this isn't the first time he's done something like this. That's why everyone's on high alert, I really thought they might have said something to you guys", Sky told her, and he had a point. If Valtor had made an attack like this before surely they must have known. But then why were they refusing to give them any information? Ms.F wasn't the kind to hide a secret so dangerous, was she?

* * *

"Ma'am , what is it? Is something wrong?" Griselda asked, observing the headmistress's anxious state. She set down a cup of mint tea on her desk, hoping it would help.

"I can't really say Griselda" she sighed,

"Am I really doing the right thing?" she went on, folding her hands over her desk, perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it really best to keep hiding the facts from Bloom? Saladin says its best for her safety and peace of mind, Griffin on the other hand thinks Bloom should _at least_ be notified and watch out for herself", she said. It was clear she was troubled, debating whether or not to make a decision that could change the life of more than one. Griselda took a seat across from the headmistress´s desk,

" , if I may, maybe Headmaster Saladin is right. If you tell Bloom about your suspicions she´ll not only watch out for herself, but rather try to take action. She has many qualities but being subtle, isn't one of them", she said with a slight roll of her eyes. In all her years working at Alfea, the most chaotic started when the winx arrived. She recalled the endless messes and mischief she had caught them involved in over time.

"I also have to say that both you and Saladin have a point. Bloom has a great power and it's only fair she knew the magnitude of its greatness. I've seen how desperately she continues to search for answers, but it's that very truth that could expose her even further and put her life in danger. When the trix realized what power she had, they tried taking it away, Darkar did so as well, and if Valtor were the next one to try…" her voice trailed off. She couldn't even think of what would happen then,

"Nor the trix nor Darkar were any match for Valtor…this is a whole new situation we´re dealing with, and the entire dimension depends of this decision, Griselda", she paused,

"We´re still not certain that its Blooms power that Valtor wants….but it couldn't hurt to take extra precautions, and keep Bloom as ignorant as possible in the matter, for the time being", she said, as she stood up and walked over to the huge window in her office.

"When all has passed, I will tell Bloom what she needs to know", she said grimly, for now it was the only way to keep her safe. Suddenly, she remembered something, her eyes going wide,

"Griselda where is Bloom now? Where are the winx?!"

* * *

In the realm of Isis, a beautiful girl with long blond curls and hazel eyes gazed at herself in the mirror, frustrated over passed events. She was beautiful wasn't she? Since birth, raised to be a flawless princess, a _Queen._ She had numerous suitors, and she knew that being the princess of a very wealthy realm would guarantee her a proper, highly regarded husband. She was the only daughter of the King of Isis, and her mother, the Queen, was from Eraklyon, the same realm where Diaspro herself had been born.

But regardless the number of suitors, she wasn't interested in any of them, no matter how her parents insisted that she move on quickly and choose one to make acquaintances with. Since childhood she had set her eyes on one prince. A very handsome, strong and wealthy prince. But it wasn't only about the wealth, _no_ , with Sky it had never been just about wealth. It was the fact that she had found everything she had dreamed of in a single person. Not only was he wealthy and famous throughout the realms, he was an excellent fighter, a complete gentlemen, he was known to be a responsible young royal, never appearing in any sort of scandal, or being caught by the paparazzi at some party. And he was breathe taking. While being engaged to him, whenever they went out, she adored clinging to his arm. She loved how photogenic they appeared on the covers of magazines. His broad shoulders and toned figure making him look all the more regal.

She felt a cool breeze flow through her room but thought nothing of it since the balcony doors were slightly open.

"It's good to see you're doing well" a voice said, startling her. She turned around abruptly, looking away from the mirror. A tall, pale-faced man wearing a long dark brown cloak, stood before her.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?!" she said, now frightened.

"Relax, I´m not here to harm you", he said, rolling his eyes,

"Allow me to introduce myself, princess Diaspro, my name is Valtor", he said, offering a small bow with a grin on his face.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, still confused.

"Let's just say I´ve been doing some investigating" he said, leaning casually against the wall across from her, the trix had done a marvelous job informing him about the entire ordeal between Bloom and Diaspro because of Prince Sky,

"And I happen to know that you too seek what I seek"

"What would that be?" she asked, now slightly interested,

"Revenge"

 _ **Thank you for reviewing! Please R &R, criticism is accepted. **_

_**XoXo**_

 _ **Smiley**_


	3. The Ultimate Deal

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing once again! I know many want to see Layla and Nabu together but there's a surprise in store for those two** **R &R**

 **Chapter 3: The Ultimate Deal**

Stella sat in front of the mirror in Tecna and Musa´s dorm room pulling up her hair in a high pony tail, her long blond tresses reaching her waist, while Tecna lied on the couch texting Timmy. Despite gazing upon her reflection Stella´s mind was far off debating on whether or not she should tell Brandon about the guy who was hitting on her. His name was Bishop, he was a senior specialist who had faced off against Riven during a match on the day that Red Fountain invited Alfea and Cloud Tower for its inauguration. They met just before the big match while Stella, Flora and Musa were strolling through the school, admiring its new construction. She hadn't purposely flirted with him, in fact, after that day she hadn't even remembered him. Somehow he got a hold of her phone number and started texting her just a few days ago. But despite Red Fountain being a big school Stella feared that Brandon would hear of their little encounter from someone else before she could tell him herself…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You ladies seem to be lost, if you need a guide through the school, I´m your man", he said,_ _ **a little too overconfident**_ _, Stella thought, Flora giggled, while Musa rolled her eyes,_

" _Actually, I think we´ll be okay, but thanks…" Musa said unsure of what to call him,_

" _Bishop, the names Bishop. I'm a senior here at Red Fountain", he said, a little more subtle this time,_

" _Oh cool, I´m Musa",_

" _My name is Flora",_

" _And I´m Stella and unfortunately we´re still in sophomore year", she said irritably. Bishop extended his hand for the first time. At first Stella looked at him confused, but quickly took his hand nonetheless. Bishop bowed and kissed it,_

" _Well it's my pleasure Stella", for a moment she couldn't say a word. She was used to receiving attention but this senior student had caught her off guard._ _ **What would Brandon say if he had seen this**_ _? She wondered. Musa and Flora only exchanged looks, smirking._

" _Well, thanks, mine too", she said laughing nervously now, both girls held back a laugh, Stella was rarely seen nervous, usually she was intimidating not intimidated. Letting go of Stella´s hand he stood up straight again,_

" _It's nice to meet you guys"_

" _The school looks great! You guys really did a good job", Musa said, sincerely amazed._

" _She's right, congratulations!" Flora told him_

" _Thank you ladies" he answered smiling, he had a warm smile. Rather strange for a guy who had the bad boy style…hmm…._

" _What do you think, Stella?" he asked, clearly making emphasis on her,_

" _Well I agree with Musa, everything looks great", she said, still blushing slightly, Bishop wouldn't take his eyes off her, ignoring Musa and Flora completely,_

" _I´m glad to hear it, we Red Fountain students have_ _ **very**_ _good taste", he said flirtatiously,_

" _I can see that", she responded, still shaky,_

" _Well, Riven´s match is starting soon so we better get going", Musa reminded them, not knowing that Bishop was in fact Riven´s opponent._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Suddenly, Stella´s phone rang, bringing her out of her reverie,

As soon as she answered it, her father's face came on the screen,

"Daddy! How are you?" she asked, delighted. It had been a while since she last saw him.

"Stella my dear, I´m doing just fine. Your mother sends her regards", he replied.

"Tell her I said hi, I´m glad you guys are finally talking again!" she said chuckling, she knew she was hoping for too much but she never gave up on the idea that one day they may settle their differences and get back together,

"Yes, well", he paused clearing his throat,

"The reason for my call is another entirely. A meeting will be held tomorrow here in Solaria, and I need you to be present. The royals of all the realms in the magical dimension will be here to attend a very urgent matter", he informed her. Hearing the King´s words Tecna sat up immediately, concerned.

"All the royals? It must be about something very important then. Dad what is it? Is something going on?" Stella asked,

"It is unfortunately, the matter to be discussed in tomorrow's conference is the recent attack on Andros, by the sorcerer known as Valtor", he sighed, "There's really no telling what his motives are or what his next move may be but we must be prepared. The results of his attack on Andros were dire, and the King and Queen only wish to prevent this from happening to any other realm", he concluded, dismayed.

"Yeah I know, we were there last week with Layla, it was terrible!" Stella said, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Indeed it was, but hopefully we´ll find a solution tomorrow", he said with a weak smile, not all hope was lost.

"Daddy, one more question please", Stella pleaded, "Ar-are any of my friends going to be there?"

"Yes if I gather correctly, King Sky of Eraklyon and Princess Layla of Andros are entitled to being here tomorrow as well", Stella sighed,

"Thank you dad, I´ll see you there", she said before the king said his farewells and hung up, behind her, Tecna sat wide-eyed.

"This Valtor must be more dangerous than any of us thought", Tecna said, awestruck,

"Well if he is then why aren't we doing anything? hasn't said a word to us since we came back from Andros", Stella said, confused

"You´re right, I mean when Darkar attacked she even sent us to the Resort Realm to prepare. But now…"

"But now, they expect us to sit back and wait while Valtor decides which realm to attack next!" Stella interrupted her, annoyed.

"This isn't like Ms.F , something just doesn't add up", Tecna said, standing up.

There was a swift knock on the door and Layla popped her head in,

"Hey can we come in?" she asked already entering the room with Flora behind her,

"Hey Layla, were you invited to a conference on Solaria tomorrow?" Tecna asked hurriedly,

"Yeah I just got a notification from Andros, I was coming in to tell you guys. Why?"

"Because my father just called, I have to go as well. Its tomorrow morning, maybe we could call Sky and go together", Stella told her, mentally hating the fact that she´d have to wake up early, and she _definitely wasn't_ a morning person…

"Oh right! I almost forgot Sky has to be there too. Well, sounds like a plan then", she said sitting on Musa´s bed.

"Hey when was the last time we saw the guys?" Stella asked them cunningly,

"We all went out a couple of days ago, why?" Tecna asked,

"It's just, well, I really need to go to Red Fountain to see my Brandon, come with me girls, please…!" Stella pleaded clinging to Tecna´s arm. Tecna rolled her eyes,

"But we´re not allowed to leave Stella", Flora answered,

"We could get in trouble for this, you heard Faragonda…" Tecna agreed, seeing that Stella wouldn't budge,

"I know but it's absolutely necessary! I have to!" she begged not letting Tecna go,

"Why?"

"I´ll tell you guys on the way there. It won't take long I promise" she said, knowing her friends would very well support her,

"I guess we could see the guys for just a _little_ while", Flora said, earning a crushing hug from Stella.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Diaspro asked, the fear she felt was slowly disappearing,

"You see, I know all about what Prince Sky did do you darling, I know how it must´ve hurt when he left you for Bloom", he said provocatively and by the looks of it, it was working.

She looked surprised that Valtor knew so much about her, but her shock wasn't greater than the anger she felt remembering Sky´s rejection. Abruptly she turned away from Valtor and walked over to the open balcony doors, looking out into the distance.

"He humiliated me! _I_ was engaged to Sky, _I_ was prepared to be the perfect queen for him, and _she_ got in the way!" she said, heatedly. They had been the royal couple of the moment! And without warning, out of nowhere! _She_ appeared. For weeks, the news about their breakup had been everywhere, no matter how she wanted to neglect that any of it was really happening, it was on the newspapers and it was even mentioned on MagixWeekly. With time, the news about their broken engagement passed and instead was replaced with the rumors about a new relationship between the striking Prince and a mysterious redhead who apparently attended Alfea High school for Fairies. And she hated her. It was she who belonged by Sky´s side, not some earthly peasant. She wasn't even royalty, she was nowhere near as sophisticated and refined as Diaspro was. What Sky could´ve seen in Bloom was beyond her.

"And that's why I´m here. As I said previously, I´m Valtor, the most powerful wizard in the magic dimension. Tell me, wouldn't you like the chance to get back at Bloom? To turn the tables and have your Sky back? If you wish, I could make it happen" he asked, this sparkled her curiosity.

"But how? And why would you want to help me? What do _you_ have against Bloom and Sky?" Valtor laughed darkly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Not Sky, Princess Diaspro, I have no interest in the King, all I need is Bloom. I have my own plans for her. If you're willing to work with me, I´ll explain to you how we can both obtain what we seek", he told her. Diaspro didn't know how to respond, of course she wanted Sky back by her side and unquestionably she wanted to get rid of Bloom! But could she trust this stranger? He seemed powerful enough to help her accomplish it and this was something she really wanted, it was worth the risk, wasn't it? All she could think of was Sky, placing that ring on her finger once again. She eyed the silver broche resting on her bureau, Sky had given it to her a couple of months into their engagement.

"Alright", she said finally, "What do I have to do?" a determined and fierce look in her eyes told Valtor she was desperate. He grinned. So far so good.

"It's quite simple actually, if you want to hurt Bloom the way she hurt you, you´ll take something away from her, something very meaningful to her like Sky was to you"

"Like what?" she asked, not fully understanding,

" _Her life_ …you will take her place in the royal family of Domino", Diaspro contemplated this, intrigued.

 _They say revenge is best served cold …who´s hungry?_

* * *

"Griselda where could those girls possibly be?" Faragonda was infuriated.

"Are you sure you´ve searched everywhere?" she asked, pacing nervously around her office.

"I´ve looked everywhere ma´am they´re definitely not on school grounds", Griselda told her. Suddenly Ms. Faragonda stopped pacing, and headed towards the door of her office.

"Ma´am?" she asked, surprised.

"Rules are rules Griselda. And if we told them not to leave the school, then they shouldn't have!" she said sternly, before walking out of her office.

Later that evening, coming back from the meadow Bloom and Sky met up with the girls who were returning from Red Fountain as well as Musa and Jared who had left the school to take a walk. Jared and Sky rode on their hover bikes back to Red Fountain while the girls flew back to Alfea, not knowing that a barrier was placed around the school.

"Ughh…what a day!" Stella said yawning loudly,

"Yeah tell me about it, and we have to wake up early for tomorrow's meeting. Sky´s picking us up", Layla told her.

"Ladies!" Griselda´s booming voice yelled.

" _This can't be good", Musa muttered._

 **Btw if you Google Bishop, you´ll see his style, kind of scary lol. R &R**


	4. Encounter

**A/N: Again, thanks for the awesome reviews! I take them all into consideration by the way. Read and review please!**

" _And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday"_

 **Chapter 4: Encounter**

The girls had managed to get inside apparently without a sound, not knowing that a barrier had been placed around the school. While it did permit fairies to pass, it alerted the headmistress of their entrance.

"Young ladies, where have you been?!" Griselda wailed. The girls were speechless for a moment.

"Well? We´re waiting for an explanation winx", Faragonda said, standing beside Griselda.

"You left the school without permission, you went against the headmistress's specific instructions", Griselda kept scolding them,

"We left the school for a moment and…we…didn't realize how late it was-"Bloom began, but Faragonda was concerted,

"It was both foolish and irresponsible! We specifically told _all_ fairies not to leave school grounds, and for breaking the rules there will be punishment", she said, intensely.

"We´re very sorry , we didn't mean to break the rules", Tecna tried apologizing,

"You girls aren't taking this seriously enough, Valtor is not to be taken lightly, do you have _any_ idea what kind of danger you could have put yourselves in?" she continued, frantic.

Each of them were surprised and confused. They had gotten in trouble before but never had they seen their headmistress so upset. They snuck out of school previously, so why was she _so_ _mad_?

"From here on out you are to do exactly as we ask, for your own safety. You must **not** leave the school grounds, is that clear?" she asked,

"Yes, ", they all muttered almost inaudibly,

"This is unacceptable! This is exactly the kind of carelessness Valtor is waiting for! Each of you should receive detention!" Griselda nearly yelled,

"Not this time Ms. Griselda, for now I´ll be asking each of your teachers to report your assistance to me daily, that way I can make sure that your all within the school and we´ll prevent this from happening again", she paused, gazing at Bloom intently for a moment,

"Now get some rest girls, good night", she told them,

"Is it just me, or is Faragonda stricter than usual?" Tecna asked them while heading back to their dorm room.

"Yeah no kidding, this whole situation must have her stressed", Musa said agreeing,

"Well I´m off to sleep you guys, there's a long day ahead tomorrow. You better wake up early Stella, goodnight!" Layla called to her before heading to her room, soon all the girls started heading to their rooms except for one,

"Bloom, I need to talk to you for just a sec! It's important" Stella urged, pulling Bloom inside her room and shutting the door.

"Stel, what is it?"

"I couldn't do it! I wanted to tell Brandon about Bishop hitting on me and the texts he sent and-"

"So you didn't tell him?" Bloom asked, interrupting her. Brandon didn't look like the extremely jealous type. But he and Bishop had a couple of classes together along with the other guys. And what was worse, Bishop knew very well that Stella and Brandon were together. Bloom knew that Stella was nervous over Brandon´s reaction when he found out that one of his very own classmates was after his girl. That senior specialist was so…bold.

Stella sighed,

"No, I couldn't" she said, slumping her shoulders.

"I know it may not seem like a big deal Bloom, but I´ve heard all about Bishop. He's a flirt, they say he's daring and when he sets his eyes on something or _someone_ he can be _very_ stubborn. I´m just afraid he´ll taunt Brandon, you know they´re classmates and all…" she told her,

"Aww relax Stella, why don't you try again tomorrow? I really don't think Brandon will be upset with you, but just to be on the safe side…" Bloom told her,

"Yeah, your right. Oh I have that conference tomorrow! I´ll talk to him when I get back",

"By the way, what _has_ Bishop been telling you?"

"Ughh, It´d be easier if you had asked me what he hasn't said! So far, he says I´m gorgeous and he hasn't stopped thinking about me since that day we met at Red Fountain, he says he knows I´m seeing Brandon but it'd be good for me to consider my options, he even offered to take me for a ride on his hover bike!" She said, burying her face in a pillow,

"Wow, he sure wants to impress you!" Bloom commented in awe. It was common for Stella to have suitors, but never had she seen one so persistent! Usually guys who looked at Stella got close but didn't make much of a move because they knew she had a boyfriend. But this one didn't even care!

"I just hope my Brandon understands", she said, Bloom put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. They were a strong couple, of course he would understand, wouldn't he?

In another dorm room, Musa sat up in her bed wide awake while Tecna slept soundly. She was so confused. That afternoon Jared asked her kindly to give him a chance at getting to know her. But all she could do was miss and think about Riven. But she had to face reality, Riven left her without making any promises and for all she knew, he probably wouldn't be coming back. Meaning she would have to move on with her life at some point, was she ready? She felt a single tear roll down her face. It was times like these when she missed her mother most of all, someone to talk to, someone who would simply hear her out. Riven may not be in her life anymore, but now, there was someone else. A sweet guy asking her to let him in. Musa sighed and quietly started humming,

" _Well, it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight"_

" _I'm lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side"_

She knew she´d have to let go sometime. Maybe this was it…

* * *

"So tell me again, what interest do you have in Bloom exactly?" Diaspro asked interested, Valtor hesitated,

"I´m not a man who reveals plans but, given that we´ll be working together, it couldn't hurt", he said chuckling, he needed to earn her complete trust after all…

"You see, like Bloom, I too have a portion of the dragon flame. Of course, Bloom holds its complete power, but I contain a…a spark of it, if you will. But it's a spark powerful enough to match her strength because of the darkness mixed with it. Because of this portion of the dragon flame, Bloom and I share a connection. As long as the dragon flame remains within the magic dimension, I can sense it. For ages I was locked up in the Omega dimension, however if the dragon flame had been in the magic dimension I still would have sensed it. But it was gone. When I was finally freed, thanks to the three witches I felt the dragon flame once again and in full force! I knew it had to be her, it had to be Bloom and I knew instantly that she had returned to the magical dimension. The question was, where exactly? Finding her wasn't hard, Icy, Darcy and Stormy actually knew her quite well and they knew where she studied. But as soon as they told me she was at Alfea, I realized that under Faragonda´s coverage, reaching Bloom would be a difficult task. That's why I need them distracted, as long as they prepare for my next attacks they won't even suspect what I´m truly after. I need Bloom with me for the dragon flame´s power to be complete, I know that with Bloom by my side we could be unstoppable", he said, remembering the redhead's fierce glare, Diaspro laughed sarcastically,

"And you really expect Bloom to willingly team up with you? I highly doubt it", she said rolling her eyes,

"That's where you come in princess", he said,

"Bloom won't want to be with me…at first. But if I bring her irritating parents and sister back, she won't have a choice. In the meantime, you´ll make sure they don't search for their daughter by pretending to _be_ her. And while Bloom is with me, you can have your Sky", he told her, smiling darkly. He´d take everyone out of his way at all cost.

"I´m starting to like this plan…" Diaspro said in awe, how this wizard had it all figured out was beyond her, but if it was enough to reach her goal then so be it.

"I´ll make sure Marion and Oritel know that their little girl is alive and that only I know of her whereabouts, so lying to them won't be difficult but…just to be sure…" he said, a small red spark in his hand formed into an orb.

"You´ll need this" the orb turned a blood red color,

"What is it?" Diaspro asked, impressed.

"It's only a smaller portion of the dragon flame that I possess. You´ll need it to prove that you are indeed the keeper of the ultimate power and the daughter of Marion and Oritel. But use it wisely! It's only a small part, and if you were ever to stand up against Bloom herself you wouldn't stand a chance. I'm only granting you enough as to help you trick them", he told her. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the bright red orb floating in his hand. _She would have the dragon flame…_

The orb floated rapidly in her direction and entered her chest, causing a replenishing sensation throughout her body.

"They must believe that it's you. They must believe that you hold the dragon flame of Domino".

"When do we start?"

"As soon as I plant my next attack, I´ll bring them back…"

* * *

The next morning, Sky arrived bright and early to pick Stella and Layla up for the conference in Solaria, dressed as formally as possible. Stella made sure that both she and Layla looked stunning, she wore a sleeveless golden colored gown that matched her blond hair, and had Layla wear a blue gown with flowers all over the bottom of the dress.

"Wow, this palace is packed with people!" Layla said, looking around at all the monarchs once they arrived,

"Yeah, it's a good thing this place is so big", Sky commented,

"Sky?! Long-time no see!" came a voice, the girls and Sky immediately turned around, Sky could pick out that voice anywhere.

"Diaspro?" he asked, surprised, without warning she threw her arms around him pulling him in for a hug, Stella and Layla only glared at her,

"Of course it's me silly, you haven't forgotten me already have you? We were engaged!" she said teasingly, almost flirtatious. She was wearing a long, slim, ruby red dress with her usual pale blond curls.

"Of course I do, I just…didn't expect to see you here" Sky told her, still confused,

"My parents received an invitation to the conference. They too are worried over Valtor's actions", she informed him, with a worried expression.

"I see, well so are my parents. All of us really", Sky remarked.

"Should Bloom know about this?" Layla muttered to Stella,

"No need to worry her until this girl crosses the line", Stella replied through gritted teeth. Diaspro continued making conversation, occasionally putting a hand on Sky´s arm. Sky carried on with the conversation more out of courtesy than interest.

"So did you come by yourself, as the new King of Eraklyon?" Diaspro asked,

"Define ` _crossing the line_ ´ please", Layla whispered to Stella.

"Actually, my parents were also coming. I came here with Princess Stella and Princess Layla", he said motioning to them with a smile,

"Hi Diaspro!" Stella waved sarcastically, only to become angrier when Diaspro completely ignored them both,

"I see, well it was nice seeing you again Sky, you look great!" she said giving him another hug, Sky looked uncomfortable, very much aware that both Winx were staring at them. She smiled at him one last time before turning on her heels and strutting away,

"Ughh...the nerve…" Stella said, irritated. Suddenly, King Radius stepped out to welcome all of the royals,

"I wish to thank each and every one of your majesties for joining us today. As you all know, the reason for calling upon this meeting is an issue that concerns us all. A wizard known as Valtor has become a threat to the entire magic dimension. So far he has already attacked a realm, the realm of Andros", he said, motioning to Layla´s parents who were standing behind him, both with saddened expressions,

"We know that the damage that Valtor has caused in their realm has been dreadful, and he´s threatened to continue this mayhem, which is why we must take action immediately. We must propose ways to stop this sorcerer as well as suggesting security measures. We all know how powerful this man is and the only way to stop him is by working together. I´d like to know how many here today would be willing to cooperate", he asked. Most royals began whispering amongst each other while others lifted their hands right away, Sky´s parents, Stella, Layla, Sky, as well as the King and Queen of Linphea, Melody, Tir Nan Og, Zenith, the representative of Magix, and a few others. Other royals like Diaspro´s parents, the royals of Nipheria, Marigold, and Limbo were hesitant.

Diaspro´s father raised his hand,

"I have a few questions", he said, Layla sighed,

"This is gonna be a long day…" she grumbled.

* * *

Valtor transported himself to Andros once again. The realm seemed to be deserted since he last arrived. He looked down at all the mermaids and Tritons he had turned into minions. There was one Triton specifically who he needed to see.

Valtor contemplated his encounter with Diaspro. He knew it wouldn't be long for everything to fall into place. Bringing Marion and Oritel back from Obsidian wouldn't be easy, but it could definitely be done. No one had ever dared to step into Obsidian, it was the darkest, deadliest place that could possibly exist in the entire dimension. If anyone who wasn't evil tried to enter, they would immediately feel lost, and be forced to face their very nightmares. Luckily for him, he didn't have a good heart, and the gate keeper, Mandragora, was his acquaintance, being that they were both created by the three ancestral witches and knew each other since way back.

He descended into the underwater dungeon where he had imprisoned the King and Queen and their family.

"It's you again! I command you to free us at once!" King Neptune yelled, infuriated. Valtor sneered,

"Don't get too emotional, I haven't come to see you", he told him grinning. He turned to see the triton in the next cell,

"Tritannus, I´ve come to make you a deal", he said directly. While imprisoning the royal family he felt a slight morsel of darkness inside this young triton´s heart, whatever the reason for his hatred may be, he´d be useful. One thing Valtor was glad for was the influence he exerted on people, and Tritannus was no exception. He was also good at reading people and he knew that the young triton wasn't very fond of his family. And that was something he could work with,

"What do you want?" he demanded, eyeing Valtor cautiously,

"Tritannus don't listen to him!" his brother pleaded.

"I don't believe I asked you to talk!" Valtor shouted, extending his hand and attacking him, he fell back,

"You snake!" the King yelled feeling helpless, Valtor smiled,

"Much better", he said, turning back to the young triton,

"I come to offer you my help Tritannus, I don't want to be your enemy, quite the contrary actually", he told him simply.

"Help me? How could you help me? You´ve attacked our realm, you imprisoned us! You turned the mermaids into-"he started,

"That's because I have no interest in any of your companions. You on the other hand…you have your Sirenix powers don't you?" he asked, suddenly. Tritannus was taken off guard,

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you used your wish yet?" he continued pressing,

"No I haven't, I can't use it until I´ve accomplished the purpose for which I acquired Sirenix but-"

"Tritannus, do not speak to this man! He only wishes to use you!" his mother yelled from another cell,

"Silence!" Valtor screamed,

"But what?!" he demanded, furiously.

"But the reason I acquired Sirenix was to become powerful, I wanted to become the most powerful Triton of Andros, and possibly of the Infinite Ocean", he said, his expression covered in determination.

"I see, then I´ll make it happen. I can make you the most powerful triton of the Infinite Ocean Tritannus", Valtor offered, watching his eyes gleam at his words,

"What do you want from me in exchange?" he asked,

"Your wish…you must wish for the Sirenix curse to be broken forever",

" _What?"_

* * *

Bloom and Kiko sat on the grass just outside Alfea but within its gates. She stared at the medallion her adoptive father gave to her, wondering who could´ve place it on her as a baby. Had it been her biological mother, as a gift? Her sister probably? How long would it be before she got some answers? For some reason, she had been getting a strange feeling for days now, almost since the day of the attack on Andros. She had the strangest sensation that something or someone was watching her, as if someone knew what she was doing and when. It was a crazy idea, but even her powers were acting up from time to time. She held the medallion up to the sun. Whatever it was that was going on, she had a strong feeling it had to do with her dragon flame, and possibly her past. " _Mom, dad…where are you?_ "

 **Lyrics- "Stay"-Miley Cyrus**

 **R &R folks!**

 **XoXo**

 **Smiley**


	5. Motives

**A/N: Sorry if it takes me a while to update, the semester already started and I have classes lol but I´ll do my best to update as soon as I can!**

 **Chapter 5: Motives**

"You want me to break that old curse? Isn't it just a legend?" Tritannus asked him, confused.

"Of course not, you fool. The curse that was placed on Sirenix by the three ancient witches is very much real. So you decide", he said crossing his arms, grinning.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, Tritannus stared at him for a moment, as if trying to make sure this was all really happening.

"How do I know you won't fall back on your word, Valtor?!" he demanded,

"It's simple Tritannus, I´m a man of my word. I take my business very seriously. But just so there's no doubt left in you, I´ll give you just a small taste of what I´ve offered you. The rest of it you´ll receive once you´ve kept your side of the deal", Valtor told him sternly. With that he extended his hand in Tritannus´s direction and the cell door flew open, setting him free. At the same time, he casted upon the triton the small amount of power he offered. A blue light flew from his hand and into Tritannus.

"My son…please do not follow him!" his father yelled,

"Brother!"

Tritannus took one final look at each of them. Why were they so concerned now? He always thought his parents preferred his brother over him. On that very same morning, he found out that King Neptune would indeed name his brother the crowned prince of the oceanic kingdom. And not him. Meaning he would always continue to come in second. His brother was the favorite, the prodigy. Never would he obtain the place of privilege that he desired. They hadn't even considered him as a possible king. So why were they asking him to stay? Of course, he would have the power they could never have. He would rule the infinite ocean with the help of Valtor, and they would not. That had to be it.

"Goodbye" he said, before turning to face the wizard,

"Are we leaving this place or what?" he asked,

"Of course", Valtor responded, and Tritannus followed, not once looking back.

* * *

The meeting had taken a few hours but it looked like they were getting results. By now, most of the royals had agreed to form an association and aid each other in case of another attack. Since the separation of the company of light twenty years ago, there hadn't been another association to protect the magical dimension from threat, although there hadn't been any threats in years, not since the destruction of Domino. The troubles began once again with the return of the dragon flame. Or so it was said…

The only royals who weren't all too willing to cooperate with the establishment of this association were Diaspro´s parents, King Xander and Queen Luciana. That was until King Erandor attempted to reason with them. They weren't too friendly considering they too had high hopes of Sky marrying Diaspro, but they understood the seriousness of the matter nonetheless.

Diaspro stood alone, leaning on one of the pillars while King Radius and the other royals went over the details of their plan. She stared at her expensive silver diamond watch, why hadn't Valtor contacted her yet? What was taking him so long? She gazed at Sky who was now laughing at something his pathetic friends said.

" _Sky…where did we go wrong?"_ she thought. They had been so close to getting married. He had been hers. She had the ring to prove it… she watched as Sky put an arm around Stella and continued laughing.

" _It won't be long now Sky, you´ll make up for the dishonour you caused me",_

"Diaspro, is everything alright? You seem rather distracted today", her mother said suddenly,

"I´m fine mother, this just isn't my…kind of event", she said, displeasured.

"I know dear, but it's for the good of the dimension, that's the only reason why we´re here, remember that", the queen told her. She looked in Sky´s direction, following Diaspro´s gaze.

"I know what you must be thinking darling but worry not, it was the king´s loss after all. He missed out on one of the dimension´s most poised princesses, they´re fools! You´ll find someone worthy of you, and even wealthier, you´ll see", her mother told her. Diaspro had listened to her mother´s every word since the breakup, but alas, she was just as stubborn as her parents were. And moreover, her heart had never listened to reason, and today it would be no different.

"Your ex´s parents are really hard-headed Sky", Stella said, with a bit of annoyance. She knew how hard her father was working to try and bring all of these people together.

"Yeah, tell me about it", he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, look on the bright side. Now our chances of defeating Valtor are even greater, he won't stand a chance against all of us", Layla said, almost enthusiastically.

"Let us hope so", Sky said.

"I still wonder what he intends with all this, what is really after?" Stella wondered. It just didn't make any sense to her,

"I mean he attacked Andros and tormented its people, yet unlike the trix, he didn't take anything with him", she thought. Sky only nodded in understand,

"That's true, my parents and I noticed the same thing, but we don't have a clue", Layla told them,

"Might it have anything to do with the Kraken?" Sky asked,

" _The what?"_ Stella asked, not understanding.

"The Kraken, it's a very powerful creature that lives deep in the ocean of Andros, Stella. And no I really don't think it does", Layla answered them. They all listened as King Radius continued to speak,

"And if Valtor were to attack, we now all know the signal which we must emit if needed. King Neptune has already agreed to leave an army of Tritons to guard the portal of the Omega dimension to avoid any other prisoner from escaping. Until further notice, every realm must prepare, if the wizard returns, we´ll be ready", the King said. Queen Luna only nodded in agreement beside him, despite their differences, she was and would always be there to support both her ex-husband and daughter and their home realm. She was proud to know that this had been Radius´s idea, and that he had taken the initiative. Gathering the rulers of every single realm wasn't an easy task, let along coming to an agreement with them all.

Soon the conference came to an end and the royals all started heading back to each of their realms. Stella and Layla had gone to see how Layla´s parents were doing while Sky spoke his mother. Soon enough, Queen Samara and King Erandor also departed, and Sky waited for the girls near the entrance,

"Sky…" Diaspro´s voice came. He turned around immediately,

"It was great seeing you again", she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I really hope this isn't our last encounter", she said,

"Oh, thank you Diaspro, who knows", he said, trying to make very little conversation out of the fear of giving the wrong idea. She came closer to him and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, Sky froze. Immediately, he place his hands over both her arms in an attempt to push her farther from him, but before he could she leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"I´ve really missed you Sky, I´ll see you again…say hello to Bloom for me"

* * *

Musa sat at her desk working on an assignment professor Avalon sent for homework. The dorm room was pretty quiet without the girls. Tecna was at the library, Bloom was on the phone with her adoptive mother, Vanessa, and Flora was doing some research on magical plants for a herbology project. She set her pen down, sighing. There was a knock on her door.

"Musa! Someone came to see you", Flora sang to her, smiling.

"Who?" she asked, completely oblivious.

"You´ll have to see for yourself, he´s waiting for you downstairs", Flora told her, shutting the door. Musa couldn't imagine who it was, she left her room and made her way downstairs.

"Jared?" he turned around, putting his helmet underneath his arm.

"Hey Musa", he greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Musa gasped almost inaudibly, taken by surprise.

"I´m sorry for stopping by without asking you first, but, I wanted it to be a surprise", he said blushing.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you could come with me, just for a little bit. There´s something I want to show you. I thought you might like it", Jared told her nervously. She knew how hard it must have been for the poor guy to come and talk to her like this, especially since she hadn't been all that friendly towards him the last time. She smiled.

"Alright, let's go", she told him. He stared at her, almost not believing she accepted. He handed her another helmet before climbing on his hover bike with her and taking off.

Soon enough, they reached a beautiful meadow, filled with flowers of all sorts of different colors. It was the same meadow Sky had taken Bloom to. Jared heard it was also a quiet and calm place. He had a strong feeling a girl like Musa would enjoy a place like this.

"Well, we´re here", he told her as they got off his hover bike. Musa stared in wonder,

"This place is amazing Jared…how´d you find it?" she asked, turning to look at him. He smiled,

"I heard about it from someone and I just had to see it for myself. And when I did, I thought of you", he told her. Musa was loss for words. They began walking slowly amongst the flowers, the cool breeze diffusing the scent of lavender.

" _I know my mother would have loved this"_ she thought,

"So…do you like it?" he asked shyly.

"Mmm, I really do", she told him with a small smile.

"Thanks for bringing me here",

"Umm…would you like to sit?" he asked, she nodded and took a seat on the warm grass.

"Oh, wait a minute!" he said and ran back to his bike, opening the back compartment. Out of it, he pulled a blanket and a basket, and returned to her.

"Here you go", he said, laying the blanket over the grass for her to sit on. He placed the basket on top of the blanket and opened it, handing her a sandwich.

"Oh! Thanks Jared", she said. He laughed nervously,

"I just hope you like it Musa. I hope you're not too disappointed once you taste the sandwich" he said laughing. She couldn't help joining in. Never in her life had a guy made such a nice gesture towards her. The only ones closest to her were her father and now the winx who had practically become her family, and Riven of course. She shook those thoughts away, she was trying to start over, to move on like Riven had.

 _Flashback_

" _Are you sure you wanna ride this thing Mus?" Riven asked her, she grinned. He was trying to hide it but she knew him too well, it was obvious he was scared of letting her drive his hover bike. More than his fear of her ruining his precious bike, he was afraid of her causing their deaths._

" _There's only one way to find out!" she told him, flipping her long pigtails back as she got on the bike. Riven climbed onto his hover bike, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist for dear life. Musa laughed at his expression._

" _Relax Riven, have a little faith in me, will you?"_

" _I´m trying", he muttered. And without warning she turned on the bike and hit the gas. She was aware of Riven holding her tightly at first, but little by little he began loosening up. She was actually a pretty decent driver._

 _She drove all the way from Alfea College to Lake Rocalucce, or close to it at least. And she enjoyed every minute, the sensation it gave her was thrilling. Now she began to understand why Riven loved his hover bike so much, besides the fact that he needed it to fight sometimes of course. The hover bike came to a stop as she slowly hit the brakes and parked it neatly. They both took their helmets off, and Riven was grinning slyly,_

" _Not bad at all, is there anything you don't know how to do?" he asked,_

" _Not as of yet", she said, feeling overconfident at his words. He took her helmet out of her hands and placed it on the hover bike along with his._

" _I´m proud of you Musa", he told her and leaned in to kiss her. She returned his gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist._

 _End of flashback_

"Musa? You okay?" Jared asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I...I´m fine Jared" she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Was it the sandwich? It was wasn't it?" he asked, causing her to laugh.

"Actually it's one of the best I´ve ever tasted! Your good at this", she said teasingly. Although it really was tasteful.

She tried thinking about the people closest to her besides Riven, like the Winx Club. She still remembered the day Bloom had come up with that name. It was during their first year at Alfea College, sometime during their first couple of weeks, when they quickly started growing close, and even closer on the day they all had to comfort Bloom after she found out she was adopted. The day they met was when their crazy adventures all started, she was thankful for the way fate had brought each of them together. Before them, growing without her mother, she had always been a bit of a tomboy, never really considering a change in her style since she felt perfectly comfortable with it. But looking through photo albums, she could see how different her mother was in that way. A tall, elegant woman. She may not have had a lot of money, or brand name clothes but she always dressed like a lady, she looked so delicate.

But being with the winx, it changed her for better without her even realizing it. No matter how Stella annoyed her at first, or how many arguments they got into, she had actually grown used to Stella´s dressing them up in amazing outfits and her touches of fashion on their everyday styles.

"Musa, there's something I´ve been meaning to tell you. I know you may not want to talk about this, and- well, I just wanted you to know that, you´re the coolest girl I´ve ever met. I heard you sing at Red fountain last year and I was really impressed. I think you're really talented, and you´re one of the greatest people of I´ve ever met, and I just…if you don't mind, I´d like the chance to get to know you better. I really like you Musa", he said,

"Jared, I don't know what to say, really", she said looking away. She wanted to be honest with him and tell him she wasn't ready, but was she? What if she wanted to get to know him as well?

"I´m sorry, I don't mean to rush you or anything. I just want us to know each other a little better, spend some time together from time to time, like this…just relaxing", he said to her soothingly. No rush…just friends spending time together, it didn't sound so bad…

"Well I guess that's fine, just…don't get your hopes too high, alright?" she said reluctant, he smiled.

"I won´t",

* * *

Icy, Darcy and Stormy transported to pixie village. As the first task, Valtor had asked them to acquire the key to the gates of Obsidian. Everyone knew how bad Obsidian was, it was the worse known realm. So whatever his reasons were, they were guaranteed to be disastrous, and they enjoyed that very much. The sisters began walking through the village and as soon as they did, they found exactly what they were looking for.

"You have no business here! So go away!" A tiny pixie´s voice came out from behind a tree, her name was Nalani.

"Not what we want…but rather what we need!" Icy said and extended her hand toward the pixie, freezing her in place.

"Stop it! Help! Please help!" she yelled unable to move. The sisters came close.

"We´ll let you go under one condition", Stormy told her. Immediately a band of pixies emerged from within the forest but Icy was quick enough to freeze them all completely,

"What?!" Nalani demanded desperately,

"Enter the tree of portals and get us the Key to the Obsidian dimension. Do that and we pinky promise to leave you alone", Darcy said to her. It was clear how frightened Nalani was so they didn't consider her as a threat of think she would put much resistance.

"I can't do that! I´m not allowed to hand anyone any of the keys! Especially the one that leads to the obsidian dimension, why would you possibly want to go there?!" she asked, truly worried.

"I´ll tell you this one last time pixie! You wearing my patience thin! Do as we say or we will destroy all of pixie village! You decide, you don't want to see your village disappear do you?" Icy asked, Nalani simply shook her head, as Icy unfroze her and let the pixie lead them to the tree of portals. Nalani entered the tree and retrieved the Key to the gates of Obsidian and agreed to give it to them as long as she and her friends remain unharmed.

"Here you go, now please don't harm pixie village" she whispered.

"Believe us, we couldn't care less about this place", Stormy said rolling her eyes. And with the key in hand they disappeared, leaving a very distraught Nalani.

After they left, all of the pixies were automatically unfrozen. Lara, pixie village´s head pixie put a hand on Nalani´s shoulder.

"We must inform Faragonda", she said sadly.

"Valtor…here's what you asked for", Icy said excitedly as they transported to his cave on Andros. Tritannus looked at them surprised…specifically at Icy.

"Who are you?" Icy asked Tritannus, feeling intrigued.

"Icy, meet Tritannus…our newest recruit", Valtor said laughing. Tritannus took Icy´s hand and kissed it, not once breaking eye contact with her.

"It's my pleasure, Icy", he told her, mesmerized. Valtor took the key from Icy´s hand,

"Now you all stay here. It's important no one sees any of you! Stormy you come with me, I´ll be back", he said sternly,

"What? And where exactly are you going?" Icy demanded,

"Yeah and why can Stormy go?" Darcy asked, a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"That is for me to know! Now unless you all want to receive your part we will do as I say…" he told them darkly.

"Stormy!" he yelled as she ran by his side and without further warning, they both disappeared.

 _Obsidian….Marion and Oritel…here we come…._


	6. A Royal Awakening

**As promised, I have time now so I´m updating lol, R &R please!**

 **Chapter 6: A Royal Awakening**

Valtor and Stormy stood in front of the gates of Obsidian. The chilling cold feeling was fierce, unlike any Stormy had ever felt before, even in the Omega dimension. The atmosphere was dark, and fog surrounded them and covered the ground beneath them. As soon as they arrived, she realized this was something else altogether. Icy would have loved it.

"We´re really going in there?" she asked, for the first time feeling slightly unsure.

"Afraid are we?" Valtor asked, grinning. The three sisters were evil, but he knew they had never faced something similar to this.

"Of course I´m not, just asking", she said. Valtor turned to face her,

"Well fear not, as long as there is darkness in your heart, this realm will not harm you. You and I will be able to enter, without being lost in the darkest traps Obsidian is host to", he said sternly. Stormy took a deep breathe,

"Alright" she said. She was more than willing to show Valtor just how determined and powerful she could really be, she wanted him to see her as an ally, an equal, not just another recruit.

Valtor took the key out of the inside pocket of his coat, inserting it into the lock. The heavy stone gates opened suddenly revealing an even darker path ahead. Slowly Stormy followed behind Valtor, watching her every step carefully. A tall, thin figure appeared before them in the midst of the heavy fog.

"Valtor? I thought I sensed you. What are you doing here?" Mandragora asked him, amused. She was the keeper of the Obsidian Circle. She was rather pale, with indigo, curly hair and grey eyes.

Valtor had said that Mandragora´s help would be needed in bringing Marion and Oritel out of the realm. Both Valtor and Mandragora had been created by the three ancestresses, and with her assistance, convincing their creators to free all of Domino´s inhabitants would be simple.

"I came by to visit of course", he said, with a smirk. She laughed…loudly. Sending shrills down Stormy´s spine. Who was this woman really?

"Now, if I know you like I think I do, you´d never come to Obsidian without a good reason. What is it?" she asked, now interested.

"You´re right. You know me well", Valtor said, laughing slightly.

"I need a personal favor of you. I need you to free the rulers of Domino and all of its inhabitants. I need Domino to be restored as soon as possible", Mandragora stood speechless,

"What?! Do-Do you realize what you are asking me to do? Have you lost your mind?! To what purpose would _that_ serve? What good would it do?!" she nearly yelled.

"Wait. Listen to me Mandragora, it serves a greater purpose than you think. Tell me, do you know where the source of the dragon flame is?" he asked her, she looked confused.

"The dragon flame? It's been gone for over twenty years now! It cannot be found and-"

"I know exactly where it is…or rather, who it is. And only by setting Marion and Oritel free will I be able to claim it. A mission our three ancestresses' could never accomplish", he concluded. Mandragora considered it for a moment, and for the first time, she turned her head to look at Stormy who she hadn't acknowledged since their arrival.

"And who is this?"

"Mandragora, this is Stormy, she´s none other than one of the descendants of the three ancient witches", Valtor told her. Mandragora looked at her in a peculiar way,

"That's right", Stormy answered, feeling more sure of herself than before. She knew who her ancestors were. The three most powerful witches to have ever been known in the magical universe. Being a direct descendant was not to be taken lightly.

"The three witches will be very pleased", she mused,

"And you say you´re sure of the ultimate power´s location, Valtor?" she asked once more,

"I am. When have I ever failed you? Help me free them, and I will obtain the all mighty dragon´s flame once and for all", he said,

"Fine Valtor. I´m sure the sisters will love to hear all about this. I´ll make sure your petition is granted. But you must know they will not be pleased if you fail to reclaim the Dragon flame. It would mean they freed those people in vain!" she said firmly,

"I assure you that won't happen. We have no time to waste Mandragora"

"Wait here a moment. This won't take long", she said taking one final look in Stormy´s direction before entering the dark depths of the Obsidian.

* * *

Sky sat at the breakfast table the next morning with Timmy and Helia, thinking about the previous day's events. Diaspro´s parents had been the hardest to convince, the only ones who needed such a great amount of convincing actually. King Xander was fairly subtle, but Queen Luciana on the other hand had always been the type to over analyze a situation, even such urgent ones, such as this.

"So Helia, you going to see Flora today?" Timmy asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I think so, I just have to help my grandfather with some chores he asked me to take care of first", Helia said,

"Hey Sky!" Brandon called out as he arrived at their table,

"Have you seen the newspaper yet?" he asked casually, Sky looked up.

"No…no I haven't, why?" Brandon handed him the newspaper that was rolled up in his hand,

"Here, you might want to check it out for yourself", he told Sky. As soon as he took it from Brandon, he nearly choked on his breakfast, the headline read,

 **´The Ex-Royal Couple Meets Again at Solaria´s Conference´** and next to it a picture of Diaspro and himself, they had taken separate pictures of them and just put them side by side on the article, thankfully they hadn't taken any pictures while they were talking, he didn't want Bloom to get the wrong idea, heck he didn't even want Bloom to see this in the first place! King Radius forbid the media to enter the conference that day and so they had to remain outside the palace, but apparently that wasn't enough. He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. Did the paparazzi have to pay close attention to _every_ minimal detail? On the next page of the newspaper article was also a picture of Stella´s parents with a similar headline. Her parents were divorced so presumably the reporters were also surprised to see Stella´s mother attend the conference as well. He wondered how Stella and her parents would take it…

"Hey Brandon, good match!" Brandon turned around to see who the voice belonged to,

"Oh thanks Bishop, right back at ya!" he said. Bishop and his other two senior friends, Max and Austin, were passing by their table. Abruptly, Bishop seemed to remember something and slowly took a few steps back to where Brandon was standing,

"So I heard you´re dating Stella, that right?" he asked, slyly.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we´ve been going out for a while now", he answered, he and Stella had been going out for almost 2 years, but since both Red Fountain and Alfea College were large institutions, he wasn't surprised that many still didn't know.

"You´re a lucky man Brandon, she´s one of a kind. You beat me to it", Bishop said, sighing. Brandon arched his eyebrow, it was obvious to Helia and Sky that this guy was only trying to irritate Brandon.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, I´ve wanted to ask Stella out since we first met, I just never had the guts and just when I decide to finally make a move, I find out you´re already dating her", he said completely relaxed and laid back. Brandon tightened his fist suddenly. Sky, Helia and Timmy all sat there speechless, surprised at how audacious this specialist was. Brandon knew his blond girlfriend was gorgeous, and her personality and sociability made her all the more attractive. But he certainly didn't feel comfortable knowing he had competition.

"I had no idea you were interested in _my_ _girlfriend_ , you´re right though, she's definitely one of a kind. I would know", he said tensing up, almost angrily. Bishop narrowed his eyes, he knew he had struck a chord, but so had Brandon.

"Make sure you treat her right, ya´know some would love to be in your shoes", Bishop told him simply, before walking away. Brandon was about to follow him until Sky held his arm,

"Alright Brandon calm down, don't listen to him. You know how Bishop can be", he told him.

"Yeah, tell me about it, he annoys me during competitions all the time! It's gotten really irritating, it's a good thing Codatorta gave him a warning", Helia said,

"Well apparently he didn't get the message", Brandon said, still upset.

"Helia´s right, he´s just trying to get to you", Timmy commented. Sometimes it surprised Brandon how calmly he always took things, however he wasn't too convinced that Timmy would act the same had it been Tecna that Bishop was referring to.

* * *

"Ughh, they didn't take it from the right angle, it doesn't even look like her! This photo just doesn't do my mother justice!" Stella said, frustrated at the picture the media published of her mother at the conference.

"Why not? I think it looks great!" Musa said, biting on her sandwich.

"My herbology potion worked, these flowers look great!" Flora said excitedly, their midterm exams were due soon and she didn't want to mess up her potions in the slightest.

"And did you read the story they published on Sky and Diaspro? I´m calling the press, that conference was supposed to be confidential, as in, no headlines!" Stella exclaimed with the newspaper in her hand,

"Well it _was_ rude of them", Flora said shaking her head,

"Guys, what's going on? What headlines?" Bloom asked, appearing in the doorway,

"Oh…Bloom…we didn't hear you…" Stella said awkwardly. Bloom walked over to her taking a closer look at the newspaper in her hand, Musa and Flora exchanged glances,

"What's wrong Stella, what's it say?" she said, as Stella slowly handed it to her. She felt her heart picking up its pace as she read the title,

"What is this? I…I thought you said the royals wouldn't be giving any interviews or allowing the paparazzi into-"

"Bloom I promise you the paparazzi did not enter that conference! Which is why I was telling the girls that I´m calling the newsprint to set a complaint!"

"Stella´s right Bloom, don't believe any of that, it's pointless", Musa told her comfortingly.

Bloom stood quiet for a moment simply gazing at the picture of both Sky and Diaspro. Suddenly an old sensation came back to her, and she felt like they were in first year all over again, specifically the Day of the Royals. The day she found out that her Brandon was indeed Prince Sky and Prince Sky was actually Stella´s Brandon. The day she found out that the guy she had fallen in love with was engaged. She remembered how it had been an ordinary day like any other, the girls and she had all been in the dorm relaxing. She had called Sky or "Brandon" that day for what seemed like the millionth time, but got no answer, just like it had been for the last couple of days. He also wouldn't return her calls despite the messages or texts. And she feared that his sudden distance towards her meant he was no longer interested. The idea had been echoing in her mind for days until the winx told her to confront him and be direct about it, they fully supported her and gave her the courage to do so. They even went with her to Red Fountain.

But that had been a complete disaster for both Stella and herself. She fought Diaspro believing she was a witch…and Stella had been watching the whole thing when she realized that her "Prince Sky" was indeed Brandon, the actual prince´s squire. Stella was angry that day, but not because of his social status. If anything, despite her love for extravagant clothes or her title as Princess, Stella was truly a humble person and didn't care for any of that. But she certainly cared when someone she really trusted lied to her. She remembered the feeling herself, when Diaspro collapsed at the end of their battle and Sky came running, Diaspro clung to him claiming to be none other than a princess….and _his fiancée_ , while King Erandor called Brandon a squire and Brandon did no more than kneel before him. Sky´s father had been infuriated to know that his son´s identity was revealed and immediately left Red Fountain with the Queen and Diaspro, leaving a broken-hearted Bloom behind. Sky had immediately broken off the engagement. He left endless texts and made phone calls, (which Stella refused to let Bloom answer), but Bloom had already returned to Earth and to top things off, lost her dragon flame.

The incident only reminded Bloom of how different she was from everyone else. Sure she had magical powers and was going to Alfea now. But everyone she seemed to meet in this dimension was born into a magical family, and were well aware of who they were. Everything that seemed so new to her was actually very ordinary here to everyone else. Meanwhile, the things she did know, the life she thought she knew, the parents she believed procreated her, hadn't even been hers. She loved them more than anything and she knew they´d never leave her side, but in this dimension, she felt like a complete orphan. An outsider. But then again, she also didn't belong to earth. Never had Bloom felt so distraught…so confused. But among all the differences she found between her friends and herself, the person she felt she differentiated most from in the moment, was _Prince Sky_.

She quickly tried to shake that feeling off. They were past that, now she and Sky were together and she had to trust him. She knew they had to have faith in each other no matter what the newspaper might say. But if Stella had seen this, and probably most of Alfea had too, than maybe Sky had seen it also. Why hadn't he called her or said anything about it yet? Maybe he really hadn't seen it…?

"Sweetie don't look at that anymore, want to help me with my potions?" Flora asked Bloom taking the paper away from her, Bloom smiled. There was a knock on the door. It was Griselda.

"Girls, I´m sorry to interrupt but Ms. Faragonda would like to see you in her office immediately", she told them sternly and closed the door again.

"Aww man, what did we do this time?" Stella groaned.

"Griselda sounded serious, whatever it is it must be important. We should probably hurry", Musa said. She had a bad feeling it had something to do with Valtor and lately each of them had separate distractions, and that _wasn't_ good. Bloom glanced at the cellphone that laid on the nightstand. She considered calling Sky, and asking him about the article perhaps. But apparently now wasn't a good time.

"Yeah, we should probably hurry…"

"Girls, you´re probably wondering why I called you here", Ms. Faragonda said, pausing.

"What's the matter Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked,

"There's been another attack…on Pixie Village", she said grimly.

"Pixie village!? Why would Valtor attack them?" Layla nearly shouted,

"I fear that at the moment, I can't seem to understand what it is that he wants, neither can Saladin or Griffin, this man is more dangerous than we thought winx, and we must be prepared for anything!" She told them standing up from her desk.

"Were any of the pixies hurt, headmistress?" Tecna asked her. Faragonda sighed and walked up to her window.

"Fortunately not, but he did do something utterly…strange, and it has us all worried. He stole the key to Obsidian from the tree of portals",

"The Key to Obsidian?!" Flora asked, shocked.

"No way…" Musa muttered.

"What's ´the key to Obsidian´?" Bloom asked, not understanding.

"Bloom the key to the Obsidian dimension is only the key that unlocks the portal to one of the _darkest_ realms. It's hardly ever mentioned, let alone opened!" Tecna explained.

"Obsidian is a dark realm, it's said to be created by the very ancient witches themselves. No one is really certain of what dreadful creatures can be found there, the only thing known for sure is that it remains the home of the three evil sisters until this day, and that a guardian watches its gates". Ms. Faragonda explained.

"But why would Valtor want to go there in the first place?" Musa asked,

"That's a mystery to all of us really, I don't understand what it is in that dimension that Valtor could be after. But whatever it is it can't be good", she told them, then she turned to look at them carefully,

"Bloom, how´ve you been feeling these days?" she asked suddenly,

"Me? I-I´ve been fine headmistress", she said not understanding, sharing a confused look with the other winx. Only Griselda knew what the headmistress was really thinking…

"I need all of you in top shape and for that, Avalon and Ms. Griselda will be training you in magical self defense for an hour each afternoon, starting tomorrow", the girls all nodded silently.

"Ms. Faragonda…do you think…we have a chance at, well, defeating Valtor?" Bloom asked. The headmistress looked away for a moment, gazing at the view through her large office window.

"If we´re truly prepared…I sure hope so", she said quietly.

"You´re all dismissed"

* * *

"Alright Valtor, the three witches accepted, with the condition that once you obtain the dragon flame, you share it with them…and me", she said smiling darkly,

"It was me who really did all the work, convincing the witches and all…" she explained, twirling a lock of her curly hair around her finger. Valtor grinned,

"Of course I won't leave you out Mandragora, I´ve always paid my gratitude very well", he said.

"Once the King and Queen of Domino are released, along with all of their people, Domino will automatically return to its natural form, meaning its life will be restored",

"Excellent," he remarked. Stormy´s eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The realm that remained frozen for twenty years would return to life just like that, these witches had more power than she and her sisters had ever imagined. Silently, she wondered how they could obtain some of that power…they were descendants of these witches after all…

"The sisters are chanting a spell to break the stone those people are trapped in", she said, pausing to look at Stormy,

"And as for you, the witches sent you _this_ …!" Mandragora told her, opening up her hand.

"What is it?" Stormy asked fascinated, as a reddish purple looking fire appeared in Mandragora´s hand.

"Consider this a gift from your ancestresses", she said with a smile. She whispered some sort of spell, in a dialect that Stormy couldn't understand, and within seconds the fire blended within her… _what was this…_

Meanwhile, Valtor moved his hands and a circle opened before him, Tritannus´s face appearing in it.

"Tell me Valtor, were you successful?" he asked,

"Aren't I always?" Valtor replied sarcastically.

"Of course", Tritannus´s said, unamused.

"It's time to keep your side of the deal Tritannus, make your wish…and take Daphne to Domino as soon as you do it", he ordered.

"I´m on it", Tritannus said sternly. He felt overly confident, never in his life had he felt that everything was going according to plan as it was now. Everything would fall into place and soon he´d be the only ruler of the infinite ocean. He would prove his family wrong and show them what he was really cut out for, what he was meant to be. For the first time he felt he had made the right decision by taking Valtor´s offer. Tritannus was well aware that Valtor had completely different motives and a very different purpose than he had. And he still hadn't fully understood why the wizard could possibly want the restoration of Domino so desperately. But despite their differences, they would help each other accomplish their goals, one by one...

"What's the plan? What´d Valtor say?" Icy asked him. Tritannus smiled taking her hand,

"Domino is officially restored, now it's my turn",

* * *

"Ms. Faragonda, there's a man who says he must speak to you immediately!" Griselda said, nearly bursting into the headmistress´s office. She looked up at her surprised,

"Well, by all means, let him in Griselda, who is it?" but before she could finish her sentence, a tall man with a long white beard who was wearing armor appeared before her. Faragonda stood up startled,

"Hagen?! What a surprise!" she exclaimed,

"Faragonda, Oritel´s sword! After twenty years, I´ve sensed it! The King and Queen are back!"


	7. My Name is Diaspro

**Thank you again for reviewing! As to what's in store for the next chapters, well to all the Musa/Riven and Layla/Nabu fans especially please stay tuned lol. R &R!**

 **Chapter 7: My Name is Diaspro**

It was late in the afternoon. 5 O´clock maybe. The sun was setting slowly, letting a cool breeze stream through the air. There were no classes at this time so aside from doing homework, most of the students were sitting outside chatting with their friends, taking a walk or just relaxing, and lying on the grass.

Layla sat in her bedroom, with a letter in her trembling hands. The tears fell continuously without any sign of a hiatus. The girls were each in their rooms, only Bloom was speaking to professor Avalon, and Stella had gone off to see Nova.

 _How could they do this to her…Just when she had set herself free? Of course she was with the winx now, but regardless, it felt as though she were flying on her own two wings. Not locked up inside a palace. She had reason, goals, responsibility, she was independent. And just now, they were going to tie her down like this?_

" _ **Our beloved Layla,**_

 _ **Your mother and I are pleased to inform you that your engagement has been arranged to a wealthy young man, a talented wizard of Andros of an honorable family. His family is delighted and would like to meet you soon. We understand you have been occupied with your studies but your mother and I would like to visit you at Alfea and speak of this more in person. We´re proud of you Layla, and we know you will make a magnificent ruler.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **King Teredor"**_

The thin piece of paper weighed heavily in her hands. She couldn't do this, she wouldn't. She remembered the years she had longed for company, until Ann came into her life. It wasn't until that day that she discovered her passion for dancing. She didn't want to give that up. She didn't want to go back to that monotone life she lived, before Ann. Surely the man she was now engaged to would forbid her to dance. He would forbid her to surf, and practice extreme sports. She was the kind of extroverted person who was always willing to learn and to try something new. And most importantly the winx, she would have to give up on their quests together, on her studies. Her father did say he was from an honorable family, high class…meaning he would want her to be the poised, refined wife and queen, who had duties, remained in the palace, with no time for anything else.

She folded the letter and put it away safely in the bottom drawer of her nightstand, where no one would find it. She dried her tears away with the back of her hand. Sky may have been able to break off his engagement to princess Diaspro, but knowing how traditional her parents were, and how they yearned for a worthy and honorable man to be her husband, considering this man would also become the king of Andros, breaking off _her_ engagement to this mystery man wouldn't be an option for them. They would never take no for an answer, so there was no way around it. But she would find a way, if Sky found one, she would to…

"Knock, knock!" came Musa´s voice,

"Oh, hey Musa", she said, forcing a smile and shutting her drawer.

"Layla are you alright? You haven't come out of your room all afternoon…"

"I´m fine Mus, just a little tired. This whole Valtor situation has me stressed" she said simply. Musa gave her a wary look,

"Yeah, tell me about it. Let's go for a walk, there's something I need to talk to you about", she said, taking Layla´s arms and dragging her up and out of the room. Layla sighed, she didn't feel like going out or doing much of anything, but she couldn't tell that to Musa, or anyone.

* * *

"Marion!?" King Oritel questioned, completely misplaced.

"Is this real? Oritel what is the meaning of this?!" Queen Marion shrieked.

Oritel held his wife close to him looking in every direction, confused. They continued to look around but there was no sign of whoever was responsible for setting them free. One by one the people of Domino ran up to the King and Queen and bowed before them in respect and gratitude for their return.

Children and adults alike were staring in awe at their surroundings, hugging one another in pure shock and happiness. But Oritel´s gaze returned to focus on his wife. That vivid red color of her curls, her blue eyes and perfect smile, had never looked so brilliant to him, so alive! The pain of knowing that Valtor had killed both of his daughters, his greatest and most precious treasures, reflected clearly in his eyes. The moment they heard those words their hearts wanted nothing more than to grieve endlessly. The last thing his eyes had witnessed was being pulled into Obsidian along with his wife and his people. He had been staring boundlessly at the hard obsidian stone they´d been frozen in. The sword in his hand, his wife´s power, _her spirit…_

And now, without explanation they were here, in Domino, in their blossoming and prosperous land once again. Slowly the hundreds and hundreds of inhabitants stood up, and looked around, just as confused as they were.

"My Lord!" Came a voice, Oritel turned around to see a young man kneeling on one knee before them,

"My Queen! Are you alright?!" he asked losing his breathe,

"We´re fine Demetrius, how about everyone else?" he asked looking around in all and every direction,

"Everyone seems to be alright, your majesty",

" _Someone must have freed all of us, someone brought us out of Obsidian, but who…?"_ King Oritel asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Your majesty, please forgive my unrequited intrusion, but this doesn't make any sense!" Demetrius exclaimed.

Suddenly a portal opened, a light shown through it.

"I think someone´s there!" Marion exclaimed,

"Marion stay back, stay behind me!" Oritel ordered his wife. A figure could be seen crossing through the portal.

"My, my, your highnesses have conserved yourselves quite well after all these years", Valtor smirked,

"What are you doing here? What do you want Valtor, explain yourself!" Oritel demanded furious. Almost unconsciously, he put his hand over his sword. The people who were close by and had witnessed the wizards arrival gasped fearfully.

"Surprised to see me, I assume. I guess that's natural being that you´ve just gotten back yourself. I´ve come to resolve our…unfinished business Oritel", he said carefully, knowing how he could react. Had it not been for the three ancestral witches, they would have destroyed him. Oritel was an excellent fighter and swordsman, if not the best. But Valtor wasn't easily stirred, he considered himself to be in the same position, as a wizard.

"Oritel, what is he talking about?" Marion almost whispered,

"I´m afraid I'm uninformed of whatever business you´re referring to!" Oritel said angrily, but in truth the only existent business between them, was his daughters lives. And that was something that could never be negotiated or retrieved.

"I have something that belongs to you, a couple of things actually", he told him, wondering how long it would take for Oritel to catch him in his previous lie.

"Your majesty, this could be a trap!" Demetrius told him, Oritel glanced at him briefly.

"If it is, Demetri, he won't escape this time. That, I can assure you",

"Get straight to the point Valtor! Some beating around it and tell me, what is it?!"

"I´ll have to freshen your memory then", he said slyly.

"Icy! Darcy!" he called firmly, in his deep baritone voice. Another portal opened, barely visible. Quickly three figures stepped through it, the king and queen recognized one of them,

A slim figure, several inches shorter than Oritel. With long, light blond locks of hair and sea-green eyes.

"Princess…" Demetrius whispered,

"Daphne…!" her parents cried. Although still wary over what had just happened to her, Daphne was more than happy to see them. Icy, who held Daphne by her arm shoved her towards the royal couple. They ran toward her and helped her up, and immediately she jumped into her father´s embrace.

"Mom, dad, it's you!" she exclaimed with a frightened look and tears in her eyes,

"Sweetheart, where have you been?! How did you get here?" Marion cried.

"It's hard to explain mom, something's not right!" she cried.

"Daphne, are you alright? Did Valtor hurt you?!That wizard must pay! He made us think he-" Oritel began explaining, until someone started clapping…

"How sweet…" he said sarcastically,

"Stand back, you will not hurt our King!" A guard yelled, standing in front of the royal family. Valtor laughed, Icy and Darcy stood by Valtor, proudly…

"I have to say, you're a brave one, standing up to me….what are you thinking? But I wish not to hurt your King. Quite the opposite…" he said calmly. So calm that it made it _impossible_ for Oritel to let his guard down.

"Daphne! If you're here, then where´s…" Marion began suddenly, as realization washed over her,

" _Bloom…?_ So you do remember after all, you have _two_ daughters. Two of which I have not killed either one of them",

"You…you liar! You´re out of your mind!" the king yelled, hurtfully. Icy smiled. _If these brats only knew they´re walking right into Valtor´s lies…_

"You´re right, it was cruel of me to make you believe I had gotten rid of both princesses wasn't it? Which is why I wish to give her back. Your daughter is of no interest to me, so why keep hiding her", he said smirking,

"Dad, I think he´d lying. I think I know where my sister is! She´s at-"Daphne started,

"Alfea College for Fairies? Yes well, not anymore. Your daughter is with me. And you will only see her once you agree to stay out of my way and let me remain in the magical dimension Oritel. Let us be…at peace. You won't interfere should there be a battle against me, you´ll keep your family and yourself at the side-lines, even if you were asked to help." he said to him, feeling he had won. Oritel clenched his fist exasperated. The life of his younger daughter was at stake, if he didn't agree Valtor would hurt her! But he couldn't allow a wizard so menacing to the dimension, so powerful and so dangerous go about loose. There was no telling what damage he would do, moreover, he couldn't allow another realm to suffer what he and his people had. He couldn't be as cruel as to allow this wizard to destroy somebody else´s home. To break up another family.

"Oritel, he has our daughter…" Marion cried, Daphne put an arm around her,

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You were the one who lied about our deaths to begin with! I don't believe you!" Daphne yelled. She missed her little sister more than anything. It had been a long time since she last spoke to her. Her sister was still new at this, new to magic, so naïve to the magical dimension, could he be telling the truth? There was so much her sister didn't know!

"We´ll see if you continue to think that way once you see her. As far as I know, there's only one keeper of the good counterpart of the almighty dragon´s flame. And that's her, you can prove it for yourselves", he said calmly,

"Well he does have a point there princess, if the girl he has with him possesses the dragon flame then it must be her! The young princess, there´s no mistake", Demetrius told her. Oritel stood quiet not knowing what to do. He was well aware that the people of Domino were all staring at him, waiting for his response as well as his family. Listening to his daughter and his servants words, he sighed and looked at Valtor once again.

"Very well, I want my daughter back! No tricks Valtor! Or the deal is off completely!" he said sternly. Valtor smiled,

"Very well, excellent decision Oritel. I´ll bring her to you immediately, and after that we won't see each other ever again", he told him. And with that, he disappeared.

Marion held Daphne close to her protectively.

"I really hope we never have to see that man again", Marion breathed.

"It's my fault mom. I-I…" Daphne paused,

"When you and dad were gone, I didn't know what to do, all I wanted was to protect her, so I-I sent her to a place where magic was forgotten! A place where I thought no one would ever find or hurt her. I sent her to Earth…mom, I thought it was the best thing to do. But if Valtor has her, than it couldn't have been the best choice! I should have sent her someplace else…to Ms. Faragonda, she would´ve known how to protect her, I´m sorry I-"she said between tears,

"Honey, you did the right thing! You saved your sister and the dragon flame! You have no reason to feel guilty. Soon we´ll be a family again, your sister will be with us again, you´ll see", she told her eldest daughter comfortingly,

"Daphne, you said Bloom was at Alfea now? How´d she get there?" Oritel asked, perplexed.

"I´m not exactly sure dad, all I know is that at some point Bloom realized she had magical powers and Ms. Faragonda took her in, but I´m not certain she knows who Bloom really is", she told him,

"If Bloom is at Alfea, we must speak to Faragonda, she must know if Valtor-"king Oritel started, but the queen interrupted him,

"You gave Valtor your word Oritel, we mustn't tell anyone anything about this if we want to see our daughter again", Marion told him firmly, and he knew she was right. He promised to keep his distance, and for the time being, he would.

* * *

"You´ve been improving Bloom, I´m impressed!" Professor Avalon told her. Bloom blushed slightly,

"Thanks professor, I need to keep going if I want to help defeat Valtor", she said, determined.

"Don´t pressure yourself Bloom, this takes time. And your strength has increased greatly as well as your friend´s. I'm confident that should there be another attack, you will be victorious", he told her smiling. Bloom laughed slightly,

"I sure hope so. Well then I guess I´ll take a break. I´ll be back soon, if that's alright with you of course?" she asked shyly, Avalon chuckled.

"Of course Bloom, you're more than welcome. We´ll be training again tomorrow together with your friends and with , so I´ll see you tomorrow",

"Thanks professor", she said with a smile. As Bloom turned around to leave, she felt a sharp pain in her chest,

"Aghhh!" she cried, and gripped onto the doorknob with one hand while she pressed her other hand against the wall.

"Bloom!" Avalon yelled as he ran towards her. He placed his hands on her arms gently,

"Bloom are you alright?! What's wrong? Say something!" he cried worriedly. But Bloom barely opened her eyes, taking hollow breaths. She froze in place not trusting herself to take another step. Avalon put one arm around her waist and another behind her legs and carried her, bridal style, taking her immediately to the medical wing.

"Layla, I´m confused", Musa said, sighing. They sat by a tree, enjoying the fresh afternoon breeze. Layla knew how confused her best friend was concerning her feelings towards Riven, and now, possibly Jared

"Jared is a nice guy. He somewhat…treats me the way I always wished Riven would, but it's not the same. It doesn't feel right and I don't want to hurt him", she told Layla sadly.

"Maybe you should give it some time Musa, I´m not an expert but I think these things take time", Layla said, Musa nodded. Little did Musa know that Layla had an ordeal of her own in mind.

"I guess you're right. It's just…hard giving your heart to someone when it already belongs to somebody else", she said quietly. But she knew it was time to wake up. Sometime had already gone by and there was no sign of Riven. It was time to accept that he just wasn't coming back. Riven was in her past, and Jared was in the present…and possibly, in her future.

"Yeah, must be tough…" Layla said, absentminded.

"Jared does seem like a great guy. He really likes you that's for sure", Layla told her.

"He is incredibly sweet…and thoughtful", she said with a smile.

"Maybe your right, I'll take things slow. After all, love doesn't just happen overnight, right?" she asked. Layla smiled,

"Definitely",

* * *

All of Domino was on the move, the inhabitants returned to their homes, using magic to make reparations. The palace was opened, inspecting the damage caused by the events of the previous twenty years. The royal palace, now free of the ice, proved to be a beautiful place. The treasure room and the king´s library were the only two rooms that had remained completely intact. Each and every one of the servants and royal guards returned to their respective positions and occupations as well, working efficiently on repairing the palace to its original and glorious state. Daphne stood by the balcony, staring in awe at the beautiful horizon of Domino after twenty years. Something didn't make sense. Many things didn't add up actually. Beginning with the way she was brought back to her human form.

 _Flashback_

" _I wish for the Sirenix curse to be broken, and for the effects of the curse to be reversed!" a voice called out. As soon as she heard those words being called out, something stirred within her, something strange was happening._

" _Who are you? What's going on?!" she yelled, frightened to the person standing before her. It was a triton, but why would he make such a wish?_

" _I´m here to free you, Daphne" he said to her firmly. Before she knew it, she was above the water, standing at the edge, on her own two feet. With trembling hands, she slowly removed her mask. She looked down at her hands, legs and feet. She was alive, the curse was broken! Tritannus came out from underneath the water and she could see his face clearly for the first time. He was a handsome Triton, but she had never seen him before. A complete stranger._

" _I know you don't know me but I know you, my name is Tritannus. I was ordered to bring you back", he told her in a calm voice, trying not to startle. He was slightly taken aback by her beauty, nothing emotional, but she was certainly a remarkable sight. Icy who had been waiting for him on land, along with Darcy, rolled her eyes, noticing his sudden change in attitude. She grabbed Daphne by the arm roughly, causing her to shriek,_

" _And you-you"_

" _The names Icy and I was ordered to take you to Domino, so let's go!" She said, annoyed._

" _Wait!" Tritannus said to her,_

" _Daphne, Domino has been restored. You will be taken to your home. Fear not", he told her. The girl looked gentle, with long blond hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes. She was a bit shorter than Icy and Darcy but had a pretty slim figure nonetheless._

" _Domino? Restored? But how-"she asked, not understanding at all._

" _Enough with the chit chat! You´ll know everything there is to know once we get there!" Darcy yelled at her. Darcy opened up a portal and they pulled Daphne through it, Daphne took one last look at Tritannus before entering,_

" _Thank you…" she mouthed, not sure if he had understood her or not…_

 _End of flashback_

She was taken out of her reverie when she heard a servant calling her parents hastily,

"King Oritel, queen Marion, the wizard has returned and wishes to see you. He has brought company, your highnesses",

She stood behind her parents as Valtor walked through the main entrance with a girl behind him. _A blond…like herself…_

"As promised", Valtor said, in a serious tone, as if this were strictly business matters. The blond girl looked up, still not saying a word. She looked, nervous…unsure of what to do or say…

Marion slowly walked towards her, examining her carefully,

"Bloom?" she asked. Oritel stood still, tears threatening to fall, the girl suddenly looked up.

"Queen…I mean…mother" she said quietly,

"Forgive me, my adoptive parents call me Diaspro, I´m used to being called _Diaspro…"_

Daphne had met her little sister a while back, but as a spirit she could only see people´s aura´s. It was difficult to make out their aspect, true, but if this was indeed her little sister, than something had really changed. Had Valtor done something to her? Was she hurt? This wasn't the same Bloom…or "Diaspro" she had spoken to a while back…she had the dragon flame, she could sense it! Valtor did something to her little sister to make her change the way she did!

Marion closed her eyes, sensing the presence of the dragon flame within her daughter. Tears began spilling from her eyes as she embraced her,

"My little girl…you´re back!" she said between tears. Daphne smiled and took her hand.

"Welcome back, little sister!"


	8. A Mile in her Shoes

**A/N: By the way, I´ll be updating mostly on weekends, either Friday or Saturday, because of school. And just curious, how many of you are Daphne/Thorin fans? R &R!**

 **Chapter 8: A Mile in Her Shoes**

The servants of the palace moved quickly, redecorating the princesses' rooms, polishing the furniture, and removing the smallest pecks of dust. Bloom´s crib and baby clothing were all taken to another room for safe keeping. The queen refused to dispose of them, claiming that she wished to keep them along with Daphne´s old belongings as a remembrance of their childhood. Or Daphne´s childhood at least, because Bloom was with them for only a short period of time before Domino´s destruction.

That morning they sat at the breakfast table for the first time in a very long time, catching up mostly on Daphne´s life after the happenings on Domino, and how she returned to human form.

"Bloo-I mean Diaspro", Marion said with a smile,

"How have you been honey? You´ve been awfully quiet since you arrived. Why don't you tell us about Earth", she said gently,

"Well, I-this is all new to me", she said, pausing,

"Earth was okay, my adoptive parents were kind to me. Of course their home was nothing compared to this! Life was hard", she said looking down at her plate, faking sorrow. Marion placed her hand over Diaspro´s empathetically,

"You´re with us now, sweetheart. You´ll be okay", Oritel said to her,

"So Bloom, how did you get to Alfea? When did you realize you had magic?" Daphne asked her, quizzically.

"Oh well, that´s simple. I realized that I had magical powers when…when I got hurt one day. I was seriously injured and somehow I managed to heal myself! It was then I noticed there was something different about me, and the rest is history. Before I knew it, I was enrolled at Alfea, studying to become a fairy!" she concluded,

"I´m sure that must have been a real surprise for your adoptive parents", Oritel commented,

"It was but, they understood", she said simply.

"That reminds me honey, do they know you´ll be staying with us now?"

"Of course they do. They were delighted when I told them", she said, taking another bite of her breakfast. Something about her calmness, about her overrated happiness didn't go unnoticed by Daphne. Shouldn't she be at least…confused? Asking questions or missing her adoptive parents who were the ones who raised her? Since her arrival, she hadn't mentioned them more than once, and that was only because Marion asked her about them. But she had to understand. Bloom had been away from them for almost two decades and many things had changed. Even her name. Her sister had been raised differently, on a completely different dimension. So Daphne knew she had to be patient, she couldn't pressure Bloom, it wouldn't be right.

"Why don't we invite them over? We´d be more than happy to meet them. After all they did raise you and took care of you when we couldn't", Oritel said sternly.

"That´d be a wonderful idea, what do you think, Diaspro?" Marion asked.

"I think not! I did say they were happy…but it's too soon. It took them by surprise to know that I found my real family. Knowing them the way I do, I don't think they´re ready for something like this", she said quickly. Daphne arched her eyebrows,

"That's a shame", Oritel commented,

"Well Diaspro´s right Oritel, she knows them best" Marion said.

"So little sister, I was thinking maybe you would like to go on a tour of Domino with me. It's a big realm, I´m sure you haven't even seen half of it yet!" Daphne told her excitedly, more for herself really. She missed her home more than anything and longed to explore it once again. Taking her little sister along with her and spending quality time was a huge plus.

"I´d love to!" Diaspro said, smiling. Diaspro was an only child. She grew up not having to share any of her belongings with anybody. Being a princess she was given the best education and nearly everything she asked for. But meeting Daphne, she couldn't help wondering what it would have been like having an older sister. Someone who would lookout for her and watch her back, or who she could talk to about Sky and her troubles. Daphne was graceful but not arrogant, elegant but not conceited. And she had a positive vibe that made her easy to be around and conversant.

"She´s _Bloom´s_ older sister" she thought to herself, enviously.

 _That's going to have to change…I´m the princess of Domino now, and a part of this family…_

"Let's go get ready Diaspro, there are many places I´d love to show you!" Daphne told her before getting up from the table and heading to her room.

"Be right there!" she called.

"Good morning, your highnesses. I see you´ll be going out today", Demetrius said, greeting Daphne and Diaspro by the main entrance. Demetrius blushed slightly as they came closer. Growing up at the palace, he had always admired princess Daphne from afar. Years had passed, and Demetri was now tall, a bit taller than she was anyway. He had messy dark hair, which was now neatly combed back. He had profound dimples on his cheeks, and wore his navy blue uniform, making his fair skin look rather pale.

"Yes we are! I´ll be showing my sister around Domino today, by the way Demetri that color really suits you", Daphne said, complementing him. He blushed.

"Thank you princess. I hope you have a great day, your majesties, enjoy your trip", he said smiling. Daphne simply nodded and motioned for Diaspro to follow her.

* * *

"Professor Avalon, we came as soon as we heard. Where´s Bloom? Is she alright?" Stella asked, out of breath. She had been talking to Nova when another fairy, sent by professor Avalon, told her that Bloom had fainted and was in the medical wing.

"She´s alright now, she´s been given medication. The nurse thinks it may have been caused by dehydration and a poor nourishment. And I have to admit that I´m worried it may be your case as well", Avalon said looking sternly at both girls. Stella and Flora looked at each other confused,

"Did you say, our case, professor? But why?" Flora asked. Avalon sighed.

"Take a seat girls, I´d like to talk to you about something, it's a shame the rest of the winx aren't present, but I trust you´ll pass the message on to them", he said. They each took a seat outside the infirmary.

"Girls, I know the struggle against Valtor has been difficult. It's put a lot of stress on all of us. Especially headmistress Faragonda, I don't believe I´ve ever seen her so preoccupied. But you must understand that before any battle, you must put yourselves first! Your health and state of mind is a great priority that you cannot afford to ignore. I imagine that Bloom´s poor diet and lack of rest is due to the strain you´ve all been experiencing. We need you all to take it easy, get some rest, and eat well girls. First things first!" he told them strictly.

"Professor, you can't ask us to take it easy at a time like this! Valtor can attack any realm, at any minute! It's so frustrating not knowing what his next move will be", Stella told him, rubbing her temples and taking a deep breath.

"Stella´s right professor, we all saw what happened to Layla´s realm, and I guess, we´re all just afraid that the same thing may happen to one of our homes. We´re worried about our families' professor, it's impossible not to think about it", she said, picturing her parents and her younger sister Miele in her mind. She wouldn't stand it if anything were to happen to them.

"I understand girls, but, what makes you think you´re not prepared? I´ve seen Bloom do extra training because she doesn't believe she's strong enough. When in fact you all are. Valtor is an extremely powerful wizard, granted, the strongest wizard to be known in the dimension. But each of you are strong. You´ve stood up against the trix, against the lord of the shadow realm and dozens of other creatures. I´m not saying this will be easy, but you´ll never make it if you don't believe", he told them.

"Professor" nurse Ofelia called to him. He stood up immediately along with Stella and Flora.

"Ms. Ofelia how is she?" Flora asked,

"She´ll be ready to go in a few minutes, after she´s finished taking an energy draught I´ve prepared for her. She must take it easy for a few days, no training and no mishaps, is that understood?" she asked them.

"Yes Ms. Ofelia, we´ll make sure she gets plenty of rest", Stella answered.

"Nurse, may we see her?" Flora asked, Ms. Ofelia nodded opening the door for them to enter.

Bloom sat on the bed, with the infusion the nurse had given her to drink. It was very distasteful to say the least. She took deep breathes in between every gulp. Suddenly the door opened,

"Stella! Hey Flora, hello professor" she greeted, blushingly.

"Bloom, you had us worried", professor Avalon told her,

"Sweetie how do you feel?" Flora asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I still feel weak. My head is spinning", she said, still drowsy.

"Well you heard the nurse Bloom, no training for you this week", Stella said. Bloom wanted to protest, but before she could, professor Avalon stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No buts Bloom, those were the nurse´s orders and you must obey if you want to be helpful in battle, as you said", he told her, then continued,

"I´ve already informed about your state, unfortunately she had urgent business to take care of and couldn't come see you Bloom, but she´ll speak with all of you once she´s taken care of her occupations", he told them.

 _Little did they know that they were being watched by more than one…_

"Looks like _someone_ isn't feeling well. Now's the perfect time to attack Valtor", Icy told him as he contemplated Blooms face through the mirror on the cave wall.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Darcy asked,

"We must be cautious. Faragonda is already on the lookout along with those other fools, Saladin and Griffin", he said, giving it some thought.

"Still, they´re no match for us!" Stormy said. She was powerful now and overconfident, she felt almost just as strong as Valtor. _Almost…_

"With the powers I was granted, they won't know what hit them", she said grinning,

"I still don't understand why only _you_ got powers", Darcy said rolling her eyes.

"Just think about it Valtor, we´ll have no better opportunity than this! That annoying pixie Bloom is in a weak state, making it difficult if not impossible for her to fight back. We have to take advantage!" Icy added.

Valtor remained quiet. He gazed at Bloom´s image once more, stretching his hand out as if to touch her face, if only for a moment. But he stopped himself only centimeters away from the surface of the mirror.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he whispered.

* * *

"Hagen, what does that mean exactly? You really think Oritel has returned?" Faragonda asked, unbelievingly. He nodded.

"Thank you..." he said to Griselda as she set a cup of tea on the desk in front of him,

"In fact, I´m sure of it. Faragonda, I forged that sword! And I felt its presence within me from the very moment I created it. You see, it was made for a particular purpose. To be used by a King of a pure and noble heart. While forging the king´s sword I put dedication into it, I created a bond so strong that even after handing it over to Oritel I could feel whenever he was victorious in battle, and he always was. But the day he and Marion disappeared, so did our bond. That sensation disappeared for good and it wasn't until after I failed in my quest to find them that I realized why. As long as the sword was gone, that bond would never return. But it has today, Faragonda! You must believe me. After twenty years, of course I´d recognize it!" he told her decisively.

The headmistress set her cup down. The recent events had her more than worried. And this new realization was bewildering. Why was all this happening all of a sudden? First Valtor´s return, then the Key of Obsidian is stolen, and now…. _Marion and Oritel…back?_ She thought about the days when they formed the company of light, she, Griffin, Saladin and the royal couple of Domino were a very close group of friends, the best of friends really. She had gone to Domino to congratulate them when their first daughter, Daphne, was born.

After their battle with Valtor, they had searched for Marion and Oritel exhaustively. To their surprise, Domino had been completely transformed into an icy cold realm. They searched for hours until the cold weather became unbearable, with no sign of either of them, or their eldest daughter Daphne, or their baby. They later found out that Daphne had sadly been disembodied and turned into a spirit by the three witches, but the baby…was never seen or known of again, as well as the dragon flame. The years went by and the dragon´s flame soon became known as no more than a legend to the new generations.

Now nothing would make her happier than to know that her dear friends, lost for so many years, were back. But was it true? Was it really _possible_?

"Hagen we mustn't speak of this to anyone until we are absolutely sure! I trust your judgement, you did forge the sword after all, and it's your work of art. But if Oritel is truly back, we must find him firstly", Fargonda said sternly,

"Not to mention that Bloom isn't doing too well, she mustn't know of this. Avalon told me about her passing out…it wouldn't be good for her health", she deliberated,

" _Bloom…?"_ Hagen asked her surprised.

"Yes, much has happened since we last saw each other, my friend. Bloom…is none other than the second daughter of Marion and Oritel, and the keeper of the Dragon flame"

* * *

"Brandon you should have seen her, she could barely stand. I just hope she feels better", Stella said sulking. Brandon had invited her out for dinner being that they hadn't seen each other in a while and he really missed her.

"Poor Bloom, Sky said he was going to Alfea to see how she was doing", he commented. Stella sighed.

"Good, the girls all had something to do, I haven't seen Layla or Musa all afternoon and Bloom had to stay by herself",

"Tell me about it, we´ve had tough classes all week! Codatorta´s really pressuring us now with the training", he said.

"Yeah, Bishop said the same thing! In fact, he even said Saladin-"Stella began telling him, but something in her sentence stung Brandon…

" _Bishop?_ You mean you´ve actually been talking to that senior specialist?" he asked, a ting of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh…well, yeah I mean he seems kind of nice and-"

"Since when Stella? How long have you two been talking behind my back?!" he demanded, upset all of a sudden. _Bishops words from that day still echoed in his mind like a song. He was interested in Stella…there were some who would love to take his place…_

"Brandon, why does it bother you? I mean he´s just a friend, you know I have a few friends at red fountain and you´ve never minded before", she asked taken aback by his sudden reaction.

"Well Bishop isn't just another one of your friends, Stella, he´s in love with you. It's not the same!" he told her. Stella was shocked. _How did Brandon find out about Bishop´s feelings towards her?_

"Brandon I-I could care less about how he feels about me. What matters is how I feel about you!" She told him.

"Stella, Bishop could care less about how you feel about me! You don't know him like I do, he's not the good guy you think he is!" he told her failing miserably to cover his emotions. Stella rolled her eyes,

"Brandon honey, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? We´ve only spoken a few times it's not like that"

"Have it your way Stella, but if you ask me, I don't want to see that idiot anywhere near you!" he said before standing up and leaving. Stella stood up immediately, rushing after him.

"Brandon, wait!"

* * *

Sky rushed over to Alfea as soon as Stella called him. Bloom fainted during some training session. He didn't like insisting too much on any particular situation but she was training far too much lately. In fact it wasn't just her, it was all of them. Each of the guys realized that lately they hadn't seen much of the girls, at all. They were always busy training, and to top things off they were stressed over school work, exams and what not. Brandon mentioned that recently Stella was complaining about being tired and sore each afternoon and he was also worried.

Stella told him that nurse Ofelia had said Bloom wasn't eating enough, wasn't sleeping enough, all in all she was letting herself go and all because of Valtor. He knew Bloom was the determined type, always giving the best of herself. But ever since Valtor came along, she just wasn't the same. She was more worried than usual, training extra hours. He would do whatever it took to help his girlfriend relax. He needed to keep that wizard as far away from her as possible. He arrived at the dorm room and knocked on Bloom´s door.

"Bloom? Its Sky, I came to see how you're doing", he called, waiting for an answer. The door opened slowly,

"Sky" she said with a smile. She looked rather pale and was wearing a shirt and sweatpants, her red hair tied up in a messy bun, looking as if she had been resting. And she needed it.

"I didn't expect to see you, come in" she told him, opening the door for him to enter. They sat on a small couch on the far end of the room.

"I came as soon as I heard. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Sky asked taking her hand in his.

"Still a little woozy, but I'm hanging in there", she said, laughing slightly. Sky put a hand on her forehead. She was a little too warm, indicating she still had a fever.

"I guess it's normal, you´ve been through a lot", he said, removing his hand from her forehead and caressing her face, softly.

"Bloom, now may not be a good time, but, well there was this article in the newspaper about me and Dia-"he began. Bloom cut him off almost immediately,

"Sky I saw the newspaper. It's…alright", she said calmly, looking down at her hands. Sky arched his eyebrows, surprised.

"It is? Bloom I just wanted to tell you that nothing happened! The paparazzi wasn't even allowed into the meeting. They were forced to remain outside the palace. But they found out that both Diaspro and I were attending the conference and well…they decided to write about it", he said uncomfortably.

"Sky I said its fine. I mean, I trust you. I figured nothing happened between you and Diaspro. I mean I´m sure you didn't even talk, the media´s like that with royals I'm sure", she said trying to shake it off.

"Bloom, I-I did speak to her. I mean she came over and spoke to us, I was with Stella and Layla when it happened-", he rushed to explain.

"What about Sky? You promised me you wouldn't even go near her," she said, feeling betrayed.

"Bloom, nothing happened! She came by and said hi, that was it! Why don't you trust me?" He asked, frustrated.

"Because I don't trust her, Sky! You know what she´s like, I´m surprised you don't!" she said.

"Bloom, you don't have to trust her, _I´m_ your boyfriend, just trust _me._ If I must be frank with you, I´ve never trusted that _professor_ you spent so much time with! Avalon´s his name? Yet I make an effort to accept it because you constantly tell me about how he seems to help you!" he shouted on impulse. Bloom sat there, speechless.

"Sky if it bothers you so much, why don't you just tell me? You said it yourself, your my boyfriend, why don't you trust me enough to tell me these things?!"

"Because you need this Bloom! I don't want to stand in the way of you discovering your past, because…I know how important it is to you, and it's important to me to. I don't completely trust him, but if it's necessary, then for you…I´ll try to stand it", he told her.

"Sky…I don't want to hurt you. I want to know more about myself. But not if it means losing you…" she said. He smiled and held her hand once more.

"You won't…" and he leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.


	9. Homecoming

**Making this a long chapter! Not sure if I can update this coming weekend: / R &R please!**

 **Btw: Musa/Riven Or Musa/Jared? Whose your favorite?**

 **Chapter 9: Homecoming**

"Brandon, wait up!" Stella yelled running after him. _This was definitely not a good day to wear heels…_ she thought. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm, causing him to whirl around. He sighed.

"What is it, Stella?" he asked, clearly still angry at her. Even when he was upset she couldn't stop herself from admiring his deep brown eyes and muscular figure.

"Brandon…why are you so upset? I don't get it! It was just a couple of conversations, I just-"

"That's the point Stella! You had a couple of conversations with a guy who you know perfectly well, wants to be more than just your friend!" he told her.

"Well, I didn't think it would bother you! I mean I didn't consider it that way" she said trying to defend herself.

"No Stella, you didn't. You didn't think about me, and quite frankly, I feel you haven't been thinking about me for a while now!" he snapped, his chest heaving. Stella stood there dumbstruck.

"Brandon that's not true! I know I´ve been busy lately but I made time to see you today, didn't I?" _How could he be so selfish?_

"Today Stel! What about the other days? What about not answering my phone calls? And yet you have time to talk to that-that-"he stammered, _searching for a good enough insult probably_.

"What's going on between you and Bishop, Stel?" he asked suddenly, _Excuse me?_

"You think I´m _cheating_? _With Bishop_?! Brandon how could you think that of me?! ", she asked, astonished.

"What am I supposed to think, Stella?" he retorted. When his phone started ringing. He was hesitant to answer at first, but then motioned for Stella to give him a moment and answered his phone.

"Flora? Hey, yeah she's right here with me", he said, immediately looking at Stella. Flora calling Brandon? That was odd…

"Yeah the battery died a while ago, that's probably why she hasn't answered her phone", she heard him say.

"What?! But how-?" he said, looking worried.

"Alright Flora, we´re on our way!" he said shutting his phone abruptly, then turning to look at Stella again.

"We have to go",

"But Brandon-"she tried,

"We can continue this conversation later, Flora says Alfea´s under attack. They need all the backup they can get, and they need you. Both Ms. Griffin and Headmaster Saladin are already there", he said.

She nodded and followed Brandon to his hover bike. Sure she had been busy for a while, there had been an awful lot going on! But accusing her of cheating on him or having a ´thing´ with someone else? It wasn't her fault some crazy wizard was threatening all three schools, not to mention the entire magic dimension! Brandon had to understand!

And yet maybe that was the core of the problem…Brandon always had to understand. He had to understand that she was a princess and had different customs, he had to understand that her parents were divorced and sometimes the fights between them drove her crazy, he had to understand that she was a winx and that it meant taking risks and even putting her own life in danger despite Brandon´s pleas for her to be careful. He was always comprehensive…and now there was Bishop…

Bishop had the kind of bad boy style that most girls loved! And maybe at another time before Brandon, she would have fallen for him. But that was no longer her case! She loved Brandon and he was a fool for believing otherwise…but how´d he find out in the first place? Why would he _possibly_ think she was cheating on him with Bishop?!

Without a word Brandon helped her onto the hover bike and they left at full speed.

* * *

"Guys, what was that?!" Layla shouted frantically. A loud explosion was heard outside the school and people outside started screaming. Musa ran towards the window.

"Guys this isn't good…" she murmured.

"Goodness! What is _that?"_ Tecna asked, shocked. A monster, just about as tall as the school was trying to break through the barrier. And before any of them could say a word, another one just as big joined in.

"Guys, what was that?" Bloom asked, opening the door abruptly.

"Something's going on out there, its looks like we may be under attack!" Tecna explained quickly.

"Then we have to go help, let's go", she said determined

"Whoa, hold on Bloom! You're not going anywhere!" Layla said, standing in front of her,

"Layla if the schools really under attack, I have to help! I can't just sit here and watch!"

"Bloom, Layla´s right. If you go out there, in your condition chances are, you'll get hurt. And we need the dragon flame well and to its pull potential!" Flora told her gently, giving her a small smile.

"Stay here, where it's safe. We need you alive and well", Tecna said. Bloom sighed and stared at her friends, they all made good points but staying behind while they were out there, in danger. It didn't feel right.

"Fine", she said calmly.

"Come on girls, we have to find the Ms. F , like, now!" Layla said.

Immediately, the headmistress called upon the help of the other two schools. All over Alfea´s grounds, witches, specialists and fairies fought against the most horrendous creatures the winx or anyone had ever seen.

"Faragonda! The spell doesn't seem to be working!" Griffin yelled. Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin were trying to reinforce the protection barrier around Alfea.

"We must keep trying! The smaller monsters that are breaking in are weakening the barrier!" she realized, in dismay.

"Ms. Faragonda what's going on?!" Layla asked her as they flew by her side.

"Where are they _coming_ from?" Flora asked, horrified. This reminded her far too much of the army of decay…only several times worse!

"We aren't sure! But I have no doubt that Valtor is behind this!" she said, panting. All three headmasters were using every bit of strength they had to protect Alfea. Even professor Avalon, Wizgiz and professor Paladium were casting spell after spell, fighting off the numerous amount of creatures.

"Girls, where is Bloom?!" Faragonda asked them frantically.

"She´s in her room. We told her to stay behind!" Tecna told her. This fight was far too dangerous for someone in her condition.

"What about Stella? We need her here!" Layla yelled over the commotion.

"I´ve already called Brandon, they´re on their way!" Flora answered.

"Flora!" a voice called out.

"Helia!" she said running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, placing his arms gently around her waist.

"I´m fine, just take care of yourself okay?"

"Please be careful…" he told her sternly.

She simply nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before returning with the rest of the winx. He stood there for a moment watching her reunite with her friends, her long golden-brown hair swaying with her every step.

"Watch out!" someone screamed. But before he could react the creature was attacked and pulverized.

"…thank you" he said to the fairy who saved him with a smile which she gladly returned. She held out her hand,

"I know a terrible time for presentations but, I´m Krystal-or just Kris", the girl said smiling widely, showing her dimples.

"Helia" he said smiling warmly at the girl, she seemed kind enough. Her purple, almost lilac hair really made her features stand out. Her green eyes particularly.

Suddenly, another monster was created. It roared aggressively and flew past the barrier and through one of the school´s windows.

"The library!" Musa yelled,

"Girls let's go!" Tecna said and they flew in the creature's direction.

They entered the school and immediately found themselves flying through the heavy smoke, making it almost impossible to see the way they were going.

"What's the matter winx? Having trouble finding your way?" a voice asked in middle of the smog.

"Stormy?" Musa asked, confused. _Wasn't Valtor working alone?_

"You got it, pumpkin!" she yelled reaching forward and casting a spell. A monster…about nine feet tall, created from the very same smoke that surrounded the entire place, now hovered above them…

"It can't be- girls! The monsters-they´re-"Tecna stuttered

"They´re coming from Stormy!" Musa said in awe.

* * *

"So Brandon, how´s it going?" Bishop asked Brandon, while cutting a crab-like looking creature in half with his sword.

"What's it to you?!" Brandon demanded aggressively.

"Whoa, whoa! Someone´s in a mood today!" Bishop responded chuckling.

"I'll say this once Bishop, stay away from Stella! I don't know what you're trying to do but whatever it is it's not going to work!"

"Feeling insecure are we? I can stay away from Stella, but I can't assure you that she won't choose me over you" he said, now angry.

Brandon was ready to give him a blow when two strong arms held him back.

"Brandon, calm down! This isn't the time or place for this! We should be fighting _them_! You can settle this later!" Sky yelled at them both. Bishop growled.

"With pleasure!" he sneered.

* * *

Bloom paced back and forth in her room, feeling completely helpless as she watched the entire battle that was breaking lose through her dorm window. Granted, she still wasn't feeling entirely well, but they couldn't just expect her to be a spectator! There had to be something she could do to help. She looked into the mirror, her pale skin and dark circles underneath her eyes told her she had to stay in her room, there was no other option. But her heart and mind said otherwise…

"Magic Winx!" she yelled. She threw the door open and flew into the corridor, regretting it immediately.

" _What is all this?"_ she thought, as her breathing started to become shallow. The place was filled in heavy smoke, she could barely even see the walls! She continued to advance, completely unaware of what was lying ahead.

"I…can't…breathe!" she panted and began coughing harshly.

"I thought I could find you here…" a voice told her. She looked up startled only to see a figure in the midst of the smoke.

"Who´s there?!" she demanded. The figure stepped forward…

"Valtor?" she asked, wide-eyed, before crouching over and beginning another coughing fit. He immediately reached forward, grabbing her arm to help her stay on her feet.

"Don't touch me!" she growled, pulling away.

"Bloom, take it easy! I don't want to hurt you..." he said carefully as she began backing away.

"Why should I believe you?! You´ve caused all of this!" she said in between coughs. He stared her over. She was in her fairy form. She was trembling and looked rather weak, very different from the last time he had seen her. It was evident she wasn't doing well and coming out to try and fight him was foolish. But it was that very same determination that made her so…captivating.

He started moving toward her but she was infuriated.

"Stay away from me…!" he sighed. He was beginning to lose his patience! Why was this girl so stubborn? She left him no choice than to go straight to the core.

"You want to know why I came here…so I´ll be direct" she looked at him expectantly.

"Those irritating parents of yours, Marion and Oritel, they´re with me", he told her calmly, searching for a reaction.

"My-my what? But-how-"she stammered, completely taken off guard.

"I´m not going into details. I´ll give you the bottom line. If you ever want to see them alive and well…you must come with me", he told her in a tone that made her feel he wasn't joking.

"Again, why should I believe you?! This could all just be a trap! And I´m definitely not falling into it!" she yelled. Even in middle of the smoke, her fiery red hair never lost its intensity.

"If you choose not to believe me then don't, especially not when you could see it for yourself" he said provocatively, knowing he had sparked her curiosity. He had seen that look before…in her mother…

"What are you talking about?" she asked cautiously. She could still hear the fighting outside.

"Come with me Bloom. I promise you this won't take long. After you´ve seen what I have to show you, you can make your decision", he told her sternly. He held out his hand for her to take…Bloom was hesitant…

"You can't be trusted…" she said, angrily.

"Is that what you think? What reason would I have to lie? Look at yourself, Bloom. You´re weak, you can't fight. If I had wanted to take you away and hurt you I already would have done so by force. You´re not much of an opponent in your current state", he said, grinning slightly. Bloom growled. But she knew very well he was right. She had hoped he wouldn't notice how difficult it was becoming for her to breathe, or even stand.

"You have nothing to lose, Bloom. If I´m telling the truth and you care for your parents, you will stay by my side. And if I´m deceiving you, you´ll return", he said to her. Bloom couldn't tell what it was but something in his eyes told her he was telling the truth. _Ughh she was listening to him! How could she after everything he´d done! She was despicable! What would her friends say if they knew she was even considering the possibility!? But this man claimed to have in his power what she had been searching for, for so long!_

He took her hesitation as a signal to come closer, and this time…she didn't back away. He held out his hand.

 _Her vision was becoming blurry and she was having more trouble breathing than before_.

" _Bloom", she could vaguely make out his voice over all the noise. She could hear the crackling sound of fire close by,_

" _Bloom…" he repeated._

 _She fainted before his eyes and he dashed forward, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. The fire in the library was extending quickly. He growled._

He hoped the witches were doing their job the way they were supposed to. He had what he needed. He didn't want to take Bloom without her consent, he wanted her to trust him. But he couldn't leave her here in this state. If her friends and Faragonda allowed her to fight in this condition, then those fools obviously didn't know the first thing about how to properly care for the dragon flame! And there was no one better suited than himself to get Bloom back to her exuberant state. He needed her well and strong. He picked her up in his strong arms, tucking her head safely underneath his chin.

" _aperta ianua_ _"_ he chanted, opening up a portal. And stepping through it quickly with an unconscious Bloom lying in his arms.

* * *

"How could this happen!? How could Bloom be missing, you said yourself she was in her room!" Faragonda reprimanded. They were currently sitting in the headmistress's office along with Ms. Griselda and two of their professors, Palladium and Avalon.

"We don't know Ms. F but when the trix left, we went back to check on her…and she was gone", Stella explained between tears.

"Girls, are you sure you´ve searched everywhere? Maybe she´s with another friend, or King Sky perhaps", Griselda questioned. Layla shook her head.

"Not likely Ms. Griselda, Sky´s been looking for her since the battle ended along with the other specialists",

"Winx, this isn't good. We must find Bloom! Chances are…" she paused,

"Chances are what headmistress?" Flora asked, almost fearfully,

"I-I can't say…please help the specialists in their search for Bloom! Make sure you search the entire school, inside and out!" she told them. The girls nodded and immediately left to find the specialists. Despite the battle ending, they knew it wasn't the end of the war. All of magix was on high alert and the society formed by all the royals was on the lookout for Valtor´s whereabouts. Everyone knew of Bloom´s disappearance, except for her adoptive parents of course. And as far as anyone knew, they wouldn't be notified just yet.

"Professors, I need your help! I´m afraid Bloom is with Valtor, and you're both just as well aware as I am of what could happen if both side of the dragon flame unite!" Faragonda told them.

"We´ll do everything possible Headmistress, Valtor will be brought to justice", Palladium said, firmly.

"Very well, Saladin, Griffin and I will be prepared in case he may return",

"Ms. Faragonda, forgive me, but, if your suspicions are correct and Bloom and Valtor are indeed together, will the wizard really return if he already has what he's been looking for?"

Musa couldn't hold back the tears. Somehow she felt it was their fault that their friend was now missing. How could they be so careless? And what was worse they didn't have a single clue of where she could be. But somehow she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something wasn't telling them. She had been awfully quiet during the last couple of weeks, very different then how she usually acted. Like she was always anxious, always nervous.

"Musa?"

"Jared…hey", she dried her tears with her sleeve, but Jared noticed nonetheless.

"Hey" he said standing in front of her, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed against his comforting touch.

"I heard about Bloom, I know how you must feel. Sky´s devastated", he whispered.

"We all are, it's my fault", she said quietly. Jared lifted her chin and looked into her eyes,

"Muse…nothing is your fault. You guys did everything you could. I promise we´ll find Bloom soon enough", he said. And closed the space between them kissing her lips slowly. He kept one hand underneath her chin and another around her waist.

Musa parted, not once taking her eyes away from his. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't acknowledge someone standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" Musa froze.

 _She knew that voice all too well,_

 _Maybe it was her imagination…she had suffered for long enough. Her mind was playing tricks on her, cruel tricks!_

 _Jared and Musa turned and looked towards the doorway,_

"Riven?"


	10. Trust

**Sorry it took a while :/ I´m sick. And thanks for the awesome reviews! R &R!**

 **Chapter 10: Trust**

" _Riven?"_

Her voice echoed in his mind. Musa froze in place, feeling like she was staring at a ghost. And Riven couldn't seem to shift his gaze from her face. _Musa…and Jared?_ The scene crushed him and he couldn't deny it. He had never asked Musa to wait for him, or made a promise to return. But he certainly didn't expect to see her _…with him…kissing him?!_

Before him was a completely different girl than the one he left behind months ago. It wasn't the old Musa, with the tomboyish style, loose torn jeans, t-shirt and the head-phone like pigtails that Darcy so often made fun of. This was a mature young adult who´s pigtails were now long and sleek, she wore a short plaid skirt, stockings, high heels…and she was breathtaking. He always saw Musa as beautiful, but _this_.

Riven only shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me", he said turning around and leaving the room. He couldn't stick around to see the woman he loved with someone else.

"Riven…" she repeated in no more than a whisper. She turned to look at Jared who was now looking right at her. He still had his arms placed loosely around her waist, not restraining her. His eyes reflected something she couldn't decipher… _disappointment? Pain?_

"Jared…I-"

" _Go…"_ he whispered. Musa hesitated, she had never meant to hurt him. Gently she moved away from his embrace, not daring to look him in the eye.

Suddenly her feet were moving instinctively towards the door.

"Riven!" she yelled this time, running after him.

It was evident that Musa had carried on with her life, she had a new boyfriend, a new style. And he had no other option than to accept it. He was a fool to leave. And he shouldn't have come back. Of course Timmy had warned him this could happen. In fact Timmy was the only one out of the specialist who knew of his plans.

He walked hard and fast down the corridor.

"Riven, wait!" she yelled again. _What was he doing here? And why was she chasing after him again? Who was she kidding! She couldn't help it, she needed an answer._

Despite her high heels, she was fast. But he was faster. _Still walking tall, same broad shoulders and messy hair,_ she observed. The corridor came to its end and Riven began descending the first flight of stairs.

Of course he could hear her yelling for him to wait, but, why stop? Only to receive her pity and listen to her tell him about how there's someone new in her life? About how she's moved on and doesn't need him? It pained him to look back and see the woman he left behind and moreover, to see she was no longer his. So he kept going without looking back.

"Riven, will you please just stop?!" she tried.

"Musa, no!" he said firmly, trudging down the last flight of stairs. And right on that last flight, Musa realized she couldn't keep running after the man she loved. Not anymore. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. She had no energy left in her and she was far out of breathe. She felt faint, passing out completely before reaching the final step.

Riven heard a loud, terrifying sound coming from behind him just as he was about to continue down the next corridor and leave the school. For the first time, he looked back,

"Musa?!" he screamed, running back to the bottom of the staircase. Musa lied unconsciously on her side. He turned her on her back carefully. He was no expert, but he knew that if Musa was hurt, moving her too much would only make it worse.

"Musa, Musa?" he pleaded frantically tapping both sides of her face. A small bruise had formed on the side of her forehead.

"Please wake up!"

"Oh my goodness!" he heard from behind him. Immediately, two girls came rushing over. One of them had peculiar lightish purple hair, the other was a brunette.

"Musa?" the brunette tried shaking her shoulders lightly.

"What's happened!?" the other girl asked, shocked.

"She fell down the stairs", Riven answered quickly. The girl kneeled on the other side of Musa, closing her eyes and placing her hands together. Slowly, a golden coloured orb began forming between her hands and floating as they parted.

"Anna, could you please call the nurse?" she asked her brunette friend.

"Right away, Kris!" she answered and ran off. Riven had never felt so guilty. Musa was doing just fine apparently, before he came along again. All he ever did was ruin things for her. The sight of her and Jared kissing still played over in his head like a song. It was almost painful, of all people, Jared? Sure he had never known the guy for doing anything wrong or stupid, and yeah maybe he was a good student. But if this was still the Musa he knew so well, than he was absolutely sure that Jared was definitely not her type! The guy was a little too gently, he wasn't a big fan of music. Not that he knew of anyway. He liked poetry and was rather quiet. Everything Musa was not! Her ideal afternoon included chilling at a café, listening to a good song or just chatting all about her day. He remembered dozens of evenings they had spent that way! He wasn't a fan of the piano or the flute but he liked music. Electric guitar Instrumentals and rock mostly. And surprisingly, Musa enjoyed listening to that kind of music as well, something he never expected to see in a girl. On some occasions they would even kick back and read some of Riven´s comic books, the ones he never shared with anyone because it was a personal interest of his.

But Jared? He knew he had no right to say a thing, it was her choice after all. But that didn't mean it was the right one.

The girl extended her hands, with the orb between them and held it over Musa. Riven stared in awe,

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked astounded.

"An old professor of mine taught me this spell. It's meant to let me know if Musa has any fractures and if so, their exact location", she told him. He couldn't help notice how her lilac hair stood out in contrast with her emerald green eyes.

"I'm Krystal by the way, or just Kris", she told him, closing her eyes once more.

"Riven", he answered casually.

"So are you one of Musa´s classmates?"

"I´m not, but Anna is.I transferred just this year because my parents heard Alfea was the best place for a fairy to master her magic!" she said, almost excitedly.

"Alfea´s cool. Where´d you come from?"

"Linphea College. I´m a nature fairy, or one of many, actually", she said chuckling. The orb in between her hands was slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

"Any fractures so far?"

"Only in her arm, other than that she was pretty lucky". Kris commented.

"Goodness! What's happened?!" came Nurse Ofelia´s voice.

"She fell down the stairs. It seems she has a small fracture in her left arm", she said moving away quickly to give the nurse space.

Nurse Ofelia was quick to check Musa´s pressure, temperature, and examine the mark on her forehead. She carefully pressed her fingers against Musa´s arm to confirm Krystal's conclusions.

"Yes indeed, there it is", she said. She clapped her hands and on the spot a stretcher appeared. She levitated Musa and placed her onto it quickly.

"Ma`am is she going to be okay? She hasn't woken up at all!" Riven asked anxiously.

"She`ll be fine. She's a strong one. She`ll be needing a cast and a draught for all the lost energy", she told him.

Riven passed a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"You heard Nurse Ofelia, she`ll be okay" Anna told him. Suddenly his eyes widened,

"Hey, would you happen to know where I can find Bloom or one of the Winx?" he asked Anna. She looked at him sadly,

"I guess you haven't heard the news yet, huh? Bloom´s gone missing".

* * *

Outside the royal palace of Domino, a woman with a dark blue cape and regal clothing arrived at the gates, staring in awe at the sight before her.

 _The palace was indeed beautiful_ , she thought.

She had always known her daughter to be a rebellious and conceited one, much like herself. She just never imagined how far she could go. _And this had gone much too far…_

She stepped up to the guards,

"Yes, ma`am how may we help you?"

"I…I must see princess Diaspro please", she told them.

"Do you have an appointment scheduled?" they asked.

"No, I´m an old friend of the princess. She wasn't informed of my presence here today, but I wish to visit her". She said choosing her words carefully.

"Please wait here madam, I`ll notify the princess and return shortly", the guard told her and left toward the palace. After a few minutes, the guard returned,

"Please enter ma`am, the princess shall be informed of your visit", he told her. She stepped through the gates and toward the palace doors with the guard following close behind, escorting her.

The inside was livelier than its façade, a grand staircase with golden bannisters on either side of the court room.

"Good morning madam", the queen greeted. Her long red curls brightened her semblance. The woman bowed.

"Your majesty, it is an honor" she said.

"Andre, you may leave", she told the guard.

"Yes your majesty", he bowed and retreated.

"Andre says you're a friend of my daughter", the queen told her. _Of her daughter`s?…What was going on here…?_

"Yes Queen, It´s been long since we last spoke and I wished to see how the princess is doing", she said, careful with her every word. Whatever this was about, she knew her daughter must´ve had it all precisely calculated.

"Thank you so much for your concern. Oritel and I are happy to see there are people who truly care for her", the queen answered with a smile. Suddenly a pair of high heels could be heard trudging down the grand staircase,

"Yes mother, is someone asking for-", Diaspro stopped in mid-sentence as she turned her gaze from Marion to the blond woman standing before her,

"Oh you're surprised! Your friend has come to see you honey!" Marion said enthusiastically. For a moment, there was no response from Diaspro,

"Yes…are you not happy to see me dear? You haven't forgotten me already have you?" the woman inquired.

"I don't remember inviting you…" she said, with a forged smile. Marion only raised her eyebrows. Daphne, who was standing at the top of the staircase strained to understand the cold exchange between the stranger and her sister,

"Sweetheart don't be rude. Surely she´s come a long way just to see you. Please, follow my daughter into the conference room, surely you can speak more at peace there", Marion said more firmly this time. Diaspro gazed fiercely at the woman and stomped hard and fast into the conference room.

"What was _that_ all about?" Daphne asked, coming down the stairs.

"Just of friend of Bloom`s honey, that's all", Marion told her. But Daphne could tell she wasn't entirely at ease. And neither was she.

"Mother, what are you doing here?!" she whispered angrily.

"What am _I doing here_? I should be asking you the same thing! Diaspro what is all of this!? Why does the queen refer to you as her daughter? Moreover, why are you in Domino to begin with!? You haven't been home for weeks, your father is worried sick!" her mother demanded.

Diaspro rolled her eyes.

"I told him I was at a friend's house, there's nothing to worry about", she answered completely absentminded.

"Diaspro you haven't answered my question, what´ve you done?" she asked again. Diaspro sighed. She knew how persistent her mother could be, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from her for long.

"This is my new home", she said walking through the large conference room.

"I took Bloom´s place as the King and Queen´s daughter, and I belong here now. There's not much more to it", she said smiling slyly.

"Your new home, hmm? What about the home your father and I have given you, was it not good enough? We´ve been going through very difficult times with all the financial problems we have. But we´ve given you everything in our power!" she told her harshly.

"Mother, mother tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't look at this as a bad thing. I just needed a change that's all. I like Domino, I think it's…just the place I was looking for", she said, sitting casually on one of big cashmere seats around the table.

"Well perhaps I need a change as well", she told him, Diaspro stood up immediately, as her mother walked over to a nearby window, gazing out into the horizon.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can easily tell Queen Marion the truth this instant. A simple DNA test should clear up all misunderstandings..." she said to her daughter, provoking her,

"You wouldn't!"

"You know very well what I´m capable of doing!"

"What do you want?!" Diaspro demanded furious,

"Well...it's not so difficult to figure out. Now that you're the princess of Domino I´m sure your wealthier than you´ve ever been, correct? Give me enough money to solve our economical problems. And I´ll keep quiet about this...slight mix-up between you and the real princess of Domino", she said smiling,

"I can't believe you're doing this to me! To your own daughter!" she yelled, not being able to control herself any longer.

" _My_ daughter? Why, you´re Marion´s daughter now", she said snickering, and walked out of the conference room leaving a less than calm Diaspro behind.

* * *

Bloom opened her eyes slowly…not recognizing her surroundings. The sunlight was coming in through the window and the air felt warm. She was lying in a bed that wasn't hers.

She sat up feeling a lot better than she had this morning. Slowly she began recalling the events of that morning, _a battle in Alfea, her friends, the smoke…Valtor!_

Hastily, she stood up and realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was still wearing the sweatpants and sweater she had put on in the morning. She no longer had a fever, nor did she feel dizzy.

The door opened, suddenly,

"I see you´ve awoken", a strong masculine voice commented,

"Where are we?! Why did you bring me here?!" she demanded immediately. Valtor set a tray with food down on the nightstand and stood by the bed, crossing his arms against his chest. Bloom couldn't help notice how his muscles showed and looked more prominent now without his overcoat. He was actually very fit.

"As you can see Bloom, I kept my word to you. You are not tied up or locked in here. If any of what I've said to you is a lie, you may leave", he told her.

"You said…you said you knew where my parents were…where are they? You didn't hurt them…did you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I haven't. Your parents and sister are in perfect conditions. You must eat first Bloom. I placed a remedy spell on you while you slept. Just enough to help your dragon flame recover its energy faster. But you´re still weak. Those fools you call your friends haven't been doing a very good job taking care of you", he told her firmly, placing a hand on her forehead. Instinctively, she pulled away.

"Relax, I´m only checking your temperature. I´m not sure whether Faragonda has told you this or not, but like you, I too possess the dragon flame", he told her.

"That's impossible… says there's only one dragon flame in the entire magical universe, the dragon flame created the magical universe", she asked, confused.

"That's true, there is only one dragon flame, but in the beginning of our magical dimensions creation, a very small part of your dragon flame was mixed with the dark powers of the shadow phoenix. And the power that resulted, is known as the dark counterpart of your dragon flame. That dark equivalent belongs to me", he explained. Bloom sat quietly for a moment, allowing it sink in. Sensing her confusion, Valtor sat at the edge of the bed beside her,

"And you say Ms. Faragonda knew about this…?" she asked, staring into space. Valtor simply nodded.

"Let's just say that Faragonda and I go way back. I´ve known her almost since I was created. Since she was part of the company of light", he said chuckling at the memory of a young warrior Faragonda.

"Company of light?" she asked. Valtor stared at her for a moment, slightly astounded.

"You really haven't a clue, have you? I´m surprised Faragonda kept all of this a secret from you. I can't imagine why",

"How do I even know any of this is true?! You could be lying just to earn my trust", she said stubbornly.

"If I wanted to earn your trust Bloom, all I´d have to do is show you where you family is. I have no reason to lie. Unlike Faragonda, with me, there are no secrets. I would never have kept you in the dark about your history", he concluded. The more Bloom thought about it the more it made sense. But why would Ms. F do such a thing? What could she possibly be afraid of?

For the second time, Valtor placed a hand on Bloom´s forehead, and this time she didn't pull away. His hand felt cool against her warm skin. He checked her temperature and retreated his hand slowly, letting it slide down her cheek.

"The Company of Light was a group formed by your parents, Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin. They´re purpose was solely to defend the magical dimension of all and any attacks brought on by the three evil witches, or any other evil that could arise". All while talking, there was something more than interest in Bloom´s eyes…there was anger. Unnoticed by Bloom, Valtor shifted a little closer towards her.

"Why would she hide all this from me…? I asked her so many times, she knew how desperate I was to discover something, anything!"

"If I know Faragonda as well as I think I do, she must have a very strong motive. She´s a wise woman, Bloom. Faragonda is nothing but cautious. She told you about Domino´s destruction didn't she?" Valtor asked,

"She told me it was destroyed by the three evil witches, and that she was there to help that day. She said she knew my parents, but she never mentioned the company of light…she never said a word about fighting side by side with them", Bloom answered quietly. This was a cruel way to find out that the people closest to her were keeping secrets so important. Secrets she now had to discover through of their greatest enemies…and now possibly her only bridge towards the truth.

* * *

Oritel paced back and forth in his office. He knew he shouldn't, Marion would never approve! But what other way was there to find out. He felt like an animal locked inside a cage, with no news from the outside world. And all because of the promise he made to the wizard…! Surprisingly Valtor had kept his word and returned his daughter to him. They were now a family again and everything should've been well. But then, why wasn't it? Something didn't feel right…

He made up his mind and quickly picked up the phone. After all these years of course he still remembered Faragonda´s number. Daphne and Valtor said that Bloom had been a student at Alfea, surely she had to know more about his daughter than anyone. He sighed.

The phone rang on the other side.

"Hello, Alfea College for Fairies. How may I help you?" a woman´s voice said.

"Ye-yes, Faragonda?" he asked anxiously.

"No, this is Griselda speaking. I´m afraid the headmistress is busy at the moment. Would you like to leave her a message?" she asked. Oritel debated his decision for a moment,

"Hello?" Oritel cleared his voice and spoke up,

"No ma`am. I´ll call at another time. Thank you, good afternoon". He said hanging up quickly. He sighed realizing what he had just done. He _almost_ broke his word. _Almost_.

 _Maybe this is just the way things are supposed to be_ …he thought.


	11. Icebox

**A/N:** _ **There's more of Stella and Brandon this chapter!**_

 **The story takes place around the time of season three for the person who asked** **only with my own twists lol. If you recognize the chapter title, then you must know the song, and just maayybeee why I chose it!**

 **By the way, would anyone prefer a certain characters POV instead of third person? R &R**

" _Why can't I get it right?  
Just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down  
I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know"_

 **Chapter 11: Icebox**

"Poor Musa, how could this happen?" Stella asked.

"I have my suspicions…", Tecna said dryly, looking at Riven.

"I wonder where the guys are", Flora said, still worried about Helia. The battle at Alfea had been one of the worst and she knew how much energy it took out of everyone. The specialists particularly, being that they lacked magical powers.

"I wouldn't know, Brandon still won't speak to me", Stella said sadly, glancing at Brandon who sat on the opposite side of the corridor.

She wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and simply make up. But something about his expression stopped her. He looked angry _and tense_. Was he really still _that_ upset? Of course they´ve had fights before but she had never seen him like _this_...

"What happened?" Layla asked.

"Well, nothing _really._ We were on a date and I casually mentioned a conversation I had with Bishop and-"

"You told him about _Bishop_? As in, the same Bishop that's been hitting on you?" Tecna asked her, in disbelief.

"Of course I did! And I don't see what the problem is either! It was a completely innocent conversation. Besides, isn't honesty fundamental in any relationship?" she asked.

"Didn't you ever stop to think that it doesn't matter what you and Bishop spoke about? The only thing Brandon probably cares about is the fact you spoke to him in the first place", Flora told her.

"Well, yeah. He did mention _something_ along those lines…" Stella vaguely replied.

"Besides, that Bishop guy really seems to like you! Timmy says he heard him talking about you to the other specialists", Tecna added.

"This can't be good…" Stella said, rubbing her forehead.

"Brandon´s just jealous, Stella. You know how guys are. Just give him some time", Layla told her.

"I sure hope your right", she answered.

"Guys, where do you think Bloom is now?" Flora asked. Musa´s accident happened at such a critical moment and it was a strain on everyone.

"Not even Ms. Faragonda knows...poor Sky..." she said, looking in his direction.

They were waiting just outside Musa´s room in the medical wing. Professor Paladium who also had medical knowledge was helping to attend her. On one end of the corridor sat Riven, completely silent and motionless as stone along with the rest of the specialist, including Sky who was just as devastated. On the other side sat Jared with the rest of the winx, excluding Bloom.

"Girls! I came as soon as I heard! How's Musa?" a woman asked breathless, nearly running into the medical wing.

"We still don't know Nyssa; the nurse hasn't said a thing!" Stella answered. Nyssa or Nyssee, as the girls often called her, was Musa´s possible manager. She had heard her singing during a show at Alfea not too far back. Apparently Nyssa was a close friend of Ms. Faragonda´s, who invited her when she found out that Musa would be singing at the show. She loved Musa´s voice and felt she had true talent. Ever since, they´d been working on songs together, developing further her musical ability first.

"I hope she's alright, Musa´s a fighter", she said, taking a seat with the winx.

Layla glanced at Riven and walked toward him.

"Hey", she said quietly, sitting next to him.

"Hey", he said, not bothering to look up.

"So, long time no see",

"Yeah…and I probably should´ve kept it that way…" he said grudgingly.

"Riven, what happened was an accident…it was no one's fault. Don't blame yourself", she said carefully. Knowing her best friend the way she did, she was sure it must have been a shock for Musa to see Riven after missing him for so long. But she didn't think for even a second that Riven was responsible, surely he didn't expect her to react that way, let alone for her to get physically hurt.

"Layla I´d appreciate it if you didn't try to cover up the sun with one finger. I came back because I thought Musa needed me. Because I wanted to show her how much I´ve changed. But she has a whole other life now, she has a new relationship…and I shouldn't have come back. All I've done is ruin things! Even when I don't want to hurt her, I still do", he said, distraught.

"Wait a minute, Riven, you really think Musa has a boyfriend?" Layla asked him in disbelief,

"Of course she does, she's with Jared isn't she?" he said, irritated.

"Riven, Jared and Musa aren't a couple. They´re just friends. Sure they´ve gone out a couple of times but that doesn't mean they´re together",

"Yeah? Well, what kind of friends kiss the way _they_ did?" he asked defiantly.

" _Come again_?"

"Layla I saw them myself! When I arrived at Magix this morning I came to Alfea first to see Musa, and I found her kissing Jared. And they looked an awful lot like a couple to me!" he said. Layla was speechless for a moment. Had Musa really accepted Jared´s offer? That was strange, Musa shared everything with her, why wouldn't she say anything about _this_?

From his end, Jared glanced at Riven darkly. Everything was going perfectly until he showed up again. Without Riven in the picture, Musa had finally opened up to him, and they were closer than ever to being a couple. But the moment she and Riven saw each other, he saw that look in her eyes again. The same look she had when he had asked her out about a year ago. He knew for a fact that she and Riven weren´t exactly a couple, so, motivated by Riven himself, he took a shot and asked Musa on a date. The moment she rejected him he had a feeling it had to do with a heartbreak of some sort. Later on, he found out that Musa was somehow involved with Riven, so he swore to keep his distance. But now that she was single and trying to mend the wounds that Riven left her, he knew he was the perfect one to help her heal.

Riven on the other hand, was only capable of hurting her even more. Jared knew he was the right one for Musa and he would do whatever it took to show her!

While they were waiting, a messenger pixie arrived.

"Princess Layla!"

"Hey Athena!" she greeted.

"Hello Winx, princess Layla your parents, the King and Queen of Andros are here. They wish to see you urgently!" she said.

Layla turned and gave the winx a worried look. Her parents wouldn't make such a long trip without a strong reason. Heck they even announced her engagement through a letter! What now?

* * *

Bloom finished her meal and lied down on her side, looking towards the window. Ms. Faragonda was one of the closest and most influential people in her life. Ever since discovering her magical powers, the headmistress had been her guide towards learning how to understand them. She was supposed to help her discover who she really was, not hide it from her. No matter how she analyzed the situation, she couldn't find any possible reasons for Ms. Faragonda not to tell her everything she knew. Unless…

She did mention after the battle with the army of Decay that her dragon flame could be very dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands, she said it was a greatly desired power by many, especially the ancestral witches…

But that was no reason to hide her origins from her, there was just no logical explanation. She sighed, realizing she was beginning to sound a lot like Tecna. _…the winx…_

She wondered what they were up to. Had they realized she was missing? Had Sky? _Sky,_ she missed him more than anything….

There was a knock on the door and Valtor walked in for the second time that day.

"It's noon, I figured you´d like to leave the room and see the rest of the place at least", he said chuckling.

"I'm fine where I am", she said stubbornly, not bothering to look at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Bloom you´re in a healing state, granted you need your rest but you must also walk. It's the only way for me to see that you're making progress", he told her sternly.

"I _do_ feel better, don't worry about me", she said.

"You´re just as stubborn as _your mother_. You leave me no other choice", he said calmly. Without warning, he walked over to the bed and picked Bloom up easily, carrying her over his shoulder.

" _Hey!_ Have you lost your _mind_?! Valtor, I said I´m not going anywhere!" she yelled desperately. Seeing as how the wizard had no reaction whatsoever, she was beginning to give up. _Was this man cold or what…?_

Calmly, he set her down in what seemed to be a small living room. It occurred to her that she still didn't know where they were. Judging by the circular form of the room, it looked like they were in a cabin. And surprisingly, it had a very welcoming decoration. There was another window in this room only it was enormous. It reminded her of the one in Ms. Faragonda´s office. And through it she could see the wizard was right. The sun was a golden-orange color over the horizon, setting slowly. Somewhere in the magical dimension, she had a feeling that her family was staring at the same sun.

"What is this place…?" she asked him, gazing at the view.

"I thought you might like it here. It's a realm not too far from Domino. Not many know about it but that what makes it so… exceptional. It's calm and quiet. Just the way I enjoy it", he said, standing by a fireplace on one end of the room. She contemplated his rigid, tall frame. He was wearing a white button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up, making his arms and chest look all the more strong and well-built. Seeing this composed side of him made the guy seem half decent, but he was still an enemy and she couldn't allow herself to trust him entirely.

"Well if it's so close to Domino, why isn't it freezing cold?" she blurted,

"Domino wasn't always an ice cold realm, Bloom. It was much like this place, only that it was greatly inhabited. See, because the great dragon chose Domino to be its home, it was a very popular realm. When people looked for a place to settle or to establish a business, Domino was usually the first choice. Of course other realms like Eraklyon and Zenith were also among the list of prosperous kingdoms. But Domino was generally in the lead", he told her.

"How is it that you know so much about Domino? I thought Obsidian was your home?"

"All in time Bloom. I told you this once and I´ll say it again. I´m not like that headmistress of yours. I will tell you everything you need to know in time", he said.

"I think now is a good a time as any", she said obstinately. Valtor sighed.

"Your lack of patience is excruciating", he said to her, taking a seat near the fireplace.

"I´m sitting here with you, aren't I? I should be out there with my friends and with Sky! Fighting by _their_ side! Not sitting here listening to your stories! Doesn't _that_ count as patience on my part?" she asked. Valtor stifled his laugh.

"Very well then, have it your way. Let's just say that the ancestresses were very… _fond_ of Domino, therefore, that gave me the opportunity to see the realm whenever I was brought out of Obsidian with them, both me and Mandragora",

"Mandragora?"

"Another creation of the three witches. She remains at the very gates of Obsidian, where she keeps guard", he said and remained silent for a moment.

"I was also an admirer of your mother´s. The Queen was _remarkable_ ", he said solemnly. Bloom sat quietly, listening to the crackling sound of the fire. She had never actually seen her mother before, not in person anyway. According to , all records of them were put away after the attack on Domino, years back. Of course, now she understood why. Obviously she wouldn't find anything on her family at Alfea´s library, Faragonda and her parents had been close friends, it was only natural for her not to want to remember the events of that misfortune.

"Valtor why am I here? And I mean, really, why do you want me with you? What good would I be?" she asked suddenly. Why was she hearing all of this now? After nearly twenty years of living a completely different life, of living completely oblivious to her reality, why now? And why him?

"Bloom, I…" he said, pausing.

"Yours is the light by which my spirit's born, you´re of more importance to me than you can imagine" he said, before standing up and leaving the room, and leaving Bloom to repeat his words over and over again in her thoughts.

The sun was nearly down, painting the sky of a reddish color now. She wondered what the horizon looked like in Domino. So far, she was beyond intrigued. Valtor spoke to her about a beautiful home realm she had never even dreamed of. She stood up and gazed through the window.

 _Not far from Domino, huh? Beyond those mountains was her home…_

* * *

"Mom, dad!" Layla greeted as she rushed into the office where her parents waited for her.

"Sweetheart, it's good to see you. Unfortunately this isn't a courtesy visit. We came as soon as we could. There's something your father and I must tell you", her mother said.

"Well, what is it? You're scaring me. Is it about my engagement?" she asked them warily.

"Not at all, it's about your cousin, Tritannus. He´s taken over the Infinite Ocean Layla, apparently he´s working with that...that... wizard! Valtor!" her father said, angrily.

"Tritannus? And... _Valtor?!_ Father that can't be true, it's absurd! Why would my cousin form an alliance with someone so malevolent?!" She asked, incredulous.

"That's precisely what we don't understand, my dear. We´ve always known Tritannus to have a strong temper, and to be rather ambitious. But no one knows what could have driven him to do such a thing! The mermaids and Tritons have come to Andros to inform us, even they don't understand", her mother told her.

"Valtor..." Layla murmured through gritted teeth. It was his fault, everything was! She had a feeling that he also had something to do with Bloom disappearing in mid battle. But this had gone far enough.

"The worst part is we haven't heard from Neptune or Ligea in weeks, we´ve tried contacting them but it's no use!" Queen Niobe said.

"A few of the tritons say they saw him with a woman...tall, thin, white hair and she possesses Ice-like magical powers" her father commented.

"White hair...ice powers? This doesnt make any sense! That sounds just like Icy, but how would Tritannus possibly know her? Of all people?!" Layla exclaimed.

"We feel just as perplexed as you, dear", the King told her.

"Mother, father. Please let me handle this. Trust me...! Valtor has hurt way too many of the people I care about! Even Bloom´s missing and I´m sure it's his fault!" she said to them, her mother gasped.

"The fairy of the dragon´s flame? Oh dear..." Layla nodded.

"I´ll take care of this, I promise", she said, holding each of their hands. She would save her people and her friends. One way or another.

* * *

In the medical wing, Sky was growing tired of waiting for news. He had royal guards from Eraklyon come to Magix to help search for Bloom.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. He excused himself and left the medical wing to make a phone call.

"Roland, please tell me you´ve found something?" he asked the guard who was leading the search.

"Not yet my King, we´ve searched every inch of the city and no one has seen her or the wizard, sire", he replied. Sky sighed, deeply this time.

"Please, keep searching! I know you must all be exhausted but we must find Bloom! She can't be in Valtor´s hands, her life could be in danger! Extend the search area if necessary, please do whatever it takes!" he ordered.

"Yes, my King, we´ll report to you immediately if we have any news. Good evening", the guard said, ending the call.

Where could Bloom be? It didn't surprise him that nobody in Magix had seen Bloom. Valtor was a wizard and a very powerful one at that. If it were truly him who kidnapped his girlfriend, surely he must have used some sort of spell to keep her hidden. He couldn't _stand_ the idea of Bloom being alone with him! All he wanted was to run out of the school and go searching for her himself! But everyone, including the headmistress had convinced him that it was a crazy idea. So for Bloom´s sake he had to stay put...but not for long. This was a fight he wasn't willing to lose. He wasn't going to lose what he loved most... _Bloom_...

"Sky, any news on Bloom yet?" Brandon asked, walking up to him.

"Nothing yet. No one in Magix has even seen her!" he said,

"Hey how about you, did you talk to Stella?" he asked remembering Brandon´s fight with Bishop earlier.

"How can I? I can't stop thinking about what that jerk told me!" he said.

"Brandon, I think that's exactly what he wants, don't give in, come on I _really_ don't think its Stella´s fault", Sky told him rolling his eyes.

"It's not that easy, man. I know this is a bad time for examples, but how would you feel if it were Bloom he was talking about? And what if you found out Bloom was too busy talking to him to spend time with you?" He said, frustrated. Sky knew Brandon had a point but he was easily being driven by his jealousy, _poor Stella..._

"Listen, I get what you're saying but give her a chance. All of the winx have been busy battling and training lately, I don't think Bishop´s the reason for her distance. Just hear her out", Sky said, trying to reason with him for Stella´s sake. He knew it was what Bloom would´ve wanted.

"I´ll think about it..." he said glancing at his blond girlfriend from the other side of the hallway. She was beautiful; gorgeous really...he knew it was only natural for her to receive so much attention. But listening to Bishop gloat about how he was in love with her, or about how he was getting her attention, it made his blood boil.

Bishop was looking and treating Stella as if she were some sort of trophy, it was as if he took pride in telling people that he was trying to get the princess of Solaria to fall for him, and that he was winning. Who wouldn't want a wealthy and famous princess to fall in love with them? Only a shallow person like Bishop would see it as just that, a competition to win the heart of a princess, a trophy for his collection and nothing more. Brandon never cared for her title, despite how much weight it laid on them both. He wanted Stella and nothing more. In fact he had always been afraid that she would reject him when she found out he wasn't really a prince, or even a noble. But seeing that Stella didn't care for titles either, he won her heart and handed his over as well.

 _I won't lose Stella...especially not to him...If he wants a fight, then he´s got one!_

* * *

"Diaspro...is everything okay?" Daphne asked, after finding her sister sitting alone in the conference room, fuming.

"I´m fine", she answered curtly.

"Diaspro if you wish to talk you know I-"she began,

"Daphne enough! I said I don't need to talk, nor do I want to! I need to be alone", she snapped and rolled her eyes at her while trudging out of the room in her expensive high heels. Daphne stood there, staring in awe... _what was wrong with Bloom...? Or Diaspro, as they now called her..._

Her sister wasn't the same sweet person she was when she first arrived, not too frequently anyway. Little by little she was becoming loathsome, acting strangely, and snapping at the servants who Daphne on the other hand, treated as family. _What's going on_...she thought. _Is this why Valtor handed her over so easily? Because he brainwashed her?_ Her aura...it wasn't the same aura from two years ago when she helped her sister gain back her dragon flame during the battle of Decay. Something changed, something wasn't right. Diaspro was obviously stressed and Daphne had a feeling that the woman who came to see her was behind it, she would do whatever it took to help her sister. Now that Diaspro was back with the family, Daphne would protect her at all cost!


	12. Stitches

**A/N: It's an entirely different season 3, some similarities probably but other than that, from the start it's all different** **And I´d love to update during the week but…college won't let me** **So generally on weekends!**

 **Chapter 12: Stitches**

" _I thought that I've been hurt before_ _  
_ _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_ _  
_ _Your words cut deeper than a knife_ _  
_ _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life"_

Bloom sat by the fireplace contemplating all the recently new found information. Had she been living a lie all these years? She thought about her parents back on Earth, Mike and Vanessa. They were completely innocent in all of this, as was she. If anything they saved her, they took her in and gave her a home, _a family…_ At times she felt guilty, guilty for searching for her family when she had already been given one. Guilty for staying by Valtor´s side and for not returning to her friends and boyfriend like she should have from the moment she awoke. Not only did she not have the strength to do so, but she wanted…no-she _needed_ to stay with Valtor for the time being. He was the only path she currently had to finding the truth. The truth that was being hidden from her by the people she trusted _most_...!

Every time she remembered Valtor´s words, she felt the anger rising from within.

" _Faragonda is a wise woman Bloom, she´s nothing but cautious. She doesn't do anything without having an important reason."_

 _She couldn't trust anyone anymore….And she wouldn't…!_

"He who promises, runs in debt, correct?" Valtor´s voice came.

Bloom tore her eyes away from the fireplace and looked at him. He was once again wearing a long dark overcoat, as the first time they met.

"It's time Bloom, Domino awaits", immediately Bloom´s breathing became unsteady, was he really telling the truth? A part of her continued doubting, and there was only one way to find out.

"But you must remember Bloom, after today, you´re also in debt with me..." he told her solemnly. She swallowed with difficulty,

"I know..."

"One more thing, your parent's mustn't see you. I will show you where they are located and I shall prove to you they are in perfect state, but seeing you would only implicate you breaking your promise and therefore I would have to break mine. Besides, Marion and Oritel don't know that their daughter is still alive, and as far as I know, they aren't searching for her either.

 _Those last words hurt..."they weren't even looking for her"._

A tear threatened to fall from the corner of her eye, it wasn't their fault. It was only natural for them to think she was dead, she had only been a baby when the attack happened, and even her sister had been defeated in that battle. Twenty years had gone by, if they had ever looked for her, surely by now they would have given up. Roughly, she wiped the tear with the back of her hand.

" _Let's go"_

* * *

After speaking with her parents, Layla finally returned to the medical wing looking distressed.

"Guys, we have to talk", both Tecna and Flora gave her a wary look,

"What about Layla, is something wrong?" Tecna questioned.

"Definitely. And it's not good. My parents are worried, my cousin Tritannus was seen with none other than Valtor and Icy…" she whispered to them. Stella raised an eyebrow,

"Valtor and _Icy_?"

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if the trix were working with Valtor, it wouldn't be the first time they team up with someone else to try and reach their goal, but how is _your cousin_ involved in all of this? It just isn't reasonable" Tecna said, perplexed.

"My point exactly. We´ve gotta do something and soon", she replied.

Suddenly, Nurse Ofelia exited Musa´s infirmary room.

"Nurse, how is she?" Flora asked almost immediately. Both Riven and Jared stood from their seats, prepared and ready.

"She´ll have to wear a cast for a minimum of two weeks, and she required a few stitches on her forehead, but she´ll be fine. I do, however, recommend absolute rest, all extra-curricular activities are included" she told them strictly.

"Well, can we see her?" Stella pressed.

"Well of course you may, but one at a time", she specified.

At that moment both Riven and Jared stood by the winx, glaring at one another. The rest of the specialists looked uncomfortable while the girls didn't know how to handle the current situation at hand.

"I´ll go in first, if it's alright with everyone", Layla said, giving Riven a comprehensive look. He nodded, earning himself a death glare from Jared.

The girls all nodded in agreement and took their seats, while Brandon took the opportunity and approached Stella.

"Stel, do you have a minute?" she nearly beamed but stopped herself,

"Of course, I also wanted to talk to you Brandon, I-"

"No, Stella wait, just, hear me out for a sec", she nodded paying close attention.

"I know…I´ve been acting like a jerk", he began, Stella felt a strong need to cut in and tell him she had been at fault but listened nonetheless.

"Stella, I´m sorry. I probably should´ve told you this sooner, but yes! It bothers me to know that you talk to Bishop and yes, I´d hate to think that you're both friends. I´ve always known you get along with guys Stella, I get along pretty well with a few girls too and I know that doesn't bother you but, Bishop´s not just anyone Stel, he´s in love with you. I guess, what I´m trying to say is…I don't want to lose you"

"Brandon if it bothers you that much I promise I´ll stop. Bishop did become somewhat of a friend but you're more important. You know that…" she said, running her hand affectionately through his messy auburn hair.

"It's not just you Stella", he said sternly, making his deep voice sound deeper,

"I…I´m not sure I follow. What do you mean `it's not just me`?"

"Stella, Bishop wants you. You don't know what he's capable of, and he won't stop until he has what he wants! I trust you completely, but I don't trust him at all. I need you to promise me to stay away from him", Stella stared at him, skeptical for a moment.

"Brandon, honey, don't you think you're taking things a little too far?" She knew Bishop was a flirt, a real ladies men much like Brandon was before her, _but dangerous_? How would she possibly explain to Bishop that she couldn't speak to him anymore because he was a threat? It was crazy!

"Stella, listen to me! You really don't know him like I do, will you just trust me on this one?" Brandon said, slightly annoyed. _Was it really so hard for her to pull away from that one person?_ Stella sighed,

"Alright", she said calmly. Brandon wouldn't budge on this one and she was sure of it. _What had gotten into him?_ Her chill, warm-tempered boyfriend who generally always had a calm demeanor that girls loved was now anxious all of a sudden. He was irritated and tense. It was the most jealous she had ever seen him. She wasn't sure just why Bishop affected him so much but she was sure it had something to do with the fact that he was just as popular. Not to mention he was a _senior_.

"So what do you say we make up for our last date by going out on another one?" he asked slyly, Stella laughed.

"Sounds like a plan", she said kissing his cheek.

In the same moment, Jared walked up to Riven decisively,

"Riven, mind if I have a word with you?"

"What is it?" he said, walking farther away from the group.

"I`d appreciate it if you didn't try and come between Musa and me. I don't exactly know what your plans are, but she and I are nearly a couple and as you can see, she already has me for support. So you're staying here seems to be pretty unnecessary",

Riven felt the anger rising. He knew Jared was right, and he no longer at any part in Musa´s life or business, but something made him want to stay. Something, his anger possibly…told him he had to.

"Why don't we let Musa decide?" he answered provocatively. Jared scowled.

"Why do you insist Riven? Do you really want to go through the humiliation of having Musa herself telling you to leave? Why do that to yourself?"

"You´ve got a point there. Except Musa never did ask me to leave. In fact, last I remember, we´re here because she came running after _me_ ", Riven answered, knowing he had struck a chord.

Jared´s fist tightened. _It was strange_ , Riven thought, _to see someone as composed as Jared lose his temper, but he was asking for it_. Who did he think he was? Making decisions for Musa when she hadn´t given him the right? He and Musa may be almost a couple, but that _almost_ made all the difference. If Musa wanted nothing to do with Riven, she would have to tell him herself.

"I´m warning you Riven, stay away from Musa. She´s confused, it's perfectly normal. Don't think too much of yourself",

"If Musa doesn't want to see me, then she´ll tell me herself. Besides, your almost a couple, so what are you _so afraid of_?"

"Just saving you the awkward moment, that's all", Jared said, Riven chuckled.

"I´m not the one you should worry about", Jared raised an eyebrow,

"How so?"

"Well if I were you, and Musa had left _me_ standing there to go chasing after her ex, I´d be more worried about myself. Later", he called and left the hospital wing.

Jared was seeing double. But he knew Riven was right, he´d have to do _something_ to secure his relationship with Musa, _anything_. But he couldn't allow Riven to take away what he had worked so hard on. Musa was his and as far as he was concerned, Riven wouldn't be a burden.

* * *

Outside of the hospice, Riven found the lilac haired girl again, Krystal was her name? She was wearing a white t-shirt tucked underneath a short flowery skirt that matched the color of her hair,

"Hey, Riven! How's Musa doing?" she asked, seeing him come over.

"She´s doing better, just needed some stitching and a cast but she´ll be alright. I wanted to thank you Kris, thanks for helping Musa", he said sincerely. Krystal smiled, her dimples standing out.

"No need to thank me, I only did what little I could",

"Hey, is…I mean, you´re a specialist right?" she asked, suddenly.

"Used to be, I left Red Fountain for a while but now I´m back to pick up where I left off, why?"

"Oh, it's just…you wouldn't happen to know a guy named Helia, by any chance would you?"

"Helia, yeah. He´s one of my buddies. You know him?" he asked surprised.

"Well, no, I mean sort of", Riven looked at her expectantly, Krystal sighed,

"I met him a few days ago, the day Alfea was attacked. Anna told me he was a specialist from Red Fountain and I was curious, that's all", she said all in one breathe. Riven nodded. Seemed like a credible reason, and even if it didn't it wasn't his place to judge,

"Helia´s a pretty cool guy, I think I´ll go pay him a visit as soon as I know Musa´s alright",

"Could you say hi to him for me?!" she asked abruptly, Riven groaned… _He really didn't like getting caught in these situations…_

"Listen Krystal, I don't think I´m the best person to do that", he told her uncomfortably, he wasn't the type to over analyze things, or analyze them at all really but, _was this girl hitting on Helia?_

"Riven _please_?" Krystal insisted,

"At least tell him I asked about him, alright?" he sighed,

"Fine, I´ll let him know", she nearly squealed,

"Thanks Riven, you're a good friend", she said smiling. And somehow he felt her smile was sincere, the girl was nice enough and she seemed to be fully well intentioned. She turned and started walking away. Suddenly she turned around slightly, as if she´d forgotten something,

"And…I hope… everything works out for the both of you", she said with a smile, before walking away.

* * *

Valtor transported Bloom and himself to the realm of Domino, where, as soon as they arrived, presented a warm welcome.

 _Incredible…it's not cold at all!_ She thought. She was wearing a black silk cloak with a hood that Valtor had provided for her. She wasn't sure why they were being so secretive, if her parents didn't believe her to be alive and there were really so many inhabitants as Valtor had said there were, than what were the chances of anyone recognizing her? Surely they would think she was another resident or a tourist at most.

"Valtor why´d we have to come here _so late?"_ she asked, annoyed. At this hour, it would be impossible to explore Domino the way she would´ve wanted to.

"I can't take any risks Bloom, understood?" she sighed.

"Fine, but I don't see how I´ll be able to see my family at this hour!" she whispered fiercely. Valtor rolled his eyes… _women…_

They flew over what Bloom assumed was the heart of the city, where there were houses, shops, and huge buildings. It looked a lot like Magix…but bigger and with more variety of places to visit. _Stella would´ve loved this…!_ Bloom thought.

Next, they flew over a park. There was a large fountain with hundreds of golden coins in it, trees of peculiar colored leaves and an extraordinary plant life. She was beginning to doubt this place was even real. Slowly in the distance, she saw something bigger and more outstanding than any of what they had just witnessed.

"Is…is that-"

"The royal palace of Domino, yes it is", Valtor grinned seeing the expression on her face. It definitely looked better without all the ice it was buried under. It was unrecognizable, when she had first come here with her friends to recover her dragon flame, Domino and the palace itself looked so…dead. Nothing in comparison to the glorious castle she now had before her eyes.

"Why can't the guards see us?" she asked, as they landed a good distance away from the golden gates.

"I´ve set an invisibility spell on us both. Follow me", he ordered her. They flew up and over the gates and farther in towards the palace.

"Valtor this is ridiculous, when you said I would see my family, I figured you meant _awake_!"

" _Shhhh!_ "

They flew high until they landed on a marble floored balcony, a pair of glass doors that stood before them were closed.

"What is this?" she asked him annoyed, "Valtor this wasn't our deal",

"You´re right, our deal was that you would see your family safe and sound, without them seeing you. I´ve brought you to Domino, and as you can see, it is in its most prosperous time. The reason, Bloom, why I´ve brought you here so late is because I can't risk losing you. If anyone were to see you, they-"

"Valtor, not a single person here knows me! They don't know who I am. You said yourself that my parents think I´m dead, correct?" he nodded in agreement. _Although Bloom´s overstated resemblance to her mother was a possible give away, at least it had been for him…_

"What harm could there be in coming here during the day? I also gave you my word, I won't say a word of this to anyone",

"No harm whatsoever in coming to Domino during the day I guess…but not the palace Bloom. Never should you come near this place, we have a deal", she sighed.

"We have a deal", if this was the only way to keep Bloom calm and free of suspicions then so be it. A good player always knew after all when he must risk making a move, even if it meant losing a player….or the game. What Bloom didn't know was that her parents weren´t the only ones she wasn't allowed to see, it was _Diaspro…_

"Behind those doors are your parents' chambers. Of course, we don't want to wake them", he said quietly,

" _invisibilia ostium"_ he chanted, and the glass door slowly became invisible, as if there was nothing there.

Bloom gasped almost inaudibly. The room that lay behind those door was probably three times bigger than Stella´s private dorm at Alfea. The room had the same marble floor, except it was a navy-blue color. There was a large bureau with small crystal flasks that looked like perfumes. And on a large bed in the far end of the room were two sleeping figures. And the first thing that caught her eye was a woman with bright red hair much like her own, even in the dim light provided by the moon, her hair color was evident.

She remembered staring into the mirror as a child and looking at her own red hair, wondering why on earth she had long red locks when neither one of her parents did. She always assumed it was a trait passed on by one of her grandparents. Now the sleeping figure before her answered that question.

 _I have red hair…like moms…_ she thought. She couldn't help wonder whether or not her blue eyes were inherited from her mother as well. _It's too bad I´ll never know…_

"As you can see…they´re safe and sound, as promised" he told her. Quietly, she took a few steps further to have a closer look, and she was about to take yet another one when she felt a hand on her shoulder,

" _That's enough_ ", he whispered. From the small distance she had advanced, she could make out her father's sleeping figure beside her mother, but she couldn't see his face, it would have to remain a mystery. The woman´s white porcelain skin shone with the moon´s light. She immediately noticed a birthmark on her right hand, which rested on her stomach. And she looked down at her own hand, her left, the same birthmark was on it. It was _identical._ If she had any doubt of any of what the wizard had told her, it was now gone completely. The woman before her had more similarities to her than she had ever imagined possible, it was undeniably her… _mother_.

"Let's go", Valtor said quietly, taking a hold of her arm and pulling her back. When they were far enough he chanted,

" _aditus reditum"_ and the glass doors appeared once again, separating her from her parents once more. Bloom remained motionless, not believing what she had just witnessed. Suddenly she remembered something,

"Valtor my sister! You said you knew where she was too, is she-"

"She's here Bloom, I won't deny it, but our time is up. The palace of Domino is very well guarded and they could very well see us at any moment. Just know that she´s just as well as your parents are, completely unharmed", Bloom sighed.

"Shall we?" he asked her, but she was unable to say a word. Without further question, Valtor took hold of her hand and flew up into the skies pulling her along with him.

 _Now that Bloom had confirmed with her very own eyes that he had kept his promise thoroughly, the fun could begin…She was his. Little did he know that this wouldn't be Bloom´s last visit to Domino but rather yet, far from it._


	13. Shadows

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Kind of motivates me to keep writing lol, more Stella and Brandon for the Stella/Brandon fans! R &R**

 **Chapter 13: Shadows**

" _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny"_

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin, her hair, the strangely shaped birthmark on her left hand. It all reflected the image of the sleeping woman she´d seen the night before.

She was still dressed in black from head to toe. It wasn't really her color, according to Stella, but it certainly gave her a completely new aspect. She exited the bathroom and was walking towards the small living room, when she heard voices,

" _Why not me?! What has she done to deserve it!"_ she heard a woman´s voice whisper furiously,

" _I don't have time to deal with your nonsense!"_ …Valtor´s voice…he was arguing with someone…

" _You can't leave me like this! I won't let you!"_

" _This isn't the place for you, shouldn't you with Tritannus now? Where is he?"_ Valtor asked. _Tritannus?_

" _That's none of your concern! I demand what's mine! And no one but you can give it to me. That stupid princess got what she wanted, now it's my turn!"_ The woman´s voice sounded awfully familiar…one of the witches? If she peeked even in the slightest, she´d be discovered eavesdropping and there was no telling what Valtor would do…but what did Valtor have to do with _them?_

" _Of course…you don't need me anymore because you have_ _ **her**_ _! It's always about her isn't it!? What has she done for you that I haven't?!"_

" _Plenty…" he answered grimly._

" _I´m warning you…take care of your precious pixie….you don't know what I´m capable of!"_

" _Careful with your words!"_

" _I´m not joking! I will destroy her!" the woman said._

Suddenly the door slammed shut, making Bloom jump and run back into the bathroom. She took a deep breathe, what was _that_ all about? So Valtor was protecting her? From another _woman_ …

The realization _stung_ for some reason. The woman he spoke to sounded beyond jealous, he must´ve meant something to her…was he actually involved with someone else? It wasn't like it mattered to her anyway. He was free to do and be with whoever he pleased.

After calming herself for a few minutes, she finally felt the energy return to her, so she left the bathroom and walked quietly into the living room.

Valtor sat still, in front of the fireplace. He had removed his overcoat once again and was simply staring motionless.

He finally had what he worked so hard for up until now. The complete power of the dragon flame was his now that both parts of it were united. He had the company he had so eagerly longed for. Of course he had Icy, Darcy and Stormy who were after him at every minute of the day and were more than willing to do whatever he ordered them to do. But there was no possible way of comparing the company of three common witches, to that of an equal. And that was what Bloom resembled, his equal. In a personal sense, _maybe_ , but in power terms, she certainly was. And he would take advantage of their equivalence to no end. He would make sure that no individual or magical force was strong enough to defeat the power of the dragon flame. He and Bloom would be and remain undefeated. But first, he would have to see just how far Bloom had developed her powers, Alfea was obviously not qualified enough to train the keeper of the dragon flame… _that must be what Faragonda´s afraid of…exploiting Bloom´s power to its full potential!_

Valtor sensed Bloom´s presence in the room, he stood up suddenly, not turning to look at her, simply gazing into the fire.

"Do you trust me?"

"Does it matter?" Valtor tucked his hands into his pockets and paced towards the window.

"Believe it or not, it does to me"

"I still don't know what we´re doing here, I still don't know what your deal is. Who _are_ you?! All I´ve known up until now is you're a wizard named Valtor, _and?!_ Do you think that's enough information to make me trust someone who practically kidnapped me?!"

He walked toward her and put a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head upward to look him in the eye, bringing her face much closer to his. Bloom felt chills go down spine at such closeness, she could feel his cool breath against her skin.

"If I showed you what I truly am...would you stay?" Bloom hesitated for a moment, her breathe quickening. Even she wasn't sure of her answer, _would she?_ Without thinking further, she responded, surprising even herself,

" _Yes"_

"Follow me", he said, in a much darker tone. His overcoat hauled behind him as he rapidly walked into a part of the cabin she hadn't been to. They walked through a dim lighted corridor and came to a single shut door. Valtor turned the door knob and signaled her to enter first.

"After you", he said. And she obeyed.

* * *

Ms. Faragonda sat in her office contemplating their current options. She felt as though her hands were tied and time was running. Suddenly the screen in front of her turned on.

"Faragonda, good evening. Has there been any news on your missing student?" Headmaster Saladin asked through the screen. Faragonda sighed deeply,

"Hello Saladin, and no…I'm afraid there's nothing yet",

"I wanted to inform you that the King of Solaria and a few other royals sent guards who tracked Valtor´s hideout to Andros, an underwater cavern. Unfortunately, he´s already gone. There hasn't been anyone there for days, surely he knows we´re searching for him!"

"Andros? He could be anywhere by now, the magical dimension is vast and Valtor is unpredictable to say the least!" she said, distraught. Saladin rubbed his forehead.

"Sky hasn't stopped searching a single moment. He´s directing his guards on another search through Andros, he thinks Valtor may still be close to where his lair was discovered", he said.

"I doubt it Saladin. If Valtor had even the slightest suspicion that we´re after him, he must´ve hid as well and as far as he possibly could",

"Faragonda, have you considered…that the water stars may be of great use in this case? They´re the exact opposite of the dragon flame and the only force that can extinguish it! If we could only use the water stars against him, he´ll be defeated indelibly",

"Saladin, that's nearly impossible! If he truly has Bloom-and I have no doubt that he does-we could be putting her own life in danger! Don't forget that she also possesses the dragon flame, its very core",

"I truthfully don't see any other way of defeating him. Faragonda think about it, isn't there a way to keep Bloom safe from the water stars? Isn't she in as much danger with him as she would be if we tried to attack? While we´re running out of time and searching for him uselessly, he could be preparing another attack on the magical dimension!" he told her. The headmistress hesitated, were they taking too great a risk?

"Faragonda our schools, as well as our dimension is in grave danger, and we´re running out of resources! There must be a way to keep Bloom margined from the water stars, they´re very close to being our last hope", he told her.

"And _suppose_ we _do_ make an intent to use the stars again him, they must be retrieved from the Golden Kingdom", she said, pausing. Saladin´s words began sinking in, deeper each time _. The water stars could very well be their last resort! Oh, Bloom!_

"One of the winx suffered an accident and is hospitalized, but I´ll speak to them this afternoon. As soon as Musa´s recuperated I´m sure they´ll be on their way to the Golden Kingdom to retrieve the water stars, I´ll have to speak to Arcadia as well", she deliberated. _The guardian of the water stars was a dear friend of hers and would surely understand. What concerned her most of all was how on magix they would maintain Bloom away from the water stars? Extinguishing the dragon flame could possibly even kill her!_

"Saladin I must say, I fear for Bloom´s life. If anything were to happen to her, I´d feel responsible for my dear student's misfortune", she said, holding her head between both hands. The elderly headmaster sighed. Despite the desire he had to comfort his friend, there really wasn't any other possible way to take the wizard down, without jeopardizing Bloom in the process. It was a risk they´d have to take, and the consequences they would have to live with.

* * *

"Musa you had us terrified! " Stella told her, Musa gave her a small smile.

"I´m sorry guys, I don't know what happened back there", she said softly.

"Might it have something to do with Riven, perhaps?" Stella asked.

"Stella!" They all said in unison.

"No, its fine…" Musa said looking away.

"Riven was part of the reason, but it wasn't his fault. He…he did nothing wrong",

"If it wasn't his fault, then what happened, Mus?" Tecna asked affectionately.

"I…I can't say really. When I saw Riven again, something happened. I can't explain it. All I can tell you is…I tried going after him, I just wanted to explain what happened and I followed his down the stairs, and that's pretty much all I can remember",

"Explain what exactly? It was _Riven_ who decided to leave", Stella commented.

"Well, he saw Jared kissing me" she said sadly, causing the girls to gasp.

"So you guys are together now?" Tecna asked.

"Do you like him?" Flora continued. Layla only kept quiet. It didn't seem like the best moment to let Musa in on how Riven was also convinced that she and Jared were a couple.

"We´re not a couple, he took me by surprise. And if you don't mind, I just rather forget the whole thing. I don't know what Riven´s doing here, but I´ve moved on. He´s a part of the past", she said firmly.

"You go girl!" Stella said, with a smile.

"We´re sorry Musa, we were just worried", Flora told her putting an arm around her comfortingly. Musa smiled, she couldn't be thankful enough for these girls. But Layla was too quiet and it didn't go by unnoticed, at least not by her.

Suddenly Stella´s phone started ringing.

"Girls, excuse me just a sec. I think its Brandon", she said, leaving the room quickly. But as soon as she stepped out and shut the door behind her, she realized it wasn't.

* * *

"Stella? Hey babe, haven't heard from you in a while", Bishops voice said on the other end. _Babe? Brandon was the only one who usually called her that way._

"Hey", she said laughing nervously.

"I guess I´ve been busy", she told him. Bishop chuckled.

"Well, that figures. Such a beautiful woman as yourself is bound to have her agenda full of occupations",

"Oh, thanks Bishop, but-"

"Tell you what, how about I invite you out to dinner tonight. You could use a break from all the fighting you´ve been doing. How does that sound?" he asked casually.

"I-I really can't Bishop, I'm sorry" she said quickly.

"Why not Stel? What's the matter, I didn't do anything wrong, now, did I?" he asked, slyly.

"Um…no, no it's not that I just think it's best to keep my distance. After all you know I have a boyfriend and I don't want him getting the wrong idea", she said quickly, all in one breathe.

"Boyfriend? You mean Brandon? I´m sure he´ll understand"

"I think not", she said simply. There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Stella you're making a big deal, its only dinner. Two friends going for dinner. I mean we have to eat _something_ don't we? No good boyfriend would want his girlfriend to starve, right?" Stella laughed. Brandon saw Bishop as a threat, but she couldn't understand how. He was a pretty innocently cool guy. Plus he was funny.

"Just dinner, huh?"

"Yeah, it's just dinner Stel, c'mon now. Don't make me beg" he said laughing slightly. Stella deliberated and couldn't decide what to do. There really _wasn't_ anything wrong with just grabbing something quick to eat with a friend. Musa wouldn't leave the hospital yet, Layla´s parents were still here so it was likely that she would have dinner with them tonight, Bloom was still missing and Tecna was going over to Timmy´s tonight to try and tract Bloom down with some new device. So she would be stuck eating alone anyways.

"I´ll think about it", she said simply. Bishop easily caught the tinge of insecurity in her voice, but let it go, either way he was completely sure that she would accept his invitation eventually. _Brandon wanted war, so war he will have. Stella, princess of Solaria, would be his one way or another._

"Alright babe, I´ll call you a little later expecting a yes. _I don't take no for answer_ ", he said. And Stella could almost imagine his flirty smile and the other end. She laughed nervously.

"I´m not making any promises, but alright then. Talk to you later",

"Later, darling". Stella shut her blue phone and slipped it into her pocket. She had to find a way to keep her distance from Bishop but his persistence was making that very hard to do. She sighed. If Bloom were here, she´d know exactly what to do. She truly missed her best friend and this angst and sorrow of not knowing her whereabouts was beginning to be too much. They needed Bloom back! But in the meantime, she´d have to decide what to do about Bishop!

On the other end, Bishop ended the call and opened up a photo of Stella on his cellphone. He had taken it a while back when they ran into each other one day in magix. She was wearing a navy blue sweater and navy blue scarf to match. Her long blond sleek hair in a neat high pony tail. He wanted nothing more than to win against Brandon but truthfully, as he stared at the picture on his screen, he had to admit the blond princess was definitely eye-catching. The green eye shadow she wore in the picture made her chocolate brown eyes stand out. Maybe he really was falling for Stella of Solaria after all. _Who knows, maybe this could turn into more than just another competition._

* * *

Oritel sat quietly in one of the many rooms of the palace. His favorite in fact. Here he and Marion would sit by the window and watch the moon, singing to baby Daphne, and later on, to Bloom.

He sighed. He almost broke his word to Valtor, it was wrong of him and he knew Marion would disapprove. But this was something beyond his control. He had a feeling they were being kept away from everything for a reason. Maybe they were oblivious to something, but what? What could Valtor possibly have up his sleeve? They made a fair deal didn't they? Valtor had complete freedom, and they had their family back. Everything should've been well. But then, why wasn't it?

"A penny for your thoughts?" he turned towards the door.

"Sweetheart, you startled me" he told Daphne, chuckling. She smiled.

"What's on your mind, dad?" she asked, snuggling next to him in the big, cashmere chair. He laughed putting an arm around her affectionately.

"I remember how you and mom used to rock me to sleep here, until I was four", she said, laughing quietly.

"Yes, those were good times. That was until your mother and I began falling asleep before you did", Oritel said, causing Daphne to laugh.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"I would tell you gladly, if only I knew the answer myself", he said sighing.

"Maybe it's the same thing that's happening to me", Daphne responded.

"How so?" Oritel asked now concerned.

"Don't you think that the visit my sister received was a bit…strange?"

"Well she said it was an on friend of hers",

"You didn't her reaction dad! I certainly wouldn't act that way if a friend came such a long way to see me. She was… _hysterical_!"

"Honey, there are…many things I still fail to understand. But, Diaspro is my daughter and your sister. For now, all we can do is be patient with her. She´ll come around", he said kissing his eldest daughter´s forehead affectionately.

"I sure hope so dad"

"Tell you what, why don't you try spending more time with her? I´m sure she needs all our support, Daph", she sighed,

"Of course dad, I´ll give it my best shot" she said smiling. But internally she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off, and she knew her father knew it too.

"I´ll ask her to go to the mall with me, it´ll help her relax",

Oritel simply smiled and hugged his daughter. Bloom would come around, and he was sure of it. He had his family together and united once again, and that would have to be enough for now.


	14. Confessions

**A/N: Love your reviews, thankyou!**

 **Chapter 14: Confessions**

" _I was a liar_ _  
_ _I gave into the fire_ _  
_ _I know I should've fought it_ _  
_ _At least I'm being honest"_

It was well past noon and Stella searched through her closet for something casual. As she stared at the fuchsia colored jacket on the hanger, she began having second thoughts over having dinner with Bishop.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _So hun, what's it going to be?"_

" _I guess we could have dinner, but only if we stay in Alfea´s cafeteria", she told him. If she was going to be eating with him, she may as well take precautions. She didn't want to be seen all around Magix with him either, good friend or not._

 _Bishop chuckled,_

" _I actually had someplace else in mind, something more worthy of you princess but its fine by me. We can stay at Alfea", he said calmly. She arched her brows, seriously?! She had been absolutely sure he would say no._

" _Oh! Well…alright then, see you tonight here at Alfea" she said still sceptical._

" _See you tonight, I´ll be very punctual. Wouldn't want you to starve", Stella laughed whole heartedly._

" _Bye", she said shutting her phone. It´s not a date, it's not a date! She said to herself. Than why did it feel so much like one? Just eating with a friend, but unconsciously she was already thinking of what to wear._

 _ **End of flashback**_

She set the jacket on her bed and grabbed her phone, something's were more important.

"Hello?"

"Sky! Hey its Stella, I know I´ve called you about a thousand times but I´m worried. Did you find her?" she heard a sigh on the other end.

"It's alright Stel, you can call me as often as you need to. And no, we haven't", she fell back on her bed, frustrated.

"How about you guys? I heard Tecna and Timmy were working on a way to track her down?"

"They´re still working on it. We leave tomorrow morning to the Golden Kingdom to retrieve the water stars. We _were_ going to leave without Musa but she really wants to go, she's just as worried as we all are", Stella commented,

"Well, I wish you guys luck and thank you, I just hope we find Bloom as soon as possible", he said. Stella could hear the distress in his voice. It was pretty hard to miss, but, what could she say to him that somebody else hadn't already? Besides…they were all riding the same boat. They all missed they´re redheaded friend just as much as he did. Except that in Sky´s case, it was hard to watch…

"Talk to you later, Sky",

"Take care", he said hanging up. He felt as though he carried a huge weight over his shoulders now as King of Eraklyon, especially with all the safety measures that he´d had to apply over the past few weeks. But the greatest weight of all was a certain fairy with long tresses of Scarlet-red hair that drove him crazy.

" _Where are you Bloom? Where could he have taken you?"_ He thought frustrated.

What purpose did it serve to be king, if not to protect the people who looked up to him and depended on his decisions? But what good was it to have the power to help all his people when the one who counted on him the most, needed his help. And he couldn't do anything to save her.

He stared at the blueprints of Andros and Magix that lied on his desk. He had analyzed them time and time again being the strategist he was. But it was evident that Valtor wasn't in any of those places. He picked up the map that showed all the realms of the magical dimension.

" _If I were Valtor, wouldn't I want to be someplace where I wouldn't be bothered? Where no one would recognize me or even see me to begin with…?"_ He thought, rubbing his forehead. He looked all over the map until something caught his attention…The realm of _Espero_ … it was a calm and peaceful realm, close to Domino, with a very small population. _Why would anyone choose such a small…?_

He stopped his thoughts abruptly and picked up the telephone on his desk, quickly dialing a number.

"Lyphea College for Paladin Specialist, how may I help you?"

"Good evening ma´am, this is King Sky of Eraklyon. I´d like to leave a message for one of your students, please. His name is Thoren..."

"Yes your majesty, please state your request?"

 _This was his only shot at finding Bloom and he wasn't going to blow it…._

* * *

Valtor walked Bloom into a dim lite room, it looked like it used to be a library of some sort, and an awfully small one. On the shelves there were books, strange looking artefacts and even scrolls that looked as if they hadn't been opened in ages.

"Are all of these yours?" she asked picking up a dusty old brown covered book.

"They are, and in them are…each and every one of the spells I own", Bloom´s eyes widened in horror.

" _Are you serious?!_ There must be at least two hundred books in here! You mean you know all of these spells?!" _How was it possible for one person to know so much? She wasn't sure even Ms. Faragonda knew this many spells._

"Believe it or not, I do. All of these books and scrolls you see in here were left for me by the three ancestresses", Bloom could only imagine how the trix would react if they knew these scrolls existed. _They would go…mad…yup that's the word._

"But still", she shook her head in disbelief,

"How did you manage to learn all of these?" Valtor remained silent.

"You don't honestly expect me to reveal my secrets, do you?" he asked, laughing casually.

"If you want to earn my trust, you will", she answered firmly. He sighed, what did he have to lose? There wasn't anything that could take his ability away from him no matter who knew about it,

"I have an ability in particular, amongst many others. You see, I can absorb magical powers and spells from any book, scroll, or magical artifact", he confessed. Bloom stared at him in awe.

" _Absorb?"_ Valtor nodded and chuckled, walking over to a shelf and picking up a scroll.

"These scrolls….they all contain dark magic. Some spells were created by my ancestresses, and others were acquired. They´re much too dangerous for someone with _your_ light", she rolled her eyes, as if she´d want to use them!

"Are these spells what you wanted to show me?" he sighed.

"It certainly would've been preferable, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, no..."

"Then, what is it?" she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Bloom you must remember that I was created by very dark beings, like I explained to you at the beginning, I possess the dark counterpart of the dragon flame", he paused,

"When you attack, when you put your dragon flame to full use, you´ve _seen_ how the great dragon stands by your side as you fight, as if it were your very essence", Bloom nodded.

"Bloom, my essence, the form that the three ancient witches gave me…it represents all of the darkness within me and within each of these scrolls. Granted, I have the ability to absorb any kind of magic but with each absorption of a dark magical spell, my true nature is fed. It only becomes stronger", he explained.

"Then…what _is_ your true form?" her voice nearly cracked as she asked. Internally, she knew she wasn't ready to know, let alone see it. His essence contained all the darkness existent within this room as he had put it, she knew it couldn't possibly be something easy to witness. This was beginning to be too much. The more she knew the more she yearned to leave, but she promised…

"Darkness can give even the _purest_ of beings a perturbing appearance, take the shadow phoenix, for instance. Like me, he too represents all the darkness in our magical universe", Bloom remained silent. Lord Darkar was one of the most petrifying creatures she had ever encountered, she wasn't ready to see what this all powerful wizard could become,

"Maybe at another time", he said, sensing her fear. Bloom simply nodded and swallowed hard.

 _What kind of creature are you…?_

"Valtor, I already made a promise. Would you please let me walk outside the cabin? I-I think I could use some fresh air"

"Very well then", he nodded. He could see she was an honest person. Despite her apparent hatred towards him, he knew she would keep her word. No matter how much she missed those foolish fairies and that… _King_ of hers.

"I think I´ll be out as well, I won't be long", he said walking out of the room without a single glance in her direction. She stood in the middle of the library, feeling alone. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Mom, dad…" and for the first time in years she cried wishing that Mike and Vanessa would comfort her as they did when she was a child.

" _I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Diaspro lied on her stomach on the huge bed her new parents had given her. And to think that the numerous treasures in this palace were all meant for Bloom…Well, _she_ was Bloom now, wasn't she? She let out a small laugh. How easy was this…?

Suddenly the doors to her balcony swung open, startling her,

"Surprised to see me?" the wizard asked, with a smirk.

"Valtor?! You scared me! Don't you realize that Marion or Daphne could have been here?! Or even one of the maids!" she nearly screamed.

"I knew very well that _your family_ wasn't in here with you before I entered", he said, a drop of sarcasm in his voice. He leaned against her desk, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So, how's life going as Bloom?" he asked amused. Diaspro smiled widely. _Despite the slight attitude problem, the girl had a striking smile_ , he thought.

"Couldn't be better. Well…except for a small, insignificant detail" she said flustered.

"Which would be..?"

"My mother…Luciana…knows where I´ve been staying all this time and she threatened me"

" _She what?_ Diaspro your dear mother better not say a word…" Diaspro stood from the bed and walked over to her bureau, gazing intently at her reflection,

"Relax, Valtor. I have it all under control. For now, I´m preparing for my next goal, _Sky_ …" she said twirling a blond lock of hair around her finger. Valtor grinned,

"With the way everyone´s searching for Bloom, do you really think he´ll have time for _you_?" Diaspro turned away from the mirror and walked over to the wizard decisively, standing right in front of him, leaving no space between their bodies.

"He´ll give up soon, and when he does, I´ll be there to comfort him. You´ll see", she said running her hand down his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows,

"I like your perseverance", she grinned.

"It's a gift" she said, flashing him a smile. He chuckled,

"Much like Icy´s"

"Icy?"

"She also tried threatening me. _Women_ …" he sneered, Diaspro rolled her eyes,

"Well, why would she possibly threaten _you_?"

"Tritannus got his wish, he´s ruling the infinite ocean as I promised. But as soon as he made his sirenix wish he transformed into some sort of _monster_ , ignoring the trix completely. Stormy was granted powers of her own by her ancestresses, and she couldn't be happier. Icy and Darcy on the other hand…" Diaspro laughed,

"Got the shorter end of the stick, I´m guessing?"

"Exactly, Icy demands I grant her powers but knowing her, she´ll only cause trouble and ruin my plans. She´ll come in between Bloom and I, I can't be bothered with her", he said annoyed.

"You and Bloom, hm?" she mused, pleased by his statement. Valtor remained silent.

"That's too bad for the witches, Valtor. Tritannus, you and I each got what we wanted, and that's all that matters",

"Careful with your mother, she could become a real pebble in your shoe" he told her before carefully stepping away from her and out onto her balcony.

"Thanks for the advice", she said, almost in a flirty tone.

Without looking back, Valtor flew off. Diaspro stepped out onto her balcony smiling, Sky was bound to be hers. The day she handed her mother the money she demanded, the queen let her know that Bloom was being searched for in various realms, Andros, Eraklyon, Magix, any place that seemed like a possible hideout for Valtor. And although she hated to admit it, she knew Sky must have been devastated. But as her mother had advised, she would be there to support Sky all throughout his search for Bloom, and she would remain by his side to replace her when he finally gave up. It wasn't like Valtor was going to set Bloom free, and as far as she knew, Bloom wouldn't be leaving his side either. Not if it meant putting her family in danger.

Now´s a good a time as ever, she thought, as she was about to reach for her cellphone to call Sky, suddenly she spotted someone out in the courtyard. He seemed to be hiding amongst the Jacaranda trees, observing the palace. The man was tall, and had a long white beard. He seemed to be old but yet full of strength. It was odd, he seemed to be waiting for something to happen, or _someone…Why was he inside? The sole fact that_ _the man had somehow gotten past the guards unannounced was already reason enough to panic. This wasn't good,_

Immediately she left her room, running down the grand staircase nearly out of breathe and through the palace doors,

"Princess Bloom, may I-"Demetrius began asking as she ran past him.

"No!"

She ran as fast as she could out onto the courtyard and in the man´s direction. He was startled to see he had been discovered but it was too late to run, as she transformed and stood in his path as he tried to escape,

"Who are you?! How did you get past the guards?!"

"I think I should be asking _you_ that question, _princess Diaspro_ ", he responded sternly,

"Why don't you tell me rather, what are _you_ doing _here?_ How did _you_ get past the guards and the royal family of this realm?" he continued. Diaspro felt weak and her breathing was hollow. She couldn't even speak.

"Well princess, I see the tables have turned. The only intruder here, is you", he told her.

"You´re out of you mind! I don't know who you are or how you got here, but I´m ordering the guards to take you out now!"

"I think your mistaken princess, the only one who must leave is you! I don't know what you´ve done to my dear friend Oritel but this game will not go on any longer!" Diaspro realized this man knew about her lies, he knew everything. _What was she supposed to do?_ She refused to be a loser like Icy, she wasn't about to lose everything she had worked so hard for! And she definitely wasn't giving up Sky!

"Says who? _You_?" she asked cynically, the man shook his head in disbelief.

"I´m not leaving my place in this palace to some nobody, Bloom doesn't deserve it! I do!" and she attacked with all her force.

"Bloom is a better person than you will ever be!" he says dodging her attack with his sword. She began launching countless attacks, causing him to move backwards every time he dodged, towards the back of the palace.

"Why princess? Why lie to an innocent family?!" he yelled, jumping in the air and reflecting her attacks back onto herself with his sword.

"Aghhh!" She stood up,

"That's none of your business old man!"

"Old man, you say? Ha!" he began attacking with all the tactics he knew. Diaspro attacked and attacked feeling she was becoming weaker and weaker.

"This old man, as you call me, is truthful! Something you have never been! Where are your values?! Do you not know that my friends, Marion and Oritel, have suffered greatly for their children?! And you laugh in their faces like this?" he roared.

"I don't….care!" she yelled attacking once more with all her force, but the man dodged it just as skilfully as her other attacked.

"This isn't your place! The princess of this realm is none other than Bloom, and only she can claim it!" Diaspro couldn't take it anymore…. _Bloom, Bloom, Bloom! Bloom the princess of Domino, Bloom, the earthly peasant took Sky away from her, it was her fault! She would've been the Queen of Eraklyon had it not been for her, so now she would take Domino in return!_

"Aghhh!" she screamed desperately and launched herself at the man, grabbing his jacket angrily with both hands, taking him by surprise.

"What are you-!?" he tried taking a hold of her wrists, but she pushed him as hard as she possibly could. And before her very eyes, the elderly man hit the ground, knocking his head on a rock.

For a moment she remained still, in disbelief. The man stopped moving, he stopped fighting, just _like that_.

" _What…what…have I…"_ she uttered, out of breathe. She stared down at her hands. The sweat drops on her forehead rolled down her face.

The man lied motionless on the ground, _was it over? Was her secret safe once again? Her hands trembled uncontr_ ollably as she took th _e man´s hand and flew far beyond the back of the_ palace, dragging him with her. Behind some trees with a shrivelled aspect, as though they hadn't been properly cared for in decades, she set him down. The ground was covered in dry leaves. A little further downhill was the coastline, but it didn't look like anyone ever arrived here, it was far too polluted. _No one would ever find him here, no one would know. And her secret was safe. She was the princess of Domino. She was the princess of Domino…._

She flew back towards the royal palace and ran up to her room, shutting the door behind her. Her breathing still hadn't settled completely. She sat on her bed wrapping her arms around herself, the tears falling from her eyes….

"Diaspro, sweetheart, dinner is served. Your sister ordered a special meal, just for you. Doesn't that sound good?" Marion called, knocking on her door. But Diaspro didn't answer, as the tears kept falling.

" _Who was he? Why´d he have to get in my way?"_

"Diaspro honey…? Is everything alright?" she asked again. Not receiving an answer she turned the knob and entered her daughter's bedroom.

"Diaspro, look at you! Honey are you sick?" she simply nodded, not unwrapping her arms from around herself. Marion hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Your skin is pale, and you're shivering…! Don't worry sweetheart, you get into bed. I´ll order Geraldine to make you a soup", Diaspro hugged her for the very first time, taking in her soft lavender fragrance.

"Thank you", Marion nodded and kissed her forehead, standing up and leaving her room. Diaspro immediately walked into her bathroom and opened her shower´s hot water faucet. She needed to forget this day, pretend it never happened. Desperately.

* * *

Stella sat in one of the many tables of the cafeteria, waiting for Bishop. She stared at her watch. Well, she _had_ been a few minutes early, so technically he _wasn't_ late. That was a record.

Suddenly a rose appeared in front of her. She sat up straight, startled. But took the beautiful rose between her fingers nonetheless. Bishop walked around her and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"It doesn't do you justice", he smiled. Stella looked down feeling strange.

"Thank you Bishop, you really shouldn't have…"

"Come on Stel, cant a friend but a little friendly?" she laughed.

"That made no sense, at all!" she said,

"Well, shall we?" he asked motioning to the food line. She nodded and stood up, but before she could walk towards the line Bishop took hold of her arm. Stella looked at him, not understanding,

"Stella, I…I´m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention", he said, truly looking sorry. _Stella seemed like the kind of girl to fall for pitiful looks, this wouldn't be hard…_

"Aww Bishop don't worry about it, it's just…I´m not used to having such…friendly friends", she said chuckling.

"You don't understand",

" _I beg your pardon…?"_

"Stella I haven't been completely honest with you. I…I don't want to be just another friend" he said, standing even closer, nearly closing the space between them. She tried stepping back but realized the table was behind her, making it impossible to move away.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she said nervously looking in every other direction.

"Oh, I think you do", he said, closing the space between them completely and kissing her full on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _Stella?"_

 _What have I done…?_


	15. Same Girl

**So because I have a day or two off from school and because you´re all so supportive, there's an early update, Lol, constructive criticism is accepted. R &R! **

**Chapter 15: Same Girl**

" _Almost, almost is never enough_

 _So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me _

_the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms"_

Diaspro stood out on her balcony, still in her bath robe. Whoever the man was, he had discovered it all. Her identity, her lies, he knew about Bloom, and surely he must have known that Valtor was also behind it. She felt tempted to contact Valtor somehow and tell him about the days happenings. But then again, although he helped her in taking Bloom´s place, she still didn't trust him completely. If she were to tell him about what happened he could easily use it against her, no doubt. He would tell Sky and anyone else what she had done. But did she really do anything? It was an accident after all wasn't it? She didn't mean to do it….she didn't do anything wrong. She had never seen that man in her life. He could have died of hypothermia for all they knew! A poor elderly man who just happened to die close to the ocean, it could happen to anyone. She took a deep breath and left the balcony to search through her closet for something to wear. Tomorrow would be a new day, and today just never happened.

She put on a blue dress that reached her knees with a thin brown belt at her waist and a thin blue sweater. Finally, she chose a pair of brown boots to match and made her way down the grand staircase to the dining room. At the bottom of the staircase were Daphne and Demetrius, the annoying but cute servant. Apparently he was funny too, because he had her sister laughing to tears.

"Hey little sister", Daphne greeted with a warm smile.

"Your Highness", Demetri gave a slight bow.

"It's good to see you're feeling better", Daphne said.

"Thank you",

"Although you do look like you could still use some rest" she said placing a hand on Diaspro´s forehead.

"Come on, I´m sure having a delicious dinner will do you good. Geraldine made you Chicken soup and grape juice", she said looping her arm through Diaspro´s and pulling her toward the dining table eagerly. She couldn't tell whether it was only her imagination playing tricks on her or Demetri was looking at her strangely. He looked at her in a certain way she couldn't explain. She shook her head, no, he was probably only staring at Daphne. It was evident the guy was in love with her sister although, frankly, he´d never have a chance. He didn't know any of what happened, it was impossible. He had been inside the palace the entire time. That much, she was sure of. She was safe.

* * *

Musa contemplated the scar on the left side of her forehead. She wanted nothing more than for the scar to disappear. Stella offered to try out a new cream she had created herself. And she was more than willing to try it. The cast would come off in a couple of weeks, but the scar…wouldn't. It was more than just the vestige of a fall. It was a constant reminder of her running after Riven once again, and getting hurt. Only that unlike other times, this time it had left a visible mark.

She had insisted on leaving the medical wing sooner than scheduled, under no circumstance would she miss out on rescuing one of her best friends, cast or no cast.

There was a knock on her door. She opened up the lid of the Vaseline and spread a bit of it over her wound.

"Come in", she called, absentmindedly. The person who entered immediately walked in and shut the door, locking it. She looked away from the mirror, surprised. Why would any of the girls lock the door? It's not like there was anyone else in…

" _Riven?"_

"Musa, we need to talk. It's important", she remained silent, eyes wide.

"Riven what are you _doing_ _here?_ Have you lost your _mind?!_ "

"Believe it or not, for you I have", he said breathless. And there was that nostalgia, the bad boy attitude she had fallen for so deeply, always daring, breaking the rules, but never for a bad cause. _No_ , she needed to gather all the determination and strength she could.

"Riven, get out!"

"No. Not until you listen to me",

"You mean the way _you_ listened to me, when I was yelling and running after you, like an idiot?" she asked irritably.

"Look, I know…I´ve given you every possible reason not to. I´m aware of that. But I caused your accident, alright? I take full responsibility. Let me make it up to you somehow. Just hear me out", Musa remained silent for a moment, and nodded, motioning towards the couch in the room.

"Muse, firstly I want to tell you how sorry I am. If I decided to leave in the first place, it was only because I felt …that I wasn't ready to have everything that I did. I didn't deserve it. See I had a great girlfriend, but she always had to put up with my bad attitude. I had an awesome couple of friends, but I never felt good enough in comparison. Always competing with Sky for the first place, working hard and never feeling that I could reach his level. I don't have a family, but I found one here with all of you. And I never appreciated what I had. It took a long trip away from all of you to realize that I wasn't appreciative of what was right in front of me since day one", Musa listened silently to his words only nodding every now and then.

"If I came back to Magix, to Red Fountain, it was because I feel that I´m ready now. I know you´ve moved on…but if you want a boyfriend, if you want another kind of Riven, the kind that you always wanted support from, well I´m ready to be that guy".

"Riven I´m not sure what you expect me to say. I´ve waited for _that guy_ to show up for two years now. And, I´ve grown tired of waiting. Tired of letting go of my own dreams to make you happy. Call me crazy, but I don't think that's what love is about", she said looking down at her cast.

"Is Jared really the guy you´ve been waiting for?" he asked suddenly.

" _What?"_

"Is Jared that guy Musa?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" she snapped.

"Why can't you answer me? You said love wasn't letting go of your dreams for someone else´s happiness. Love shouldn't be kept a secret either. If you´re so convinced that… _idiot_ is the guy for you," he said pausing, forcing out his words.

"I promise to stay out of your life. I owe you that much. Answer me Musa", he insisted.

"No!"

"Musa, what are you so afraid of?! Why can't you just say it?!"

There was another knock on the door. Riven looked at Musa, apprehensive.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Must be one of the girls", she muttered, standing up to open the door.

"Musa? Its Jared, I came to see how you're doing", he called. Musa stopped dead in her tracks right before the wooden frame.

"Now what!?" she whispered furiously at Riven. He smirked.

"That's love calling at your door, now" Musa glared at him. She leaned gently against the door listening to check if Jared was still there.

"Very _funny_ " she mouthed.

"Musa? Everything okay in there?" Jared pressed. Riven walked up to Musa and stood closely in front of her.

"What are you so afraid of?" he whispered.

"Riven, _please!"_

"Musa?" Jared continued. Riven leaned in closer.

" _Answer me…or answer him."_ Jared continued knocking.

"It's not like we´re doing anything besides talking, he´ll understand", Riven whispered. A single tear threatened to fall from the corner of her eye as Riven nearly had her pressed against the door. And she wasn't making the slightest effort to move. His scent, his proximity brought back too many memories.

"Don't do this…" she growled quietly.

"Do what?" he asked leaning into her.

" _Riven…"_ Jared´s knocking sounded so distant now in comparison to Riven´s closeness…

" _Am I the guy you´ve been waiting for?"_ The first tear slipped down her cheek,

"You always have been", Riven wiped her tear away with his thumb, gently.

"I´m not going anywhere again", he whispered. Jared had finally stopped knocking. Musa nodded almost invisibly. Slowly, she turned the door knob and opened the door,

"Musa, I-", Jared began. Musa looked down and wiped her slightly wet face with the back of her hand.

"Hey", Riven said casually, standing behind her.

"Musa…what's going on?"

* * *

"Sky! It's great to see you again cousin!" Thoren greeted, hugging the young King.

"Thoren, I can't thank you enough for coming",

"I got your message, did you find anything?" he asked.

"I think I have. Listen to this. There's a small realm called Espero, just between Domino and Tir Nan Og. It's so small it usually doesn't even appear on a ships radar. If Valtor were to choose any place in the magical universe, someplace where he couldn't even be detected, don't you think Espero would be the option?" Thoren took the map from his cousin and analyzed it for a minute.

"Population?"

"The smallest of all the realms" Sky answered.

"And I bet not a single other person suspects of this location because of its conditions. I´ve heard it's a very quiet realm. Not much commerce, mostly flora and fauna. It's more of a place for retreats", he said, nodding as he spoke.

"Sky you´ve done a good job, we can't be one hundred percent sure, but I have a strong feeling this is it. This could be where Valtor took Bloom", Sky smiled, relieved.

"Then I´ll call the specialists and the girls, we´re going to Espero",

" _Careful Sky_ , if Valtor has even the slightest suspicion that we´ve found him, he´ll leave taking Bloom with him again. We should act with precaution",

"You´ve got a point. Besides the girls must be getting ready to retrieve the water stars",

"Then we´ll plan ahead in the meantime. We will get Bloom back cousin, I promise", Thoren said patting his cousins back.

"I appreciate what you're doing Thoren. Bloom, she…she´s everything to me. And, I need her back by my side. I won't give up until I find her, even if it means having to ask my father to look after the Kingdome once again, while I search"

"I´m sure uncle Erandor will understand. The magical universe is on high alert and if this Valtor guy is as dangerous as everyone says he is, than he´ll understand that we must find Bloom, _pronto_ ",

"Naveen, please run maintenance on one of the ships" Sky ordered his servant.

"Right away sir",

* * *

"Hey Brandon, why don't we split? I´ll go look for Flora. Give me a call if you find her first or if you see one of the other girls", Helia said as they entered Alfea.

They had both offered to help Timmy out with his stable duties while he worked on the tracking device with Tecna. But first, they had agreed to come see if the girls needed anything for their trip tomorrow to the Golden Kingdom. There wasn't much they could do to help in the time being and they wanted to show their support.

"Sure thing man, I think I´ll start with-"he began but stopped abruptly in mid-sentence.

"Brandon?" Helia furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his friend's contorted expression. He looked ahead trying to follow in the direction of his gaze, and suddenly he understood perfectly. Before them was a very violent looking Bishop grasping Stella´s arms forcefully and kissing her while she pressed her hands against his chest, evidently trying to push him away. _Uh-oh_ , he thought, as he watched Bishop try and deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Stella´s waist.

"Brandon, wait!" He said, but before he could do anything to stop his friend, Brandon was walking straight towards them.

" _Stella?"_ At the sound of Brandon´s voice, she felt all of Bishop´s weight being pulled off her. She vaguely recalled Brandon´s fist colliding with Bishops jaw before seeing him drop to the floor, hard. She moved quickly to stand by Helia, as Brandon picked Bishop off the ground by his shirt collar.

"Don't do this man!" Helia yelled, grabbing his arm.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Brandon yelled giving him another blow to the face. Bishop stood up, stumbling slightly from the impact.

"Stay out of this nature boy! This is something between us two", he said to Helia defiantly. And… _smiling?_

"Brandon, Brandon listen, I-"Stella grabbed his arm ready to explain but he shook her off angrily glaring at her briefly.

"You want to finish this up? _Gladly_ " Bishop said,

"Get a hold of yourself, this is exactly what he wants, don't you see it?!" Helia yelled. Brandon took a breath, staring irritably as Bishop struggled to keep his balance.

"Don't worry Helia, he´s not worth my time anyway", he said, walking out of the cafeteria. Stella ran after him while Helia stood behind with the senior specialist.

"Brandon, wait!" she said, catching up with him and grabbing his arm. He stood motionless, not turning to look at her. So she stepped around him, face to face.

"Brandon, you have to believe me, I didn't kiss him…" she pleaded weakly. He took her hand in his gently.

"Stella", he said sighing, as he stared at his sobbing girlfriend. His brown hazelnut eyes expressed something she couldn't make out, hurt, anger, but in the midst of it all there was… _love?_ Despite being a senior, Brandon was just as tall and even a tad more built and muscular than Bishop. Stella knew perfectly well that Brandon worked out several days a week and constantly trained with Sky, even out of class. It was ridiculous of Bishop to think that he could take him on.

"I know you didn't kiss him, he kissed you. I know you better than that", she nodded not lifting her eyes from the ground.

"But how do you think this _affects me_? How do you think I felt watching that blithering idiot kissing _my girlfriend?!_ " Stella remained silent for a moment.

"Stella I…I can't rest easy when I ask you not to do something…when I specifically ask you to stay away from someone and you could care less!"

"Brandon, I-"

"Stella, how can I trust you? He might have kissed you but…you allowed this to happen" he said, letting go of her hand.

"I can't have this. I need to know that I can trust you. I need to know that this is going to be a solid relationship, all or nothing Stella. I need you to be with me as faithfully as I´m with you because otherwise it's not going to work for me!"

"Brandon, I´ll try, I promise",

"That's not good enough for me Stel," he said walking past her,

"Brandon…" she whispered turning around to stop him but he had already walked out of the school.

She ran as fast as she could to her bedroom before Bishop or Helia or anyone else saw her. As soon as she reached her room, she locked her door and flopped down on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She reached for her phone, which sat on her nightstand and looked through her contacts…scrolling until she reached Bloom´s name. But the only one contact she needed to talk to…was still missing. Angrily she threw her phone across the room and sobbed harder into her pillow.

" _Bloom…."_

* * *

Bloom sat out on the doorstep awaiting Valtor´s return. And she still hadn't come to a decision. Despite how much she missed her adoptive parents, her friends, _her Sky_ …she couldn't deny that deep down she knew this man was right about one thing. She also felt the connection they shared, it was undeniable.

Night after night, since her arrival, she had the same dream. Two dragons…opposite each other, like night and day. The sun and the moon. But she couldn't stay here forever, there had to be a way to save her parents, to keep them _safe_ …even if they didn't know of her existence. Even if they believed her to be dead, she had to protect them. Staying in this place was doing strange things to her mind…and her emotions.

"Bloom, I thought you were going for a walk?" Valtor said, walking toward the entrance of the cabin where she sat.

"I did, but the evening got cold so it was pretty quick",

"I see", he said simply, sitting beside her on the step.

"How do you do it? How do you live isolated from the rest of the world, on your own?" she asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You get used to it after a while, it's not so bad. At least not when you realize that the real danger is actually living amongst the rest of the world. You´d be surprised to know what some people are capable of",

"Is that what happened to you?" she asked.

"It's not _what_ _happened_ , it's just all I ever learned", Bloom nodded apprehensively,

"From your mothers",

"We shouldn't be talking about this" he said dryly.

"I think I´ve already told you more than you need to know",

"Whatever", she muttered under her breath.

"So how _do_ you stand him?" he asked suddenly,

" _Huh?"_ Bloom looked up confused.

"That preciously spoiled King of yours" he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"You mean _Sky_ ", she corrected irritably.

"Is that his name?" he asked, grinning.

"How´d you know about Sky anyway? Judging by your lifestyle I´m guessing you didn't read about him in a magazine",

"Despite my seclusion, I´m well informed about many things you wouldn't find in some pathetic newspaper article", he said chuckling.

"Like?"

"Princess Diaspro for instance, Sky´s beautiful fiancée" he said grinning, Bloom´s expression turned hard as stone.

"Well then, your sources aren't very good. That was a long time ago! There´s nothing going on between Sky and Diaspro!" she said angrily.

"He hurt you, I know that too", Bloom stared at him, disbelievingly.

"You were right, we shouldn't be talking about this. You already know more than you need to", she said standing up abruptly. Valtor immediately grabbed her arm attempting to stop her.

"I´m just trying to prove to you…the outside world can be more disastrous than the isolation you complain so much about now", she was speechless. His words brought so many memories to mind instantly, Faragonda, Sky, and even before Sky, her ex-boyfriend Andy. How many people had hurt her? How many before this stranger walked into her life?

Valtor stood up, not letting go of her arm. Bloom refused to look him in the eyes, not taking her gaze off his chest.

"There's nothing you can say that´ll make me doubt my relationship with Sky", he lifted her chin, staring eye to eye.

" _Really? Are you so sure? "_

"Absolutely", she said in a shaky voice. The wizard looked amused all of a sudden,

"I´d like to test your resolve", he said in a low voice, pulling her closer to him. Her breathes were becoming unsteady as he held both of her arms firmly, preventing her from pulling away. Almost unconsciously she closed her eyes. And as she did, the vision from her dream appeared. _Two dragons, merging together, red and black flames, coming as one… She felt his cool lips press onto hers…_

* * *

"Looks like it's all set", Timmy said, stretching out.

"Timmy, we did it! We´re ready to find Bloom" Tecna said proudly. Timmy removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes,

"Now all we need are the water stars to get rid of Valtor, that's going to be a tough one",

"We´ll do whatever it takes Timmy, have a little faith", she said nudging him. Suddenly, Digit´s face appeared in a hologram, coming from Tecna´s cellphone.

"Tecna! Are you there? I think we´re in trouble!" she said, frantically.

"Hey Digit, what are you talking about?"

"Something is happening to the Ocean, you have to come quick! Layla says it has something to so with Tritannus and the trix! They want to take over the Emperor´s throne!"

"The what-?"

"Tecna, hurry!" Digit pleaded, before her face disappeared completely from the screen. Tecna shot Timmy a worried look. _This can't be good…_


	16. Never Again

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Made this a long chapter to make up for the wait** **I will try to update the epilogue of Stella and Brandon, a new beginning. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 16: Never Again**

" _Musa…what's going on?"_

Musa took a deep breath.

"Jared, listen…Riven and I have a lot we still need to sort out, I´m sorry, I-I don't know what else to say", she said, looking down, truly empathetically. Jared was a great guy, he was there for her when Riven wasn't, and he didn't deserve to have his heart broken. But for some reason no matter how sweet, or how delicate Jared treated her, it just didn't complete her. It wasn't enough and it was excruciating. Looking at Jared´s current expression had never made her feel more selfish and miserable.

"Musa, do you realize what you´re saying? Are you _listening to yourself?_ This is the guy who abandoned you, not caring about your feelings! Everything seems to be pretty clear if you ask me",

"Except she didn't", Riven answered from behind her.

"And for your information, I left Musa because I wanted to protect her feelings, not in spite of them. I left in hopes of becoming a better man. But as Musa said, that's something she and I need to discuss", Jared ignored Riven completely.

"Musa, think your decision over carefully! Your confused, that's all Riven does, he confuses you! And when you´ve finally decided to forgive him, he´ll only leave you again!"

"Stop trying to poison her mind!" Riven growled. Musa looked up at him, taking a long, deep breathe.

"Jared, I need some time. I´m not saying things between Riven and I are back to the way they used to be but I definitely need to think", she told him. She couldn't close the door on him completely, he would always be a friend. But she couldn't continue giving him hope when her stubborn heart kept racing every time Riven was near. No matter how much time went by or the distance between them. Jared looked down, reluctant to leave them.

"Have it your way Musa, just remember I´ll always be here", he said, taking one final glance at Riven before leaving the dorm. Musa sighed and shut the door, leaning her back against it.

"I´m sorry you had to go through with that", Riven said gently. Musa looked at him, taken aback. There was a time when Riven was so hard headed and proud that even if he was wrong, and he frequently was, he wouldn't apologize, always alleging that there was no reason for him to do such a thing. Now he did it freely. Whether his change was genuine or not, she couldn't be sure. But she couldn't keep someone on standby, making them wait for something that may never happen. After months of dating Jared, her heart hadn't jumped the way it did only several minutes ago. Musa took a deep breath and leaned away from the door, stepping around him.

"Riven, you need to go", she said simply.

"But Musa, I-"

"Riven I didn't want to keep giving Jared false hope. I know I said we´d talk, but now isn't the time", without a warning, he took hold of her arms,

"Musa look at me, you can't deny what happened just a minute ago. You still have feelings for me that you haven't had for anyone else! Not even for Jared, despite how much he´s tried. We can work this out if we just-"

"If we just what, Riven? You came back, what? A week ago? Riven these things don't fix themselves overnight! I need time to digest it, I-I need to think, alright!?"

The moment her words were out a look of remorse took over his expression.

"Riven, these past few days have been…chaotic…to say the least. I´m not saying no. But I need you to understand me. I understand why you had to leave, please understand that I need to heal", he nodded silently.

"Just so you know, I´m going to make up for that", he said lifting a hand to her face, caressing her cheek. Musa closed her eyes, blissfully.

"Riven, please…stop" she took his hand away from her face and held it.

"Muse I promise I won't let you down again",

"Saying it won't be enough for me. Not this time…" she whispered.

"Don't fight it", he said leaning in slowly,

"Hey Musa, check this-"Flora froze as she entered the room abruptly, taking them both by surprise. Her face reddened immediately. Riven pulled away instantly.

"I´m sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay Flora, Riven was just leaving", he looked hesitant,

"Yeah, she´s right" he said with a slight smile at Flora, he waved casually and walked past her.

"See you tomorrow morning girls", he said and shut the door behind him.

"Musa…are you and Riven…?" Flora stuttered.

"I don't know…" she murmured.

* * *

Valtor slowly moved his hand to Bloom´s cheek, and then behind her head, deepening the kiss. For a moment she didn't react, she _couldn't._ The sensation he stimulated in her was purely unexplainable. She could feel her power stirring within her. She could feel herself unwillingly return the kiss, it was almost as if her body were responding on its own, no longer obeying her brain. She gathered all her will power and snatched his hand away from her head, pulling back and freeing her lips from his. She gasped, struggling to catch her breath.

"Bloom-", he began,

Without warning, she raised a hand and slapped him across the face. Hard. The sound echoed through the room.

"Don't you _ever_ …do that to me again!" she said angrily, pushing past him roughly. He rubbed his face slightly with a hand, smirking. Bloom was certainly a lively one, she was fierce. It almost took him by surprise how much it caught his attention, how alluring it was. He followed after her.

"Bloom, I know you felt it too, now you know what I mean when I say that we share a connection. Why so upset?" he asked, an amused look on his face. Bloom glared at him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Besides, you enjoyed it just as much as I did",

"I don't know _what_ you blabbering about!"

"I think you do", he taunted.

"You´re enjoying this aren't you!?" she asked, seething. He shrugged.

"Maybe", he said simply, grinning. She stomped forward, pointing a finger at him.

" _You…_ have no right to touch me! If you want me to stay here than you´ll have to get it through your head!" a serious look took over his façade. He gripped her wrist tightly, moving her pointing finger away, and brought his face close to hers once again, his voice was deep and grim,

"Your mixed feelings are none of my concern. I merely encouraged you, if you felt something you didn't like, then I suggest you search within _yourself_. I´m not the problem", in one rapid movement he brushed his lips against hers, Bloom gasped. Quickly, he pulled away as Bloom´s blush deepened further, if possible.

Bloom scoffed.

" _Mixed feelings?_ " Valtor grinned.

"If you thought even for a _second_ that you have any kind of power over me than you're out of your mind!" She was beyond outraged! This guy was too full of himself! He was obnoxious and egocentric!

"You´d be surprised" he said with a smirk. Bloom´s reaction to his contact had been more than pleasing. Even he was staggered by the sensation it caused within himself.

"I´m very clear on who I truly have feelings for", she said, irritated.

"Whatever makes you feel better. There´s no denying the obvious, Bloom", he said firmly, putting on a pair of black, leather gloves.

"Now if you'll excuse me there's something I must take care of first" Bloom raised an eyebrow.

" _First?_ "

"We'll begin our training in a moment. I'm more than eager to see what you're made of Bloom", a look of determination in his eyes. Testing Bloom's dragon flame was something he had longed to do since day one. He had been trained by his mothers to use his dragon flame to its full extent, but Bloom hadn't. As far as the witches had informed him, Bloom hadn't even grown up in this dimension. She had been raised on earth where magic was something non-existent, seen merely in stories and legends. He would bring out her full potential in no time.

"You'll be sorry" she murmured, still irritated. Valtor chuckled. She loved Sky! _True_ , that kiss certainly stirred something within her, although she wasn't sure what that was. But it didn't mean anything! They both possessed the same source of power, surely those feelings were her dragon flame reacting to his. But it wasn't a crush, let alone love. _No, her heart belonged to Sky and Sky only. She wasn't in love…she wouldn't fall in love…!_

* * *

Tecna arrived in time to see the crowd of people, staring in awe at the ocean. The tides were high, as if it were angry and had a mind of its own. Layla was using every bit of energy she had to control them. Musa and Flora also arrived a minute after.

"Hey Tecna! The pixies told us Layla needed our help" Flora told her.

"Yeah, what's going on? Check out the ocean!" Musa discerned the problem immediately. They ran towards Layla.

"Layla what´s happening?" Tecna and Musa used a convergence spell to create a digital net in an attempt to hold the tides back and protect the citizens.

"The oceans throughout the entire magical dimension have gone mad! My parents had to go back to Andros. I just know my cousin and the trix are behind this!" Flora furrowed her brows.

"But that's impossible! How can the trix control the ocean? That's _your_ element!"

"They can't…but Tritannus certainly can! The trix must be inducing him. My cousin wouldn´t do something like this on his own. According to my parents the balance of the ocean lies within the emperor's throne, deep within the infinite ocean. It has the power to either keep the ocean at peace or infuriate it." She explained.

"Well then they must have done something to alter its balance!" just as Flora spoke, Tecna and Musa lost control of the net, which was broken by the force of the ocean. Flora immediately created a thick vine barrier and Layla cast another spell to weaken the waves. Little by little she felt the last bits of energy draining from her body.

"Girls, I appreciate the help, but even I don't think we can hold off much longer!" Layla collapsed, not able to hold the tides back anymore.

" _Energy enthral!"_ A booming male´s voice erupted from behind them, and a blue light struck the tides as they reached their maximum height. The waves silently obeyed and calmed down. They all turned around surprised to see who the help came from.

"Forgive my intrusion, I merely wanted to help", the gentleman said softly. He certainly was handsome, he was tall, slightly muscular and dark skinned. He held a golden staff in his hand. He kneeled down and held out his hand for Layla. She stared at him confused but accepted the stranger´s help nonetheless.

"We really appreciate the help, I´m sorry if this sounds rude but, how´d you do that?" Layla asked, amazed. The stranger laughed, wholeheartedly.

"My name is Ophir, and I´m a wizard. I´ve studied all kinds of spells and enchantments. The spell I just used was meant to captivate the ocean´s excess of energy within my staff", he explained. The beautiful sapphire placed on the very top of the golden rod shone bright.

"Wow, that was pretty cool", Musa said, truly impressed,

"Yeah, we´ve never seen anything like it before!" Flora told him.

"Princess, are you feeling alright? I couldn't help notice that much of your energy was drained during that encounter", he asked, his concern written all over his face.

"Yeah Layla, you do look a little pale" Flora noted.

"Oh, its fine, thanks. I´m just a little tired. Nothing to worry about" she said quickly.

"I´m sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I´m Layla, and these are my friends, Musa, Flora and Tecna", Layla said pointing to each of them.

"It is truly my pleasure", he told them honestly. "If there is anything additional that I may do to help out, Princess Layla, please count on me", he said kindly. Layla blushed slightly but thought nothing of it. As Tecna asked him another question about his staff, she noted his features, this boy looked different. His aura told her he was polite, and gentle. He even had a warm smile….

"That's awesome! You don't see too many wizards in Magix", Tecna said to him. _No_ , _she had to shake those thoughts away, she didn't even know the guy._

"Thank you…Ophir. We should really get going. We have to find Bloom so we can stop the trix and Tritannus before they can use the ocean to hurt anyone", Layla said turning to the girls. They nodded in agreement.

"Timmy and I have the device all set. Sky already sent us the map with the exact coordinates of Bloom´s location…or rather her possible location", Tecna told her.

"Well then let's go, we have to get everything ready", Musa said as they waved goodbye to the young wizard and began walking back towards Alfea. Layla turned back awkwardly and saw Ophir sitting by the shore, calmly staring at the ocean. There was something about him, something had caught her attention unlike ever before.

"Layla? Magix to Layla?" she realized Musa was calling her.

"I´m sorry guys, this entire mess just has me distracted",

"Are you sure it's just this situation that's distracting you?" Flora asked, nudging her. Layla turned to look at them, surprised.

"Of course it is…what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Layla, the guy was hitting on you!" Tecna exclaimed, as if Layla had been missing the obvious.

"I´ve gotta say, he´s pretty cute", Musa chipped in. Layla turned away,

"You guys are wrong, it's not like that. I´m not the type to fall in love. Never have been", she said simply. All her life before the winx, she had been alone. The only friend she ever did have left her side. She was used to flying solo. And that wasn't about to change. She had seen the arguments between Stella and Brandon lately, the way Riven broke Musa´s heart, and how Bloom and Sky always had difficulties due to princess Diaspro´s interfering in their relationship. Sure her friends were in love. But no matter how beautiful her friends´ relationship´s seemed, they all came with their fair share of obstacles and difficulties at times. Did she really want that for herself? She knew all relationships worked out that way, there were good moments and there were bad. But she didn't want to get hurt, she wasn't ready. Being alone for the most part of her life had been painful enough, she wouldn't stand it if she ever became accustomed to someone´s permanent company, and then lost it. No, love definitely wasn't for her, not for now anyway. She was convinced that she´d be better off on her own. Which was why she had to get out of her engagement, somehow. Sky did it…why couldn't she?

"Guys, there's something I haven't told you…" she said finally.

"What is it sweetie?" Flora asked, Musa and Tecna remained silent, expectantly. Layla sighed,

"I´m engaged".

* * *

It was finally the day for their mission to the Golden Kingdom, the specialist would be accompanying the girls on their trip, as those were Ms. Faragonda´s orders. Meaning Brandon would be there.

Stella considered all the possible apologies, all the words she could use to express her love to Brandon. Being a princess, living in a huge palace filled with people willing to grant her every wish, meant little to her. Despite her deep interest in fashion and looking elegant, she knew nothing ever meant a thing if there was no love in what was done. She had seen her parents relationship fall apart, she lived through every stage of their divorce. They were the king and queen of one of the richest, most powerful realms, they had it all. But without love, it didn't do much to help their cause. Now she was choosing to put love ahead of it all. She loved Brandon, and although she knew she had never cheated on him, she had somehow caused her "incident" with Bishop.

While Brandon refused to speak with her, Bishop had left text messages, numerous voice mails. He had even asked for her at Alfea but naturally, Musa told him she wasn't available, which she was thankful for. She didn't know what to do about him, she couldn't tell Brandon, it would only lead to another fight. She couldn't tell him off herself. That would only lead to bigger problems. Either Brandon would think she was truly seeing him behind his back or Bishop would try and kiss her again. All she could do for now was hide, avoid him at all cost. And Brandon couldn't find out. She couldn't lose him again so she´d have to keep quiet about Bishops harassment towards her.

"Stella, move it! Are you ready? The guys are waiting for us downstairs!" Musa yelled, barging into her room.

"All set" she said simply, feeling completely out of it. But she had to be strong. For Bloom. They left Alfea and greeted the guys. Brandon kept his arms crossed at all times. He looked serene nonetheless.

"Girls, everything in order?" Sky asked, with a smile. Despite his calm façade, it was pretty notorious how much he missed Bloom. _He´s probably more nervous than anyone_ , Stella thought. Once everyone had boarded the ship and took their seat, she took a seat next to Brandon.

"Hey", she said quietly. Brandon simply turned to her and gave her a small smile in return. He wasn't talking. That was a bad sign.

"I know we´re on a mission here, but, do you think you can listen to me for a minute? Please?" she asked, feeling her heart race.

"Sure", he said looking straight ahead at the screen in front of him.

"Brandon, about…what you said the other night, about all or nothing, well…" he remained still waiting for her to continue.

"Well I just-I wanted to tell you how sorry I am firstly. Brandon I really don't want us to breakup, I love you, and I just-I want to make things right. And if I have to choose, well then I choose to have _all_ , but with you. I promise not to try, this time I´ll do it. I´ll do everything in my power not to disappoint you", she told him finally. He looked down from his screen, and turned to her slowly. Finally giving her that heart-warming smiling she was so used to.

"Stella, seeing you and Bishop, it hurt. I won't deny I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me. Although, it's hard not to be jealous with a girl like you", he said nudging her slightly. Stella blushed and smiled.

"But this", he said taking her hand,

"This is all I needed, compromise from both of us. I´m sorry I reacted the way I did Stel, but you´re what I love most in this world and if you meant everything you said, than I´d be more than willing to make up", Stella smiled, truly relieved and content.

"I love you" she said, as he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly her cellphone began vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the name on the screen.

"Sunshine? Aren't you going to answer that?" Brandon asked,

"No, no it's not important. Everyone knows how important this mission is, I prefer not to answer", she said quickly, putting her phone away again. Nearly at the same time, Sky´s phone also rang,

"Everything alright, Sky?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, just a message from Diaspro", Layla stared at him, astonished.

"Diaspro? You're kidding me!"

"Apparently, she's heard about Bloom´s disappearance and wants to wish me luck", he said, scanning over the text message.

" _Boy please_ , what is she, your friend now? Forgive me Sky, but there´s something about that girl I just don't like", Layla said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Makes two of us", Stella muttered.

"Same here", Helia added.

"Hey, hey the fact that we were engaged, doesn't mean that I have complete faith in her. Diaspro may have her good side when she wants to, but I definitely know she's not someone I can trust", Sky explained. During their engagement, the people of Eraklyon seemed rather fond of their future queen. She was delicate, elegant, very poised and came from a noble family. But very few of the Eraklian citizens knew who Diaspro could turn into when she really wanted something. She had been kind to Sky, she claimed to love him strongly and seemed to be really happy about their marriage. But there had been a point in their relationship where she seemed to be more in love with the power that came with the marriage, than with Sky himself. As the months passed, she had been more infatuated with the wedding than with their relationship. Up until he met Bloom of course. It wasn't until then that she truly took notice in him once again. But he had already fallen in love with his Bloom, so it was too late. But at times he wasn't sure whether she had really gotten over him. There was no guarantee, because when it came to Diaspro, anything was possible.


	17. The Golden Kingdom

**Chapter 17: The Golden Kingdom**

The journey to the Golden Kingdom was a long one. The specialists' ship was headed towards the other side of Magix, to the Misty forest where they would find the portal to the Golden Kingdom. The headmistress had warned them that this mission would be like no other, putting each of them to the test. It would make them grow both physically and internally. The specialist and winx had time to converse and to dwell upon all the recent events. _Layla especially_. They hadn't even rescued Bloom yet, and already there was another threat upon the magic dimension. _Tritannus_. The trix alone had never been much of a threat. Each plan they came up with usually worked out at first, but backfired in the end due to their own disputes. But whenever they partnered up with someone more resentful, with more hatred inside…things got bad. She remembered the time they joined forces with lord darkar, or with Valtor to kidnap Bloom…heck, they had even used Riven for some time as a messenger, helping them do all their dirty work.

She often found herself wondering what kind of ruler she would be. Of course she wanted to do what was best for her people of Andros, but it was easier said than done. And now that her realm was truly in danger, she felt as though a greater deal of responsibility had been placed over her shoulders. It wasn't the kind of nervousness or pressure one felt in college, when there was an essay to finish or a project presentation. It was the pressure of knowing an entire realm depended on her. And letting them down wasn't an option she was about to consider.

But during the trip she had the most ridiculous idea, could Valtor have anything to do with Tritannus and the trix taking over the infinite ocean? It was all too strange, and too much of a coincidence. Why did this have to happen now that Bloom wasn't around? Why weren't the trix working alongside Valtor anymore but rather with her cousin? It wasn't like them, usually they would go for the strongest enemy, wasn't Valtor stronger than Tritannus? None of it made any sense!

"Winx! We land in approximately 5 minutes", Timmy called.

"This Golden Kingdom sure is far…" Stella muttered. Brandon laughed,

"You´d be amazed at how huge this dimension really is. I´ve never even been to half of it", he said.

"Me either, farthest I´ve ever been to is the resort realm, Magix, and Linphea but that about it", Layla said. Stella´s phone beeped. As she checked it, once again her screen read, "Message from Bishop". She sighed. Didn't he understand she was on a mission? He had probably called her about 10 times today.

"Is that King Radius texting and calling you Stel? Wow he must really be worried about this mission", Tecna said in awe. Stella simply smiled without saying a single word. She didn't want to lie to her friends but she also didn't want to admit what was really happening in front of Brandon.

"Why _is_ your dad so worried? Must be because we´re up against Valtor, huh?" Musa asked. Stella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and laughed nervously,

"Well yeah, you know... he can be like that sometimes…" Suddenly the ship began descending, until it finally touched the ground.

"Alright girls, here we are" Riven said.

They all stepped out of the ship with looks of bewilderment.

The air was dense. The forest smell was something so pure, so natural…the tress swayed with the soft breeze. Flora closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"This place is amazing! You can really feel the positive atmosphere"

"Alright, pixies, I guess you take over from this point", Brandon said. The pixies were the only ones capable of sensing where Red Tower was located, as the portal to the Golden Kingdom was located on the base of the Tower, hidden somewhere amongst the forest.

"We´ll lead the way from here but once we get there, you winx and specialists are on your own", Digit said.

"We can't get too close to the portal winx! It's much too dangerous for us!" Chatta explained. Tecna smiled.

"That's alright, we´ve prepared long and hard for this, we´re ready!"

" _So this is what they´re up to…" she thought as she watched from a far. She knew those boring pixies were up to something the moment she saw they´re ship flying high above them. But what could they be doing here?_

" _Something tells me this has something to do with Bloom…" she thought suddenly. Valtor had to know about this. Tritannus was in over his head with the sole idea of taking over the infinite ocean and acquiring power to notice anything on the sides. If Bloom was found, this could end badly, for all of them. She had to tell Valtor, and soon!_

* * *

"Diaspro sweetheart, theres something I wish to discuss with you", Miriam said to her daughter as they walked out onto the balcony.

"Of course mother, what is it?" she asked, not really concerned.

"Well, since Domino was restored we haven't held a ceremony to celebrate, and we have yet to organize Daphne´s coronation. But aside from that we must also present you as the one and only keeper of the dragon flame. Normally a celebration like this would have been announced throughout the entire magic dimension", she explained.

"Wait-you mean- all the royals of the entire dimension are coming?" she asked, amazed. She was a royal, but never had she had a celebration so big, being an only daughter, she hadn't had a coronation ceremony and nor would she have one until she was married.

"That would have been the case but…Valtor forbid us to have any contact with outsiders, meaning the celebration would remain solely amongst our realm. I know it's not what you expected, but it's the only way to keep you safe", she said softly. Diaspro smiled forcefully at the redheaded queen. _Was that so…? Not if she could help it! Now that she was princess of Domino she would take the most out of it. It was only fair. She would definitely have a ceremony and it would certainly be announced throughout the entire realm…Sky would be there. She would simply have to take matters into her own hands!_

"Bloom there's one more thing about the ceremony you should know. As keeper as the dragon flame, there's a certain ritual you must carry out in order to demonstrate your power to our people. They are eager to witness the great power that symbolizes our nation. For that, your powers must be to its full potential. Being the strong young fairy you are, I´m sure you´ll do great", she said, smoothing her daughter´s hair. Diaspro folded her hands nervously.

"Wh-what kind of ritual?" Marion turned to her and placed both hands over her shoulders, reassuringly.

"Your father will begin training you soon. The dragon flame is a part of you are, Bloom. There's no reason to be nervous. As long as it courses through you, as it did in me and the ones before, everything will be alright", she said.

She nodded as Marion pulled her in for a hug. She would be in trouble if Marion and Oritel found out she only had a small portion of the dragon flame and not the genuine and complete source. It wouldn't take them long to put two and two together, and realize she was an imposter. She needed more power, she needed enough power to make the royal family and the entire dimension believe that she was truly the keeper of the dragon flame. If Valtor wouldn't give her that power, than she would just have to take it from Bloom!

* * *

"Why don't you attack me Bloom? I´m waiting", Valtor taunted. Training Bloom was certainly interesting. She hadn't had the necessary preparation and yet she was almost at his level. She shot another fire orb with everything she had. Valtor shot his hand forward and captured the orb, and when he opened his palm again it was gone.

"Not bad, but your attacks are only becoming weaker and weaker as we go on. You don't have much resistance, a very big disadvantage on your part", he mentioned casually.

"I guess I'm pretty tired. Can we take a break now? I still don't understand why we´re training so much", she said irritated.

"You´re fighting in my army now Bloom, let's not forget that, shall we? I take nothing but the best. Losing had never been one of my qualities and that's not about to change", Bloom huffed. His army? She never agreed to this in the first place!

"Lose against who?! Who is it you're so desperate to fight against?!"

"I have enemies amongst those who you call friends. Griffin, Faragonda, Saladin…my goal has always been one. Revenge", he paused.

"Griffin. She was on our side Bloom, she fought alongside the three ancient witches and myself and we were invincible! Until one day she made a wrong….very wrong choice. And it's going to cost her. She turned on us and fought with everything she had, together with the company of light. She gave them confidential information. She shared secrets that were never meant to leave the Obsidian…she knew our strategies, our weaknesses! And that was how they managed to defeat us… _once_. Until the three witches decided to take revenge by defeating and disintegrating the company of light once and for all! It was the downfall of Domino Bloom. What happened that day to your family, you owe it to _her_ ",

Bloom stood there, oblivious. How much more would she have to listen to? How much more of the truth was left to uncover…it all felt like a nightmare, and if it was she was desperate to wake up.

"Ms. Griffin had nothing to do with it! She may have had a dark past but she just wanted to change, she didn't-"

"Defend her all you want, Bloom, but in the end we both know you want revenge just as much as I do! If Griffin was such a good person, don't you think she would have preferred the well-being of her new friends instead of only thinking about _herself_?! She knew the ancient witches would seek revenge! Griffin herself had worked side by side with them and she knew exactly what they would do! But still…she did nothing to avoid it! If only she had stayed in Obsidian like she was supposed to, her friends wouldn't have suffered the way they did! Open your eyes Bloom! A lot of the people you care about claim to be good people, but there's no way for you to know for sure. So you choose to believe what you see on the surface. You don't know a thing about life…" he said, despicably. _How could such a powerful being be so naïve? Her powers, her abilities, they would all go to waste with that attitude._ _It was obvious she didn't know a thing about the real world, she didn't see what was right in front of her!_ His first step to revenge, would be showing Bloom off to Faragonda, rubbing in her face the great power she let go to waste.

"If you really want me to stay here then stop it! I don't want to hear anymore! I don't believe you!"

"Is the truth too much for you to handle? Can you only just begin to understand what I´ve felt all these years?!" he yelled. Because he didn't understand how this girl could be so fragile! She was a warrior, and yet his enemy had turned her into nothing more than a fairy…a pixie…Icy was right…

"You´re full of hatred" she spat before leaving the room, but Valtor followed right behind. Refusing to leave her alone.

"And you´re not? Tell me Bloom, Why can't you stand _Princess Diaspro_?"

"Enough about Diaspro!"

"Because you hate her, admit it Bloom! You and I are more alike than you want to admit. Diaspro took Sky from you, and Griffin took my mentors away from me! She dishonored our coven!" Bloom whirled around suddenly, making Valtor stop abruptly, nearly bumping into her.

"Enough!" she said angrily. "Diaspro hasn't taken anything from me, did you hear me?!"

"Griffin killed your parents…" he whispered, leaning his face closer. Bloom closed her eyes, the images of Domino being destroyed, people running, screaming for help….

"Ahhgg!" She shot an attack as strongly as she could. She was tired of this! He wanted to turn her against everyone! He couldn't possibly be telling the truth! And if he was, she needed to hear it from someone she truly believed in…she needed to return to Magix! She had to escape this place!

"You don't know anything!" she screamed angrily, as she fired once more. But she had been so worn out that he easily dodged her attacks or absorbed them. He began walking closer to her, despite her numerous efforts to attack him. He started chanting words very quietly as he came closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bewildered. But he didn't stop. He continued saying strange words, definitely not in English. Suddenly her vision was hazy, and she felt lightheaded. And then darkness….

Someone was banging loudly against the cabin door as Valtor carried Bloom to her bedroom and set her on the bed carefully, placing a quilt over her sleeping figure. He rubbed his temples.

 _Again, those annoying witches…._

And yet he couldn't seem to make himself move. He sat on the edge of the bed, removing a couple of bright red strands of hair from Bloom´s face. Instinctively, he began caressing her face softly. He hadn't realized until then the dark circles under her eyes. This was getting to be too much for her, that much he could tell. But he couldn't let her go. No matter how much pressure he had to lay on her, she had to withstand it. She had to become strong. Although secretly even he was beginning to contemplate just how much more she could take. The training they had done was nearly the toughest his mothers had given him. And he took it just fine. But there was a single and significant difference. He was dark, and Bloom was pure. And part of the training and power he had received, always came with darkness. And his darkness was too much for Bloom. They had the same source of power...and yet that same power they shared was hurting her.

The loud banging on the door continued. He groaned and made his way to the door.

He opened it almost anxiously.

"What is it this time?" he asked in a serious tone.

"If you knew what I came here to tell you, you´d be a little more grateful and a little less hostile towards me", Darcy said, smiling cynically.

"Darcy? Interesting new look", he commented. The second sister had a much darker shade in her outfit and hair, not to mention she had dark makeup surrounding each of her eyes.

"Courtesy of Tritannus, you should see my new powers" she said flipping her hair back carelessly.

"Whatever you came to say, it better be important" he said hurriedly. His patience was wearing out with these witches. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? Tritannus forget about you too?" he smirked.

"Not at all, I got a little bored of the ocean life, no matter how maleficent it is. So I decided to hang around Magix for a bit and see what's new. And you´ll never guess what I saw", Valtor raised his eyebrows, expectant.

"The winx and those annoying specialists are on the other side of Magix, Misty Forest. I happened to hear them talking about finding some Red tower to get to the Golden Kingdome…any idea why?" Her last sentence suddenly caught Valtor´s attention.

"Golden Kingdome…ha! So they´re paying Arcadia a visit? They must want…" he stopped abruptly as he focused on the current revelations.

"What?" Darcy asked, not understanding.

"The Golden Kingdom is home to many powerful and rare magical artifacts…" he said, more to himself than to her. She pushed her glasses upward, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So what? No magical artifact can be strong enough to defeat _us_! Especially not you!"

"There _is_ one…."

" _What?!"_

"The water stars…we have to stop them". Darcy smiled.

"I thought this day would never come. I´ll talk to my sisters. With our new powers I´m sure we can take them down!"

* * *

The winx made their way through the forest, following the pixies. Suddenly, there was a sound behind them, as if something…or _someone_ …had jumped down from a tree.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Stella exclaimed, frightened.

"Don't worry sunshine, as long as we´re here, no one is going to hurt you!" Brandon said, standing in front of Stella and pulling out his sword.

"Guys maybe it was just some creature. We are in a forest after all", Timmy said. Tecna nodded.

"Timmy´s right, I think we´re all going paranoid",

"We have to be careful, this forest is huge and we don't know what creatures may be lurking around" Sky said, also on high alert, his sword in hand. They kept moving forward, fearfully.

"Guys, I sense another presence, and it's not one of us!" Lockette shrieked.

"Maybe we should split up?" Musa offered.

"No! Definitely not! Splitting up isn't wise if we don't know what we´re up against. It's too dangerous", Riven told her. Musa rolled her eyes. Another sound made them all turn and look in different directions.

"Whose there!?" Layla yelled.

"If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny!" Riven yelled. Suddenly Layla began attacking in all directions, not caring where her attacks landed, until….

"Aghh…!" A figure fell from above, from one of the trees probably… and Layla recognized him immediately.

"Its….you!" she exclaimed, astounded

"Hey there, again…" Stella said, awkwardly.

"Princess…forgive me", he bowed.

"Layla? You know him?" Sky asked, standing by her side protectively.

"Stella? You too?" Brandon asked, slightly jealous.

"We do" Layla answered.

"He´s…Ophir…"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I´ve had a tough week :( Hope you like this chapter, not much drama but it was necessary for the story, next chap will be better! Its Christmas vacation and I´ll have more time, meaning more Bishop/Stella/Brandon, Bloom/Sky, Bloom/Valtor and more! Please R &R!**


	18. Reaching Bloom

**A/N: Heys people! Just wondering I have a new idea for a Brandon/Stella story. Would anyone by interested in reading it? :O**

 **R &R!**

 **Chapter 18: Reaching Bloom**

Bloom opened her eyes squinting to see clearly. It was slightly colder outside than she remembered. It was even raining a bit. She sat up in bed, realizing suddenly that she had no memory of feeling tired or lying down.

 _What happened?_ She thought. She stared at the pattern on the thick quilt that covered her.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _If you really want me to stay here then stop it! I don't want to hear anymore! I don't believe you!"_

" _Is the truth too much for you to handle? Can you only just begin to understand what I´ve felt all these years?!" he yelled._

" _You´re full of hatred" she spat,_

" _And you´re not? Tell me Bloom, Why can't you stand Princess Diaspro?"_

" _Enough about Diaspro!"_

" _Because you hate her, admit it Bloom! You and I are more alike than you want to admit…."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I have to get out of here", she whispered. She had no intention of going back on her word. She would be a part of Valtor´s army no matter where she resided. But it had to be away from him. Being here with the wizard had opened her eyes and mind to many things she wasn't ready for.

Bloom stood up and put on her black mantle. The one Valtor had given her to wear, anyway. She pulled the hood over her head, making sure to tie her hair back so she wouldn't be recognized. She pulled the cloak even tighter around her as she stepped out of the cabin.

 _Why is it so cold today? How ridiculous…._ she thought, painfully. _Domino was warm…she still remembered it so vividly, the streets and beautiful small houses they flew over that day…_

What if… she could go to Domino…if only for a moment? Valtor would never know. And she wouldn't go anywhere near the palace. Her mind, heart and soul suddenly ached to see Domino once more. It was unconceivable that any citizen would recognize her. She wasn't the only fairy with red hair, they had never even seen her before. No one would know.

* * *

Quickly, she transformed, careful not to remove the cloak. _Domino…here I come…_

"Ophir?" Layla asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Princess…I can explain", he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course you will. How did you know we´d be here? Who sent you?" Layla demanded.

"Nobody did! I came here on my own. I shouldn't have but-I know Valtor, and I feared something would happen",

"Well as you can see, there are ten of us here. I think we can handle ourselves just fine", she said, fiercely.

"Guys you´re not buying that are you? How do we know he´s even telling the truth?" Riven said irritably. Musa shot him a warning look,

" _Riven…"_

"He´s right, Musa. We can't take any risks on this mission. We can't trust him as of yet", Sky said firmly, and no one dared to argue. Sky was generally one of the voices of reason, not to mention that he was a supreme authority now.

"Sorry dude" Brandon said as he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and put them around Ophir´s wrists locking them. He sighed and nodded solemnly.

"I understand. Do as you must", Brandon gave him a small smile. The guy seemed nice enough, and he put no resistance what so ever. Layla who had heard his last statement from the side only glanced at him skeptically. _If he was really working for Valtor, why´d he let himself get caught? Strange. But whatever the reason he sure was a gentleman._ She nearly smacked herself realizing her train of thought. _She had to remain focused. She was on a very important mission for the sake of her home and the dimension! There was no time for emotions, who needed those anyway? Please!_

"So, Princess I-"

"Layla. Just call me Layla", she said automatically, as they continued walking through the forest.

"Sure…Layla. I´m sorry to have made you and your friend's uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention", he said awkwardly. _Was he really addressing the princess of Andros by her name?_

"If you're really not working for anyone than why´d you follow us?"

"It's a long story. I too am from Andros, and I also suffered the consequences of Valtor´s mayhem", he said gently.

"So that's how you know Valtor?"

"That wizard has done some very cruel things to our realm, nobody wants him caught and sent to prison more than I do, but not at the cost of any more lives",

"He definitely has…" she muttered. This Layla was definitely not who Nabu had expected. Sure not at all princesses were alike, but he certainly didn't expect this. When his parents had given him the news of his arranged marriage, he immediately left home. How could they pick out the woman who he would be spending the rest of his life with? This would also be the woman to bear his children. It was absurd!

And so he was now living off on his own. And in order to find the motivation he needed to continue that way he had to meet this princess Layla and see for himself just how terrible she really was.

Except… _she wasn't_. She was everything he hadn't even imagined in his wildest dreams! She was a fighter, tough, she seemed to have a barrier brought up around her. And despite the danger, she was here, without a crown, an expensive dress or high heels, willing to defend her people and bring Valtor to justice. This girl was admirable.

"Watch out!" Sky yelled suddenly. A strong globe of fire landed in between them as they managed to move out of the way just in time.

"I hope we haven't startled you!" Icy cackled.

"Trix! What are you doing here? Can't you ever stay out of our business?" Stella asked, upset.

"We just thought you may need our help", Stormy said sarcastically as she stretched her hands out and generated a new creature.

"Layla! I can help! But I need you to trust me! I need you to take these shackles off!" Ophir said desperately, Layla nodded and immediately set him free, while the specialists and winx began the battle.

"What's the matter winx? I see you're not as strong now that Bloom´s not around" Icy´s voice came suddenly. Sky was enraged.

"Where´s Bloom?! What have you done to her!" he yelled, bringing out his sword.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Darcy questioned, laughing.

"Vine warp!" Tecna and Flora yelled, using convergence magic. Layla scoffed coming to a realization.

"I see what you trix are trying to do…you covering Valtor´s back aren't you?!" _Of course they knew where Valtor took Bloom! And if they had come to try and stop them it meant they were headed in the right direction!_

"Tidal wave!" she yelled, firing towards one of Stormy´s monsters. They were closer than ever now!

* * *

"Bishop make sure each of them eat the necessary amount, understood?" Codatorta ordered him.

"Yes sir!" Working in the stables wasn't a duty he enjoyed, but he definitely liked the dragons. He checked his phone for what seemed like the tenth time during the day.

Still no answer from Stella. He groaned. He hadn't considered his fight with Brandon as a truly serious one. And he could´ve continued had it not been for the headmaster´s grandson interfering. It had all just been a game and nothing more, so why had he allowed it go this far? There was nothing he enjoyed more than a chase…a challenge. But something about her was making it awfully difficult for him to stop. He wasn't in love, _no_ …he never fell in love with anyone. But, then again, he hadn't met a girl like Stella before. Unlike the other extroverted, blonde, rich girls he had met in the past, Stella was part of a team of fighters. Something about knowing that she didn't need saving, but was rather fierce herself, sparked his desire.

He patted the hungry, blue-tailed dragon on the head as it ate. He´d have to step up his game if he intended to have a shot. He knew a girl or two who were interested in Brandon, of course they hadn't made a move because they knew he dated Stella. He walked through the stable, feeding each of the dragons. _All they need is a slight push…_

Since his fight with Brandon, Stella hadn't answered any of his calls or messages. He even went to Alfea but her friends said she wasn't there. _Hardly credible_ … He had to do something and fast. He was sure Stella had felt _some_ sort of attraction towards him and he had to take advantage of it, before it was too late.

* * *

Once she arrived in Domino, she immediately pulled her hood off. The climate was cool, the sun shining bright. It felt like spring in this realm. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a few kids running past her happily. They were wearing a uniform, of course… there were schools on Domino too!

She began walking through the busy streets. Valtor was right, Domino really did have a great population. She saw lots of people, teenagers hanging out at a café, more kids wearing different school uniforms, adults passed her by, smiling as they went. _How neat would it have been to be raised here…?_

Bloom walked for what seemed like an hour, when she started feeling hungry. She groaned.

 _I don't have any money, how stupid of me..!_

She continued walking until she reached a very large establishment, it was pretty crowded. She realized soon it was the mall… _Stella would´ve loved this,_ she thought chuckling. She entered gazing through the store windows as she went. Domino fashion was pretty much the same as on any other realm, except for the robes they had in some stores, they were simple and all bore the same colors, red and gold. It seemed those were the official colors of this realm. She had noticed a few older people wearing robes like these on the street. All in all it was a very lively place. She took a deep breathe, smiling as she did.

Suddenly a specific store caught her attention. It was an all cosmetic store. Stella was always making her own facial masks and hair treatments, maybe she´d find something interesting here that Stella could try out back on Magix. There was nothing wrong with just looking through a store with no money here, was there?

She brushed a strand of red hair away from her face and entered. The girl sitting at the cash register smiled at her as she did. Bloom simply smiled and gave a small nod and began looking around.

"Bingo" she said quietly as she found the aisle with all types of treatments. Just as she was about to reach for a bottle her hand bumped into someone else´s who was also reaching for the same product.

"Oh, I´m sorry!" the girl said quickly. Bloom looked up to see a blonde haired girl, with clear sea green eyes. Bloom laughed.

"It's okay, I guess we have the taste", she said smiling. The blonde only stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked. The girl shook her head trying to pull herself together, although her expression was still lost.

"I´m sorry it's been a long day", she laughed, trying to push any thoughts away,

"My sister loves to wear these things, she says they make her look younger so I thought I´d try one for myself", she said.

"So does my best friend", Bloom told her. _Avocado and oatmeal mask…not bad…_ she though looking at another product. Unknowing to her, the girl continued to observe her out of the corner of her eye. _The mark she saw on the redheaded girl´s hand as they reached for the same bottle had merely caught her attention, it was her appearance that made it more prominent… she looked through all the products but it seemed like she wasn't going to take anything with her._

"See anything you like?" she asked. Bloom looked up once more and shook her head rather gloomily.

"I-I didn't bring any money with me, I wasn't planning on shopping today", she said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I see…" the blonde muttered.

"I should get going, it was nice meeting you", she said waving and walking away quickly. Daphne remained motionless for a moment, before putting the bottle down and chasing after the girl. But as she ran out of the store and looked from side to side, the redhead was already gone.

" _How´d she do that…?"_ she walked back in and approached the cashier.

"Good evening miss, do you happen to know the girl who just left?" she asked.

"No your majesty, it's the first time she´s entered our business", the girl answered. Daphne smiled and nodded, heading back to find her facial mask and Diaspro´s. Something about that girl was….strange. _Very strange._

* * *

"That…was unbelievable!" Musa said, fatigued. They had managed to get past the trix and the guards of the Red Tower with the help of Ophir, who had proven to be a skilled wizard.

"But that was merely the beginning. We haven't even entered the Golden Kingdom yet", Tecna said.

"Well Ophir, can you tell us what that says?" Sky asked, pointing at the small door with strange symbols printed on it. It seemed to be an ancient script. Only certain people were able to read that kind of text now a days, his father, King Erandor, was one of them.

"I do, it states that the portal to the Golden Kingdom must only be entered by those who possess a pure heart", he explained.

"Well, I´d say that's all of us here, right?" Stella asked.

"Girls it's not safe for us all to go in. someone may arrive, maybe the trix or even Valtor himself. I´ll remain here to guard the portal", Ophir said to them. Brandon nodded.

"We all will, you girls go ahead",

"I´ll stay with you guys. In case Valtor decides to appear, we´ll need magic. Stella, Tecna, Flora and Musa can go in. What do you say girls?" Layla asked.

"Alright, then let's go", Tecna said firmly, each of the girls purified themselves with their fairy dust and miniaturized, entering the portal.

"Good luck, winx", Sky said almost inaudibly.

* * *

Krystal sighed, smoothing her lilac hair. She hadn't seen him in quite a while. _Where could he be?_

"Earth to Krystal!" someone yelled behind her. She whirled around.

"Anna you scared me…" she said simply. Her friend raised her eyebrows,

"Kris what's with you? You´ve had your head in the clouds since this morning", she sighed.

"I haven't seen Helia in a while…"

"Then give him a call. It's better than sitting around, wondering all day", Krystal pushed her hair back. Helia was handsome, such a talented artist too! She´d never really seen him with another girl, usually he hung out with a specialist who wore glasses…Timmy was it? And Riven. Well Anna was right about one thing, there was only one way to find out. She had to call him.

She picked her phone up nervously, but what would she say? She had no excuse except for the single fact that she wanted to hear him.

"For crying out loud, Kristal, you're the princess of Lynphea, and yet I don't think I´ve ever seen you this anxious", her friend told her laughing. Of course Kristal was outgoing and decisive, but when it came to guys it wasn't her case anymore. Especially with Helia…

"You´re right, I have to make a move. Or else I´ll never know", she dialed his number nervously and waited for answer.

"Hello?" she heard his stern voice on the other end.

"Um-Helia-hi, its Krystal. Remember me?" she asked blushing madly. _She sounded like such an idiot!_

"Krystal, hi. Of course I do", he said politely. He didn't sound too excited, but he hadn't exactly hung up on her either.

"Well, hey I was just wondering…I mean I haven't seen you in a while",

"I´ve been busy. I´m on a mission now, Krystal. Is everything alright? Did you need something?" he asked. Krystal felt her throat close. She sighed. She was a fool to think he would be interested.

"No-not really. Anna´s busy and I just thought…that maybe we could hang out. But, that was it",

"I see, I apologize Krystal. I´m pretty far from Magix now, maybe some other time", he said, sounding gentler now. And her heart was soaring again. _He wasn't saying no, just some other time._

"Oh, great! Then, I guess I´ll be seeing you around, when you get back to Magix, of course", she laughed nervously. Helia chuckled.

"Sure thing Krystal. Take care". She nearly squealed.

 _So maybe she did have a chance with Helia after all…!_


	19. Home

**A/N: Thank you for supporting my ideas!** **I already have the first chapter of the new story written but I don't know just how soon I´ll be able to update, and that's why I haven't posted it yet. Don't want to keep you all waiting too long!**

 **And as for this story, a new phase of the story begins in this chapter. All characters included…R &R!**

 **Chapter 19: Home**

"Daphne….sweetheart you´ve been awfully quiet all evening long. Is everything alright?" Marion asked as they sat at the dinner table.

"I´m fine" she said with a smile. Her encounter with the girl at the store replayed in her mind, particularly as she gazed at the queens red locks. And she couldn't seem to figure out why.

"So little sister, how´s your training coming along?" she asked Diaspro. Oritel placed his arm around his younger daughter´s shoulder.

"So far she´s doing great. It seems that her dragon flame has weakened. But it's probably because it hasn't been put to use in a while", he said chuckling, and continued,

"But with practice, she´ll get there". Diaspro only smiled and continued eating her meal.

"What about you, Daph? Have you found the dress for your coronation ceremony?" her father asked.

"Oh, not yet. I had to buy a few other things, I didn't have much time to look for one or to speak with the royal designer. But I´ll separate an appointment tomorrow. Want to help me, Diaspro?"

"I have great taste! Of course I will" she said. Daphne smiled. There was that word again… _taste_ …

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Oh, I´m sorry!" Daphne apologized quickly. The girl looked up and laughed, looking surprised._

" _It's okay, I guess we have the same taste", she said smiling._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I´m sure you do little sister", she said simply.

 _I'm sure you do…_

* * *

After what felt like a long time, the girls finally exited the portal.

"Winx! Welcome back", Brandon greeted, pulling Stella in for a hug. Riven stepped up to Musa taking her hand.

"I´m glad you´re back, we were starting to think something happened to you guys", Musa gave him a small smile.

"It certainly was difficult", Flora added, rubbing her forehead while Helia rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Arcadia gave us the water stars but it wasn't easy! We each had to pass a test first," Tecna told them.

"Talk about a pop quiz", Stella muttered.

"Well guys, I guess it's time to find Valtor", Timmy said, "We should get back to the ship before-"

"Before what? Before _I_ show up?"

"Valtor!"

"Where´s Bloom?! What have you done to her!?" Sky demanded, angrily.

"Bloom´s doing just fine. I promise to give her your regards when I get back" he said smiling cynically, with the trix by his side.

"Let her go, Valtor! Your battle is with Andros, it's me you should fight!" Layla yelled.

"You have a point there Princess Layla, except I´ve already defeated you! _Magic meltdown_!"

"Mirror force!" Ophir casted as he jumped in front of Layla, reflecting Valtor´s attack. Layla looked at him, wholeheartedly.

"…Thank you", she whispered.

"Let's see how well you handle this! Ice attack!" Icy called furiously, striking Ophir from behind. Layla whirled around, startled.

"Icy!"

"Miss me, dear?"

"Of course I did! _Morphix tidal wave_!"

"Hand over the water stars, pixies, they belong with us!" Darcy yelled.

"Not a chance!" Musa said, angrily. Deep down she still hadn't forgotten how Darcy and Riven went out for some time during freshman year.

Without warning Valtor took advantage of the ongoing fight and began flying away from them as fast as he could. The trix had to retrieve the water stars before they were used on him.

"Winx, let's go!" Musa called as they flew after him, along with Ophir. Suddenly, he turned around and shot a fire bolt, hitting Stella full-force.

"Stella!" Flora shrieked as she watched her friend falling freely through the air. Brandon ascended as fast as he possibly could on his hover bike, it was a good thing they brought a couple of them in the ship´s compartment.

"Got you!" Brandon said, catching her in his arms. Riven and Timmy caught up with him on their bikes,

"Brandon, the girls need our help. Valtor must know they have the water stars!" Riven told him.

"You guys go ahead, I´ll give my bike to Sky. Stella needs me", he said. Riven nodded and they took off in Valtor´s direction.

"You´ll pay for that!" Tecna growled.

"The princess wouldn't have gotten hurt if only you winx hadn't been so stubborn", he taunted.

" _Enchantix power!_ " Layla, Musa and Flora said in unison. But it had no effect on the wizard.

"Flora, now!" Layla called. Flora had used magic to store the miniaturized box within her belt, and now took them out, returning them to their original size.

"Thunder strike!" Stormy called, striking Flora, sending the water stars flying out of her hands.

"And as for _you_ , did you really think that an amateur wizard like yourself could surpass _me_?" Valtor asked Ophir.

" _Ignis impetum_!" he chanted, pushing Ophir back roughly through the air.

"The water stars!" Tecna yelled creating a net to catch them, but Valtor easily broke through it and caught the golden box in his hand.

"Now winx…" he began, as they watched him horrified.

"It seems that now I have the stars… _and_ Bloom. Wouldn't it be unfortunate if I used them on her?" he mocked. Musa scoffed,

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Sky roared, arriving on his hover bike.

"Well… _Sky_ …the decision is in your hands. Either you leave Bloom alone, or she pays the price for your foolishness",

"You won't get away with this, Valtor!" Musa yelled.

"Oh? And who´s going to stop me? _You?_ " He laughed, enthusiastically along with the trix.

"I´d say that was a magnificent joke, if I´ve ever heard one", Darcy added.

" _telekineza_ " he chanted, and he and the trix disappeared instantly.

"That's it…there goes our only hope to saving Bloom…" Musa muttered dejectedly.

"Wait girls, you said you knew where Valtor took Bloom, didn't you?" Helia asked.

"We do, Timmy and I were able to track down her exact coordinates thanks to the estimated location Sky and his cousin gave us", Tecna explained.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Brandon asked.

"We´ll bring Bloom back, with or without the water stars. We can still reach her before Valtor does, can't we Timmy?" Sky asked, hurriedly. Timmy instantly began making calculations,

"Well, it _is_ possible…"

"Not if we keep standing around, we´re not", Layla said. Ophir nodded,

"Layla´s right. We must leave now if we want to have a chance at saving your friend",

* * *

Bloom flew high above the ground, still completely unsure of what distance there was between Domino and Magix.

" _I'm so tired..."_ she thought. Without a bite to eat, and no place to rest, getting back to Magix would be awfully hard…

Slowly she began recognizing the place she was in, she was heading back to the realm where Valtor had taken her. Of course, Magix was in that direction so she´d have to fly over that realm, whether she wanted to or not. She could only hope that Valtor hadn't notice her absence yet, and if he had, hopefully he would accept her deal. She flew over the well-known cabin.

As soon as she was far enough from the cabin, she began descending. She needed to rest if she intended to make it all the way back to Alfea. She landed and quickly leaned against a large rock. Suddenly she heard someone…or something flying high above her.

 _Specialists…?_ The ship was flying in the opposite direction. Apparently whoever was in it was headed towards….

"Sky!" she yelled frantically. It had to be him, why would Red Fountain send any of their students toward Domino? Surely they had managed to figure out where Valtor had taken her. There just wasn't any other explanation!

"Sky!" she yelled again.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost the water stars…it's all my fault", Flora muttered. Musa put an arm around her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Flo, it's not your fault. Valtor´s more powerful than we thought, it could´ve happened to any of us"

"Hey guys, something appeared on the radar", Timmy said, quickly sitting by the screen.

"Not again...must be one of the trix", Stella said. Brandon continued pressing a cold compress against the wound on her forehead.

"No…actually, it's not. Guys, I know this is going to sound crazy but it looks like Bloom",

"What!?" several of them exclaimed. Sky rushed over to take a close look at the image on the screen, it was a bit blurry bit it looked like Bloom alright. And she was waving.

"Brandon, we have to make an emergency landing, fast!"

"I´m on it, Sky",

"Oh it really _is_ Bloom! Wonderful!" Flora squealed. The ship landed and the steps unfolded.

"Bloom!" Stella yelled, running out of the ship first to give her friend a crushing hug.

"Winx!" she nearly cried as her friends embraced her. She dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"We thought we´d never see you again!" Stella told her.

"It definitely wasn't the same without you", Layla said smiling.

"Bloom", Sky exclaimed pulling her in for a hug. Bloom smiled.

"Did you miss me…?" she whispered in his ear,

"You have no idea" he answered breathless. Bloom laughed, tightening her hold on him. As she held onto her boyfriend, the words she left in a letter for Valtor played over in her mind.

 _I hope he accepts…_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Valtor, please know that I will keep my end deal no matter where I reside. I´ll stand by you, as long as you keep my parents unharmed, and I am not forced to battle against my friends, as you promised. But I can't stay here and I think you know why. I can't live secluded forever. I feel myself weakening with each passing day in spite of all the training. I need to see my adoptive parents again, I must see my friends. They need to know I´m doing fine. I trust you'll understand my situation. If you need me you know where to find me. If you keep your word, I´ll keep mine._

 _I know we´ll see each other again, soon._

 _Bloom_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

 _ **A week later…**_

Stella was walking down the hallway, cell phone in hand. Her father was relieved to know that Bloom was finally back at Alfea, as they all were. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm firmly, causing her to turn around immediately.

"Bishop?!"

"Stella, hey! I needed to see for myself that you're okay. You haven't been answering my calls", he said out of breathe.

"…Bishop, I´m sorry I was on a mission. I couldn't" she said, realizing that his hold was still firm on her arm. He looked to the sides, as if checking to make sure there was no one around. Suddenly he started pulling her by the arm into the nearest empty classroom and shut the door.

"Bishop, what are you doing?!" she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. He pushed her back against the wall, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Stella listen to me…I´m sorry about what happened with Brandon the other day but you have to understand…I´m crazy about you" he whispered, moving his face closer to hers.

"Bishop, I´m with Brandon…" she whispered, turning her face slightly to the side. Bishop brushed his lips gently on her cheek.

"Bishop, stop", she pleaded. He continued pressing her firmly against the cold wall.

"Stella please. You´re more important to me than you think. Do you really think Brandon will remain faithful to you? He could never treat you the way I do. He´ll never understand you like I do", he continued. Stella grabbed each of his wrists and fought to push him away.

"I love him…" she said,

"Your mind if playing tricks on you Stella, that's not love"

"Bishop, cut it out!" she said, finally pushing him away. It took her a few seconds to catch her breathe. She stared at him, startled.

"Stay away from me…"she whispered.

"I´m in love with you Stel…someday you´ll return my affection", he said, also clearly out of breathe. She felt empathetic. But she couldn't stay. She put her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry Bishop… I can't see you anymore", she said, and opened the door, running out and through the corridor until she reach the dorm. She all but threw the door open and shut it behind her, loudly.

"Stella?" Layla asked, confused.

"Layla! I…hey, don't you look charming, where are _you_ going?" she asked, before Layla could ask any questions.

"Ophir invited me to lunch", she said with a small smile.

"You go girl! I always knew he liked you"

"Thanks Stel, I´ll see you later",

"Layla wait, where are the other girls?"

"Flora and Bloom are in their rooms, Tecna and Musa left this morning to buy something they needed for the upcoming project",

"Right, thanks Layla", Layla nodded, waving as she left the dorm. Stella entered Bloom´s room quietly as she heard her talking to Flora.

"How do you feel sweetie? You seem a little out of it today", Flora was saying.

"I´m fine, thanks Flora, I think I´ll visit my adoptive parents, I guess they must be worried too. I´ll go call her now" Bloom said enthusiastically, leaving the room. Flora sighed.

"Stella, can I talk to you?" she asked, shyly. Stella raised her eyebrows.

"Umm...sure Flora, of course. What's up?"

I don't know where to start so I´ll just get to the point. It's a bit embarrassing…" she began. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Flora! We´re friends remember? You can trust me, I won't say a peep!" Flora smiled.

"Okay well, here goes. Theres a girl…whose been calling Helia. I guess, what I wanted to ask was…do I need to worry about this?" she asked. Stella sat on the corner of the bed surprised.

"A girl…? Wait, how do you know that? _Are you sure?"_

"Positive. Riven told Musa and Musa told me", she said. Stella thought about it for a minute.

"Did Musa give you a name?"

"Krystal" she responded quickly. Stella nodded.

"Let me investigate her. I´ll let you know whether you need to worry or not Flora, count on me"

"Please Stella, Helia can't find out", she pleaded.

"Not a peep!" Stella repeated.

* * *

"Griselda, I´m worried about Hagen. Since the day he came to Alfea I haven't seen him again, he promised to return", the headmistress said as she paced around in her office.

"Perhaps he´s been busy, after all he´s also a blacksmith. He must have work to do", she said.

"Yes…perhaps you´re right. Still I have a strange feeling, I can't help but worry",

"And how is Bloom doing, ma'am?" Griselda asked.

"She´s doing quite better, Avalon and I spoke to her and Nurse Ofelia examined her and she seems to be fine. A little weakened, but it's nothing that can't be taken care of with rest. Still, she hasn't said a word as to why Valtor took her in the first place…"

"Perhaps she needs time, ma´am. It mustn't have been an easy experience", Griselda said empathetically. The winx girls had always given her trouble, since their admittance at Alfea. But they were decent, respectable girls nonetheless. She felt sorry for the fairy´s encounter with Valtor.

"Yes, but we mustn't forget that Valtor is still on the loose. We must know what his plans are. We can only hope that Bloom discovered something while Valtor took her in",

Griselda sighed. Would this battle end any time soon? It seemed not.

* * *

"Demetri!" Diaspro called.

"Yes, your highness" he said bowing before her.

"As you know my sister´s coronation ceremony is merely two weeks away, as well as my presentation. I need everything to be ready", she said handing him a thick scroll.

"Give this guest list to my personal assistant. Tell her to announce our ceremony on the day we´ve established. The entire magical dimension is to know about this".

"But your majesty, the King ordered for the ceremony to remain solely amongst the citizens of Domino",

"Don't contradict me. I´ll speak to my father of this later, I´m sure he´ll accept. After all, it's a special occasion. And send the royal couturier, I need to plan the palace decorations for the event",

"Princess, your father, the King, also wishes to train with you this afternoon",

"Tell him I had something urgent to do. I promise to train the double tomorrow", she said.

"Yes your majesty", he said bowing, and leaving the room.

 _I need to know where Valtor took Bloom. I need a bit of the dragon flame for the ceremony. And I will take it!_


	20. Jealous

**Sorry I took so long :/ Final Exams,**

 **Stella/Brandon especially this chapter! R &R!**

 **Chapter 20: Jealous**

"What do you mean, Bloom isn't with you anymore!?" she asked furious. "Valtor this wasn't a part of the deal!"

"Watch it princess, my patience has its limits and you're reaching it!" he hissed, frustrated.

"Bloom hasn't turned on me, she's simply not present. Frankly, I wasn't entirely assenting at first but, this could work to my advantage", he said, a smile creeping on his expression. Diaspro stared at him, dumbfounded.

"How so…? The whole point of kidnapping that nitwit was to have her with you"

"Yes, but who says I've lost her? Bloom is still working for me. And having her inside Alfea makes her a spy. And who better than Faragonda´s most trusted pupil to keep me informed?" Diaspro smirked.

"How _do_ come up with such plans?" she said stepping closer to him. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Focus on your goal princess, it's about time you had King Sky at your feet", she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"With Bloom back in Magix, carrying out my plan _is_ a bit tougher…but not _impossible_ ", Diaspro smiled wickedly and placed both hands over his shoulders, before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Valtor remained completely motionless as she deepened the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away. He raised his eyebrows, slightly unfazed.

"I could have him right now, if I wanted to…but something's in my way" she said, stepping away from him. He chuckled.

"You´ve made your point",

"We have to separate those two no matter what it takes, I need Sky away from Bloom…"

"I´ll reiterate your words, you could have him _now_ if you wanted to. With or without Bloom. It's only a matter of intelligence", he said.

"Well, first things first, you have to help me convince Oritel. I need another portion of the dragon´s flame!" she claimed.

"I agree, but I can't give it to you. My magic is far too dark and there's no telling what effects it may have on someone who isn't accustomed to this kind of power",

"Then help me take Bloom´s power! I took the afternoon off from all duties at the palace. They won't even suspect-"she said, before he cut her off.

"No. I can't risk losing Bloom´s trust. And it's exactly what´ll happen if I were to take a part of her power. If you need the dragon flame so desperately, and by the looks of it you do, then you must do this alone", he said firmly. The owner of his counterpart was important to him, more than he cared to admit…

"Fine. I´ll just have to do this myself, but don't expect me to go easy on her!" she said, clearly annoyed. The wizard´s eyes darkened suddenly.

"You won't have to. I´ll give you a spell that will extract the strict amount you require. You will wait until nightfall, when she´s asleep. And no matter what, Diaspro, you won't lay _a finger_ on Bloom. If you hurt her, _we´re through_ ", she snickered.

"Sounds like _someone´s_ getting attached",

"It's none of your concern. Do the job right, and you´ll have your King in no time", he said, wiping the bit of lip gloss Diaspro´s kiss had left on his lip.

* * *

Stella strolled through Alfea´s campus searching for Nova. As promised she had to discover who this mysterious girl, that had obviously caught Helia´s attention, was. And Nova usually had the latest news on everything in general. Suddenly her cellphone began ringing.

She groaned. She was growing a bit tired of saying no to Bishop. He was so persistent! Although she had to admit how admirable she found it that a guy wanted her attention so bad. But she couldn't. She was with Brandon and she wouldn't do such a thing to him. She had to exterminate Bishops interest in her somehow. And her ringtone just went on and on. Frustrated, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened it fiercely.

"I said no! Would you back off and leave me alone?!"

" _Stella?"_

" _Brandon!_ " she answered, bewildered. His voice sounded…awestruck. Now she´d done it!

"Stella, what's going on _?_ What are you _yelling_ about?-"

"Brandon-I-I thought it was…Musa! She and I…well you know, we argue sometimes and, it's complicated", she said forcing a laugh, which Brandon clearly read through.

"No way Stel, You wouldn't tell _Musa_ to back off…" he pondered. Stella remained silent…

"Stella what's really going on? You´ve been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But Stel, I´m worried about you",

"Brandon, I´m sorry. I've been stressed, it's this whole Valtor mess, but I-"

"Stella, there's something else you´re not telling me…we´ve been through worse and yet you´ve never snapped at anyone likethat! Especially not at one of the winx…I need you to be honest with me sunshine, what is it?"

"Brandon, maybe, maybe we should see each other", she said as Nova appeared in front of her, waving like crazy.

"I agree. How's tonight sound?"

"Sounds great Brandon, gotta run!" she said before hanging up. She sighed heavily. Nova´s overwhelming smile disappeared.

"Stella what's wrong? Did..something happen to your boyfriend?" she asked worried,

"Not yet, but it will once he finds out about Bishop", she groaned rubbing her forehead.

"Aww man, don't tell me that the senior specialist is still after you",

"He is, and it's bad, _really_ bad", Nova patted the princess´s shoulder.

"Nova I need a special favor from you" she said suddenly. Flora would kill her if she didn't have any information until later.

"Sure thing, Stel"

"Would you happen to know a girl in this school named Krystal?" she asked

"Well, I know a couple of girls with that name" she said, thinking about it for a moment.

"Description please", Stella inquired.

"Well, one of them is in art class. She´s from the Harmonic Nebula. And she´s actually kind of cool"

"Next", Stella pressed.

"Oh and there's this new exchange student from Linphea. Well actually I heard she was the _princess_ of Linphea. She´s in herbology. She knows tons of spells! I think she´s a friend of Riven´s"

"Whoa… _Riven?_ "

"Yeah, I´ve seen them talking before. I´m pretty sure they get along", Nova told her. Stella was dumbstruck. _Helia_ _ **and**_ _Riven? And I thought I had problems!_

* * *

"So, Ophir…" Layla began,

"You said you were from Andros, what does your family do?" Ophir smiled, he had a breathtaking smile, although Layla refused to admit something so embarrassing to her friends.

"My family is, well, I guess you could say they´re rather wealthy. My father is the owner of an exportation company on Andros. Both he and my mother have dedicated time and hard work to the business. My brothers on the other hand are completing their studies at the Oskuria College for Wizards",

"And…yourself?"

"I attended the same college but since I started before them, I´ve already concluded my studies. I always knew what I wanted to be, so I entered the school as soon as I was eligible", he said.

"A wizard. And you´re really talented! I can't thank you enough for what you did to help us save Bloom, Ophir",

"No gratification needed. Your friends and you are very much talented as well. To be honest I´ve heard a lot about "the winx" back on Andros, you´re quite the celebrities", he said as they both laughed.

"Well then, thank you, for just…being you", she said. Ophir cleared his throat suddenly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Princ- I mean, Layla. There´s-there´s something I should tell you before we go on any further", he said. Layla stared, confused.

"Alright…" she said, expectantly.

"Layla, everything I´ve ever said to you about myself is true. The one thing I haven't been completely honest about, is my name", he said, staring at the plate of fruit salad in front of him.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad", she said with a smile.

"My name is Nabu. And it was arranged by the royal court that I would marry the Princess of Andros", he said quietly, not daring to look up.

" _What?"_ Layla asked, shocked. Nabu remained silent.

"But that would mean…that you´re my-"

"Fiancée. I am, princess Layla", he sighed.

"So…you´ve been lying to me all along…" she said, as a matter of fact.

"Layla, please. Just hear me out", he pleaded. Her silence was his signal to continue.

I ran away from home because I believe that love isn't something that can be arranged between two people. I´m not much of a romanticist but I have my own view on these arranged marriages. So I came here. Because I wanted to meet the terrible woman I would have to marry. And to be honest…I´m amazed", he said, looking up at her. Layla´s dejected look had his hopefulness falling even lower.

"What do you mean?" she asked, now coldly.

"Layla, I-I wouldn't know where to begin. You´re not at all what I expected! When I first received the news I imagined a girl in high heels, and a crown, someone I couldn't possibly have a connection with. But you…you´re beautiful, smart, hard-working, brave. Watching you fight that day, I know now that you´d be willing to give your very own life for your people. I haven't met a stronger woman than you, Layla. And, I´m truly sorry for messing up so bad from the start",

Layla stared at him, wordless. She was upset alright. He had lied to her about more than just his name. He lied about his identity. He wasn't just Ophir, the wizard. He was _Nabu_ , her _fiancée_. But then, why wasn't she angry? She wanted nothing more than to stand up and leave, like the tough independent person she was. But she couldn't.

" _Nabu_ , this hasn't been easy for me either. If you´ve really gotten to know me the way to say you have, than you must know I´m not good at this sort of thing. I´d do anything for my friends and my realm and when I read the letter my parents sent…" her voice trailed off. Nabu took her hand in his gently, catching her off guard.

"Layla, I know I made a mistake. But all I ask for is a chance. Let's put aside this whole arranged marriage situation for a moment. Let it be just you and me. No etiquettes, no royal procedures. Just two people getting to know each other", Layla smiled. She couldn't blame him, at some point she might even had done the same.

"I think I´d like that, Nabu", she said. He bowed his head and kissed her hand gently.

"Thank you, princess"

* * *

Riven strolled through Alfea´s campus searching for Musa.

"Hey Muse", Riven greeted as he reached Musa, who was sitting by a tree.

"Don't `hey Muse` me", she said, standing abruptly.

"Musa? What's with the attitude?" he asked, smiling slyly. She huffed. Riven placed each hand on either side of her as she leaned against the tree.

"Let me freshen your memory Riven, who's Krystal?" Riven stifled a laugh.

" _Krystal?_ Is that what this is about?" Riven asked, fighting to keep a straight face.

"I really don't see the humor in this", she said annoyed. Stella had told her all about the new girl earlier today, and she wasn't amused in the slightest.

"You have no reason to be jealous Musa. Believe me", he said, smiling shrewdly.

"What?! I´m not _jealous_! But I won't let you mess around with me", she said, walking away angrily. Riven grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Hey, hey…" he said, kissing her neck.

"Krystal´s just a friend, and she´s more a friend of Helia´s than she is mine, anyway", he whispered, holding her closely.

"I said I don't care", she mumbled into his chest. After a brief moment of silence, Musa spoke,

"So she´s a friend of Helia´s hm..?" Riven grinned.

"She is. I met her on the day of your accident. She helped heal your wounds until help arrived",

"Wait. You met her here. Then where´d she meet Helia? I shouldn't tell you this but Flora´s worried",

"I probably shouldn't tell you this either. But I think the girls got a crush on him, she asks about him all the time",

"She asks _you_ about him?!" she asked, bewildered. Suddenly she slapped his arm, hard.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Another girl is asking you about my best friend's boyfriend and you don't say a word?" he groaned.

"Aww Musa you know I don't get involved in your chick problems!" she shook her head in disbelief,

"Boys…"

* * *

Stella finished applying her makeup and doing her hair.

"Tecna, I´m going to see Brandon. Could you let Flora know that´ll talk to her later tonight?"

"Sure thing Stel, I'll tell her when I see her", Tecna said. Stella put on her jacket, leaving the dorm. She knew this would happen sooner or later, just…not so soon. Brandon would be furious once she told him about Bishop´s constant phone calls and harassment. For the first time in what seemed like forever she felt her hands sweat. _Definitely_ _ **not**_ _attractive…_

The hallway was empty since most of the students and teachers, if not all, were in the cafeteria having their dinner. Making her heels sound all the more stridently. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms roughly around her pulling her back, and placing a cloth over her mouth firmly. She immediately gasped and tried to scream, but it was no use, the sound was muffled by the cloth. She tried to break loose, completely terrified. But the person holding her was stronger. It had to be a man.

"Shhh, it's okay Stella" he whispered as she sobbed. "You´re going to be okay". She shook her head fiercely, screaming uselessly. The man stroked her hair with one hand, gently.

"There, there your majesty. Everything´s going to be okay. You´re with me now". _Please don't hurt me! I can't even transform!_

The person behind her began dragging her down the hallway _._ She began feeling sluggish. The cloth had something on it. In all her struggling she hadn't realized its scent, it was intoxicating. Tears strolled down her cheeks. Her heart was racing in pure panic. She vaguely felt herself being dragged farther and farther, before an overbearing drowsiness took over her. She was so weak she couldn't transform at all.

Suddenly, her attacker lied her down on a bench. Of course, the gym….

She saw his face…she knew him! She knew it would come to this!

"Please don't hurt me…" she whispered. He lied above her, caressing her cheek and wiping the tears away.

"I gave you time, princess. I gave you more than enough chances to respond to my affection",

"I´m sorry" she pleaded, sobbing. She wanted nothing more than to push him off of her. But whatever toxin had invaded her, made it impossible. _Brandon…Brandon…_

"You´ll be mine one way or another", he said as he began trailing kisses down her neck. She struggled to fight him but it was useless.

"Please...stop!" she cried.

* * *

"Oritel"

"Yes darling?" he asked his wife. She sighed, causing him to look up from him work.

"Diaspro and Daphne´s ceremony is very soon. And as you must already know, Diaspro has taken the initiative to make the invitations", she told him.

"So I´ve heard. What worries you darling?" he asked, not understanding.

"Oritel, our daughter wishes to announce the ceremony throughout the magical dimension. She wants to have several friends here, from other realms, and-"

"Marion, Valtor was clear when he made his demands in exchange for Bloom´s wellbeing",

"Oritel, don't you think we owe it to our daughter? To give both her and Daphne the celebration we never could?" the King considered her words carefully, pacing around his office.

"Please honey, what harm could possibly come out of announcing our Kingdom´s return? We won't break our promise of staying out of Valtor´s way. We won't interfere in anything. It´s only a ceremony", she appealed on behalf of her daughters. Oritel stood by his desk, feeling powerless against his wife´s plead.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, but we mustn't take any risks! Valtor doesn't intimidate me at all. But I refuse to lose the peace that now reigns over Domino, I don't want to lose my family again", he said. Marion walked over and hugged Oritel comfortingly.

"Diaspro has my permission to send invitations out to whoever she likes. But the ceremony will not be announced to any reporters until the very same day of the event. We don't want to give any enemy the upper hand".

"Thank you dear. Our daughters will be pleased. Domino will be a part of the magical dimension once again",


	21. Into the Palace

**Not much longer before the truth is revealed! R &R**

 **Chapter 21: Into the Palace**

Suddenly she felt all of his weight being lifted off of her. Her tears kept her view blurry but she could make out a very familiar figure beating the life out of her attacker. Before she knew it, Bishop was lying on the floor unconscious with an angry Brandon hovering above him.

"Stay away from her!" he roared, picking Bishop back up by his shirt.

"It's okay Stella, you're going to be okay", Bloom said hugging her closely and smoothing out her hair to calm her down. Stella hugged her best friend back, scared out of her mind. She hadn't realized until then that Tecna stood speechless by the gym´s entrance.

"I-I´ll get Professor Avalon!" she said, hurrying out.

"Ms. Faragonda needs to know about this. The school obviously needs more security!" Bloom said, staring angrily at the senior specialist. Realizing that he wouldn't be getting anything out of Bishop, Brandon dropped him on the floor and walked over to Stella.

"Princess, I´m sorry he hurt you. I promise I won't let him anywhere near you again", he said holding her hand. Stella simply nodded, still not saying a single word. She shut her eyes tight.

"I swear…" he whispered, kissing her hand gently. Bloom continued holding Stella, rocking back and forth slowly.

Soon, Professor Avalon arrived to take Bishop away with the authorities for attempting to hurt a student and invading a private institution.

"Ma´am, should I notify Headmaster Saladin of this evenings happenings?" Griselda asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Actually, Ms. Griselda, I think I´ll speak to him myself. This kind of situation is unacceptable and mustn't happen again!" she answered, grimly.

"How´d you guys find me?" Stella whispered to Bloom.

"Brandon came to the dorm looking for you. He said you were supposed to meet him for your date. When Tecna told him you had already left we realized something must have happened. Tecna used the same device to locate you that she used for me", Bloom explained.

"Bloom, Stella, Brandon…please come to my office. I think we could all use a cup of hot tea to calm our nerves", Ms. Faragonda said patting Stella´s head gently. Brandon thanked her quietly as he helped Stella up. It would be a long night…for everyone.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Has there been any news on Bishop?" Bloom asked Sky, who was sitting on Bloom´s couch inside her room.

"He´ll be spending some time locked up until his parents decide what to do with him. How´s Stella doing, sweetheart?" Bloom sighed.

"Well…she´s been better. What Bishop did to her isn't something easy to get over",

"I understand" he said, grimly.

"That idiot earned us a pretty bad reputation as it is. Saladin´s a good man. I think he´s part of the reason why Stella decided not to press charges", Sky said.

"She knows the school´s not at fault", Bloom agreed. Stella knew perfectly how it would affect all of the specialists if she pressed charges on one of Red Fountain´s students. Many of the parents would probably want their sons in a better institution. Even the press would be involved and that wasn't good.

Sky stared at Bloom, thoughtfully. She looked at him confused.

"Bloom, I´ve missed you" he said, caressing her cheek. She smiled.

"I´ve missed you too", he leaned in, kissing her on the lips. Bloom shut her eyes tight, trying to enjoy the kiss, but when she did, it was Valtor she saw.

 _Flashback_

 _"I´m just trying to prove to you…the outside world can be more disastrous than the isolation you complain so much about now", she was speechless._

 _Valtor stood up, not letting go of her arm. Bloom refused to look him in the eyes, not taking her gaze off his chest._

 _"There's nothing you can say that´ll make me doubt my relationship with Sky", he lifted her chin, staring eye to eye._

" _Really? Are you so sure? "_

 _"Absolutely", she said in a shaky voice. The wizard looked amused all of a sudden,_

 _"I´d like to test your resolve", he said in a low voice, pulling her closer to him. Her breathes were becoming unsteady as he held both of her arms firmly, preventing her from pulling away. Almost unconsciously she closed her eyes._ _She felt his cool lips press onto hers…_

 _End of flashback_

Sky placed a hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss and kept his other hand around her waist. Slowly he began to place himself above her, laying her on the couch. Bloom could feel her breath quickening, she could do this….it was Sky, her Sky, her boyfriend. Then why was it so hard? She found it difficult to breathe suddenly. It wasn't like the old times where they could do this so comfortably.

"Sky, stop!" she said, pushing him off forcefully and standing up. Sky groaned.

"What is it now, Bloom?" he asked, annoyed.

" _Excuse me_?"

"Haven't you noticed that ever since you came back you´ve been acting so differently towards me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bloom, when was the last time you called me? When was the last time you tried to kiss me? When was the last time we went out for dinner like we used to?"

"Sky…I´ve just, I´ve had a lot on my mind"

"And I haven't?"

"I don't mean to be unfair, but I just- every time I try kissing you I remember Valtor and then-"

"Whoa, whoa…" Sky interrupted.

"So while you're with me all you really have on your mind is that-that…"

"Sky, it's not what you think, it's just-"

"I don't need to hear more Bloom, you obviously have a lot to sort out. But keep this is mind, it's all or nothing Bloom. I refuse to be your second option because your first just so happens to be some evil psychopath who the entire dimension is after", Bloom glared at him. How could he be so _senseless_? Sky left the dorm all but slamming the door behind him.

"Aghhhh!" she screamed out of frustration, throwing one of the cushions at the door. What bothered her most of all was the possibility that Sky could be right. How could she have let herself develop any kind of affection towards someone so undeserving?

"I´ve had the worst day today, I really shouldn't be around people", Stella muttered walking into Bloom´s room. Bloom laughed.

"Oh yeah, than what am I?"

"You´re a fairy, its different", they both laughed at Stella´s antics.

"I get you, it hasn't exactly been my day either", she said, sighing. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Stella you don't feel like going to class today do you?"

"Not any more than you do. Why?"

"What do you say we take the day off and go somewhere?" Bloom offered.

"So where we goin´?" Musa chirped in, entering the room with Layla.

"We´re going to Domino" Bloom said winking as the three of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bloom, Domino´s been frozen for years. Why would we go there?" Layla asked, puzzled.

"There´s a lot I still haven't told you guys. I´ll fill you in on the way".

"Okay, but how´ll we get there without a ship?" Musa asked.

"Hello?! Have you forgotten my skepter? I can get us there in no time! As soon as I get us all clothes for the freezing cold weather we can go"

"No need Stella, what you're wearing is just fine" Bloom said, with a wink.

* * *

" _Whoa…"_ Musa said as they stood there, in the very center of the city.

"This…is _Domino_? The frozen Domino where we nearly got eaten by ice crabs, Domino?" Stella asked, dumbfounded.

"This is it", Bloom said proudly, breathing in the fresh air.

"It's beautiful", Layla exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Domino has a mall doesn't it?" Stella asked, ready to run off.

"Hold it Stella, Bloom you´re meaning to tell us that….you´re parents are here? Alive?" Layla asked. Something wasn't right about all of this. Bloom sighed.

"They are Layla. But like I told you guys earlier we can't go anywhere near them or else Valtor will trap them in Obsidian again forever",

"Now that's just cruel…so close and yet so far away", Stella said.

"Hey, what about your sister, the nymph?" Layla asked.

"Oh, Daphne. Well, I don't really know…" she said, realizing suddenly.

"Don't you think they´ll recognize we´re foreigners?" Musa noted.

"It's very unlikely. Royalty is infrequently seen outside of the palace, unless of course they decided to make a visit to the city for some reason…"

"Layla´s right, but today won't be that day girls, so let's hit the mall" Stella said eagerly. Musa looked thoughtful,

"So Bloom, why haven't you ever tried to sneak a peek? You know, like that one time at Cloud Tower?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Muse", Stella said, as they walked through the city.

"Yeah but, I mean could it really be that hard? Aren´t you even a little intrigued?" Musa pressed. Bloom considered it for a moment.

"Well, I did see them once…but it was too dark and I only saw them from afar. I don't know guys, it seems like too much of a risk…I wouldn't want to hurt them", Stella chuckled.

"Risk, huh? That certainly hasn't stopped us before",

"What do feel like doing Bloom? We could wait until the evening, it's usually the time where everything is a little less hectic in a palace, wouldn't I know" Layla said. Bloom gave it some thought. It would be exciting to get a closer look…the only time she had ever seen the palace was back when the Winx went with her and Domino was frozen…

"Well then, let's do it! Valtor doesn't have to know", she said, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins.

"Yeah! Just like the old times", Musa said, laughing.

"Alright then girls, we have time to kill. Let's hit the mall and then we can plan this out at lunch" Layla said, eagerly.

"I sure wish Flora and Tecna had come along…" Bloom noted.

"Don't worry Bloom, next time it´ll be the six of us sneaking into your palace, no worries" Stella said as they all laughed at her comment.

"Is it just me, or the guys on this realm are kinda cute", Musa said, just as a tall guy with light skin and grey eyes strolled by on his skateboard, smiling at them.

* * *

"Flora, sweetheart", Helia greeted as he took a seat. They had agreed to have a cup of coffee at Alfea´s courtyard. Nothing too special but they definitely needed time together.

"Hey Helia…" she said glumly.

"Hey why the long face", he asked gently and began tickling her. She laughed unwillingly.

"Helia stop that!" he laughed,

"Not until you tell me why you´ve been so down. Does it have to do with what happened to Stella this week?" he asked, letting go of her.

"Not really, Helia we need to talk…I just-", she stuttered. He held her hand,

"Helia….?" Someone said, quietly.

"Krystal, hey" he greeted. Krystal seemed perplexed for some reason. Helia stood up,

"Krystal this is my beautiful girlfriend, Flora, Flora this is Krystal", he introduced. Flora blushed slightly and smiled at his presentation. Maybe it wasn't all as bad as she thought after all. She stood up as well,

"Hello Kyrstal", she said quietly. But the girl merely nodded and remained quiet.

"Krys, is something wrong?" Helia asked. She cleared her throat after a moment.

"It's nothing, it was nice meeting you, Flora", she said quickly and took off.

"That was strange", Flora noted. Helia shrugged.

"I noticed the same thing. I wonder what's wrong with her. But, sweetheart you were going to tell me something, please go on", he said. Flora smiled,

"It wasn't really important", she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I guess all I wanted to say was, you´re important to me Helia, and I wouldn't want to lose you. And it's not something easy for me to say but I-", she continued before he kissed her, cutting her sentence off.

"That´s not something you ever have to worry about. I love you Flora", he said. He turned for a moment and saw Krystal watching them from a far. When she noticed his stare, she immediately turned and left the court yard.

"Flora honey, wait here for me. I´ll be right back", he said. Flora nodded taking a sip of her coffee.

"Krystal! Krystal, wait up!" he called, running after her. She stopped, she was tired and all she wanted was to be left alone. She would have to face her feelings for him sooner or later. Better later. She couldn't face him now.

"What is it, Helia?" she looked…upset, teary eyed.

"You didn't look so good back there, are you alright?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and continued walking without answering.

"Krystal, will you please talk to me? Is something wrong? You know you can trust me-" he continued walking after her, trying to match her pace. She whirled around, suddenly.

" _Trust_ you? I can't _trust_ you Helia", she said, fighting back the tears.

" _What?_ Krystal, I thought we were friends. Did I do something wrong?" he asked as she started walking again, and fast.

"Krystal just answer me!" she stopped in her tracks and faced him, taking him off guard.

"You really don't know what's wrong with me, Helia? Not the faintest idea?" he looked at her wholeheartedly,

"I really don't",

"This…this is what's wrong" she said, and leaned in suddenly, kissing him on the lips. When they parted, Helia was speechless,

"I let my foolish heart get the best of me", she said, as he stood motionless,

"You´re obviously very happy with your girlfriend, I don't know what I was thinking", she went on with a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Krystal, please don't-"

"I have to go. Goodbye Helia", she said walking away, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Krystal…it can't end like this…" he whispered.

* * *

"Hey Sky, this letter came for you in the mail", Riven said handing him a golden colored envelope. It looked like the kind of envelopes his parents usually sent out from the palace.

"News from Eraklyon?" Brandon asked. Sky observed it carefully.

"No…this isn't the seal of Eraklyon", he noted. The seal printed on the envelope was one he hadn't ever seen before. He opened it carefully,

"It's…an invitation to somebody´s party?" Brandon said, confused.

"Not just any party. According to this, the King and Queen of Domino are inviting me to…a coronation ceremony?" he read, confused.

"Sky, are you listening to yourself? Domino doesn't exist anymore. Your girlfriend, the princess of Domino, can confirm that", Riven said flatly. Sky shoved the invitation at him.

"Here, read it for yourself",

"It´s probably someone´s idea of a sick joke. I hate to say it but Riven´s right. Domino doesn't exist anymore Sky. Someone probably just trying to get to you. I mean mostly everyone here knows you´re Bloom´s boyfriend",

"I really hope Bloom hasn't gotten one of these. I know a prank like this would really hurt her" Sky muttered.

"It's Icy, Darcy and Stormy, that I´m sure of. They mustn't have anything better to do with their time", Riven said handing back the invitation. Sky took it, annoyed.

"It's ridiculous, I´m throwing this thing out"

"Wait, does it have a time or date?" Brandon realized.

"Yeah, it does. This Friday, at noon", he read. Riven snorted,

"Ha! They even set a date! Those witches are pathetic",

"They can't do this to Bloom! I´ll get to the bottom of this", Sky swore. Friday at noon. He´d be there.


	22. Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter 22: Better Left Unsaid**

"We have to transform as soon as we get in and use the same spell we used at Cloud Tower, the invisibility one that Tecna taught us",

"I don't remember that spell at all", Bloom groaned. Musa nodded in agreement.

"Luckily I do, I used it to sneak into Red Fountain once", Stella told them.

"Are you guys sure this is going to work?" Bloom asked nervously,

"Positive! I´ve never met two people better at this than Stella and Layla", Musa said laughing,

"Alright you guys, its six O clock. Time to move", Layla said, in an authoritarian voice.

* * *

Marion watched silently as Diaspro departed. Because of those witches, her teenage daughter still saw her as a stranger. She knew Diaspro didn't trust her enough to tell her everything, not like Daphne trusted her, at least. Marion and Daphne were friends, and she could only hope to have that same bond with Diaspro someday soon.

"Mom? Where´s Diaspro headed off to?" Daphne asked, walking into the room. Marion sighed.

"You know how she is, dear. She´s gone to Magix to acquire something she needs for the ceremony this Friday",

" _Magix?!_ Couldn't she just buy it here?" Daphne asked, in disbelief. Her sister could be too demanding!

"I´m afraid not, Daphne. She even insisted on going alone. Maybe it's best to leave her, after all, I bet it's her first event of this nature" Marion told her. Her mother could be so understanding, but it seemed that Bloom, or _Diaspro_ , was beginning to take advantage.

"That's it mom, that's it! Diaspro can't just run off like that, it's not fair to you! I´m going after her",

"Daphne, please! Your sister needs time-"

"Time? Mom, she may need time to accept us as her family but she´s had eighteen years to be respectful",

"You know what Oritel would say!" her mother pleaded.

"My dad wouldn't approve of her behavior mom, you know that", she said, a little gentler.

"He may not say anything aloud, but it's only because he feels the same way you do. He´s afraid of scaring her away…and Diaspro knows that",

"It may be so, but, she´s my daughter Daphne!" Daphne nodded,

"I´ll be in dad´s library", she said, and left the grand hall. How could Marion be so….ughh! She loved her sister but there was always something that didn't make any sense! Why wasn't her aura anything like the one she encountered when she met Bloom, while in her spirit form? Where was that innocent, naïve girl from back then? Meeting her sister had always been a dream, but a very different one from this.

* * *

They flew high above the guards, like Bloom had on her trip with Valtor. If it weren't for her crazy friends, not even in her wildest dreams would she have dared to come near the palace in the daytime. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was weird. She knew that her house, her room, and her family was on Earth. And yet she was about to visit her home here on Domino. At times, she wasn't sure she belonged in any of the two.

They found a small window, big enough for them to enter on the top floor. And apparently there was no one in the room, making it perfect for their entrance.

"Alright girls, quiet now" Bloom whispered. Stella was the first to enter.

"Ouch! My head!" Musa cried, making it in with difficulty. Bloom and Stella fought to hold back their laughter. It reminded them of all the mischief they caused during their first year at Alfea. Griselda _despised_ them for it. The room they entered looked like some sort of relic room. There were swords of different kinds placed up on the walls. Scalpels and armor…

"Do all these swords belong to the King?" Layla asked, in wonder.

"Wow Bloom, your parents must be rich! I´ve seen swords like these before, but they´re pretty rare. My father only owns a couple", Stella explained. Some of them had a grip made of green gemstones.

"Guys, maybe it's time to use the invisibility spell, someone could find us here" Musa said.

"I´ll cast the spell but remember! It doesn't last too long!" Stella warned.

"How much time do we have?" Bloom asked.

"About thirty minutes". Thirty minutes didn't seem like enough to see the entire palace, this was all so new to her! But thanks to her friends, at least she had a chance. No matter how small it was…

Stella chanted the spell and within minutes it took its effect.

"We´ll meet back in this very same room in thirty minutes! Before anyone has a chance to see us. Got it?" Bloom told them. They nodded and headed in different directions.

Bloom wandered through the halls of the palace. Occasionally, a maid or guard passed her by. She walked into what seemed to be someone´s bedroom. Fortunately, its occupants weren't around. But judging from the enormous size and decoration of the room, it had be the king and queen´s. She remembered observing them from afar the night Valtor brought her to Domino. The bedframe was a golden color, and the quilt looked pretty expensive. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. _Did they ever have the same dreams she did? Didn't they ever wonder about her?_

As she left the room and walked down the hall, two people neared her. She quickly backed up against the wall, fearing they might sense her presence. It was a man, tall with auburn hair. And…the girl she met at the mall _?_ The man said something to her that made her laugh, then he placed an arm around her shoulders, hugging her. _How strange, what was_ _ **she**_ _doing here? Was she a friend of the fam-…?_

Bloom stared at the two people in front of her, perplexed. _Daphne?_

She wanted to smack herself and just scream out in frustration. Valtor was right. They seemed to have a perfectly calm life to be bothered with her troubles. But how could they not be interested in meeting her? Ever since she´d heard the truth from Mike and Vanessa, all she´s ever wanted was to find them. Valtor had said that she couldn't ever contact them, but what was stopping _them_ from reaching _her?_ They simply didn't care! And she was a fool for believing that they ever could!

She started walking behind them as they passed her, carefully keeping her distance.

"Honey, your mother told me about your outburst", the King said. Daphne sighed, seeming to be in a bad mood.

"It wasn't an outburst dad, it just doesn't seem fair"

"Daph, I know she can be difficult, she has quite a temper. But you have to understand",

"Dad, for how much longer? She´s not at all like I imagined. I guess I´m just a little disappointed. That´s all",

 _Who were they talking about? The Queen?_

"It's a time of transition for all of us. Things will settle down, soon", the King said, comfortingly. He seemed fairly young and strong for a King, especially considering he had two teenage daughters.

"Alright" she said, dejectedly. The King hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"I´ll be in my despatch if you need anything. Be nice to your sister when she gets back", Daphne nodded as she watched him head down the stairs.

 _When your sister gets back? What on Earth was that supposed to mean?_

Bloom exhaled involuntarily, causing Daphne to whirl around on her heels. Bloom stood as still as she possibly could. _What an idiot! Now I´ve done it…_

"Who´s there?" Daphne asked, facing her unknowingly. Bloom could only observe, completely motionless. When her sister was still a spirit in Lake Rocalucce, her only notable characteristic was her light blonde hair. Now, she looked so… _different_. Her eyes still reflected the same old Daphne, kind and judicious. But only now could Bloom really see the similarities between them both. Daphne also had clear colored eyes, and her facial features definitely resembled her own.

She began walking toward Bloom and Bloom walked backwards, carefully. Daphne stood still for a moment, giving Bloom the perfect chance to fly back to their meeting place. Bloom entered the room and immediately shut the door behind her.

"What took you so long?!" Stella cried.

"I´m sorry you guys, I ran into Daphne" she explained, breathless.

"Daphne? As in, the nymph of Magix?" Stella asked.

"Guys we have to go! Questions later!" Layla said. And she was right, Bloom realized. There was only about a minute left. And someone was trying to open the door, desperately.

"Anybody in here?" someone called.

"Guys, that's Daphne! Hurry!" Bloom whispered frantically.

They climbed out the window as fast as they possibly could, becoming visible just as they all managed to exit. Daphne all but threw the door open and rushed towards the window, she sensed it!

"I knew it..." she whispered. Four fairies flew high above the palace. Amongst them, a red haired girl…

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Demetrius asked worriedly walking into the room.

"Demetrius, I saw her! The girl I told you about, the redhead," she told him, he stared at her strangely.

" _Inside_ the palace, your highness?"

"Yes! Well…no. I mean-"

"Maybe she reminds you of your own sister. Perhaps, you miss princess Diaspro?"

"Probably, but that still doesn't explain why I sensed such familiar power! The dragon flame belongs to Diaspro, and yet…" Daphne tried to explain.

"It does seem strange your majesty, but why give it any importance?"

"You don't understand Demetri. Valtor´s deal never left me completely satisfied. That girl and her friend's may be the only way to uncover what Valtor is trying to hide! Think about it, Valtor and the witches came to Domino eighteen years ago searching for the dragon flame and even destroyed our Kingdom for it. And now all of a sudden he´s not interested in it anymore?" Daphne pondered.

"Are you saying that someone besides princess Diaspro may possess the dragon flame?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's not impossible", she said.

"But your majesty, please consider! What good would that bring for the Kingdome? Maybe King Oritel is right, some things are better left alone for the peace of our people!"

"No way! That wizard has already kept us in the dark for long enough! We can't allow him to keep toying with us! We have to do this for the good of our people. You´ve always supported me Demi, why are you trying to stop me all of a sudden? Is there something you're not telling me?" Daphne asked.

"What? No, no Daphne it's just…some things are better left unsaid, when we…when we really care about someone" he said quietly.

"Well, with or without your help, I´m getting to the bottom of this!" she said, storming out of the room. Demetri loved her deeply. But he couldn't reveal what he knew. He made a promise and he had to keep it. For Daphne´s well-being.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Princess Diaspro flew back into the palace so quickly she hadn´t even noticed his presence. What was wrong with her? She left the palace only minutes ago, as if she´d seen a ghost and now she was racing back?_

 _He walked and walked. Far behind the palace, in the direction in which the princess had returned from. Strange. Far beyond the palace there was nothing more than the river…_

" _Help…" He looked around, startled. Someone had definitely spoken…_

" _Whose there?! Show yourself!"_

" _Help me please..." he continued walking, following his instincts despite his fear._

" _Sir!" there was a man lying near a tree, barely conscious. He didn't seem like a beggar or a peasant. His armour represented that of a warrior´s. No, this man was surely someone of importance…_

" _Domino is in grave danger" the man whispered. His name was Hagen, with the bit of energy he had left and some help from Demetri they returned to his home. Hagen was a kind man, and while Demetrious helped cure his wounds that day Hagen explained to him that Diaspro wasn't who everyone thought she was. But he knew how desperate the King and Queen were to have their daughter back. He feared they wouldn't believe him, he needed proof. And the only way to prove he was right was to find the true keeper of the dragon flame._

" _I was there, sire! The girl proved to the King and Queen that she possesses the dragon flame, there's no mistake" he tried to explain. But Hagen insisted._

" _Don't believe everything your eyes see, young man. Valtor is an expert in fooling people, he takes advantage of their emotions! My friends are nothing more than victims in his hands! He must´ve used some sort of trick, but that girl…she can't be the true keeper. He knew how desperately they wanted their daughter back, and he used that against them"_

" _Sir, if princess Diaspro isn't the true keeper than…do you know who is?"_

" _I think I do. She´s far from Domino, but I know where she is" Demetrius sighed._

" _Sir how can I know for sure that all of this is true? I could never harm my people or betray the King and his family. If princess Diaspro really is the keeper of the dragon flame and we hurt her-"_

" _I don't have any proof as of yet. But I have no reason to lie", Hagen said and handed him an old photograph. Demetri stared at it, it seemed to be the king…and…_

" _As you can see, King Oritel and I have been friends for ages. Since our early teenage years, he and I are like family. You must believe me, I only want the best for someone like Oritel. It pains me to have to see him falling into Valtor´s trap!" Hagen said. Demetrius stared at the photo in his hand. His instincts told him that Hagen was being truthful, no matter how unbelievable this all sounded!_

" _Then I´ll help. We´ll find the real princess and-"_

" _Not yet! I must reveal her identity to the King and Queen myself, but not in this condition. Once I have fully recovered, I´ll need your help. If Valtor were to know of this, Domino could be put in serious danger! We must wait until the time is right", he concluded. Demetri nodded. If Diaspro was an imposter then he would do whatever it took to help reveal the truth. But he didn't want to hurt the royal family. He knew how much princess Daphne missed her sister, he didn't want to cause her pain._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Hagen warned him of what could happen if he even dared to spill what he knew. No matter how he swore loyalty to the royal family he wouldn't do anything that could put their life in danger. Seeing how she acted now, he had no doubt that Daphne would run to find her real sister if she knew the truth. And Valtor would go after Daphne. But this certainly intrigued him. Was the redhead the girl Hagen was talking about? He´d have to tell Hagen what was going on and fast! Before Daphne continued investigating!

* * *

"How do you feel hun?" Stella asked as they finally arrived at the dorm.

"I think I feel worse than before" Bloom said, miserably.

"Why´s that sweetie?" Flora asked,

"Valtor always said that my family was perfectly fine without me. But I refused to believe it until today. They don't need me at all",

"Yes they do", Musa said firmly.

" _What?"_

"She´s right, Bloom. Show her what we found Muse", Layla said, signalling to Musa.

"We found this in one of the bedrooms, I think it was yours" Musa said.

"My _bedroom_?" she looked at them like they were crazy.

"Well, it had to be yours, I mean there was a crib, baby clothes, and this", she said, handing her a small book. And on the first page, there was a picture of a family.

"We figured that was you", Stella said. It was a photograph of Marion and Oritel sitting together, and on the floor was a little blonde girl holding a baby. She gazed at it with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful you guys, but it still doesn't prove anything"

"Bloom, do you really believe all the garbage Valtor told you? They've even kept your room exactly the same. How do you know they haven't searched for you?" Layla scolded.

"Because if they had, they would have found me! The same way I found them"

"Well _technically_ , you didn't. Valtor led you to them. For all we know, they might not even know you're alive" Tecna said.

"Bloom, why don't we try talking to them? Valtor wouldn't have to know, there's no harm in trying", Stella said, hugging her. She looked at them, unconvinced.

"We´re in this together Bloom, we just want to help", Layla continued. Bloom dried her tears with the back of her hand and nodded.

"I guess we can try" she said. Someone knocked on their door,

"At this hour?" Tecna asked. Stella stood up and opened it,

"Brandon? Hey" she greeted, surprised.

"Stella, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, girls I´ll be right back" she shut the door behind her, following Brandon out to the lounge.

"Stel, I know your probably wondering what I´m doing here so late, forgive me, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow", she gave him a worried look,

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No, I mean not exactly. Stella, everything that's happened during the past couple of weeks, between us, with Bishop…it all made me realize how much I don't want to lose you. Your important to me Stel, which is why there´s something I need to ask you",

"Brandon, that's very sweet but your beginning to scare me, what _is_ it?" she asked, anxious now.

"Stella, will you marry me?"


	23. I am Bloom

**A/N: I made this chapter a little longer! And I´m sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet but I promise I´m working on them! Thank you so much for reviewing, R &R!**

 **Chapter 23: I am Bloom**

"Stella, will you marry me?" he asked. Stella stood, frozen.

" _What?"_

"I know what I want Stel, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life anywhere else, than by your side", he said with a smile.

"Honey, I-of course I want to marry you, but…Brandon, I have to ask, are you doing this out of love…or _out of fear_?" she asked sternly.

"Fear?"

"Brandon, the day we get engaged I want it to be for love, not because some psychopath scared you into it"

"Stella, Bishop has nothing to do in my decision to propose, don't you know how I feel about you?" he asked, taken aback.

"I´m just afraid that…" she started,

"Afraid of _what?"_

"Afraid that…you may regret your decision later on" she said, sitting on a couch. Brandon remained silent, knowing very well where this was going. Stella´s parents divorced when she was fourteen, and it hit her pretty hard. Throughout their relationship, Brandon always knew she´d never completely understood or even supported her parents´ decision to split. And it affected her more than she let anyone know. He often felt bad when vacation was close by and his girlfriend stressed over how to divide her time between the King and Queen, or when she had to ask both for permission, separately. But there she was, the cheerful Stella, always keeping herself busy with just about everything to forget the entire ordeal.

He sat next to her and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"Stella, I´ll never regret giving my heart to you", he said, she smiled sheepishly.

"Believe it or not, I was planning on proposing even before Bishop came along. His actions toward you only made me hasten my plans" he said, chuckling.

"When I saw how Bishop started acting around you, and when I saw him trying to _force_ you, I just couldn't stand the thought of having to see you with someone else" she gazed at him, thoughtfully.

"In that case, I´m sorry I doubted you. I feel pretty stupid now", she said, laughing slightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked grinning. Stella laughed even harder.

"Of course it is, darling. I could never be away from you" he smiled, pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

"Then let's try this again", Brandon said taking her hand and pulling her back up on her feet. He knelt down in front of her, opening the small box to reveal a brilliant, diamond ring.

"Princess Stella of Solaria, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes" she said, excitedly, before he flashed her a warm smile and stood up, placing the ring on her finger. Stella squealed and jumped, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you", she whispered, kissing her fiancée.

* * *

Friday arrived and Sky was more than ready to face the trix. It was time someone put them in their place. Granted, he was still mad at Bloom for her confession the other day. He hated to think that someone else was on her mind. Whatever the reason may be. But he didn't want to see her get hurt. He wore his specialist uniform and brought warm clothes with him on the ship. Brandon and Riven had agreed to accompany him in case things got out of hand.

"Sky, there´s something off about this. For starters, why the hell is it so warm?!" Riven asked as they prepared to land.

"He´s right Sky, you sure we´re in the right place?" Brandon asked, awkwardly. They landed the ship near the palace. There was absolutely no ice, the vegetation was more than lively. And there were people…many people, dressed very formally who were entering the palace, invitations in hand.

"Correct me if I´m wrong, but didn't you guys say this place was desolate?" Riven asked.

"If this is the game their playing, then let's play", Sky said angrily. Who would go through the trouble of creating a scenario like this as a joke? Only Valtor…

"Invitations please", the guard ordered. He handed him the invitation and indicated that Brandon and Riven were his squires.

"Welcome King Sky" he greeted, letting them in.

"Man, this palace in huge…!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Tell me about it",

As they walked inside, they noticed the palace had even been decorated. People stood all around the ballroom, kids, adults, even the media…But there was no way the invitation could´ve been real. A coronation ceremony for whom?! It was ridiculous! Bloom swore that Domino was frozen and her parents were missing, and her sister was some sort of spirit trapped at the bottom of a lake…

"Sky check it out!" Brandon exclaimed, pointing towards the top of the grand staircase.

The King and Queen stood at the very top, smiling as their people cheered. The woman was certainly Marion, the missing queen of Domino and Bloom´s mother. That much was undeniable! _Was it a hologram…?_

"I seriously need to stop taking those vitamins Helia´s been giving me", Riven said, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry, I see it too…" Brandon said, in shock. Descending the staircase, before the King and Queen were two young women…

One of them was a gorgeous blonde girl they hadn't seen before, and the other was…

"Diaspro?!" neither of the three could believe it. The coronation ceremony was his ex-fiancée's.

"That's enough, Valtor´s gone too far this time!"

"Sky I'm not so sure Valtor had anything to do with this! Or even the trix! What connection could they possibly have to your ex fiancée?" Riven asked. Sky rubbed his face, exasperated. The media was transmitting the ceremony, live.

"Face it man, we all know she hates Bloom. It was Diaspro who sent that invitation, not the trix" Brandon said, angrily.

"I know that Brandon, but why is she here?! That crown belongs to Bloom!" Sky nearly shouted. A few of the people nearby began turning their attention towards them.

"We better leave, we don't want to cause a commotion", Riven said, and led the way through the crowd.

"You realize that if any of this is legitimate, it´d be your duty as King to put her in prison Sky, don't you? For taking another royal´s identity" Brandon said, sternly. Sky sighed. Diaspro was his ex and despite how much harm she was causing, it was still a hard decision.

"This can't be happening. How am I supposed to tell Bloom? Where would I begin?! I bet she won't even believe me!" he said, exasperated.

"I don't think that´ll be necessary, not if they have cable TV at Alfea", Riven muttered. _The media…excellent…_

The King´s voice could be heard as the ceremony began.

"Citizens of Domino! I welcome you all on this glorious day to the princess´s coronation! As you all know, eighteen years ago…"

"Sky…this is bad", Brandon said, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Tecna would you turn that down, please? I´m trying to practice this new song on my flute!" Musa yelled from the other room.

"Fine! Just a minute!" Tecna yelled back, rolling her eyes. _Of all the time she´s had to play her flute, she chooses now!_ She changed the channels searching for something educational to watch, since Flora wasn't here to watch Food Network. Until something caught her attention…

" **Live from Domino, the glorious return of this realm and the royal family reunited once again…"** as the reporter spoke, Tecna dropped the remote.

" _What in Zenith´s name is this…?"_

"Tecna! Would you please-"Musa began.

"Musa! Quick! You have to come see this!" Tecna yelled, desperately. Musa rushed into the room, following Tecna´s alarmed voice.

"What's the matter?" she asked startled, Musa gasped.

"Oh…my...gosh… _Diaspro_?" she whispered, staring at the screen.

"Go get Bloom…" Tecna muttered, ", "she´s not going to like this…"

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Avalon", Ms. Faragonda said.

"It's no problem at all headmistress, this situation concerns us all"

"We´ll be meeting with the royal council, directed by King Radius, today. We must make a decision on whether or not to continue the search for Valtor. He´s disappeared for long enough, and for all we know-"she said, until the door shot open.

"Bloom, wait!" Stella yelled, trying to get a hold of her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Bloom yelled, desperately. Ms. Faragonda stood up from her desk, startled.

"Now young ladies! How dare you enter the principal's office that way?!" Griselda scolded.

"Bloom dear, what are you talking about? Ms. Stella, what's going on?" Avalon asked,

"Why did you tell me that Marion and Oritel were my parents if it wasn't true?" Bloom asked them both, now crying freely. Stella held her.

" _What?!_ Of course it's true! What made you think that it wasn't?" Faragonda asked,

"Ms. F, something strange is going on. You see, there´s a coronation ceremony going on right now on Domino and-" Stella began explaining.

"Hold it…Domino?" Ms. Faragonda asked, astonished.

"Young ladies, I don't know what this is about, but Domino´s been frozen for nearly two decades. You´re clearly confused" she said, chuckling.

"No, Ms. F, Valtor restored Domino a while back…when Bloom was being held hostage. He even freed Bloom´s real parents. But they have no idea that Bloom is alive and now _Princess Diaspro_ is being crowned as princess of Domino! It's being broadcasted on nearly every channel, it's all over the news!" Stella explained. The headmistress sat down abruptly.

"Ma´am! Are you alright?" Griselda asked, holding her.

"Bloom, _is this true?"_ she asked, incredulously. Bloom nodded.

"Marion and Oritel…are alive…?" the headmistress repeated, nearly in a whisper.

"They´re not my parents, they´re Diaspro´s, so what difference does it make", she said, feeling completely broken.

"Now Bloom, that is absurd! You are the one and only keeper of the dragon flame! You´ve given proof of that more than enough times!" Faragonda scolded.

"The headmistress is right, Bloom. Your identity has been well defined. There must be a mistake" Avalon agreed.

"Then why is she taking _my place_?! Why is she _stealing my life_?" she asked, sobbing. Ms. Faragonda walked around her desk and stood in front of Bloom, holding her shaking hands.

"My dear, if Valtor set your parents free, he must be responsible for this mix up",

"What if there really is no mistake? What if…I´m not who I thought I was?" she asked. The headmistress looked at Stella, who only seemed to be holding back her own tears.

"I´m sorry, I need some air" Bloom said, walking out of the office, abruptly.

"Bloom!" Professor Avalon called, but she refused to listen.

"Ms. Stella, please go after her, and don't leave her alone for a minute!" the headmistress told her. Stella nodded and followed after her best friend. Ms. Faragonda looked at Griselda, perplexed.

"This is a complete disaster! Now I understand why Valtor hasn't attacked any more realms directly. Now it all makes sense! He´s destroying Bloom, and what's worse, he´s doing it in front of our very own eyes!" she said, dreadfully.

* * *

"Bloom, please!" Stella called trying to catch up with her,

"They´re not my family Stella! I´m back to where I started!" she said, angrily.

"Bloom, sweetheart, I´m so sorry" she said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I hate to see you like this, I don't know what to say. The girls are worried about you, why don't we go back to the dorm?"

"You go ahead Stel, I need to be alone for a bit. I´ll catch up with you later",

"But Bloom-"

"Stella please. If you really want to help me, I need to be alone", she said firmly. Stella nodded and headed back to the dorm without another word. Bloom walked without any particular destination. She walked past Alfea´s gates and towards Lake Rocalucce…

 _Diaspro, the Princess of Domino…and the true keeper of the dragon flame. It was an absolute nightmare! She was rich, she had everything a princess could want, and she almost married Sky. Diaspro humiliated her at every chance she got. And now she had taken her "family", her crown…her identity._

She sat at the edge of the lake, gazing at her reflection in the water while drying her tears with her sleeve.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"Why´s what happening to you?" someone asked. She stood up abruptly and turned around,

"What are you doing here?!" Bloom snapped. Valtor raised an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you that very same question", he said caressing her cheek. Bloom slapped his hand away angrily.

"Don't touch me! And come to think of it, I´m glad you´re here! Our deal is off, you can forget it!" she yelled. Valtor seemed completely unfazed.

"I beg your pardon?" Bloom scoffed.

"Are you always this cold?"

"Are you always this bipolar?" he snapped back.

"Don't you answer my question with another question!" she yelled.

"Would you care to tell me what this is about?!" he asked, annoyed now.

"You're seriously asking me that?! I stayed by your side, despite everything I knew about you because I believed you! When were you planning to tell me that Diaspro is the princess of Domino?!" Valtor remained silent.

"You look surprised", she said, sarcastically.

"And you´re out of you mind! Bloom, I never lied to you. You´re clearly confused" he said.

"Confused? Why don't you watch the news first and then tell me who´s confused!" Valtor seethed. _Diaspro crossed the line… And she would pay for it, dearly._

"Bloom, if you´d only trust me I could prove to you that everything I´ve said is true"

"I don't want to listen to another word! My parents are Mike and Vanessa, and my home is Earth! And as far as I´m concerned Domino no longer exists!" she screamed in his face.

"Do you realize just how ridiculous you sound?! You claim that the keeper of the ultimate power is nothing but an earthling?! How pathetic!" he scoffed. Bloom couldn't hold back any longer, and slapped him across the face.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" he asked calmly. Bloom smiled suddenly,

"Do you know what's even worse? I…I honestly believed that I was protecting _my very own family_ by staying with _you_!"

"Even if they weren´t your family, Bloom. You have a kind heart, you would´ve protected them anyway", he replied simply.

"Maybe so. Now if you excuse me, I have to go see my _real parents_ , and apologize for being such a fool!"

"Bloom, Marion and Oritel are-"

"Marion and Oritel _and Daphne_ , are Diaspro´s family, not mine!" she said, walking away from him.

"Is that so? Then how did you obtain the dragon flame? Why do you look so much like Marion? Where´d that necklace come from? Why do you have any powers at all?!" he asked walking after her. Bloom pulled her necklace off and looked carefully at the code of arms.

 **Flashback**

" _My adoptive parents said this was with me on the night I was found" she said, showing the necklace to professor Avalon. He looked at it in pure wonder. The necklace had symbols carved onto the back and an emblem on the front._

" _Now Bloom, you wouldn't happen to know what this means, do you?" he asked._

" _No professor, not a clue" she said._

" _These symbols here, are written in Domino´s traditional dialectal. I studied this many years ago, before its destruction of course. On here it reads four names. Marion, Oritel, Daphne and Bloom", he said, pointing to each one._

" _And this?" she asked, pointing to the emblem carved onto the front._

" _It's Domino´s code of arms, marvelous isn't it?" he noted. She smiled. It truly was…_

 **End of Flashback**

He grabbed her arm roughly and forced her to turn back around.

"Stay away from me!" she cried, fighting to break free of his grasp.

"Listen to me, and listen well…" he said, in a deadly voice. He grasped her jaw in one hand, tilting her face to meet his glare.

"I don't know what your deal with Diaspro is, but it is none of my concern! You and I have a deal, and you _**will**_ keep your end of it…you´re mine Bloom", she held completely still, really afraid of him for the first time. He brought her face closer to his and kissed the corner of her mouth. Bloom shivered at the feel of his lips so close to hers.

Valtor loosened his grip and chuckled, suddenly.

"It's all because of Sky isn't it?" Bloom growled.

"Mind your own business!"

"How much longer, Bloom? How much longer will this competition with Diaspro last?" he asked. Bloom didn't respond. He was right, she hadn't realized it before, but this was a competition she was tired of letting her win!

* * *

Sky arrived at Alfea later that afternoon, baffled.

"Thanks for coming with me, guys. I can't thank you enough" he said. Brandon patted him on the back,

"Don't mention it, man"

"I think I´m going to see my girl for a bit, later!" Riven waved. Sky and Brandon nodded.

"So what are you going to say to her?" Brandon asked. Sky sighed,

"Believe it or not, I´ve been thinking about it during the entire trip here. And I still don't know how to begin",

They knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Hey boys", Flora greeted, "Bloom ´s inside", she said in a low voice.

"Be gentle with her, Sky" she cautioned. Sky nodded and stepped into the dorm while Flora stayed outside with Brandon. Bloom sat on the banister, out on the terrace looking up at the sky.

"Hey…" Sky whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Bloom remained still.

"Hey"

"Honey, I want you to know, I´m here for you…"

"Who am I, Sky? Where do I _belong_?"

"You´re Bloom. No matter who´s on Domino now, you are and will always be my Bloom", he said.

"Then why am I still here?" she asked, sounding confused all of a sudden.

"I, uh…I´m sorry?" Sky asked, not understanding.

"Sky, if I really _am_ Bloom, then what am I still doing here? Why should I just give her my name? If I´m the princess of Domino then its Domino where I should be!" she said decisively, leaping off the banister.

"Wait, you mean _now_?!" Sky exclaimed, bewildered.

"Bloom, it's already six thirty! Do you know how long it would take us to get back?"

"Sky, please! I can't take this anxiety any longer. What would you have done in my place?" she pleaded. Sky remained silent, gazing out at the atmosphere.

"Bloom…are you sure you know what you´re getting into? I´ll support you no matter what you decide, but I don't want you getting hurt",

"I´m ready. Let's do this", she said firmly. Sky nodded.

"The ship is right outside. We better hurry",


	24. The True Keeper

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **A sequel to the Brandon and Stella: A New Beginning story doesn't sound like a bad idea :O Maybe just maybe if I have more time later on, I try it.**

 **R &R please!**

 **Chapter 24: The true Keeper**

Daphne pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Congratulations, little sis, you were brilliant", she said. Diaspro smiled,

"How very sweet of you, Daph. Dad was an excellent teacher", she said, gazing at Oritel who was greeting yet another group of citizens.

"So did he arrive?" Daphne asked suddenly,

"Who?"

"The person you were expecting. I heard you say this morning that you wished Sky would come",

"Oh, you mean Sky. I didn't see him amongst the crowd, or even after the ceremony", she said, seemingly disappointed. _She had to find a way to bring Sky to her and soon. If the invitation didn't work than she´d have to take drastic measures._

"Princess, may we get an interview, please?!" the reporters asked Daphne, impatiently. The citizens and royals that arrived, not to mention the media, were more than excited to meet her. Diaspro gazed at her resentfully.

 _Daphne isn't a threat to me, nor will she come between me and Sky like her irritating little sister, so why not let her have some fun as well,_ she thought.

"Diaspro", Marion called.

"Your father and I have organized a special dinner tonight. We want to celebrate Daphne´s and your coronation ceremony. Nothing too extravagant, it´ll just be the family" she said, smiling.

"And by family, you mean…?"

"Some of our relatives want to meet you, honey. Oritel´s sisters, your cousins. We also have some very important relatives that live far off in Tir Nan Og" she explained.

"Are they from Domino, too?" Diaspro asked, slightly confused.

"They are, but many of them decided to move to their spouse´s realm once they were married. They hadn't known about Domino´s return, or that we found you, which is why we´ve invited them over for tonight. They´re very excited to see us all", Marion said, joyfully. Diaspro mentally rolled her eyes.

"Of course, mother, I´d be more than happy", she said, trying to feign her best smile.

"Marvelous, then its set",

* * *

"Sky, how much longer?" Bloom asked, for what seemed like the twentieth time. Sky simply turned to gaze at her, and took her hand in his.

"We´re almost there, Bloom. We´ll be landing in five minutes", he said to her gently. Bloom sighed, nervously.

Sky landed the ship in the same place he had earlier that day, just outside the palace. They stepped off the ship and began walking towards the palace gates. Bloom´s heart pounded inside her chest.

"Good evening, we would like to speak to the King and Queen, please", Sky said to the gatekeeper.

"That will not be possible my lord. The royals are busy at the moment. Palace visits can be made tomorrow morning-",

"You don't understand, this is urgent. I´m King Sky of Eraklyon and what I need to say to the King and Queen cannot wait until tomorrow" he urged.

"I must discuss this with the King before-"

"You have to let us in! Someone´s in there, taking my place. I´m princess Bloom of Domino and there´s an intruder inside the palace! Isn't your Kingdome´s safety important to you?" Bloom pleaded.

"I-I beg your pardon?" The guard asked, in shock.

"Move!" Bloom said, shoving him aside.

" _Porta aperta_ " she chanted, opening the gates at once, with a spell.

"Bloom wait!" Sky yelled as Bloom ran through the gates and toward the palace.

"What the…? Only an extremely strong spell could´ve open this gate! It's been tested!" the guard exclaimed in disbelief.

She ran as fast as she could, and yet the entrance still seemed so out of reach. She continued despite Sky´s warnings and pushed open the palace doors, startling the doorkeeper. A tall guy with jet black hair and grey eyes, stared at her in shock.

"Ma´am, may I help you?" he asked while trying to catch a glimpse of the guards, looking over Bloom´s head.

"I need to speak to the queen" she said, breathless,

"Ma´am I understand, but the queen is busy at the mome-"he tried explaining, but someone´s laughter interrupted. Or rather a group of people were laughing, the sound was coming from the other room.

"Is there a celebration or something?" Bloom asked him, her eyes full of sorrow. Demetrius felt sorry for the girl, it didn't take much to realize, or at least suspect, who she was.

 _It must be the girl Hagen spoke to me about…the real princess Bloom. The girl Daphne saw the other day in the palace. But she mustn't be here! Not tonight! The King will be furious, their dinner will be a complete disaster!_

"Bloom…!" Sky called, entering the palace.

"Good evening sir" Demetri greeted. Bloom stared at the grand dining room door.

"Excuse me", she said in a daze, pushing past Demetri.

"Bloom" Sky called.

"Sweetheart listen to me, you don't have to do this", he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes I do", she said her voice full of determination.

"Please don't stop me" she whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading to the dining room.

"Young lady, wait!" Demetri shouted, following Bloom. But it was a little too late. The King and Queen as well as all the other guests were staring at them surprised as Bloom, Demetri and Sky stood at the entrance, bewildered.

* * *

"What do you mean _Bloom left_? Why wasn't I notified immediately?" Faragonda demanded.

"Ma´am, we didn't think it was such a bad idea. After all, Bloom only wants to meet her family" Stella argued.

"Yes, but must I remind you that Bloom´s family has mistaken her for someone else? I´m not saying that she shouldn't meet Oritel and Marion, it's their right as a family to be reunited. But there are other more subtle ways to handle a situation as difficult as this! Can you imagine their surprise when the _real_ Princess of Domino shows up at their door, after they´ve just crowned someone else?" she scolded.

"Ms. Faragonda, we didn't think about the consequences", Tecna said, sheepishly.

"Exactly, neither of you thought about the consequences this could bring for both Bloom and her biological family. As Bloom´s best friends, you should have tried to dissuade her", she said to them.

"Ms. F is right. Diaspro is still on Domino, what if she tries to attack Bloom?" Layla realized. Flora bowed her head, sadly,

"Oh boy…"

"Well, what can we do now headmistress?" Musa asked. Ms. Faragonda sighed.

"Bloom must have arrived on Domino by now, there´s absolutely no point in trying to stop her. Now all we can do is hope that this situation doesn't get too out of control. We´ll have to wait for news from Domino", she said grimly.

"Girls, you´re dismissed. If Bloom contacts you please notify me at once", she warned.

"Yes headmistress", they answered and left her office. She was right, Bloom had taken an impulsive decision. And although no one could blame her, she was putting herself at risk and there was nothing they could do now to stop what was going to come.

* * *

"You! You filthy peasant!" Diaspro stood up from her seat, infuriated.

"Diaspro, what´s going on?" Oritel asked, shocked to know that his daughter could speak to someone that way. Daphne also stood up from her seat, unbelievingly.

"It's _you…"_ she whispered.

"I´ll tell you what's wrong. That girl is nothing but an intruder!"

"Forgive me your majesties! I-I tried to stop her" Demetri stuttered.

"Diaspro that's enough!" Sky yelled, standing in front of Bloom.

"I see she´s convinced you too, my darling!" Diaspro snapped. Sky glared at her, and he couldn't understand how he could have been engaged to someone so vile...But then again, this wasn't the same Diaspro he had been arranged to marry a while back.

"Bloom didn't have to convince me of anything! Your mask finally fell off!" he yelled back.

"Young lady, what seems to be the problem?" Oritel asked, carefully.

"Why don't you ask Diaspro? I´m sure she can explain to you why I´m here" Bloom said, with tears in her eyes.

"Oritel…" His sister cautioned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Emma" he said,

"Diaspro, honey, what is she talking about?" Marion asked warily. Diaspro ignored them both and glared at Bloom.

"Why don't we talk about this elsewhere?"

"No! We´ll talk about this now! I´m sorry to have interrupted your celebration, _your majesties_. But this has to stop!" she cried, ignoring the confused looks on each of the guests.

"Bloom…" Diaspro cautioned. Her parents shot her a confused look.

"Did you do it for fun? Hm? Did it amuse you to steal from me the only thing I´ve been looking for since the day I got here?" she demanded angrily.

"A peasant like you doesn't deserve anything!" Diaspro yelled back. The guests began murmuring amongst each other.

"Now, now girls. Why don't you both calm down and please explain to us what this is about, what is it that Diaspro took from you?" Marion asked Bloom, perplexed.

"You´re not _seriously_ going to listen to her, are you?! She´s just jealous-"

"You stole _my_ life, Diaspro! Wasn't it enough to try and take Sky away from me too? Haven't you caused me enough humiliation?!" Daphne kept her eyes engrossed on the redheaded girl.

"… _Bloom…?"_ she asked, bewildered.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Oritel shouted this time, losing his patience.

"Your majesties, there´s been a confusion. This young lady standing here before you, is the actual princess Bloom and keeper of the dragon flame. Diaspro is the intruder", Sky said, placing his arm protectively around Bloom´s shoulders as she sobbed.

Marion shut her eyes tight, shaking her head.

"No, that…can't be. Why would my daughter lie to me? Diaspro why would you lie to me?!" she cried franticly. Daphne took hold of her mother immediately.

"Mom, please! Calm down!" Daphne cried as the Queen fainted.

"Diaspro, do you realize the amount of pain you´ve caused?" Sky asked in disbelief.

"Diaspro… _is this true_?" Oritel asked, shocked.

But she remained silent, letting her own tears fall. Oritel remained speechless, a stone cold expression came upon his face.

"Are you saying that…she…is _Bloom?_ My beloved niece…" Oritel´s sister asked, walking toward Bloom and cupping her face gently in her hands.

"Yes ma´am" Sky said quietly. The maids rushed to bring water for Marion and help her sit down,

"Was it Valtor´s idea or yours?" Oritel asked suddenly, his voice deep with anger.

"Wh-what?" Diaspro asked, fearfully.

"Answer me! It was Valtor who brought you to us. Did you come up with this, together? Did you both plan to make fools out of Marion and I?!"

Diaspro´s expression changed suddenly. Despite her tear stained face and dripping mascara, she smiled cynically.

"Doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?"

"You and Valtor are exactly alike!" Bloom growled.

"You´re not worthy of Sky or the crown of Domino! Valtor knew that, and so do you!"

"Diaspro, that's enough!" Daphne said defensively.

"Guards!" Oritel suddenly commanded.

"Don't you dare…!" Diaspro growled.

"Enjoy the rest of your feast… _your highnesses_ " she said glaring at Bloom and leaving the dining room. Her time _here_ was done. But the war wasn't over. She had managed to ruin Bloom´s life enough for the time being, but she wasn't through with her yet. This palace was meant for her, these riches and jewels, they were given to her! Never mind Marion and Oritel. But this luxurious life was hers to keep and she would claim it back soon enough.

Daphne left Marion´s side and walked, until she found herself standing before Bloom. They looked at each other for a moment, neither one spoke. Suddenly, Daphne threw her arms around Bloom, embracing her tightly as she cried.

"I knew it was you…!"

Oritel left the dining room without another word and hurried after Diaspro.

"You haven't answered my question", he said sternly, just as she was about to leave the palace. She turned around to face him, annoyed.

"What?"

"Was it Valtor´s idea? Or yours…" Diaspro huffed,

"If it really matters so much to you, you're royal highness, then yes. He planned the entire thing. And I agreed to help. I accepted out of pure convenience. I know things look bad, but nothing is how it seems. I had it pretty bad myself, so I was almost forced to accept. Just know, that I really did see you as the father I never had", she lied, trying to make him feel sorry for her. She would need him on her side for later. But Oritel´s expression didn't change in the slightest. He looked hurt, disappointed, angry…a mixture of emotions that Diaspro wasn't willing to continue witnessing.

Oritel returned to the dining room where the confusion continued. His wife had passed out and was being attended. Before them, stood a beautiful young girl who looked broken. With bright red tresses of hair, much like Marion´s, and she definitely had her eyes.

"Oritel isn't she beautiful?" his sister exclaimed. Oritel tried to give her a small smile amongst the pain.

" _Sky..._ is your name?" he asked. Sky nodded.

"Thank you for…bringing her to us" he said. He gazed at his daughter, his _real_ daughter, who couldn't seem to utter a single word.

"Bloom…" he whispered. Bloom stared at him, tear faced. Her eyes reflected exactly what he was feeling at that moment. Brokenness. He still had so many questions. But he couldn't stand to look at Diaspro´s face long enough to get the answers he needed. She certainly proved to have the dragon flame when she first arrived. He sensed it! And when he trained her, at first her power was low, but during one particular training session it had amazingly increased! How was it possible? Had Valtor given her a portion of his own dark dragon flame? His plan had been so perfectly thought out! Valtor had them eating out of his hand like fools! Now he understood why the wizard didn't want them to have any contact whatsoever with the outside world. He knew that eventually someone who knew the real Bloom would contact them.

The coronation ceremony was broadcasted all over the magical dimension. That must've been how Bloom found out. Valtor might be intelligent, but his assistant didn't consider her moves carefully enough.

He placed a hand on Bloom´s head, smoothing out her hair. He wanted to be careful not to startle her.

"If only you´d seen Marion when she was your age" he chuckled. Bloom smiled, spilling a few more tears…

" _Bloom_ …I don't know what to say", he felt a strange sense of relief as he said his daughter´s name,

"Forgive me. I should´ve known Valtor would try and pull something like this. I-I should´ve paid more attention. I never should´ve believed in his words!" he said regretfully, as Daphne placed a hand on his back. Her father was being too hard on himself! They all should´ve listened to their instincts and investigated further. And yet, there was something about the way Valtor lied that made it so hard to do so. He always tended to say exactly what a person wanted to hear, he promised to make their greatest wishes come true. And having "Bloom" back in their lives was the greatest gift of all. So they hadn't bothered to dig deeper for the truth.

"But I promise", he said, kneeling down slightly to see her eye-to-eye.

"I will make it up to you",

"May I…?" Oritel asked gently, asking for a hug from his daughter. Bloom nodded, still not trusting her voice enough to speak.

This was it. It was definitely his child and the one and only source of the dragon flame. Any great wizard, warrior or magical being would sense it. And now. They would fight back. If Valtor brought Diaspro to them instead of Bloom, there had to be a reason. And knowing Valtor he could already suspect what it was. Valtor wanted Bloom. And he wasn't going to give her up without a fight, that was for sure.

And he would be ready to fight for his little girl …even if it meant another war.


	25. A New Beginning

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! And you´re right, the story reached a bit more than 100 reviews, all thanks to you! I was actually thinking about ending it soon, but I won't :P There´s still more to come, lol. R &R!**

 **Chapter 25: A New Beginning**

Bloom gazed out the enormous window of what used to be her room, eighteen years ago. Musa had been right. Everything remained completely untouched. Even after the restoration of Domino. Even with Diaspro in the palace pretending to be her. They hadn't used this room for anything else. They hadn't even allowed Diaspro to have her way with it. She opened up drawers of baby clothes. They had such a familiar scent. Maybe people were right about how the brain was able to supress memories from long ago, about how those memories are just buried a little too deep inside. Just like her mother´s lullabies which were always present in her dreams.

After the previous night´s commotion, Marion and Oritel insisted that Bloom and Sky spend the night at the palace. Sky wasn't sure about it at first, but King Oritel called Red Fountain and spoke with Headmaster Saladin, who was more than shocked to hear his voice. Oritel explained the situation and Saladin of course, had no objection. So as awkward as it was, they spent the night on Domino.

"Bloom", her mother called, knocking on her door.

"Yes?" Oh that too. She still wasn't sure what to call her. Marion was her mother but saying the word was actually harder than acknowledging the truth.

"Breakfast is served, sweetheart. King Sky is already downstairs waiting for you", she said smiling. Bloom blushed. It was only her first day here, and Sky was already about to have an interview with both her parents.

"Oh, thank you. I-I´ll be…right down", she said, strangely. Marion gazed at her intently. She was so different from Diaspro. This Bloom was rather shy, quiet, and polite. But brave enough that she was able to come this far to confront Valtor´s lies.

"Honey I understand how you must feel", she said, walking over and taking Bloom´s hands.

"But…it's alright now. You´re home, where you belong. With us", she said, teary eyed. Bloom smiled. She knew Marion had a kind heart. But she had two homes now, she wouldn't forget about Earth, or her adoptive parents, ever.

"It's hard knowing that Diaspro tried to take so much from me" she said, sighing deeply.

"It was cruel to say the least. But that's over now", she said. Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Shall we?" Marion asked, signaling to the door.

"Of course", Bloom answered.

"Hey there, little sister!" Daphne greeted, throwing her arms around her once again as they reached the door.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly. Of all the people she´d met so far at the palace, Daphne was her absolute favorite. She was so kind and sweet, just like she had been when Bloom first got to Magix. Daphne had been more than a sister, she was Bloom´s guardian angel, her guide. And now having her so close, so present…it was indescribable.

"Better, I guess" she answered.

"Good, because we definitely have a lot of catching up to do", Daphne said, enthusiastically. Marion laughed,

"You have all the time in the world, now, girls".

As they walked down the grand staircase, Bloom heard voices. More specifically a conversation that she absolutely dreaded, and hoped would be put off.

"Tell me Sky, do you go to school?" the King asked.

"I do sir, Red Fountain School for Specialists sir", Bloom laughed internally as Sky put special emphasis on the word ´sir´.

"And where are your parents now?"

"On Eraklyon sir, my parents are King Erandor and Queen Samara",

"I see…Erandor was a very good friend of mine years ago, before our realm suffered its destruction", Oritel said, to which Sky looked surprised. His father rarely spoke of Domino, and he certainly never mentioned his friendship with the King. The only thing he told Sky back when he was a little boy was the story of how the realms came to be, and how the great dragon had chosen Domino to rest. But eventually, evil forces destroyed the realm of Domino and the dragon´s flame had been extinct. For years, he grew up not knowing if the dragon´s flame was only a legend or it really existed. Until the day he met Bloom.

"Good morning, daddy" Daphne greeted, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, sunshine", he said, kissing her forehead.

"Bloom, how was your rest?" he asked, trying to hold back his happiness.

"It was great, the bed was very comfortable. Thank you" she answered. She gazed at everything on the table. So this was how royalty had breakfast. There was bread, and sweets, and many other things she could probably eat during the entire week.

"So Sky, do you have a job?"

"Dad!" Bloom and Daphne said at once, causing Marion to burst out laughing. Bloom immediately blushed realizing what she had just said. Oritel smiled and took her hand.

"I´ll go easy on him sweetie, I promise",

* * *

"ughh, just as I suspected" Diaspro said, hitting the atm machine. Her mother stood closer to her,

"Diaspro what is it?"

"Oritel´s cancelled the credit card he gave me. It was only last night that he found out I´m not his daughter and already he´s had the bank cancel my account", she said irritably.

"I fail to understand what the problem is! Your father and I have more than enough to give to you. Our situation has improved",

"Of course its improved mother, but it's not the same as being the Princess of Domino"

"A very rich realm indeed…" Luciana mused.

"I had everything…now even my opportunity with Sky is lost…That's it, I have to speak to Oritel. He´ll forgive me. I know he will! Or Marion, at least she´ll-"

"At least she´ll what? You foolish girl! Do you really believe that the royal family of Domino will even bother to give you the time of day after what happened?"

"I was there daughter for nearly a year! They´ll have to"

"And how do you plan to go near that palace without being arrested by the guards?" her mother chuckled.

"I have to find a way mother! Did you really think I´d let that loser keep everything I worked _so hard_ for?! Definitely not!"

"You´re ambitious, Diaspro. Even more than I remember. Can it be that Marion and Oritel put you in a position far too high? They placed a crown over your head and placed you above everything and everyone, thinking you were they´re daughter? And you miss that. You miss having such power, you miss the possibility of becoming the Queen of your own kingdom and not just with wife of a King" her mother whispered to her.

"That life was meant for me…"

"Then if you´re truly willing to claim it back, I´ll help", Diaspro turned to look at her mother, surprised.

"How?"

"By searching for the single person that can grant you your life back, the sorcerer. I have a plan" her mother said, enthusiastically.

* * *

Flora walked out of the library with all the books she could possibly find on powerful nature spells. Bloom may have found her family, but Valtor was still on the loose, and if they wanted to defeat him they would have to prepare as much as they possibly could.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a certain lilac haired fairy walking by.

"Hey! Krystal!" she called. Krystal turned to look at her, and smiled. Up until the other day, Flora had seen this girl as her potential enemy. But not anymore, now more than ever she trusted Helia and she wanted to show her repentance for not having done so before.

"Hey Flora", she said, sweetly.

"I wanted to know if you're okay now. You didn't look so well the other day", Flora told her. Krystal smiled, seemingly surprised.

"You´re very kind, Flora I´m fine now, I just wasn't having such a good day. I´m sorry if I was rude to you" she apologized quickly. Flora looked at the ground, sheepishly.

"Actually princess, I´m the one who should apologize",

"But…why?" Krystal asked confused.

"Well, I´ll admit I was a little jealous of you at first, especially with all the nice things Helia said about you", she said, with a small smile. Krystal put a hand on Flora´s shoulder,

"And I´ll admit that I really like Helia, he´s a great guy. But he and I are just friends, Flora. To be honest, I think you guys make a great couple", Flora smiled.

"Helia told me you´re the princess of Linphea, I´m from Linphea as well",

"You are? Then you must have powers of nature such as I do", she said enthusiastically.

"I do, and right now I´m researching spells to prepare for the battle against Valtor. Maybe you could show me a few spells? If you don't mind of course", Flora asked her,

"Of course! Maybe we could train together, we must be ready to defend our realm Flora"

"Great! Come with me Krystal, it's time to introduce you to the Winx!"

"You know the Winx girls?!"

"Actually, I´m one of them" Flora replied, with a wink.

* * *

King Oritel held the album in his hands turning each page with a smile. Ever since the real Bloom came into the palace, he began reminiscing past events. The company of light, fighting by Marion´s side, his friends…

Suddenly the King tightened his fist, feeling a cold and unfriendly, yet familiar presence in the room.

"I knew it was only a matter of time…" he said, turning around.

"You know me well" Valtor replied. Oritel stared at his enemy intently, the man who nearly took his daughter away for the second time…

"I have to say, I haven't given you enough credit. You're more astute than I remember. A mastermind", Oritel mused, setting the album down on his desk.

"I´m surprised it took you this long to realize what I´m capable of accomplishing…" he said, smiling slightly.

""I´ll go straight to the point. I know what you´ve come for. And you must know that your journey here is in vain. Bloom isn't going anywhere. I´m not letting my daughter out of my sight this time", he said sternly. Valtor chuckled, carelessly.

"Face it Oritel, you know as well as I do that any effort to keep Bloom away will be useless"

"You never said a word, Valtor. But I always saw the way you looked at Marion. Despite your silence, I knew how you felt about her. I´ll admit it enraged me, I was afraid to leave her alone for even a moment. But that´ll be nothing in comparison to what I'd do if you ever dare go near my daughter again", he said, walking around his desk, and continued,

"If you truly care about Bloom, even in the slightest, you will stay away from her. You will allow her to be happy with the King of Eraklyon. He´s a fine young man, he truly cares for Bloom",

"You´re throwing Bloom´s power to waste! This was never meant to be the fate of the dragon flame´s keeper!"

"What do _you_ know about what´s best for Bloom?! You kidnapped her!"

"How ironic! _You_ claim to know what's best for _your daughter_ , when in reality you don't know the first thing about her! She and I share a connection stronger than you or anyone can imagine" he said, smiling darkly,

"And I owe to you all those years away from Bloom! But what I do know is that she belongs here, with us and her fiancée!" Oritel nearly yelled, slamming his fist on his desk.

"You speak as if you´ve planned this all on your own…let us bet on how Bloom feels about all of this. What makes you think _I´m_ the only one who feels attracted? Why don't you ask Bloom about her time with me, you´ll be surprised" Oritel scoffed.

"Are you implying that my daughter would openly choose to stand by you instead of her people? That's absurd!"

"What I want is simple Oritel, give Bloom back to me, and I´ll leave your people alone. You know very well what I´m capable of"

"I won't say this again Valtor, Bloom´s place is here. And I _will_ arrange for her to be married to the King of Eraklyon. She may not have been raised by Marion or me, but I can see she has our heart! As well as Marion´s calm demeanor. Perhaps it's one of the reasons why you refuse to stay away. You should know that despite being on Domino for merely days, she already cares deeply for its people! She will be the one to carry on with our legacy! So I repeat, Valtor…if she matters to you at all…you know what you must do…"

"You know you can't keep Bloom away from me, so your desperate solution is to have her married. It's pathetic!"

"I recognize that there is in fact a link between the two of you, but my reason for watching over my daughter's future has absolutely nothing to do with it! The bond that you and Bloom share is nothing in comparison to the one she now has with her family and with Domino. I´m only doing what I consider best for her and the Kingdom. So whether you like it or not, it's already been decided", he said firmly. Valtor stood motionless for a moment.

"You have no idea what you´re doing to Bloom…!"

"I´ve said what I had to. And none of it will change",

Valtor smirked, although his eyes reflected nothing other than anger.

"Like I said, you´d be surprised, King Oritel. Eventually Bloom herself will come to me, and then we´ll see how your plans work out", he said, before disappearing into thin air.

He reappeared just outside Oritel´s office,

"Dad, I…Valtor?" Bloom murmured, awestruck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding more surprised than upset.

"I had an issue to clear up with your father", he said simply.

"Define _issue_?"

"I see you´ve won the competition" he said, Bloom looked at him in confusion,

"What competition? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You´ve defeated Diaspro, Bloom. You have your Sky...And you´re making a mistake" he said, sternly. Bloom scoffed.

"You think Sky is _a mistake_?" she asked, offended.

Valtor took a few steps closer and stood in front of her, placing his arms firmly around her waist and pulling her toward him, harshly. Bloom´s breathing quickened. She felt shivers go down her spine as he leaned in, stopping only centimeters away from her lips,

"Need I say more?" he whispered. Bloom looked up at him, ardently,

" _What have you done to me?"_

Without warning he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. And for the first time, Bloom didn't have the strength or _the will_ to fight back. She kissed him wholeheartedly.

Bloom pulled away slightly, breathing heavily,

"This is too dangerous…someone could see us…"

" _Is he really worth all the fighting?"_ he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"He´s my fiancée…"

"I cant be away from you for too long", he whispered, before pulling away from her unwillingly.

"This is far from over, Bloom. I wont give you up that easily",

In that moment, Bloom realized that Valtor wasn't the obstacle between herself and Sky, neither was Diaspro. It was herself. Her doubts, her confusion…

Valtor disappeared again.

"Bloom…?" Sky asked, as he found her standing alone outside King Oritel´s office.

"Love, are you alright?" Sky asked worriedly, taking her hands in his. Bloom nodded fiercely, fighting back the tears. She hugged Sky tightly, burying her face into his chest.

"Honey, your trembling! Lets get you some water", Sky said, wrapping his arms around her securely.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Diaspro, who had been waiting for him just outside the palace, asked him. Valtor walked past her, ignoring her question.

"Valtor, did you speak to Oritel or not?!" she asked irritably. Valtor smirked,

"I´m afraid you´ve lost your King, princess. I indeed spoke to Oritel and guess what? Your precious Sky and Bloom are to be married. You wasted your time with nonsense, and you´ll just have to live with it" he said angrily.

"Married? No! I´m not going to let that happen, and if I know you the way I think I do-"she said, standing in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You haven't given up on Bloom either" Valtor remained silent.

"From now on, that's none of your concern. You had your chance and you lost it" he said firmly, trying to walk past her again. But she grabbed his arm tightly.

"I´ve lost a battle, not the war. Not all is lost, I´ll do whatever I have to", she said, decisively. Valtor only gazed at her, perceiving the determination she felt within as she spoke.

"You´ve said it yourself. The war isn't over yet, this is merely the beginning", he said, chuckling.

"Think about it, what does Bloom care for the most? Besides Sky and her parents, who are the most important people in her circle?" Diaspro questioned.

"The Winx", Valtor responded without giving it a thought.

"Exactly, she wouldn't stand to see her friends get hurt" she said, Valtor nodded.

"If you succeed this time, Diaspro, you may just have a chance with me. But this is your second and last opportunity", Valtor said sternly before walking away.


	26. Secrets within Secrets

**A/N: Hey everyone! I thought maybe you could all help me out! There´s a poll at the top of my profile page, the title of the poll is: Who makes a better match for Bloom? Please visit my profile and vote! R &R**

 **Also I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I got a lot of reviews in a single day :O Thank you so much! Your opinions matter!**

 **Chapter 26: Secrets within Secrets**

Valtor returned to the cabin where he had taken Bloom hostage, and poured himself a drink. _Oritel honestly believed that he had authority over a girl he barely knew._

He took off his cloak, unfastened the first buttons of his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves.

He heard a knock on the door. But how? Nobody else knew about this place other than Bloom and Icy...He set his glass down and walked over to the door.

" _Diaspro?"_

"I knew I´d find you here", she said, walking past him and into the cabin. Valtor sighed.

"What are you doing here, Diaspro?"

"You´re not leaving me out of the game plan", she said decisively.

"I´m a man of my word, Diaspro, coming here was highly unnecessary",

"I´m not taking any risks this time", she said firmly. Valtor sighed, irritably.

"Well, since you here", he said taking out another glass,

"Have a drink"

Diaspro sat in the couch close to the chimney, making herself comfortable. They had a few drinks while making small conversation.

"So tell me, what is it you find so alluring about your beloved _Sky_?" he asked, taking another sip. Diaspro grinned.

"Is that a serious question? What's not to like? Sky´s just…so good-looking, and incredibly strong. And he´s a king of course, a very famous one. I never said this to anyone but truthfully, I loved seeing him get angry on rare occasions", Valtor shook his head.

"Women…"

"What about you? What is it about dragon girl that has you so worked up?" she said, pouring herself another drink.

"Bloom…she has qualities you don't find in an average person. She has a strength and will power like no other. There were times when I could see how afraid she was of me, so clearly. And yet she always put up a strong front. She tried her best not to let her fear show. So fierce, so passionate…And it was all those qualities that made her all the more beautiful. She understood me, we connected", he said, now slurring his last words.

"I wonder if Sky saw the same things you did…" she said, lost in thought,

"He was your fiancée, hm?" she nodded.

"He was. It was all so perfect. The Queen of Eraklyon, my ex mother in law to-be was planning the wedding with my mother. I was taking classes and working hard on learning to become the perfect wife for a King, I was taught the responsibilities it implied. And she ruined it all", she said, taking another sip. By then they had both gone through a couple of bottles of wine.

Valtor leaned against the side of the chimney.

"You know there´s something else I´ve never told anyone", she said, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"And that would be?" he asked, intrigued. _How many secrets could a princess truly have?_

"I think-I think I might have killed someone", she said, her gaze seemed lost in space. Valtor nearly spit out his drink.

" _I beg your pardon?"_

"I mean it. It was a long time ago, when I started living on Domino. Some guy had been spying on me for who knows how long…it was strange" she said, speaking quietly.

"Did you say he was _spying_ on you…on Domino? Did you recognize him? "

"I had never seen him before, but I remember him perfectly. He was…aged, but not too old. He had a long white beard, and he wore armor. He had a sword with him that day…he used it to fight me…"

Valtor listened to her description, perplexed.

"How´d he die…?"

"I changed into my fairy form, and we fought. Until eventually…I attacked him as strongly as I possibly could and threw him back. His head hit a huge rock that was close by", she concluded.

"Hagen…he matches your description perfectly", Valtor said, taking another sip.

"You _knew_ him?"

"He was a member of the Company of Light, and Oritel´s best friend. Somehow, he must have figured out our plan and followed you there. At least you managed to get him out of our way", he said coldly.

Diaspro gazed intently at the wizard,

"I´m fighting for love", Diaspro blurted suddenly,

"What are you fighting for _?_ " she asked, standing in front of him. He was hesitant to respond,

"What are you really after? An evil wizard, who was raised by the three evil witches and escaped the Omega dimension, can't possibly say that ´love´ is his motive" she mused, Valtor smiled.

"You´re right, I don't waste my time with such pathetic emotions, I do however have a bond with Bloom, stronger than anything I´ve ever experienced. Impossible to deny",

"I wish Sky and I had a bond like that…Bloom never would've broken us up", Diaspro said, feeling light-headed. Suddenly she stumbled and Valtor caught her in his arms, holding her against him.

" _I wish Sky looked at me the way you look at her…"_ she whispered, and pressed her lips on his, ardently.

* * *

Sky helped Bloom to her bed. She sat down carefully, taking a sip from the glass of water in her hand.

"Bloom, what happened back there? You didn't look so well", Sky said while placing his hand on her forehead as she took another sip of water. Bloom smiled weakly.

"I just…felt a little woozy. I´m fine now. It´s probably all the commotion of the last couple of days", she answered.

"Should I ask Queen Marion to call a doctor?"

"No, no!" she answered, quickly. "I feel fine now".

Sky knelt down in front of her and caressed her face lovingly.

"Bloom, I know you´ve probably heard about your father´s intentions…regarding our relationship" he said smiling. Bloom laughed,

"I think everyone has. Oritel really likes you",

"You´ve heard it from everyone, except me. Bloom do you remember your first year at Alfea, when we snuck out in the middle of the night to sneak into Cloud Tower?" he asked.

"Of course I remember, I think it was by far the wildest thing we´ve done", she said, laughing at the memory.

"And the other day, when we came here to Domino, well, I just want you to know that…I will never leave your side Bloom. I know that being King means I´ll have many responsibilities to attend. But my title will never keep me away from you.

"I don't want to be in your way, Sky" she whispered. He smiled,

"You're not in my way, you´re by my side. You´re **it** for me Bloom. Which is why, I want you to have this", he said, taking out a small box.

"What is it?" Bloom asked, in awe. He opened it, pulling out what seemed to be a beautiful heart shaped necklace.

"It's the pendant of Eraklyon. It's been in my family for centuries, and now it belongs to you", he told her. The pendant was a deep red color, hanging from a thin silver-plated chain.

"Sky, it's beautiful. Are you sure it's okay for me to have it? I mean it looks too valuable and-"

"And it belongs with someone who´s so much more valuable to me", he said, sitting beside her. Bloom picked her hair up and allowed Sky to place the pendant around her neck.

"The pendant belongs with the true love of Eraklyon´s King, and that would be you", he said grinning. Bloom blushed.

"I´m sorry I haven't been thankful enough to you, for everything you´ve done. Had it not been for you, Diaspro would probably still be here", she whispered. Sky leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"There´s nothing to thank me for". Bloom gazed at him, and for the first time in a while, she truly kissed him back.

"I'd do anything for you…hardly newsflash" he said, with a smirk.

* * *

"Mom, dad, Daphne…I´d like you to meet the winx!" Bloom said, introducing each of her friends. Bloom had convinced Oritel to ask Ms. Faragonda for permission to bring her friends to Domino to meet them, especially since there would be a big meeting on Solaria regarding Valtor, and they all had to attend.

"It's very nice to meet you all, Bloom has told us so much about you", Marion said as the girls bowed.

"It's our pleasure, your highnesses", Flora said, excitedly.

"Bloom, you look so much like your mom! Now we know where all your charm comes from" Stella said, as they all laughed at her comment.

"I suppose Bloom´s already told you about the situation with Valtor. We must begin building a strategy. And we´ll need all the help we can get" Oritel said,

"Of course, surely you must have been invited to this afternoon´s council meeting on Solaria?" Stella asked.

"We have. King Radius called us this morning and specifically asked us to attend along with Saladin, Griffin, Faragonda and Hagen, considering that we were the members of the company of Light, he said our presence was essential", Oritel explained.

"But its more than just Valtor that worries us now, Winx. This morning while patrolling the southern region of our realm, the guards discovered that the ocean has been completely polluted", Marion told them sadly,

"It's true, we´ve never seen anything like it!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Tritannus must be behind this! The oceans in several other realms have also been polluted", Layla said, angrily.

"Tritannus is a triton from Andros who somehow took over the infinite ocean! But we believe he had help." Bloom explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that Valtor is also behind this?" Oritel seethed.

"He must be! It was that Triton who used his sirenix wish to free me, and he said he was following someone´s orders", Daphne said, remembering how she was freed.

"But who would possibly order Tritannus to help free Daphne?" Flora asked, confused.

"It had to be Valtor! He must have wanted you all together here on Domino, and that way Daphne wouldn't be able to contact Bloom", Layla figured.

"In that case, we really should get to Solaria as soon as possible. We need to warn everyone and try to find a solution", Stella said.

"Well then, your majesties, we´d better get going. It's a bit of a long trip from here to Solaria", Sky said to them.

* * *

They traveled to Solaria on the ship Sky had brought from Red Fountain.

"Marion, Oritel! My dear friends!" King Radius greeted when they finally arrived.

"Hey, check it out! The guys are here", Stella squealed.

"Riven? What are you doing here?" Musa asked, surprised.

"I came to check up on you, of course. Wouldn't want anyone looking at you", he said grinning. Musa laughed.

"With a bad boy like you, who would?"

"Nabu!" Layla said, smiling. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"It's nice to see you safe and sound, princess"

"Hey, look, Krystal´s here" Flora noted. Of course, she and her parents would have to be here too since they were the rulers of Linphea.

Flora gasped as someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"I´ve missed you..." she heard Helia´s deep voice whisper in her ear.

"Solaria offers a warm welcome to all the Royals of the Magical Dimension. As we´ve all heard recently, the glorious realm of Domino has returned and is once again part of our dimension! We would like to-"

Just as King Radius began to speak, Bloom held her head,

"Oh…" Bloom groaned.

"Bloom, is something wrong?" Stella whispered, trying to be discrete.

"Stella, this is going to sound crazy to you but I-I saw Valtor in a vision!" she whispered frantically.

"In a _what?_ Bloom are you _absolutely_ sure it was him?"

"Of course I´m sure, I know what I saw!"

"It's alright Bloom, I believe you! But now what?" Stella whispered back. Musa, Sky and Layla began to look at them suspiciously due to all the whispering.

"Stella, this must be a sign, what if he´s close by? Stella, do you think that the Hall of the Universe can show us Valtor´s location?"

"Bloom, what are you saying? If it could show us Valtor´s location we wouldn't even be here"

"But he and I share the bond of our dragon flames! It could work!" Bloom told her frantically. Stella thought about it for a moment while her father continued speaking,

"I suppose we could give it a try but we have to alert the others-"

"No, Stel. If Valtor senses an entire army approaching him, he´ll just escape again! But if he only senses me, he won't go anywhere…he trusts me",

"Bloom…are you sure about this? I mean it's way too dangerous, what if we lose you again?"

"You won't Stel, let's do this", Bloom said, resolutely. Stella nodded and looked to around to see who was looking. Brandon was eyeing her suspiciously, but she thought nothing of it. Sky and everyone else seemed to be listening intently to King Radius´s words.

"Follow me Bloom, quiet now", Stella whispered, carefully trying to make her way through the crowd while going unnoticed.

They both crept up the stairs and entered the Hall of the Universe, which was a planetarium inside the palace where each and every one of the realms in the magical universe were represented. Bloom proceeded to enter her hand in an orb that floated in the very center, the orb was supposed to show her the realm and location of the person she was searching for. She could vaguely make out a calm, and still place. And then she saw Valtor arriving at the cabin…the one he had taken her to…

"I know where he is Stel! And I have to go there!"

"You´re not going alone Bloom, it's either both of us, or neither of us! But I´m not leaving you alone"

Bloom nodded in acceptance. She knew that no matter how she insisted, Stella truly wouldn't leave her side.

* * *

"So this is where he brought you?" Stella asked, awestruck.

"This is it", Bloom said, lost in the memories…

As they neared the cabin, voices could be heard.

"Bloom, are you sure Valtor´s here alone?" Stella whispered, worriedly.

"Well, I thought he was, I mean I didn't see anyone else in the vision?"

"Be careful Stella, stay behind", she said quietly. Stella nodded and remained farther back,

Bloom tiptoed carefully along the side of the cabin until she reached the window. Stella was right, she did hear another voice. And it sounded like…Icy?"

She glanced inside cautiously. The corners of the window were slightly fogged up, meaning that the chimney was on.

She gasped, not believing the sight in front of her…

Diaspro…kissing Valtor. _Sting._

 _How could he…with Diaspro? He must´ve know she was taking my place…! And I trusted him!_ She thought with tears in her eyes.

Stella continued waiting for Bloom, while she peeked through the window, until someone krept up behind her slowly…

"Stella!"

Stella gasped and jumped up,

"Shhhh!" Bloom hushed them,

"Sorry!" she whispered back,

"Brandon, what are you doing here?" Stella whispered, startled.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?! Luckily I followed you guys, since you decided to leave without saying a single word to anyone!" Brandon said clearly upset.

"Don't tell me everyone else noticed too?"

"No Stella, nobody else knows we´re here, but how could you guys take such a risk?! What were you thinking coming here by yourselves?! After everything we´ve been through, have you lost your minds? The council is talking about finding Valtor, and you guys come and get him yourselves?" he whispered, frantically.

"Brandon honey, I did this for Bloom. She´s my best friend, and this was really important to her! What was I supposed to do?"

"Stella you know what Sky would say about this…" he warned.

"Honey, please. Please don't tell Sky, think about Bloom. Besides you´re with us now, so we´re perfectly safe", she said cuddling into him. Brandon smiled,

"Alright, but stay close to me" he whispered, pulling out his sword carefully,

"See anything, Bloom?" Brandon whispered to her,

"I´ve seen more than enough actually!" she said angrily walking past them and to the door.

Stella grabbed her arm just as she was about to knock,

"Bloom wait! Think about it, now could be our chance-"

"I´ve waited enough Stella"

"Bloom Stella´s right, let's think about it for a minute!" Brandon insisted.

* * *

Valtor returned Diaspro´s kiss just as fervently. He placed his hands around her waist as she wrapped hers tightly around his neck. He knew it was Diaspro, but his mind insisted on believing it was Bloom… _his_ Bloom…


	27. Feelings

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I can't thank you all enough for all your support** **and for voting! The poll results are pretty interesting! Lol. So I´ve tried updating as soon as I can.**

 **Things are getting pretty intense, and there´s more to come! I´m open to criticism, R &R!**

 **Chapter 27: Feelings**

 _Valtor returned Diaspro´s kiss just as fervently. He placed his hands around her waist as she wrapped hers tightly around his neck. He knew it was Diaspro, but his mind insisted on believing it was Bloom…_ _his_ _Bloom…_

The fire in the chimney was still burning, lively. The cabin was warm against the cold afternoon winds.

She continued kissing him passionately, her embrace on him was strong , she pushed him toward the couch, without breaking their kiss. And he let her take control. If his mind allowed him to believe, even for a brief moment, that it was Bloom he was holding in his arms, than he would let it.

* * *

Bloom´s cheeks were a deep pink against her light skin. Despite it being a small realm, it was also chilly.

They were… _kissing! But she wouldn't stand for it!_

"They´re in there Stella…they´re together…they lied to me!" she cried, feeling lightheaded.

"Who is, sweetie? What are you talking about?" Stella asked, disconcerted.

"Valtor! With… _with Diaspro_!" she shrieked.

" _Diaspro?_ As sad as it is to say, it doesn't surprise me. Not after what she did to you, Bloom", Brandon said, harshly.

"They won't do this to me! I´m done with deceptions!" she said fiercely, about to knock the door down.

"Bloom wait! I know this sounds crazy, but you have to stay calm. You may not be able to face them in this state" Brandon said to her,

"Bloom, listen to Brandon. There must be a better way to do this, let's analyze this, okay?" Stella pleaded. Bloom hesitated, her hand was placed on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Those two will get what they deserve Bloom, but for now, we should get back to Domino before anyone notices our absence",

Just as Stella finished her sentence, Bloom´s cellphone went off,

"Who is it?" she asked. Bloom took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"It´s Daphne…" she said, looking at them worriedly.

"Well isn't that _fantastic_ , she must´ve noticed we´re missing. I just hope she doesn't tell anyone else", Stella said, wearily.

"Hopefully not, but just to be safe, we should get back", Brandon insisted, taking Stella´s hand. Bloom sighed.

"Come on sweetie, look, now that we know where Valtor is hiding out, we can plan ahead. We´ll come up with a strategy, just the three of us if you really don't want anyone else to know. What do you say?" Stella asked, placing an arm around Bloom´s shoulder.

"You´re right, I´m sorry I ever put you both in danger", she said glaring at the door. What angered her even more was knowing who was behind it. Two people who laughed in her face and nearly destroyed her dreams. _They knew, they planned this together…and they´ll pay._ And she couldn't cry, she wouldn't. She would take her place as the princess of Domino and give them a fight they would never forget.

"Let's get out of here. I think we´ve accomplished what we came here for, I saw what I needed to see",

* * *

"Hagen! My friend, so good to see you again!" Oritel greeted him. Hagen hugged his best friend, expressively.

"Oritel, it is satisfying to see you alive and well, after so many years!"

"It's been a long journey, but my family and I are finally reunited and ruling Domino once again",

"Oritel there´s something I must apologize for", he said solemly. Oritel looked at him quizzically.

"What would you possibly have to apologize for?" he asked, chuckling.

"Oritel, as soon as you and Marion were freed from obsidian, I sensed your sword. It took me time to figure things out, but eventually I arrived on Domino in search for you. And I was shocked to see that everything was perfectly normal, it was almost as if that dreadful event had never happened. But I discovered…that there was an intruder in the palace" he said sadly,

"Hagen, you…you mean _Diaspro?_ You _knew_ who she was?"

"I discovered her lie and immediately tried to tell you. But unfortunately, I had an encounter with her and she attacked me",

"Hagen, why didn't you contact me afterwards? If I had known the truth before, I would've been able to find my daughter, Bloom wouldn't have gone through everything she did",

"Oritel you must understand, I was gravely injured. But there was someone who came to my aid, I had to ask him of course not to say a word until I was fully recovered. Seeing what Diaspro was capable of, I feared for his safety. I had planned on revealing the truth to you myself. But I was told that the truth alone was discovered",

"You´ve been well informed. Bloom found her own way home. It was she who discovered the truth, and I have to say it caused her great pain", he said, indignantly.

"I understand the pain it must have caused all of you, my dear friend. All I can ask of you now, is not to hold a grudge against me. Please try to understand my situation", he said, sadly.

"Hagen you are not at fault. You are still and will always be my best friend. We were an excellent team in combat, you were always faithful, even until the very last of the battle. And for that, I will always be in debt with you", he said, smiling, and continued.

"The worst is over my friend! Now all that is left is to look ahead. We have our daughter back now, and that's all that matters", he said, shaking Hagen´s hand.

"It´ll be my honor to fight by your side, once again", Hagen declared.

* * *

They arrived back on Solaria, thankfully, before the meeting ended. Brandon, Bloom and Stella walked quietly back towards the palace, trying to go unnoticed.

"Great, the door´s closed! If we go in now, everyone´s bound to notice", Stella groaned. Of course everyone would notice if the princess of Solaria walked in mid-meeting coming from who knows where.

"You´re right, maybe we should just wait out here before-"

"Before?"

"Ahhhh!" they screamed, in surprise.

"Seems you have quite some explaining to do", Oritel said sternly.

"Dad?!"

"You-you scared us, your highness" Stella said breathless, Brandon nodded,

"We apologize, my lord"

"Princess Stella, shouldn't you also be inside?" he asked, sounding like her own father.

"Dad, Stella and Brandon didn't do anything, it was my idea" Bloom explained.

"And we´ll have plenty of time to talk about your ideas later, for now, you must all return to the meeting. A very important part of it involves your safety", he said, in a stern voice. Bloom simply nodded as the guards opened the door for them and the King. Inside, the assembly continued.

"I would be willing to assign my best soldiers to guard Eraklyon´s Ocean Gate", King Erandor declared.

"I´m afraid that my brother Nereus and I lack of protection. Now that Tritannus has taken over the Infinite Ocean, he has mutants at his service. And the trix are on his side as well. I fear he´ll attempt to capture us" Princess Tressa said, fearfully.

"Solaria will send a group of guards to Andros, Princess, if you agree", King Radius offered.

"We couldn't thank you enough, King Radius", Layla´s father said,

King Radius raised his arm, signaling to the three head masters, Hagen, and the King and Queen of Domino.

"Before ending this conference, we would also like to give a special acknowledgment to the Company of Light, who we see today reunited here after many years of absence", he announced as the great throne room was filled with cheers and applauses.

"It is an honor for us to be here. We will do everything we must for the magical dimension to be at peace once again", Hagen declared. Stella spoke to Bloom while Hagen continued his speech,

"Don't worry B, I know my Brandon won't say a word you can trust him", Stella said winking. When Bloom didn't reply, Stella looked at her thoughtfully,

"Bloom, be honest with me. What bothered you the most out of what you witnessed?"

She sighed,

"I don't know Stel, I mean where do I begin? _Everything_ about it bothered me! I knew Valtor wasn't someone I could trust but-"

"But you _did_?" she asked, giving her a knowing look.

"I…guess I did. How could I not? He told me the truth regarding my parents. I knew he had something to do with the trix, I caught him speaking to Icy once. But _Diaspro?_ Of all the people he could've been involved with, he chose _her_? She´s such a-a…ugh!"

"Bloom, honey don't take this the wrong way but, is it just me, or do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Stella asked, actually taking the matter seriously.

"Don't be ridiculous, Stella! That's not the point! I just can't believe they planned this all together! I knew Diaspro hated me, but this time she proved to be worse than the trix",

"She stooped pretty low, that's for sure. So are you going to tell Sky?"

"I can't! You know what he would say if he knew we went over there by ourselves",

"Yeah, but Sky should be well aware of the kind of fiancée he had", Stella said, Bloom shuttered.

"Don't even remind me…"

"Well then, I guess this will be our little secret, wont it?" she asked, smiling.

"I´d appreciate it, thanks Stel", she said, leaning her head against her best friend´s shoulder.

The meeting was coming to a close and the royals each headed for the entrance of the palace while giving their final salutations to the King and Queen of Solaria.

"You!?" Bloom heard Marion´s voice, she seemed quite upset.

"What are you doing here?" her mother hissed. _How strange_ …Bloom had never seen the benevolent Queen lose her calm demeanor.

"So you're her real mother! You have some nerve showing your face!"

"You´re majesty you have it all wrong-"

"I opened the doors of my home to you! You knew your daughter was eating from our table! You knew she called Oritel and I her parents, she treated Daphne as her sister! And you stepped into my home and never said a word!" she exclaimed, distraught

"I only wanted the best for my daughter! Just as every mother does, was that so wrong? You, as a mother, should understand me perfectly!" Luciana growled.

"A mother doesn't provide such a bad example for her children! Is that what you teach her?! To obtain whatever she wants by all means necessary? Not caring how many lies she must tell or who she must hurt?!" Marion asked, in disbelief.

"I merely want her to obtain what she deserves. And my daughter deserves the life yours never treasured", she hissed. Marion looked as though she would lose control completely,

"Love, we better leave. Don't listen to this woman", Oritel said sweetly, while holding her. In other circumstances, he would´ve been the first to lose his patience. But Marion had been through too much, he wouldn't do such a thing in her presence, or let her lose control of her temper. She had once been the keeper of the dragon flame, and he had no doubt that she could invoke great power from within her, even without it.

"Yes Marion, don't waste your energy, you´ve been through enough!" Ms. Faragonda added, staring harshly at Luciana.

Just as Oritel hugged Marion and took her away, Faragonda walked closer to Luciana,

"It's evident you´ve never lost anything before, I only hope you don't ever have to experience the same kind of agony you´ve caused the Queen", she told her, before walking away, distraught.

* * *

Helia caught sight of a very familiar face as they exited Solaria´s palace.

"Krystal! Krystal!"

She turned around, excusing herself from her parents,

"Helia…hey" she said, calmly.

"Krystal, I´ve been meaning to speak to you for days, now. About what happened the other day, I just wanted to-"

"Helia, you don't have to apologize. If anything, I should be the one to do so. I got my hopes up even though we were only friends, and that was wrong. Flora´s an amazing person, you really are fortunate", she told him. Helia smiled,

"Thank you, Krystal. I just hope this doesn't change anything, we can still be friends, can't we?"

"Of course we can. In fact, Flora introduced me to the rest of the winx club! Can you believe it? The only thing I´ll never forgive you for is not telling me you knew them!" Helia laughed,

"The winx have been my friends since I can remember. Their all amazing", he told her.

"Flora, especially, huh?" she asked, winking. Helia laughed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Bloom walked through the empty halls of her new home. The winx had gone back to Alfea along with the rest of the specialists to give Bloom some time to settle on Domino. Ms. Faragonda had also been very understanding about the situation, promising to visit Marion and Oritel as soon as she could. With Valtor on the loose, it wasn't adequate for her to leave her school. Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin promised to keep in touch like the old time, as well as Hagen.

She walked into her room and shut the door. It was probably three times the size of her room in Gardenia! Her mother, Marion, had asked the maids to dress her enormous bed with the best sheets. Her bed had quite a number of fluffed pillows. It almost felt like something brought out of a fairy tale.

She felt a cool breeze,

"I take it you´re enjoying your new life?" She recognized that voice just about _anywhere._

Bloom laughed her voice full of sarcasm.

"You have some nerve coming here!" she snapped, Valtor looked at her confused,

"I´ve come to know if you´ve given my proposition any thought" he asked. His voice was hoarse, his eyes were darker than usual. The first few buttons of his shirt had been left open, revealing his muscular chest, partially.

"I´d say you´ve already found the perfect partner, I´m now free" she said angrily turning away from him. Valtor chuckled, and gazed at her in amazement,

"Bloom? What had gotten into you? The last time we spoke, your attitude toward me differed very much from _this_ "

"Honestly, how _stupid_ do you think I am?" she asked, incredulously,

"You and _Diaspro_ make an excellent team! Come to think of it, shouldn't you be with _her_ , now?" she asked, fuming. Valtor chuckled, folding his arms across his chest,

"I take it you saw her in the cabin" he said calmly. Bloom scoffed.

"I saw _both_ of you! You looked awfully comfortable for someone who´s used to being _alone_ ",

"I´ll admit she´s full of surprises", he said, chuckling. Bloom stared at him in disbelief.

"You disgust me!" she spat. Valtor gave her a deathly glare and grasped her jaw in one hand,

"What's it to you who I get involved with? Why does it bother you to _this_ degree?"

"It doesn't matter to me at all! I could care less who you take to that cabin!" she hissed.

"Don't you? You´re not going to deny that it bothers you. Because it obviously does", he said, in a deep voice as his face came closer to hers,

"You have _your Sky_ don't you? So whether or not I initiate any sort of emotional tie with someone is none of you concern", he whispered darkly. Bloom stared at him wordlessly.

"So you admit it…you´re with her", she whispered, indignantly.

"And what if I am?" he whispered back.

"You´re absolutely right, I have Sky. He´s my boyfriend and the man I´m going to marry. Why should I care?"

Valtor seemed unfazed, but angry at once. He refused to let go of her jaw. And her last statement only seemed to tighten his grip on her. Suddenly, he pressed his lip forcefully on hers. All of his anger poured out as he kissed her. She couldn't allow it, especially not after knowing who he was now with…what he had done. She gathered every bit of strength in her and pushed him away.

"My heart belongs to Sky, it always has!"

"You´re saying that merely out of anger! What bothers you Bloom? The fact that Diaspro was engaged to Sky? Or that she´s now involved with me?"

"Stay-away from me!" she growled breathless, before leaving her room and slamming the door behind her. Leaving him there, alone.

"Bloom?"

"Ah!" she jumped nervously at the sound of that voice.

"Oh! Daphne" she said, taking in a deep breathe.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried,

"I am. I just have a lot on my mind and you caught me off guard" she said, forcing on a smile.

"Oh….Kay then. Bloom, I know this must still feel new to you, but I´m your sister. If there´s anything you ever want to talk about, just know that I´m here for you. You can open up to me, I promise to listen" she said, kindly. Bloom pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know you are Daphne, thank you. Having a sister like you is more than I could have asked for", she told her. Daphne smiled.

"By the way, I was worried about you today. You disappeared for a while during the conference on Solaria. Where were you?" she asked, suddenly. Bloom felt her face heat up,

"It's a long story Daphne, I can explain it to you later. But everything's okay" Daphne nodded, not looking all too convinced.

"Before I forget, dad said he wants to see you in his office. He said he had something important to talk to you about", she told her.

"Then I better go see what it's about" Bloom answered,

"I´ll be waiting for you in my room, little sister. I want to hear all about that long story"

"Will do" Bloom said, giving her a thumbs up. She knew she could trust Daphne with anything. She had been her guide for years. She would tell her everything, her experience with Valtor, her visions, what she saw in the cabin…if anyone could advise her, it would be her big sister.


	28. Vengeance

**A/N: From here on out, all winx members and couples will again be included.**

 **What new and evil plans will Valtor come up with now? Will he and Diaspro separate Bloom and Sky? More importantly, will it be Sky or Valtor? R &R please! **

**Chapter 28: Vengeance**

"We need to act and fast" Diaspro pressed.

"Which of the winx is the first to go?" she asked,

"I know exactly who to begin with" Valtor said, gazing into a mirror on the wall. The mirror revealed a girl, standing on a balcony at Alfea with her pixie.

"Princess Stella of Solaria, she introduced Bloom into the magical dimension…or rather brought her back. She would make an interesting first choice",

"Hopefully Bloom will get the message once we´re through with Stella, I never liked her much anyway", she said carelessly. Apparently, stealing her identity hadn't been enough to get rid of her. She just never knew when to quit.

"We should attack when she´s alone", she proposed.

"No", Valtor said firmly.

"I´ll have to make a visit before taking action. Besides, there's no need to alert anyone just yet. We´ll let Tritannus have his fun for the time being. We might even need his help"

"So… who _exactly_ are you going to see?" Diaspro asked perplexed.

"We´re not Princess Stella´s only enemy now, believe me" he said calmly. Diaspro shrugged not entirely understanding.

"And just so we´re clear, what happened the other day between us was nothing more than a moment of stress. Don't look further into it", he said sternly. Diaspro smirked.

"In that case you should stress more often", he glanced at her, apathetically.

"You can relax. Sky continues to be my one and only love interest. And I agree. The other day was merely something caused by the circumstances. Nothing more", she clarified. Valtor nodded approvingly. As long as Diaspro was interested in Sky, Bloom wasn't so far out of his reach. He knew the young King would do anything to protect her from him.

"I´m glad we have an understanding. Now, if you´re still willing to stay on my side, you will follow my orders. Each and every one", he said to her. She nodded.

"There´s someone on Solaria I must see",

"Solaria?"

"You´ll understand soon enough",

"I think I´ll go see my father in the meantime", she said with a grin.

* * *

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" Bloom asked, entering his dispatch and taking a seat across from him.

"Bloom, my lawyers contacted me today and they´ve consulted me on a very important issue. They consider that we should press charges against Diaspro and her family for stealing your identity. Now, despite my anger, I can think of quite a few reasons why the young lady acted the way she did. Greed, ambition, selfishness. None of which I approve of and the fact is they must be brought to justice. Truthfully I think life itself will make them pay for their felony. But I must ask, what is your decision Bloom? After all, you were the main victim in all of this",

"What they did was more than a felony, dad. They took my life. _She_ did. Diaspro has done plenty of harm in the past, and I´ve been calm about it each time. But I can´t go easy on her, dad, not anymore", she said coldly.

"Your mother, Daphne and I are with you, and we´ll support you no matter what you decide to do",

"Well then…I think we should listen to your lawyers, dad", she said firmly. Oritel nodded.

"Which reminds me, your mother and I would like to meet your adoptive parents. We know that two very kind people from Earth took you in and raised you as their own. And our gratitude is interminable. It would be an honor to have them here at the palace",

Bloom smiled,

"I think they´d love that. You know I´ve always dreamed of this…But now that it's actually happening, I can't believe it's true", she said, bewildered.

"Well you best believe it. The last thing I want to do is pressure you, honey, but Domino needs you. And we´ve waited for this day longer than you can imagine. We´re happy to have you home", he said pulling her in for a hug, and kissing her forehead.

"And I´m happy to be home, dad", she said, suddenly remembering something,

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Just out of curiosity…I just have to know…did Diaspro come here on her own?" she asked. Oritel moved away from her, looking uncomfortable.

"Dad, please. And I promise not to speak of this again", he sighed.

"No Bloom, she didn't. Valtor brought her to us alleging that she was our daughter. And we took her in",

She tried to mask her anger as best as she could. She couldn't let her father know that Valtor had actually won her trust and that she now felt let down. They may have believed him but Oritel and Marion claimed to have doubts.

 _So Valtor brought her here…he lied to me, they both did. They took my life. And now they´ll pay._ She thought, hurting deeply.

"Daphne wanted to talk to me. I´ll go see her now" Bloom said simply, leaving her father´s office.

"Your majesty" Demetri bowed before her, taking her by surprise on her way out.

"I-uhm-yes?" it would take a while to get used to being treated that way.

"I was going to notify the King, there´s someone at the gate who wishes to speak to him, urgently",

"Who is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Princess Diaspro ma´am" he said, nervously. After everything…she still had the nerve to come back?

"Don't tell the King anything. I´ll take care of this myself", she said, storming down the grand staircase.

And there she was. Standing at the gate, only she wasn't looking as glamorous as she did when she lived at the palace.

"You have some nerve coming back here" Bloom snapped,

"I didn't exactly come all this way to see you, so sorry to disappoint", she said, sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter who you came to see, Diaspro. It's _my_ family who lives in this palace, not yours! So if I were you, I´d find my way back home",

"As if! Do you really think I´d be afraid of a-"

"A what? A peasant like me? I guess I´m not much of a peasant for you to want to be me this badly",

Diaspro´s eyes widened.

"Me? Wanting to be you? Get over yourself Bloom! I did all of this to hurt you…to get back at you for ending my relationship with Sky! He was all I ever wanted and you just snatched him away!"

"Sky isn't a part of your private property, Diaspro! He´s a person, he has feelings! Something you would never understand because all you look at is his title!"

"And you don't?! As soon as you knew he was Prince Sky of Eraklyon, you did what you could to split us up! You knew we were getting married and you just couldn't take it!"

"I fell for Sky even when I thought he was Brandon. It was never about his crown. I didn't even know he was royalty when I met him. But you know what? I don't have to prove anything to you. You did what you did, and now you´ll have to face the consequences. Nothing is going to change that", Bloom told her.

"I´m not afraid of you", Diaspro said, defiantly.

"Neither am I", Bloom answered, then continued,

"And for the record, you won't take anything else away from me. Not my family, and not Sky. He´s mine", she said firmly. She had never been the kind to claim a person as her own so fiercely, but she had to let Diaspro know that she wouldn't let go of him. She had to know.

"We´ll see about that. Sky and I had good times. He just needs a reminder",

"You better stay away from him", Bloom growled.

"And by the way, while you´re here, tell mom and dad I said hi", Diaspro replied cynically, finally walking away from the gate. Bloom glared at her. Honestly, was there anyone more irritating!? She certainly beat Mitzy that was for sure. But if Diaspro declared a war, then she would have one.

Today she would be returning to Alfea again, as a regular student. She would be going back to all her classes, normally. And yet, she didn't feel like the same Bloom. So much had changed. And she had a feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **At Alfea:**

"My dad is organizing my Princess Ball! Of course, he also wants to introduce his new girlfriend, Countess ´what's her face´", Stella said irritably, once they reunited in their dorm.

"King Radius has a girlfriend?" Layla asked,

"Yeah, I found out just recently. But it's probably nothing too serious, I mean I hope not. Anyway, you´re all invited! Of course that includes Daphne and your parents too, Bloom. I´ll be introducing Brandon as my fiancée at the party", she said, proudly.

"We´ll be very happy to be there with you, Stella" Flora said.

"I guess it's time to go dress hunting" Tecna deliberated.

"So when´s the party Stella?" Bloom asked.

"We still have time, it's on Saturday",

"Hopefully Tritannus and the trix won't try to pull any tricks", Layla said, distraught.

"Relax Layla, it´ll be fun, you´ll see. Besides with all the chaos we´ve been through lately we could use a break", Musa said.

"Sure, and besides, apparently, what Valtor wants is to conquer the Infinite Ocean. At least that´s what the council determined. And we´re going to be on Solaria so we should be perfectly safe there", Stella said to her.

"You´re right. I´m just a little paranoid", Layla replied.

But internally Bloom couldn't help but wonder if her friends were mistaken. Did Valtor really want to conquer the Infinite Ocean like everyone thought he did? Or was his true objective to have _her_? According to the council, Valtor had kidnapped Bloom solely because he needed her dragon flame to complete an even greater mission, to claim the Infinite Ocean with the help of Tritannus, and unleash an even stronger power. Some even believed he could be after the ultimate power of Realix.

Judging by princess Tressa and Prince Nereus´ testimony of the events on Andros, her parents and most of the royals also confirmed that Valtor was responsible not only for the oceans being polluted but also for Tritannus´ new powers.

Headmaster Saladin believed that Valtor wanted revenge. Revenge on the Company of Light for locking him up in the Omega Dimension and specifically on Ms. Griffin for ditching him and the three ancient witches. Marion and Oritel agreed with Saladin´s theory. And so all three schools had their security improved.

But no one suspected what he was really after. And it terrified Bloom to think that it may not be Realix, or the Infinite Ocean, or even revenge. Maybe it was her. No one considered the option, and to some degree, that soothed her. But just because no one considered it, didn't mean it wasn't a possibility…maybe even a reality. Nobody thought of such a thing because she hadn't revealed to anyone the number of times he´d sneaked into the palace to speak to her, or the time he appeared in her room. She had trusted Valtor but now that she knew the truth…now that she truly knew the full extent of his power, it frightened her.

Still, she couldn't quite forget the feeling of him kissing her. He had such a dark, and aggressive way of doing so. Quite contrary to Sky´s gentlemanly, soft touch. But each time she remembered, she repeated to herself over and over again that it was due to their connection. Just the link they shared. It frightened her even more to think that it wasn't just that. To think there could be actual feelings hidden underneath that hollow excuse.

* * *

"Mom, what do you think of this dress?" the girl asked, gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

"That dress is far too simple for the event, Chimera. Something a little longer would be more appropriate", the Countess replied. The girl continued holding the dress against her figure, sulking.

"You´re probably right. Radius´s daughter is going to be there and I have to make a glamorous impression!" she exclaimed.

"Now, Chimera! If anything _she_ must be the one to impress _you_. Don't forget that you are the daughter of a very important countess, and soon enough, you´ll be the step-daughter of a very important King. You must bow your head before no one. You´re more than worthy of attention, understand?" her mother probed.

"Yes mother", she agreed. Suddenly a blue light shone in the room, startling both of them.

"Good evening, ladies" he said in his deep, stern voice.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" the Countess demanded.

"You may have already heard of me. My name is Valtor",

"Yes…I´ve heard that name", the Countess deliberated.

"Of course we have, it's that powerful sorcerer everyone´s looking for", Chimera said, staggered.

"I haven't come to hurt you. But I couldn't help noticing that you´re both in need of assistance", he said, attentively.

"Assistance? Whatever are you referring to?" Casandra asked, not understanding.

"If I´m not mistaken, there is something you both desire desperately. Power, fortune, allure, everything you´ve ever wanted has been given to the princess of this realm leaving you with no recognition whatsoever", he remarked.

"How would you know that? What do you want from us?" the countess asked, now feeling intrigued.

"I´m quite observant, Countess. And I merely seek to help. I can turn the tables around, quite easily",

"What would it take? What do we have to do?" Chimera asked, frantically.

"It's quite simple, in fact. All you have to do is cast this spell", he said, handing a short scroll to Chimera.

"When the time is right, the King will start feeling weak. You shall cast this spell so that his weakness becomes extensive and reaches the princess as well",

"But-but that's absurd! How can you be so sure that the King will fall into illness? He´s a strong and exuberant man", Cassandra said, in disbelief.

"Because I´ll have an assistant of mine alter the pillar of Light, in the Infinite Ocean. The pillar of Light has a direct connection to the ruler of the realm of the sun and moon. If it were sloped even in the slightest, it would immediately affect your dearest King. And with the spell I´ve provided for you, if you cast it correctly of course, the Princess of the sun and moon will suffer the same outcome", he said, as he paced through the room. And continued,

"Therefore, with both rulers debilitated, no one will be left to rule but you", he said darkly.

The Countess smiled, taking the scroll from Chimera´s hands.

"I like what you propose. But so far, my daughter and I are the only winners, what interest could you have in bringing down Radius and his daughter?"

"Believe me, I have my reasons" he said, chuckling.

"Now, Countess," he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Do we have a deal?" Chimera gazed at her mother intently, waiting for her answer to the wizard.

"We do", she said, holding the scroll tightly.

"It´ll be our pleasure", she said. Valtor smirked.

"It´ll be mine" he said, before vanishing.

"Mother do you think this will really work?" Chimera asked, fascinated.

"If it does, my dear, you and I will finally achieve the place we deserve. We will be the new rulers of Solaria. And Stella will be long forgotten from the minds of these people. You´ll see", she said.

* * *

Late in the evening, Bloom received another visit at Alfea.

"Sky" Bloom breathed as she stepped out into the courtyard. He was no longer wearing his specialist's uniform but rather his royal attire, which consisted of a long blue cape, and a white suit underneath, and dark blue boots. Two of his guards accompanied him.

"Princess" he greeted, Bloom blushed.

"I´m sorry, my parents had a couple of guards come with me. They say it's a safety protocol that every king must follow", he said irritably, and gazed at her curiously.

"Bloom, is something wrong? You don't look like yourself" he noted. She rubbed her temples gently, trying to focus her attention on his words.

"I´m doing great, it's just been a long week", she lied. Truthfully, her conversation with Oritel had left her mind running wild, to say the least.

"I don't have much time. I have a conference on Eraklyon regarding the new safety procedures and I must be there on time. But I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Honestly, with everything that's been happening, I´m worried about you. I know how desperately some people want to acquire the dragon flame",

"Thanks Sky, I appreciate it. and the other professors have increased the barriers power level, so it should be pretty safe around here", she said, although she knew it couldn't be too safe if Valtor was able to get into her room without anyone noticing.

"Sky, speaking of security, there´s something I´ve been meaning to talk to you about",

"Your majesty, we must take our leave", one of his guard told him. Suddenly, Bloom felt lightheaded.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed, as she lost her balance and fell into his arms. Bloom held her head in her hands, trying to regain steadiness.

"Something´s definitely wrong" he said, eying her suspiciously.

"No, no! I just, I should get some rest, it's no big deal", she said quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to stay on her feet long enough to convince him that she was okay. His scent was intoxicating, yet pleasant.

"Bloom it's not the first time you´ve passed out like this. I really think we should let someone know. I´ll take you myself-"

"No Sky please. Just trust me okay? I´m perfectly fine", she insisted, although it seemed useless. He gazed at her, disapprovingly.

"Your majesty", a guard interrupted, once again.

"Bloom I have no other choice now, I have to leave. My people await. But as soon as I return we have to talk. Besides your health, you also had something important to say?" he asked. Bloom stared at the two guards who were rushing Sky. His lack of time also began to worry her.

"Before you go, just…please answer one question, Sky"

"What is it?" she sighed.

"Do I have to worry about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think someone could come between us and ruin what we have? Someone like Diaspro, who was your fiancée, and who´s closer to you than I am, being in Eraklyon and-" she explained but Sky interrupted her,

"Bloom, nothing could possibly break us apart. Not Valtor, and certainly not Diaspro. I´m sorry I haven't spent much time with you since I left Domino. But I´ve had a lot on my hands, my people are worried for their safety and I have to do what´s best for them. But I promise, I´ll give you the time you deserve Bloom", he said, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"I understand all of that Sky. You´re an amazing ruler", she said.

"Thanks for your support, Bloom. Now if you´ll forgive me, I really must go", he said giving her a quick hug and stepping back onto the ship, his guards following after him. A few girls standing by Alfea´s main entrance gasped as the King of Eraklyon departed.

What she really needed to tell Sky was that she thought Valtor was after her and not the Infinite Ocean or any realm. He had to before anyone else paid the price. But then again, maybe it was a sign. Maybe he wasn't supposed to know? She remembered Daphne´s words from their conversation earlier,

 **Flashback**

" _Bloom, maybe Sky ought to know about Valtor´s intentions towards you"_

" _I can´t…if he did, he´d just break up with me. Being a King, do you really think he´d stay by me if he knew what´s happened between his enemy and I? I certainly don't think so" she said, dejectedly._

" _Bloom that has nothing to do with it! Valtor kissed you and not the other way around, you know Sky would never change his mind about you"_

" _I didn't stop Valtor from kissing me…in fact I didn't even alert anyone while he was in my room. I didn't call for help. It makes me just as guilty",_

" _Sweetheart, don't be so hard on yourself. Valtor was astute. He kidnapped you, but gained your trust while he held you captive. He made sure you became familiar with his presence so that whenever he was around you wouldn't attack, so that you wouldn't see him primarily as your enemy",_

" _Be as it may, I don't know if I can tell Sky",_

 **End of flashback**

She had to keep the secret…no matter what.


	29. Masks

**A/N: I apologize for not updating my Brandon/Stella story yet but I will very soon, I´m working on it. I actually posted this chapter a couple of days ago, but I wasn't really content, so I decided to start over lol. And again, thank you for supporting this story! Give me your ideas/opinions, please!**

 **Chapter 29: Masks**

" _Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin' you'll call  
It's just a cruel existence_

 _Like it's no point hopin' at all"_

Diaspro picked up the newspaper, taking a closer look.

"Bloom doesn't waste her time…" she mused, while drinking her coffee. Bloom´s picture was on the first page, and there was an entire section dedicated to her story and how there had been an imposter living in the palace of Domino. Not even a month and already she was famous. She chuckled.

On the next section was yet another article on Valtor. The press, as well as the vast majority of the Magical dimension continued asking themselves the same question: What was the wizard truly after? Only a few knew the answer to that question…

She set her cup down and walked over to her bureau, picking up her mask. It was rose-coloured, and her dress was perfect for the occasion. While Valtor planned Stella´s fall, she would be at the masked ball the princess had organized. Rumor had it that she would be announcing her engagement to Sky´s squire, Brandon. Another traitor who also supported Sky´s relationship with Bloom.

As Bloom´s best friend, Princess Stella had decided not to invite Diaspro to the celebration. But her parents, even as minor royals, were indeed on the guest list. It was the perfect connection. After all, who could miss a show like that? Correct?

* * *

"Sky, hey it's me", Bloom said into the phone, while walking through the royal gardens. Mike and Vanessa had come from Earth to meet Marion and Oritel. And so far the King and Queen were treating them like royalty, out of gratitude and kindness. Right now, they were taking a tour of the royal gardens since Bloom told Marion that Vanessa loved flowers and owned a shop.

"Bloom, how's it going?" he asked casually, on the other end.

"Sky, you´ll never guess, my adoptive parents are finally here", she said, smiling.

"Sky?" she asked again,

"Forgive me Bloom. I´m pretty busy, I´m in a meeting with Saladin and a couple of other specialists to form a strategy to increase security. We want to be prepared", he explained. And there was that subject again…she groaned… What Valtor was really looking for was closer to him than he imagined…

"Oh. I understand…I guess…I´ll see you tonight, at Stella´s party then?" she asked. She could hear a voice in the background, a girl´s voice…

" _King, we require your attention"_

"Will do, Bloom. And I´m sorry, I have to go now. I´ve just been so busy, especially now with-"

"Its fine, Sky. I understand. Goodbye", she said quickly and hung up. _Who was that?_ Sky claimed to be busy now as King and moreover with all these new security procedures due to Valtor´s threats. But he just seemed so _distant_. _Could there be someone else?_ She really needed someone to talk to…

She joined the tour group once again. Her aunt Emma had also decided to join them. She was Oritel´s younger sister. And like Bloom, she was one of the very few who survived the attack on Domino all those years ago, only because she had moved to Tir Nan Og. Emma had dreams that she wanted to accomplish and so she did. She wanted to be known for her own work, and not just recognized as King Oritel´s little sister. She wanted to become a writer. Emma had short blond hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like Daphne, just a bit older.

"Bloom, honey, is everything alright?" Marion asked her.

"It is…" she said simply, but Marion didn't look too convinced.

"Bloom, may I have a word with you?" she said calmly. Bloom nodded.

"Yes…?" she asked, as they moved away from the group. She found it oddly difficult to call Marion ´mother´ while Vanessa was around. And Marion seemed to notice as Bloom stalled after every sentence.

"It´s okay honey. Mike and Vanessa are wonderful people, you were very fortunate", she said,

"Bloom, are you sure you wouldn't like to depart with us to Stella´s party?"

"I can't, mom I´m sorry. I promised the girls I´d go back to Alfea and get ready with them. We´ll go to Solaria on the specialists´ ship", she said, trying to look calm.

But in reality she was more worried than anyone else. Even though Stella was caught up in the organization of her wedding, and despite the fact that Musa was working on her music with her producer, the girls were still getting ready to face Valtor and his "new" founded group of villains, Tritannus and the trix.

Valtor´s silence had her beyond nervous. Like the calm before the storm. Had he truly forgotten her? Was it because he was with Diaspro now? The idea of Diaspro and Valtor still made her uncomfortable for some, incomprehensible reason. A reason she had no desire to explore. Whether it was out of fear, or out of deception. But she owed it to Sky to leave things with Valtor untouched.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Marion responded.

"You were the last official keeper of the dragon´s flame, weren't you?" she asked. Marion nodded, observing her suspiciously.

"Is…I mean…did you ever feel…a connection so strong to someone that you almost couldn't destroy it?" she asked. Marion sighed, and nodded, knowing exactly where her daughter was headed with this.

"Bloom, my princess", she said, hesitating. She seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment.

"Honey, we don't always get to choose the ties within us or the people we share them with. In our case, we were given a difficult task as guardians of the dragon flame, and additionally, we´ve had to fight the bond with its dark counterpart for ages. You must be strong honey, I know it isn't easy. The dragon flame has a heart of its own… But nevertheless, it lies within you and only you can decide over it. You have a good heart Bloom, just like each of the previous keepers. As protector of Domino and of the ultimate power I trust that you will make the right decision no matter how difficult it may be", Marion said, placing her hands on Bloom´s shoulders.

"And what exactly would that be?" Bloom asked,

"That's something you´ll have to find out on your own. Only you can know the answer to that question", Bloom nodded and hugged her mother lightly.

"Bloom, just one more thing. Everyone is out there, wondering what this man is looking for", she said, and paused.

"Watch your back, Bloom. Be alert! We can provide all the security you need, but there will be times in which you´ll have to fight for yourself. Just you. Please be strong", she said, firmly. Bloom nodded, only partially understanding what her mother meant. And she had a feeling that Marion spoke more out of experience than out of worry. It felt strange, as if she and her mother, having being the keepers of the dragon flame, shared another type of bond, or even a secret…

"Go on dear, Mike and Vanessa are wondering where you´ve been. And you´ll have to go see the Winx soon. You mustn't be late", she said, leading Bloom in the garden´s direction once again.

"Don't forget mom, it's a masked ball. Make sure to keep your identity a secret", Bloom said, winking.

* * *

The Grand ballroom at the palace of solaria was darkened, neon lights were placed, and every pillar was lighted. Hundreds of guests began entering, confirming their assistance while the guards checked each invitations cautiously. No faces. Only masks.

Earlier that day at Alfea, the Winx had helped put a protection spell over each of the pieces of the codex, which were later sent to their respective secret locations. People feared that the witches or Valtor would attempt to steal any sort of powerful magical object, being that Valtor had the ability to absorb all of its power. But there was still one left, unprotected…

People now thought, and were convinced, that all the wizard wanted to do was destroy the dimension any way that he could and bring his mother's back to take revenge. Many of the parents even arrived at Alfea, asking to speak to Ms. Faragonda. They all worried about their daughters´ safety.

Bloom fidgeted with the mask in her hands. She wore a strapless silver gown, while Stella wore a golden colored one that glimmered even in the dimness of the room. It somehow matched her blond hair, making her look all the more beautiful. The girls were all behind the curtains of the stage, adding the final touches to their makeup.

"You ready, little sister?" Daphne asked her, ready to put on her traditional Nymph-originated mask. She wore a turquoise gown with matching eye shadow that emphasized her deep green eyes. Bloom smiled.

"Daphne, you look incredible!"

"Good evening, Bloom", someone said behind her.

"Thorin! Hey, did Sky come with you…?" she asked, almost fearing to be disappointed

"He did. He´ll be searching for you once the ball begins" Thorin said, smiling. And then setting his gaze on Daphne, who seemed to blush.

"Thorin, this is my big sister, Daphne. Daphne, Thorin is Sky´s cousin", she said.

"It is my pleasure", he said, bowing and kissing Daphne´s hand gently. The girls couldn't help giggling.

"Mine too", she said, a bit jittery. Bloom had always thought Daphne returned Demetri´s feelings, _well apparently not…_

"I've never been this nervous", Stella told them.

"You look great Stella, and you´re people love you. What´s there to worry about?" Musa asked, already putting her mask on.

"Think any of the guys will recognize us?" Flora asked, giggling.

"I certainly hope not, I´m planning to scare Timmy" Tecna said, as the girls laughed.

" **People of Solaria! We present to you, the grand ruler of our prestigious realm! King Radius!"** The royal guards announced. The king stepped out to greet the multitude of people that awaited. He gave a small speech of gratitude to the citizens.

"Stella, you´re up next!" Flora squealed.

"She´s right, we should go out there with everyone else now, Stel" Tecna said.

"We´ll be sure to take plenty of pictures!" Bloom called as they all left. Stella took a deep breathe,

 _Well, here goes nothing…._

" **Princess Stella!"** she heard her name being announced. As she stepped out from behind the curtain, her people cheered for her and she smiled widely, trying to ignore the fact that standing next to her father was Cassandra. Sure enough, her friends all had their phones and camera´s out, taking her photographs. Representatives from the _MagixWeekly Magazine_ had arranged an interview with her after the ball. _SolariaStyles Magazine_ was also up front with their photographers.

Chimera stood on the second floor, watching Stella enviously. She had everything that Chimera didn't. Tall, blond, slim as a model, no wonder her people loved her…it was always about the looks wasn't it? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't!

 **Flashback**

" _Are you ready Chimera?" the countess asked. Her daughter had already put on her dress and makeup, and she looked radiant!_

" _Ready as ever, mother. Let's just hope everything goes according to plan", she said nervously._

" _We don't have to hope for anything, Chimera! It will happen the way Valtor said it would. Don't forget he´s the most powerful wizard in the magical dimension. We aren't being aided by just anyone", she mused. Chimera took a shaky breathe and steadied herself._

" _You´re right, I can do this",_

" _Now remember, when the time is right, while Radius introduces me to the Kingdom as his fiancée, you will cast the spell to weaken Stella. Once Valtor has done his part in the Infinite Ocean, the effects of the spell will take place", the countess explained to her daughter once again. There was no room left for errors._

 **End of Flashback**

Brandon gazed at his fiancée, captivated. She was beautiful, inside and out.

"Today, before the presence of my beautiful daughter and you, my people, I would like to announce my betrothal to this wonderful woman, Countess Cassandra!" the King announced as the people continued to cheer. Stella placed a hand on her forehead. Besides the news making her sick to her stomach, she also felt a little frail.

"Thank you, all. I only wish to do my best to support Radius during his sovereignty" Cassandra said proudly.

"Sky, check it out. Something´s not right with Stella", Brandon noted, observing his fiancée's reaction.

"It must be the King´s announcement. Somehow, I don't think the news made her happy", Sky told him.

"My daughter, Princess Stella of Solaria will also make an announcement of her own later this evening, isn't that so, Stella?" the King said, and gazed at Stella, awaiting her approval.

"Stella?" he asked, observing her, curiously. The audience remained expectant.

"I think someone has a bad case of stage fright" Musa whispered to the girls.

"I-I…" Stella said, not removing her hand from her face.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Cassandra asked her. Stella was beginning to see white, her breathe quickened. She gave her father a quick nod.

"Excuse me!" she said, lifting her dress and leaving the stage in a rush. The guests began to murmur amongst each other.

"Let the festivities begin!" the King declared, signaling for the music to begin playing quickly while the guests stepped onto the dance floor.

"Stella!" the King called after her, but Cassandra stood in his way.

"Radius, darling. Give her space. I´m sure the news took her by surprise, she needs time to assimilate our engagement", she told him. The king sighed.

"Perhaps you´re right. I know my daughter has always wanted Luna and I to reconcile. She must be disappointed. But if I know Stella, she´ll accept it, in time. At least, I hope so", he said worriedly.

"She will, darling, she will", Cassandra said to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Shall we?" she asked, motioning to the dance floor.

"Cassandra…I´m beginning to feel rather ill myself" the king said, sounding distressed.

"Radius?" someone called. The king turned around at the sound of that voice…

" _Luna?"_

* * *

" _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_

 _I see you around in all these empty faces_

 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_

 _Now I´m in a cab, I'll tell them where your place is_

 _What is happening to me?"_

The music played loud, with Musa as Dj. Bloom walked amongst the dark ambience and the crowds of people, searching for Sky. This masked ball Stella organized had been one of the best party ideas she´d had. It was intriguing to say the least…

"Sky…?" she asked, placing her hand on someone´s arm. The stranger turned around, revealing a pair of jade eyes and pale skin.

"I-I´m sorry, sir!" she apologized quickly moving past him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. In the dimness of the ballroom she could make out a tall figure, wearing a cape, with shoulder length hair…

"Sky", she said smiling. He pulled her close, taking in her scent…not saying a single word…

* * *

"Sky" she said, taking his hand. The brooch on her dress. It was the one he had given her,

"Diaspro?! Wha-what in Eraklyon´s name do you think you're doing here?" he whispered angrily, or rather yet, dumbstruck. After all the trouble she had caused, she still had the audacity to come waltzing into Stella´s party?

"Sky, I don't expect you to understand. Just listen to me! It won't take more than a minute", she pleaded. Even through her mask he could see the desperateness in her eyes.

"No. It's as simple as that, you and I have nothing to talk about",

"Sky, you never gave me a chance to explain to you what really happened!"

"Diaspro you knew you had a home, you knew very well who your parents were and where your place was. And yet you chose to steal someone else´s. What more is there to say?" Sky said dryly. His ex had done pretty low things, but this had been by far, the lowest. However, he was refraining from pressing charges on her, himself. Because since he was now King, Diaspro would immediately be locked away, and mostly out of consideration to her parents. But in reality, it was where she should have been.

Diaspro took his hand in hers.

"You really don't remember any of the good times we shared? Sky, we were so happy before _her_! What happened to _us_?" she demanded. Sky pulled his hand away, roughly.

"You need to have one thing clear. Bloom is my present, _and_ my future. There is no _us_ , Diaspro. Our engagement was arranged, and considering that I hadn't met the love of my life, or that I hadn't even known was love was at the time, I did my best to keep things flowing. But my life changed when I met Bloom. It was then I realized that what you and I had was an arrangement, not a relationship. It wasn't love", he said, wholeheartedly.

"It might not have been love for you, but what makes you think it wasn't, for me?" she asked. Sky chuckled.

"There was love on your part, alright, love for fame, love for money, for the high status and luxurious life you figured you would have as my wife. And the last thing you ever cared for was me",

"Sky, I´ve changed. I´m not the same Diaspro you knew back then, losing you made me see that!" she said, clinging to his arm. But he pulled away.

"I´m sorry Diaspro, I have my heart and life set on one person",

"Why not make _me_ that one person, Sky?"

"Because my heart has already chosen..."

* * *

"Allow me to congratulate you, Countess" Luna said, gravely. Cassandra glared darkly at her. The queen was a vivid reflection of Stella, only older.

"Thank you…your majesty" she said through gritted teeth. She couldn't stand this woman! The title of queen belonged to her.

"Radius I must speak with you, urgently" Luna said to him. Radius gazed at her in utter confusion,

"I shall give you both a moment", Cassandra said uncomfortably. As much as she wished to know what this was about, she first had to make sure that Chimera had done her job correctly. After all, she and Radius were now engaged and Luna wasn't a threat for her. She was in the past now. And Cassandra, was his future.

"Radius how could you do such a thing?!" she demanded. The King seemed flabbergasted,

"Do what exactly? Formalize my relationship to the Countess? You and I are divorced Luna!" the Queen took a moment to recuperate her composure,

"How could you make such an announcement without speaking to Stella about it first?! I saw her reaction up on stage and she didn't seem the least bit pleased! I have nothing against you wanting to move past our failed marriage but you must consider our daughter´s feelings! You know how difficult our divorce was for her",

"As Stella´s father, I can very well determine what is best for her. Cassandra and I have agreed to speak to her after the ceremony. It´ll only be a matter of time until she accepts it! Don't you dare accuse me of not caring enough for Stella" he said, angrily.

" _I beg your pardon?_ _Cassandra and you decided?_ You may have Stella´s custody and you may be marrying another woman but I am still Stella´s mother and every and any decision that concerns my daughter must go through me! Not Cassandra! It doesn't matter who you marry Radius, no one will ever take my place in Stella´s life!" she nearly yelled, out of breathe.

"Oh…" the King began losing his balance, his skin becoming pale.

"Radius?" The Queen asked, startled by his sudden faintness.

"Luna…" he whispered, leaning into her for support.

"Guards!" she called immediately. This was too sudden to be a common illness, she could feel it. Something strange was definitely going on!

* * *

Bloom hugged him closely and moved slowly to the sound of the music.

" _I just wanna keep calling your name_

 _Until you come back home…_

 _I´m sitting eyes wide open and I´ve got one thing stuck in my mind"_

"I´m glad you decided to keep your identity a secret", Bloom said, smiling. It was a masked ball after all, she was pleased to see him wearing one.

" _Did you ever feel…a connection so strong to someone that you almost couldn't destroy it?"_

He tucked her head underneath his chin, and hugged her back.

" _We don't always get to choose the ties within us or the people we share them with"_

"Sky, who was that woman you were with earlier today, when I called you?" she asked, nervously.

" _It lies within you and only you can decide over it"_

"You're the only one for me", he whispered.

" _Watch your back, Bloom"_

That voice…it was different. It sent shivers down her spine…but then…

" _But there will be times in which you´ll have to fight for yourself"_

"Sky?"

* * *

 **Song Lyrics: "I don't want to Live Forever"- Zayn Malik and Taylor Swift.**


	30. Traps

**This story is coming to a close soon, but I like it so much that I´ve been thinking of doing a part 2, sort of like a sequel, ya know? Which side will Bloom choose? Will she obey her heart or the power of the dragon flame?**

 **R &R please! **

**Chapter 30: Traps**

 _ **Days before…**_

" _Valtor we need to talk…" Mandragora said darkly._

" _Tell me Mandragora, to what do I owe your visit"_

" _The three sisters wish to know whether or not the mission is complete! We haven't heard from you in months since the day we released the kingdom of Domino!" she screeched._

" _Acquiring the dragon flame has been a more difficult task than I thought"_

" _Well I suggest you do it, and soon! The ancestresses are becoming quite impatient. They sorely crave for the power of the dragon´s flame",_

" _Relax Madragora, fortunately I have the entire magical dimension running in all sorts of different directions. Now all I have to do is gain Bloom´s trust long enough for me to take her dragon flame" he said firmly. He didn't want to hurt her, but the sisters were powerful and his very existence was now at stake…_

 _Fortunately, he and Tritannus, along with the trix, had done an excellent job taking Bloom out of their list of purposes. She was more vulnerable than ever now, with no one watching over her, her darling King too busy protecting Eraklyon, the company of Light protecting the pieces of the codex, they may as well have done the job for him…_

" _I hope you´re right Valtor. Shall I tell the sisters that you are about to possess the other half of the dragon flame?"_

" _Tell them I already have", he said, with a smirk._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _I´m sorry to have to do this to you Bloom…_ he thought, holding her close.

"Sky?"

Suddenly, the princess Stella´s name could be heard…Chimera had done as he instructed…

"Sky, something´s going on", Bloom exclaimed.

"Sky aren't you coming?" she asked, warily. He hadn't said a word. Bloom sighed and left Sky´s side as she watched the specialists rushed over to the centre of all the commotion.

* * *

"Stella´s hair?!" Flora exclaimed. Brandon took her unconscious body in his arms.

"Do you guys think Valtor could have-"Layla began, but Riven interrupted.

"There's no way he could have had anything to do with Stella catching a cold", he grunted.

"This is no ordinary cold Riven", Tecna scolded, taking a lock of Stella´s white blond hair between her fingers.

"Winx, boys!" Queen Luna greeted.

"Queen! Stella´s not okay, she needs help!" Flora said, anxiously.

"Winx, something terrible is happening. The pillar of Light has been altered! It is the very essence of the power of our realm. Since Radius holds the power of the sun, he´s been affected! Somehow the portion of power held by Stella has also weakened her", she told them.

"Forgive me queen, but why are you unaffected?" Flora asked her.

"I possess control over the power of the moon, my dear. But it seems to me that whoever caused this aimed their attack towards Stella and Radius specifically", she explained.

"And where is the pillar madam?" Tecna asked. The Queen sighed,

"In the depths of the Infinite Ocean"

"Guys, what's going on?!" Bloom exclaimed, as she arrived.

"It's Tritannus Bloom, he did this to Stella!" Layla told her.

"Stella! My dear!" Cassandra said, rushing over to them and placing a hand over her forehead. Luna glared at the countess.

"I'll have her taken up to her room at once! We´ll call a doctor -"she feigned.

"Actually, countess. Stella´s friends will take care of this situation personally", Luna told her, and said in a low voice,

"While you may be Radius´s fiancée, I continue to be the Queen of Solaria",

"I´ll go tell Sky", Bloom said awkwardly, moving away from the group.

She moved quickly amongst the endless crowd of people with no luck…until she spotted him. Without a mask.

Diaspro was clinging to his arm, she seemed to be pleading for something. While Sky had both hands placed on her shoulders… And yet, he wasn't exactly pushing her away. Instead of walking away, Sky was just standing there. Listening intently. She took a few steps further, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Sky, don't do this to me…to us! Don't you think we owe ourselves that much?" she asked him, but before he could answer her, she went on.

"Give us another chance, Sky. We can still go back to the way things were!" she said, cupping his face,

She stared at them in dismay, _what on earth was happening?_

"Diaspro…"he paused, "I-"

"Sky?" Bloom interrupted, removing her façade. Her voice cracked the moment she said his name,

"Bloom…I can explain-"he said, removing Diaspro´s hands immediately,

"I don't want to listen to it, Sky. You don't have to explain anything", she said quietly.

"And you. You couldn't have my family so now you want my boyfriend? You´re _pathetic_ Diaspro", she said and turned around walking away from the two.

"Bloom-Bloom wait!" Sky shouted.

"Let her go, my King, she-"Diaspro tried, but Sky pushed her away harshly.

"Stay away from me!" he said, furiously.

Bloom was flabbergasted. Tears threatened to fall, but she couldn't allow it. Diaspro wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing her cry, not anymore! How could Sky even give her the time of day? She shouldn't have been here in the first place! She-

Bloom stopped abruptly. _Why was Diaspro even here?_ How was she let in? Stella definitely hadn't invited her…there was only one logical explanation.

Suddenly, Flora all but ran into Bloom,

"Bloom, do you think Daphne might want to help us? She´s the only one with Sirenix-", Flora said but Bloom couldn't listen to her, still distracted with her own thoughts,

"I have to go", she whispered, holding her gown up with both hands and running.

" _Bloom?"_ Flora stared after her, warily.

 _If Sky was with Diaspro, then who was she dancing with? Diaspro couldn't have come here alone. Just like she never does anything on her own! Always aided by someone else._

She ran through the palace´s entrance and out the gates.

"Princess, please halt!" a guard called after her. But she didn't stop.

Her tears now spilled freely. Had Sky forgiven Diaspro for everything she´d done? Was that why he was acting so strangely all of a sudden…not taking her calls, always too busy…

Her heels didn't even pain her due to the adrenaline she felt coursing through her veins.

Where was he…? She kept running until she reached the heart of Solaria...the city. The cool breeze brushed her hair back. People still walked up and down the streets, and the city lights were still bright…

She walked slowly towards a park bench and took a seat. What was happening to her? To her life? Her fiancée was talking to _his_ ex-fiancée who attempted to steal her life, while she sat here alone, running in a gown, after someone she wasn't even sure could be found.

Suddenly, someone sat down a little further away from her.

"Tired are we?"

"You´re crazy" she muttered, staring at him incredulously, through teary eyes.

"Aren't we all?" he asked, wiping a tear away with his finger.

"I´m sure you have your list of twenty questions prepared. So I´ll be direct", he said calmly.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Valtor removed his overcoat and placed it around her shoulders. Considering that her gown was strapless, she didn't complain.

"I need you",

Bloom snickered at his response, "I wasn't joking"

"Neither was I, Bloom. But for some reason, you refuse to believe it",

"Is that why you brought _Diaspro_ with you, tonight? Because you need _me_?" she taunted.

"Diaspro is merely a frustrated princess who´s used to having things done her way", he mused.

"I´ll have you know that I´d never be involve with someone like her", he added. Bloom didn't respond, only replaying the scene in her mind like a movie…Valtor and Diaspro kissing, in _their_ cabin. That place held more meaning for her than she cared to admit.

"And you, Bloom. You wanted your life back so desperately, and now your life is being written for you in front of your eyes" he said casually.

"What are you _talking_ about?" she asked,

"I know Oritel has already chosen your betrothed, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he´ll have you married sooner than you can imagine", he said, smiling darkly. Bloom scoffed.

"You're being absurd. Sky was my boyfriend even before _you_ stepped into my life! _I_ chose him!"

"Because you weren't given another choice, Bloom. You chose him because he was your only alternative at the time. But what if he hadn't been? What if you had another option?" Bloom stared at him, incredulously. Her silence was his cue to continue,

"Bloom, why not answer _that_ question? Always putting up with everything that's been thrown at you. A pretty prince who offered you the stars and moon, his psychotic ex fiancée stealing your identity, your dragon flame constantly being assaulted on. What if you had another choice? If you could have another life entirely…would you still choose _this_?" he asked, stretching his arms out for emphasis.

"You're only trying to confuse me, I can see what you're trying here", she said shaking her head,

"You´re not understanding Bloom. Is this the life you want? He doesn't _respect_ you…And you avoid looking deeper into it, because you're afraid. With me, you won't ever have to fear what lies ahead",

"I know exactly what lies ahead of me, and it's definitely not you", she snapped,

"It's not? You sound pretty convinced for someone who doesn't know what she wants in life", he mused. She rubbed her forehead, stressfully.

"Finding out that I´m a fairy was…and still is the best thing that's ever happened to me. No matter how difficult things get, Alfea and the winx club marked my life. I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. I just…" she paused. Valtor looked at her, expectantly.

"I just wish we could restore peace once and for all. Why is everything so complicated? Protecting the dragon flame is no easy task and my fear of losing it just increases with each passing day", she said, dejectedly. He nodded, understandingly.

She knew this entire scenario was just insane. Her friends were in the palace of Solaria, most likely all finding a way to save Stella. Her fiancée speaking with his ex, King Radius ill while his fiancée and ex-wife were at each other's throats. And all while she sat in the still night with their very nemesis.

Valtor took a good look at her, for the first time. She looked gorgeous in her gown, to say the least. Her delicate white skin shone with the moonlight. He caressed her arm softly with the back of his hand. Immediately, she shivered and pulled his overcoat tighter around her shoulders.

"You know…I haven't let my guard down in decades. But tonight, that's going to change", he said, sternly.

"I´ve been living someone else´s life for the last eighteen years, but tonight, that's going to change…" she said looking deep into his dark eyes,

"Shall we?"

Bloom nodded, standing up from the bench and walking down the quiet street, side by side with their enemy.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Musa asked.

"Positive. Acquiring sirenix powers is the only way to enter the Infinite Ocean girls", Daphne instructed.

"But that would take too long! And Stella and the King need a remedy soon", Layla said.

"There is one other option…I could share my powers with each of you. Even the selkies can help!" Daphne exclaimed

"What are ´selkies´?" Brandon asked,

"Guys, has anyone seen Bloom?!" Sky asked, bursting into the room.

"Flora said she was looking for her, but I guess she hasn't found her yet because she hasn't come back either", Helia told him.

"What´s going on, Sky?" Thorin asked worriedly, seeing his cousin´s desperation.

"Bloom saw Diaspro at the party and she seemed pretty upset", he said uncomfortably and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Diaspro?! What was _she_ doing here!? Doesn't that girl have _any_ sense at all!" Musa said, angrily.

"I don't have a clue, but we have to find Bloom. She saw Diaspro trying to speak to me and I´m sure she thinks the worst of me now" he groaned.

"Relax Sky, I´m sure she´ll come to her senses. Bloom knows you wouldn't do anything to hurt her", Nabu told him.

"Maybe so, but she was right! I should've called the guards the second Diaspro appeared"

"So what did she want from you?" Layla asked. Sky sighed,

"That´s the most ridiculous part, she wanted us to get back together", Riven laughed sarcastically.

"Nice one", he said.

"I can't just sit around here and wait for Flora, I have to find Bloom", he exclaimed.

"Maybe you should give her some space, man. Don't push her", Brandon told him. But Thorin interrupted,

"Actually I think Sky´s right. Last I heard, it was Valtor who snuck Diaspro into Bloom´s birth family. How do we know this isn't just a coincidence? What if they´re both responsible for what happened to Stella and the King?"

"You know now that you mention it, it actually makes sense! But why would they be after Stella?" Musa asked.

"Not Stella…"Sky muttered. Suddenly Flora entered the room looking distraught,

"Guys, Bloom´s gone! I can't find her anywhere. I asked the guards and they all saw her leave the palace about an hour ago",

"Bloom could be in danger, this could all be just another distraction! We have to find her!" Layla exclaimed.

"This is all my fault! How could I be so stupid?" Sky shouted, angrily.

"Sky, it was a trap. No one could've known", Brandon said, patting his shoulder.

"This must mean he was after Bloom all along! He´s been messing with us this entire time! And I´m not leaving my fiancée in the hands of that idiot!" he growled all but slamming the door.


	31. Eighteen Years

**The life they took**

 **Chapter 31:**

Eighteen years.

Eighteen years living a life that wasn't mine. And although I´m thankful for the life I was given, the time has come to take mine back.

* * *

They continued walking through the city, calmly.

"Is this how it´ll be from now on?"

"It´ll be however you want it to be, Bloom".

"Do something for me, will you?" she asked. Valtor awaited,

"Save Stella", he turned away uncomfortably.

"I can't" abruptly she stood in front of him, stopping him in his path.

"Valtor, why not? I know you had _something_ to do with it. Tritannus is the only one who could've altered the pillar of light but he´s working _for you_! Why can't you?" she asked, in disbelief.

"I´m surprised you haven't caught on. Who inside the palace could possibly benefit from Stella and Radius´s fall, that would be desperate enough to accept my help?" he chuckled at Bloom´s confused look,

"Her future step-mother of course, not to mention Chimera. They want the King for his fortune, although it is a shame, they would´ve made one heck of a family photo", he mused,

" _Of course_ …how could we not see that before?" Bloom said, distraught.

"Well, whatever the reason for your lack of intelligence may be, it's too late now. I can't go back on my word Bloom. The Winx will just have to figure this one out on their own"

"No! Valtor those are my friends, Stella´s like my sister!"

"Like your sister? Funny you should mention it, because even your own blood-related sister wasn't able to tell the difference between you and Diaspro",

Bloom stared at him, clearly what he had just said hurt her deeply.

"Forgive me if I seem harsh, but I think it's time for you to wake up. If you don't know yourself then how do you expect others to know you? You´ll only accomplish that once you´ve come with me" there was a moment of silence.

"And I will. But only once I´ve confirmed that Stella´s alright",

"Break one deal to make another eh?" he considered,

"Seems worth it. Fine",

 _It´s either your life or mine, Bloom…or both._

He did as Bloom asked and commanded the Triton to repair the damage made.

Mandragora and the ancestresses yearned for the complete power of the dragon´s flame. And he had also promised to achieve it for them. But he was no fool. Once they acquired the very source of the dragon flame (Bloom), surely they would also claim his. Unless they felt he was still on their side, then they wouldn't need to. But what if they discovered the secret he´d been thriving to protect?

He was in love with the long lost keeper of the ultimate power. Basically, his other half.

Eighteen years ago. Marion and Oritel had managed to lock him up in the Omega dimension. But that didn't mean he wasn't well aware of his surroundings. His senses and his mind were on high alert for years. He remembered clearly the day he felt that presence again. Even through the thick ice that covered him, the intensity of the dragon flame was undeniable. For many nights after that, he dreamt of that baby and who she had grown to be. Why had she returned just now? Why not sooner? None of it made sense. Had she returned so many years later to finally confront the witches?

To his surprise, not only was she a gorgeous girl with red hair and blue eyes like her mother, but she had absolutely no idea who she was. And he was entranced. Not only did the girl possess an incredible power, but she was completely naïve about the entire ordeal.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She sat on the ground, her back pressed against a pillar._

" _Who are you?" she asked, gazing at him. She didn't seem confused, or even surprised. She looked…genuinely curious. Was it possible that she didn't have a clue? Didn't Faragonda tell her? Her annoying friends were approximating, he could feel it._

 _He knelt down slowly, careful not to startle her. He had a strong urge to stretch his hand out and touch her cheek. Her complexion, and just about every trace of her expression was delicate. It took her a moment to react and pull away. And when she did, he came even closer._

" _I won't hurt you. My name is Valtor", he said, his deep voice seemed to intimidate her._

"… _And you must be Bloom", how could she not be, every fiber of his being confirmed it. Never had he felt such an intense connection towards someone, not since…._

" _I still don't understand how you know me. You´ve told me your name, now_ _ **who**_ _are you?!" she asked, slightly more aggressive this time._

" _I-"_

" _Bloom!" they heard someone scream from a distance. Ah, her pathetic friends. Valtor quickly raised a barrier around them, reflecting each and every one of their attacks. Abruptly, Bloom stood up and shot a firebolt herself, but he easily caught it in his hand, causing her to gasp. She must´ve known that the dragon flame was extremely powerful. Therefore, she couldn't understand how he could resist it so easily._

" _I don't know why you're doing this to Layla, but you won't get away with it!"_

" _Whatever gave you that idea, Bloom?" he said, stepping close to her. She blushed as he placed a finger underneath her chin, lifting it to look directly into her eyes._

" _I´m not here for the Princess of Andros. I could care less about what happens to this place",_

" _You´re worse than I imagined!"_

" _You're more beautiful than I remember" he mused._

" _re-remember?"_

" _Stay away from her! Bloom!" Layla yelled,_

" _Leave her alone!" another one of her friends growled,_

" _I hope you don't mind but I´ll have to cut this reunion short. Your friends seem to be in a hurry. We´ll meet again"_

" _When we do, you won't be so lucky",_

" _I bet I won't", he said, smirking._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

He gazed at her now, as she leaned against the boardwalk railings, looking out into the ocean on this calm night.

How would he be capable of giving her up to Mandragora and the witches? The answer was simple. He wouldn't.

After eighteen years, he had found the haven he hadn't known he was looking for. The three sisters were ruthless, surely they would take her power…and get rid of her.

She turned to look at him, sensing that his eyes were on her. And smiled. He walked over to stand next to her, leaning against the railing as well.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No", she answered, to her own surprise.

"It was with you that I discovered where my place was, and it's with you that I´ll continue doing so" he nodded in understanding.

He knew that Faragonda truly cared for Bloom, and only wanted what was best for her. But she was wrong to hide certain things, rather than telling her the entire truth from the beginning. If only Bloom had learned the truth from someone else, instead of him, things would´ve been very different. She would be at the palace of Solaria now, fighting alongside her friends, instead of being _here_ with him.

"Is this what you imagined?"

Bloom laughed slightly. That was a first. During the weeks he held her captive she hadn't even smiled.

"If someone had told me a year ago that I´d be standing here tonight, I never would´ve believed them. I guess I owe you and Diaspro for that", she said, laughing quietly. He smiled.

She took a deep breathe.

"I´m not the same Bloom who came from Earth three years ago, Valtor. In fact, I haven't been that person for a while now. I thought my search would be over once I found my birth parents but, these days I've realized…that its far from over", she mused,

"And as long as my both sets of parents overprotect me the way they do, as long as they keep me hidden, I won't be able to continue. I don't want to watch my life pass me by, and just grow up to be the Queen of Eraklyon and protector of Domino",

"Anyone else would think it´d be an honor" he said, chuckling,

"It would for most people. But not for me. I can't do that for the rest of my life",

"What about Sky?"

"I love Sky, he´s an important part of me, but…"

"But?" he asked, intrigued by her words.

"But for some reason, I´m still not complete",

"Neither am I" he said, looking away into the ocean, "neither am I",

"Would you happen to know why?" she whispered, standing close to him. He remained completely still as she approached him, leaving only a few inches of space between them.

"May I?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders, he nodded.

She pressed her lips on his gently, experiencing a completely new sensation. He kissed her back just as smoothly, only placing a hand on her neck.

As they parted, he opened a portal to an unknown part of the magical dimension,

"The choice is yours this time, are you ready?"

She nodded.

And they stepped through. Together.

Eighteen years, had led her to this moment.

* * *

Marion stood out on her balcony, on Domino. She played with the charm on her necklace, distracted.

"Marion, how can you be _so_ calm?" Oritel asked, dumbstruck. Usually his wife was the one to panic, but in this situation, she was strangely composed. He stepped out onto the balcony and observed her carefully.

"Marion, you heard Faragonda, didn't you? Our daughter is missing, and there´s a strong possibility that she´s with-"

"With Valtor. I know" she said, solemnly.

"What is with you?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Oritel, believe it or not. Our daughter isn't in any sort of danger. She´s with him because she chose to and not because she was forced",

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Have you forgotten that I too was once the keeper of the dragon´s flame?"

"I don't understand where you´re going with this", he said. She lowered her gaze to the red charm in the form of a dragon which she held between her fingers.

"The dragon flame, as well as everything else in this world, has a good side, and a dark side, Oritel. And although Valtor has done us harm, neither side of the dragon flame would exist without the other. It's…a sort of equilibrium. A sense of balance if you will…" she said calmly. Oritel gazed upon his wife.

"I know exactly how Bloom feels. When the dragon flame was in my possession I too felt it´s need to be complete once again. For generations, the situation had been avoided. But it could only be resisted for so long, before it actually happened. And my daughter was the one to come through with this deed. She fought with all she could Oritel, until she couldn't any longer",

"Are you saying we should just… _leave_ her? In the hands of _that man_?" he asked, appalled.

"I wish _there was_ something we could do. But it's not whether or not we leave her with him, but whether or not she´s ready to leave him on her own",

"But what about the Kingdom!? Domino needs-"

"Daphne, the nymph of Domino and heir to the throne. She will do just fine until Bloom is ready to come back. I already lost my daughter once, Oritel. And if we were to bring her back by force, we would only be losing her again", she said, before taking one last, long look at the night sky and retreating to her bedroom.

* * *

"King Sky, we´ve done as you commanded. But there is no sign of either of them in all of Solaria"

"Are you absolutely sure you´ve searched everywhere?"

"Absolutely, your majesty. We´ve even asked a few citizens, but they haven't seen anyone with their description"

"Prepare my ship, we´re heading to Eraklyon. I want a special meeting organized first thing tomorrow morning with the schools headmasters and each and every one of the realms",

"But sire, wouldn't it be dangerous to organize a meeting at such a critical time, and with the wizard on the loose, I think-"

"My fiancée is missing! There is no appropriate time to take actions. We must act as fast as we possibly can. And since Radius still isn't feeling well, I´m in charge now",

"Yes sir",

He went back into the room where the Winx had been searching for a way to help Stella.

"Any news on Bloom?" Brandon asked,

"Nothing", he replied, dejected.

"Well _we_ certainly have news, Stella and the King just woke up and they feel just fine", Musa said, sounding more confused than happy.

"But I don't understand, how can that be? I just spoke to Daphne and she said the only way to save them was to enter the Infinite Ocean!" Flora exclaimed.

"Well whatever the reason may be, I have a strong feeling that this was all just a distraction! Valtor´s been messing with us all along, and the problem here is still Bloom! That was his objective all along," Helia said, seemingly irritated.

"So he wasn't after the pieces of the Codex, or Realix…"Tecna said in realization. Layla sighed,

"Gosh, the dragon flame! Why couldn't we see it sooner?"

"Guys…" they heard a faint whisper coming from the staircase.

"Stella! What are you doing here, you should be in bed!" Brandon scolded, running over to help her.

"No, not while my best friend is still missing. Valtor may have ruined my party but he´s not taking her away from us again", she said firmly.

"Wait, can we really be sure that she´s even with Valtor? I mean she did leave the party on her own, and as far as we know, it was Diaspro who she saw here, not him", Riven pointed out.

"Yeah…what if she´s someplace else? Why be so negative, huh?" Flora chipped in.

"You don't understand! I know she´s with him, I can feel it", Sky said, angrily.

"Cousin, relax-"

"No Thorin, I won't relax until everybody wakes up! This isn't the trix we´re talking about, it isn't Darkar. We´re dealing with someone who has constantly found a way to distract us to reach what he wants, and who always succeeds. Valtor wants Bloom´s power, he always has! How can you guys not see that?!"

"We get your point Sky, but the girls are right. If we want to save Bloom, we´ll have to do things the smart way", Brandon said.

"Your highness, someone wishes to speak to you", a guard told him, interrupting. He simply nodded to the group and followed the guard out. A girl, with long blond locks had her back turned to him as he approached her,

"Sky" she whispered,

"Diaspro, didn't I tell you-"

"Sky before you misinterpret my visit, I just want you to know that I´m sorry. I heard about what happened to Bloom and I just want you to know that I´m genuinely sorry",

"I appreciate your concern. But I imagine you didn't come all this way just to tell me how sorry you are? You caused this", he said irritated.

"I know, which is why…"

"Why what?"

"Which is why I spoke to King Erandor Sky. I needed to find a way to help, and make it up to you. I know I´ve done you wrong many times, and I just want to fix it",

"I really don't think there´s anything you can do. Unless of course you know where Bloom is",

"I don't" she said, lowering her head,

"But, your father…he gave me a new opportunity. He offered me a job", Sky sighed, exasperated.

"What kind of job?"

"He appointed me as your new liaison",

Sky remained silent for a moment, as if considering it a possibility.

"Since it was my father who gave you the job without consulting me first, there isn't anything I can say against it at the moment. For the time being however, your first task will be to help me in my search for Bloom. You know Valtor, you even worked together. So if anyone should have a clue on where he might be o what he´s planning, it should be you. You can take it or leave it",

Diaspro nodded.

"I´ll do it. I´ll do everything I can to help you find Bloom. You may think this is just another trick Sky, but everyone gets tired of causing harm, eventually. Especially when nothing good ever comes out of it for you", she said.

"Then demonstrate it. Find my fiancée and I´ll believe you",

* * *

 **There are plenty of loose ends! Where are Bloom and Valtor headed now? What else will she discover? How about Diaspro and Tritannus? Whether you want a sequel to this story or not, you decide! Or should I simply continue Lol, thank you all so much for supporting this story, R &R please!**


End file.
